Los Caminos del Amor
by josephinepotter
Summary: Bella es un chica de 17 años, que esta enamorada de su mejor amigo; pero el destino la llevara por distintos caminos en los cuales descubrira sentimientos nuevos y romances que vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

POV Bella

Genial, hoy cumplo 17 años, son las 6:00 am y regresamos al instituto después de unas vacaciones inesperadas… a causa de un viaje escolar al que por supuesto no fui, como cada año no tengo el ánimo de festejar y papa lo sabe, se lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, igual que mis amigos, por eso es bueno que mi circulo "familiar" sea tan pequeño. Vivo con Charlie desde que mi mama nos dejo cuando yo tenía 6 años; creo que con el tiempo lo he superado.

Bella!- es Charlie, viene a despertarme como cada año- feliz cumpleaños!- lo sabía, un pastelito con una vela rosa en el centro y un pequeño regalo.

Papa- me talle los ojos para ver mejor y me senté, asiéndole señas a Charlie para que me hiciera compañía- no deberías hacer esto… sabes que no…

Basta de renegar, es tu cumpleaños y no puede pasar desapercibido- me guiño el ojo y su sonrisa creció, que se le había ocurrido?- alguien te busca allá abajo…

Papa- me levante lo más rápido que pude y como era de esperarse tropecé con mis cobijas, lo bueno que Charlie si tiene buenos reflejos

Tranquila, ya sabes quién es… por que tanto alboroto?- me sostuvo hasta que se aseguro que tenía los pies bien plantados en el piso frio.

Ya se… pero es que…- como no saber quién era, mi mejor amigo, el nunca olvidaba mi cumpleaños, siempre era el primero en felicitarme- sal! Voy a cambiarme

Está bien, me voy- papa me puso cara de borrego y me gano el remordimiento

Papa… gracias- corrí a darle un abrazo fugaz- ahora sal

Camine hasta las puertas de mi closet y lo abrí, me puse lo primero que encontré; unos jeans deslavados(mis favoritos), una blusa blanca sencilla, en verdad no necesitaba más, arregle el cabello y salí corriendo de mi cuarto para poder verlo. El siempre estuvo a mi lado, en cada momento difícil como cuando papa está deprimido por la partida de Renee, cuando los niños de la primaria se burlaban por qué no tenia mama. No imagino sin él, el pertenece a cada momento de mi vida… pero hace poco que me he dado cuenta que me gusta… lo quiero más de lo que debería y el no lo sabe y estoy segura que por mi nunca lo sabrá.

Baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado y ahí estaba el… tan guapo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bella, feliz cumpleaños- me abrazo y me levanto del piso para poder darme vueltas.

Bueno, gracias- y le susurre lo más bajo que pude para que Charlie no se enterara- ya me habías felicitado, cuando estuviste en la madrugada en mi recamara

Pero eso nadie lo sabe- me hablo a mi oído lo que hizo que me estremeciera.

Que pasa chicos?- al no escucharnos Charlie salió de la cocina, haciendo que nos separáramos y yo me sonrojara- anden, vamos a desayunar, si no llegaran tarde a clases

Papa, todavía ni son la 7, no exageres…-pero Charlie me interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa

Alice me dijo que te quería a las 7:30 en el estacionamiento del instituto- Charlie levanto las manos en forma de rendición, es tampoco se negaba a nada que le pidiera Alice.

A mí también me dijo lo mismo- lo secundo mi amigo

Está bien- sabía que no iba a ganarle a Alice, ella era un torbellino; así que me apresure y salimos faltando 15 minutos para la cita.

Me subí al coche de mi amigo resignada a lo que iba a hallar en el estacionamiento, vi el reloj del carro y apenas habían pasado 5 minutos de la salida de casa y ya íbamos a mitad de camino, eso era lo bueno de vivir en pequeño pueblo, lejos de los suburbios; aparte de la forma de manejar de mi amigo. Al llegar al instituto nos encontramos con un estacionamiento casi vacío y eso porque se encontraban los autos de un pequeño grupo de personas ósea mis amigos que sostenían un cartel enorme de colores que tenia letras divertidas y decía:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLS

Eso era idea de Alice estaba segura, lo sabía. Suspire resignada y baje a su encuentro, que mas podía hacer?

Bella, feliz…- llego hasta mí dando saltitos, pero ya no quería más felicitaciones, así que le puse la mano en la boca para acallar sus grititos de felicidad.

Ya se- dije un poco hastiada por el día y me gire un poco para ver a todos- nadie vuelva felicitarme… se que día es hoy y no necesito que me lo recuerden… aparte yo les había pedido que no hicieran nada de esto- señale con mis manos los regalos y la manta, a lo que ellos respondieron escondiendo los regalos y soltando la manta que cayó al suelo.

Ok- dijo secamente Alice, estaba molesta por arruinarle la sorpresa, pero no importaba después la contentaría- mama y papa te esperan a cenar… no te puedes negar Charlie también ira, bueno todos.

Claro que iré… ahora- vi las bolsas que habían hecho a un lado y la curiosidad me mataba… si ya sé que según yo no quería nada, pero viendo los regalos no pude evitar emocionarme- me darán mis regalos?

Por supuesto!- Alice volvió a brincar, estaba emocionada; era tan fácil en ocasiones contentarla y ella fue la primera que me puso una caja de color pateado con un moño en forma de rosa.

Alice me había regalado un vestido, Jasper y Rose me dieron una cadena y una pulsera, Emmett el hermano mayor de Alice me regalo un mp3 con mi música favorita...

Espero te guste- Edward me extendió una caja pequeña y volteo la mirada muy rápido, pero pude ver una sonrisita burlona.

Gracias- lo tome y lo puse a lado de los demás regalos sin abrirlo.

El mío- mi mejor amigo me dio una bolsita de terciopelo rojo- no creerías que iba a dar nada, verdad?

Jacob!- lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla, antes de volver a verlo a los ojos y seguir hablándole- no necesitabas darme nada, lo sabes

Bueno ya es todo, no? Me voy- Edward nos miro frunciendo el ceño y después se volteo para hablarle a Jacob- nos vemos en el almuerzo

Claro- fue lo único dé dijo Jacob y me dedico una sonrisa de disculpa

Porque es… tan odioso?- no podía creer cuanto odiaba a Edward Cullen el y su hermana eran de mi edad y ella y yo nos hicimos las mejores amigas desde que se mudaron a Forks, Emmett era su hermano mayor, este año estaba tomando un año sabático… trabajaba con su papa en ocasiones pero casi siempre pasaba el tiempo con su novia Rosalie la melliza de Jasper, así que es otro alumno más en el instituto.

Solo para ti lo es, ya sabes que él es mi mejor amigo y que no me gusta que se la pasen peleando- hay Jacob siempre tan centrado.

Las primeras clases fueron normales quitando los relatos de todos los que habían ido al viaje, en el almuerzo mis amigos ya estaban sentados en una esquina de la cafetería apartados de los "populares", que bien mas de 4 de mis amigos podrían ocupar un lugar a lado de ellos. Cuando estaba comprando mí almuerzo escuche como todos hablaban de la llegada de una chica nueva, pero igual que las otras conversaciones no les di importancia, al parecer no compartiría clases con ella. A mi lado llego Ángela la única que no estuvo en la mañana con el grupo, ella era tímida pero siempre hemos estado juntas

Hola Bella, feliz…- le dedique una mirada envenenada para que no se le ocurriera decir nada, ella entendió y sonrió- como has estado? – y antes de poder contestar siguió hablando como perico- el viaje estuvo padrísimo, conocía muchos lugares, no pensé que fuera tan divertido sin ti…

Bueno será para la otra- me habían cambiado a mi amiga ella era muy callada- estas muy emocionada, que paso?

Bueno Edward me hablo ayer en la noche- Angela moría por Cullen desde que él se empezó a portar muy bien con ella al inicio del año escolar- pasamos toda la noche hablando…

Yo no sé cómo te gusta ese engreído- era imposible saber que le veía a Edward a mí se me hacia un niño mimado, caprichoso.

Hay bella, tu le ves lo malo a todo lo que hace Edward- se quejo y dejo el tema por la paz- que tal tu día?

Bueno ya sabes normal… en la noche vamos a ir todos a casa de Alice para cenar- recordé la invitación de la pequeña- vienes?

Claro, Edward ya me había dicho- claro, Edward se hace el inocente con ella.

Bueno vamos a sentarnos- nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa, donde todos hablaban por separado, Edward le sonrió a Angela y le señalo la silla a lado de el, yo fui a sentarme a lado de Jacob como siempre quedando de frente a ellos. A los pocos minutos todos él a cafetería empezaron a voltear así la puerta, al parecer la nueva estaba haciendo su entrada y para mi sorpresa Jacob tenía la boca abierta y su mirada sobre la chica; ella era morena, delgada con cabello largo, liso y de un color negro.

Hermano que pasa?- Emmett se empezó a burlar de cómo se había quedo Jacob al ver a la nueva, nunca lo habíamos visto así.

Jacob te gusta la nueva, he?- Edward me volteo a ver dejando la plática que tenia con Angela y me dedico una sonrisa que no puede descifrar y yo me empecé a poner roja del coraje, respire fuerte y tuve que esconder la mirada en mi plato de ensalada- se llama Leah Clearwater

Esta en alguna clase contigo?- Jacob no podía disimular el interés de saber más de esa tal Leah, así que tome mi charola y sali de la cafetería, no aguantaría mucho más si me quedaba a escuchar.

No vi a Jacob hasta la ultima hora Biología que compartíamos clase con Edward, Angela y ahora con Leah, me senté con Angela, no quería estar al lado de Jacob a que me contara lo que descubrió de la nueva, Edward como buen amigo puso sus cosas en el lugar de un lado y le dijo a Leah que estaba ocupado atrás de el estaba Jacob solo y el no puso objeción para que ella no se sentara en mi lugar. La clase fue muy lenta y en varias ocasiones voltee a ver a Jacob que estaba muy entretenido con su compañera.

Bella, tu experimento esta frente a ti- Edward se acerco a la mesa para dejar una hoja a Angela y de paso molestarme.

Cuando termino la clase fui una de las primeras que salió, ahora no hablaría con Jacob, lo esperaría en el coche, el me llevaría casa de todos modos.

Bella donde has estado? No te vi cuando termino la clase- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguro me contaría todo lo que había hablado con su nueva compañera de laboratorio.

Fui a ver unas cosas a la dirección- me queje un poco pero no por el comentario si no porque al voltear vi como Leah se acercaba a nosotros

Le ofrecí a Leah llevarla a su casa- el sabía que había en mi cabeza y como siempre me respondió antes de que yo hiciera la pregunta, pero de algo estaba segura no iría con ellos, para que iba? Para ver como el coqueteaba con esa…

Qué bueno Jake, así no te irás solo… yo venía a decirte que no podía irme contigo…- espere de todo corazón que creyera mi mentira y al voltear encontré a Alice caminando hacia el estacionamiento- Alice quiere estar conmigo, hasta luego- me despedí ya cuando iba corriendo a encontrarme con la susodicha, al llegar a su lado estaba sofocada- Alice… me puedo… me puedo ir contigo? Es que… quiero platicarte algo…

Por supuesto, le diré a mama que llame a Charlie y le diga que estas en mi casa- ya iban sacando el celular para marcarle a Esme.

Gracias- ella siempre era gentil conmigo, me protegía a pesar de su pequeña estatura; pero olvide que a ella estaba en la escuela también su querido hermano- creo que cambie de opinión… se me olvido algo en mi casillero…

Me tienes miedo?- me hablo sobre mi hombro, odiaba como siempre llegaba en el momento más inoportuno.

Yo? Claro que no- le mire fijamente a los ojos- solo que no te soporto... vamos

Lo mismo dijo Swan- abrió su volvo y entramos.

El camino gracias a dios fue tranquilo… me recordaría agradecer el regalo de Emm me funciono muy bien, al llegar a casa de los Cullen fui directo a la cocina para saludar a Esme; conocía tan bien esta enorme casa, pareciera que fuera mía.

Esme- ella volteo al escuchar mi voz y corrió para poder abrazarme, era la mujer mas adorable que conocía, era bondadosa, amble… fue mi madre en muchas ocasiones que mi papa no podía comprenderme.

Hola pequeña… feliz cumpleaños- a ella no le iba a decir nada, se le perdonaba y hasta me gustaba que me lo dijera, me dio un beso sonoro beso en la frente y me despego enseguida con una mirada un poco incrédula- ve con Alice, aquí no hay nada que hacer…

Pero yo te puedo ayudar- le rezongue

No…- me dijo con una sonrisa

Hola mama- saludaron al unisonó los mellizos y se acercaron a darle un beso a Esme, Alice me volteo a ver y me dio un jalón para acompañarla a su cuarto.

Que me tienes que contar?- esta tarde iba a ser muy larga… pero se lo diría, le diría que mi mejor amigo me gusta.

* * *

_Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacerlos amar, sufrir, reír. La historia si me pertenece._

_Bueno aquí les dejo una nueva historia con nuestros adorados personajes, espero les guste y que la apoyen; ya saben se aceptan comentarios…me conformo con un leo (no pido mucho ;)) cuídense y nos leemos, besos_

_Atte. Joey_

_La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea._


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la pequeña reunión en casa de los Cullen, Charlie y yo regresamos a nuestra casa, hoy en especial me sentía mal por la falta de Renee, ver como Alice y Esme se hablaban, se miraban con complicidad… debo dejar de pensar en tonterías. Todavía no tenía ganas de hablar con Jacob, porque en la cena lo vi en una plática muy animada con Edward y por la sonrisa y las miradas que este me daba supuse que estarían hablando de la nueva.

Buenas noches hija- Charlie me dio un beso y se dirigió a su recamara en cuanto traspasamos la puerta.

Buenas noches, que descanses- después de dejar en la cocina lo que nos había dado Esme, arrastre los pies hasta mi cuarto, me acomode en mi cama y puse los regalos sobre mi edredón para verlos otra vez, en medio de todos estos estaba el de Edward y el de Jacob aun sin abrir; suspire, meneando la cabeza con resignación… ahora que se le había ocurrido regalarme? Rompí el envoltorio y vi una caja de maquillaje que estaba cubierta por una nota:

_Hey niño, te haría bien comenzar a arreglarte… si no te lo van a ganar NIÑO._

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ISABELLA_

Se veía como había repasado mi nombre varias veces, sabía que odiaba que me dijeran Isabella pero bueno, pensé que sería peor después de los dos años anteriores…

FLASH BACK

Cumpleaños 15

Anda Bella abre tus regalos- me insistió Esme que había hecho una comida en su casa para festejar- este es de Edward, ábrelo primero…

Ok- tome la bolsa que Esme me ofrecía y saque el regalo- que? Que es esto?- me moleste al ver un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Bueno... todos sabemos que eres un poco, como decirlo… despistada o con mala suerte- se explico Edward con una sonrisa torcida y sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro- te servirá muy bien…

Cumpleaños 16

Swan- me hablo antes de entrar a la casa de sus padres y me hizo señas para que me acercara a la esquina donde parecía esconderse.

Que quieres?- le hable un poco fastidiada ya era hora de los regalos.

Toma… espero te guste- se tapo la boca con una mano para impedir la sonrisa, yo lo abrí un poco desconfiada, ahora no me lo había dado enfrente de los demás… que sería?

Edward Cullen!- le grite pasando por todas las tonalidades de rojo que podían existir, en mis manos tenía un blusón de seda rosa muy pequeño con un escote en el frente y la espalda descubierta en su mayoría.

Ya eres una "señorita"- me dijo y agarro la prenda de seda rosa que tenía en mis manos, inspeccionándola- oye deberías agradecerlo… es muy bonito, ahora ya no tendrás que usar la pijama de Emmett.

Bonito?- me moría de la vergüenza, el me había visto en varias ocasiones con mi pijama enorme y llena de orificios con la que dormía en su casa- esto ve y dáselo a una de tus… tus amigas- se lo avente en la cara y entre a la casa.

Fin flash back

Como te odio Edward- le di un gritito al estuche de pinturas lo avente a una esquina de mi closet (después lo guardaría a lado del botiquín y el camisón del año pasado) tenía razón al no querer abrirlo frente a todos, se reirían de mi… NIÑO, me acerque al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en mi cuarto y me agarre el cabello.

Parezco niño?- como si la del espejo me fuera a contestar… me vi de todos los ángulos, pero yo no creía eso… parecía niño? Tal vez si, para empezar yo no tengo las curvas de Rose, ni la delicadeza de Alice.

No, definitivamente no- me contesto Jacob sacándome de mis cavilaciones, el estaba fuera de mi ventana en la escalera que lo ayudaba a llegar a esta, observándome-puedo pasar?

Que haces aquí?- estaba muy molesta con el- no tienes que estar en tu casa?

Oye, porque estas enojada?- El siempre tan inocente- que hice?

Nada Jacob- no podía explicar el por qué de mi enojo, no sin que él se diera cuenta que estaba celosa- solo estoy cansada… y acabo de abrir el regalo de Edward… te puedes ir? Por favor

Ok- dijo creyendo mis razones- ya abriste mi regalo? Bueno mañana hablamos y me dices que te pareció- asentí una vez con la cabeza y sali al corredor para no verlo irse.

Cuando estuve segura que se había ido, regrese a la cama y tome la bolsita entre mis manos, acerque a mi mejilla para sentir la textura y todavía tenía su aroma, ahí me quede un rato suspirando por él. Al abrir la bolsa había un par de aretes muy sencillos con una piedra azul.

Jacob siempre tenía el regalo perfecto, siempre sabía lo que me gustaba… bueno hasta cosas de las que yo no tenía ni idea que me disgustaban. Me puse mi pijama y me acoste con los aretes en la mano, así me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente día estuve esquivando a Jacob, que no me costó mucho ya que se la paso con Leah todo su tiempo libre, en el almuerzo lo vi como se sentó en una mesa con ella, alejado de nosotros y ni siquiera me miro, lo que por desgracia si noto Edward.

Hey…- me tiro una papa frita para que volteara a verlo.

Que quieres?- no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ser amable y menos con él.

Deberías usar mi regalo NIÑO- enfatizo la última palabra y volteo a mirada a donde se encontraba Jacob y la regreso rápido a mi, acompañada con una sonrisa- sabes por qué le gusta Leah?... porque ella si se soporta como una MUJER…

Cállate- lo interrumpí, no quería seguir escuchándolo y sali de la cafetería sin disimulo de mis… celos, que mas podía hacer? El tenia razón… yo no era como esa, menos como Alice o Rose pero nunca me molesto… y creo que ahora lo empezaba a hacer.

Al llegar a la clase de Biología mis lugares estaban ocupados, Jacob estaba con Leah y Edward se fue a sentar con Angela… dejándome sola; al terminar la clases Jacob se olvido de mi, así que no tuve de otra y me trague mi orgullo al pedirle a Alice y Edward que me llevaran a casa.

Toda la semana fue igual, Jacob no me hablo más de dos palabras y cuando era muy necesario, no se sentó con nosotros en la cafetería y por supuesto no me llevaba al instituto ni a mi casa, Edward acaparaba a Angela (coqueteándole y haciéndose el inocente), ahora el y Alice eran los que se encargaban de mi transporte. El viernes a la hora de la salida me sorprendió que Jacob me estuviera esperando junto al volvo plateado con una gran sonrisa.

Bella- me sonreí como si todo fuera normal entre él y yo- te quiero invitar… mañana a la feria, ya sabes este es el último fin de semana que va estar… que dices?

Mmm, no se- no tenía ganas de salir, pero tal vez ya se había aburrido de Leah y ahora todo regresara a lo normalidad- bueno, ok

Qué bueno Bells, pastamos por ti a las 6 p.m.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado así su coche, donde ya estaba esa en el lugar del copiloto. No había escuchado bien, dijo pasamos?

Creías que solo iban a ir ustedes dos?- Edward había escuchado todo y sin saberlo respondió a mis dudas- vamos a ir todos, Jacob quiere que Leah se integre a nuestro "grupo"… que la conozcamos mejor, ya sabes mañana piensa…

Piensa… que?- ahora si se callaba? Que me quería insinuar?

Que se lleven bien… ustedes dos- con eso termino con el tema- vámonos, Alice se va ir con Jasper, su coche ya está funcionando…

Ya que- susurre resignada, podría caminar, pero mi casa estaba un poco lejos y estaba haciendo bastante frio.

Todo el camino me la pase dándole vueltas a las palabras de Edward, que pasaría mañana? Odiaba que Edward supiera más de esto que yo, porque Jacob hablaba con él y no conmigo?

Ya llegamos Swan- Edward tenía el coche estacionado frente a mi casa y con el motor encendido… su cara reflejaba impaciencia, así que trate de bajar lo más rápido que pude; pero mi mochila se atoro y se rasgo con el cinturón de seguridad haciendo que algunas de mis cosas se regaran en el pavimento- hay Isabella… deja, te ayudo- movió la cabeza, apago el motor y fue donde yo estaba ya hincada tratando de tomar todo.

Puedo sola- le asegure, no quería que viera lo que se me había caído… pero fue demasiado tarde el ya estaba arrodillado tomando unas de mis hojas sueltas.

Que esto?- las iba revisando conforme las recogía del suelo.

Nada- le susurre ocultando mi rostro, sabía que se empezaría a burlarse de mi en cuanto me viera a la cara.

Dibujas?- nos incorporamos al mismo tiempo y vi como si mirada escrutaba uno de mis dibujos en particular- no lo haces tan mal…

Gracias- levante mi vista para encontrarme con sus verdes ojos, estaba sorprendida de su comentario y rápidamente le arrebate los dibujos de las manos, tratando a la vez de acomodar el desastre que tenía en las mías, agache la mirada empecé a caminar al porche con mis mejillas ya encendidas lo podía sentir.

Al abrir la puerta escuche como encendía el volvo y aceleraba, llegue a la mesa de la cocina y deje caer todo… por que de todos, el tenía que ver mis garabatos? Al centro de la mesa estaba el dibujo que le llamo la atención… era la orilla de la playa, con un hombre (Jake, solo yo lo sabía que era el) de espaldas contemplando el paisaje. De ahora en adelante trataría de ser más cuidadosa con esto, si alguien más lo veía o él lo volvía a ver se reirían, mi tarde fue tranquila, hice la tarea que nos habían dejado y subía a mi cuarto, hoy Charlie no llegaría hasta pasada la medianoche así que le deje la cena en el microondas para que el la calentara.

Mi despertar la mañana siguiente fue un poco ruidoso ya que mi celular timbraba con una sonora canción (Rihanna - Don't Stop The Music ) que correspondía a mi tormento…

Bueno- mi voz era ronca y molesta.

Bella, despierta… ya es tardísimo, debes arreglarte para ir a la feria- me gritaba la melodiosa voz de mi mejor amiga.

Déjame en paz Alice...- me queje y le colgué, acomodándome otra vez en mi cama.

Desperté un par de horas más tarde mi reloj marcaba las 10:30 am… pues a qué hora quería Alice que me despertara?, hice el aseo en la casa con toda la calma del mundo y después prepare algo para cuando llegara Charlie del trabajo, revise otra vez mi reloj ya era las 4:30, corrí a darme una ducha y me vestí con lo primero que saque del closet, me arregle el cabello en una coleta y por primera vez me puse un poco de lipstick en los labios, tome un pequeño bolso y eche lo necesario. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras escuche el claxon y escribí una nota a Charlie; cuando sali las llaves se me cayeron al ver el coche que estaba fuera…

Anda Isabella- me grito Edward desde su asiento

Ya voy- dije molesta, recogí mis llaves y camine despacio para subir al auto plateado- que haces aquí?- todavía no me había puesto el cinturón y el ya había encendido el motor y piso el acelerador para dejar mi casa atrás.

Bueno Jacob llamo y me pidió el favor de llevarte a la feria… él no tenía tiempo de venir por ti- me dijo con la mirada en el camino, a los pocos minutos entramos en una calle y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Donde vamos Cullen?- vi que doblo en una esquina y resople- no iremos por una de tus "amiguitas"?

No, Swan- volteo a verme y traía una sonrisa ya de oreja a oreja- vinimos por Angy… la invite

Ok- me moví para quedar de frente a él todo lo que se podía- dime qué quieres con Angela? Es una niña buena… no deberías jugar con ella, porque si le haces algo te juro…

Que, estas celosa?- me interrumpió- no me amenaces Isabella…

Ni tú a mi Eddie-voltee a ver el paisaje no sin antes terminar mi promesa- te mato Edward, ella es mi amiga…

Calma niño- hablo tranquilo y se estaciono frente a la casa de la interpelada- de verdad me gusta… a por favor te puedes cambiar a la parte de atrás?

Bajo del auto y fue por ella, yo por mi lado con gusto me cambie de lugar, salude a mi amiga que iba más que emocionada por la compañía de Edward. El trayecto a la feria se me hizo tedioso, ver como se coqueteaban estos dos era muy incomodo… al llegar baje lo más rápido posible y busque el coche de Jacob, al encontrarlo camine rápido con la vista en el piso para no resbalar.

Hola Jake- lo salude aun sin llegar a su lado

Hola Bells- me sonrió y me fue a dar un abrazo fugaz, al separarnos, me vi a los ojos fijamente y suspiro- que bueno que eres la primera que veo… Leah!

Qué pasa?- vi como extendía su mano para que Leah la tomara y se separo aun mas de mi y así ellos quedaron abrazados.

Bueno- Jacob veía a la chica que tenia a lado con devoción- ya somos novios…

Qué?- apenas fue un susurro mi pregunta, la verdad no me lo esperaba, estaba tan emocionado que no me quedo otra, le di una sonrisa… creo y suspire antes de hablar- que rápidos… bueno, felicidades.

Ya se, pero es que ella…- le hice una seña con la palma de mi mano para que dejara de hablar.

Voy a buscar a los demás- me di la media vuelta y camine sin ver a nadie… solo quería desaparecer, no creo que soportara verlos juntos a mi lado mucho tiempo… sentí como unas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas…

Que paso?- Alice debió seguirme, se puso frente a mí y me exigió- Bella, que paso?

Jacob y Leah… son novios- me seque bruscamente las lagrimas y respire un par de veces para controlarme- no importa Alice… vamos a divertirnos, a eso venimos, no?

Bella, debes decirle lo que sientes- me tomo una mano de forma comprensiva- el no sabe lo que SIENTES… aunque es tonto, todos lo saben, es un secreto a voces…

Alice, Alice- mis manos se movían de un lado a otro para llamar su atención- te excedes… él no lo debe saber… ok?

Ok- dijo resignada y de repente me jalo y empezó a correr- vamos bella, advertirnos!

Alice les conto a todos lo que había pasado, porque lo se? Porque nadie me dejo sola un minuto, pero algo que si les agradecí fue que me alejaron de Jacob y su novia; el día estuvo agitado me subí a todos los juegos mecánicos. Al terminar el paseo Jasper y Alice se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa ya que Edward quería pasar tiempo a solas con su ahora novia Angela. En el camino iba ausente y Jasper empezó a hacerme un cuestionario.

Como te sientes?- me pregunto viendo a su novia, yo desvié la mirada del paisaje para verlo por el espejo.

Bien- dije con voz monótona.

Bella… te gusta mucho Jacob?- me dio una mirada por el retrovisor, examinando mi reacción.

Bueno… creo que si- la verdad si me gustaba mucho lo quería mucho, pero no tenia punto de comparación para ser sincera, nunca me había enamorado de nadie.

Porque nunca le has dicho lo que sientes?- tomo la mano de su novia y le dedico una mirada llena de complicidad… como me dio envidiada…

Bueno… él es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo- susurre muy bajo- se supone que no debo sentir esto por el...

Alice también era mi mejor amiga- me recordó el rubio- y ve cuanto nos amamos…

Tienes razón, lo tengo que pensar- no quería iniciar una discusión así que no dije mas del tema- este día estuvo padrísimo… no me había divertido así en mucho tiempo.

Si se tiene que repetir- dijo mi amiga dando palmaditas y brinquitos en su asiento.

Me dejaron enfrente de mi casa y les di un beso de despedida a cada uno para después entrar a toda prisa a esta, al llegar a la sala vi que todo estaba oscuro, seguro Charlie ya estaba dormido, así que fui a la cocina para prepararme un bocadillo… y encontré la comida que le prepare a papa, supe que se había quedo en casa de los Black, le gusta como cocina Sarah; estaba sola y triste en una casa en penumbras, di un respingo para detener las lagrimas que intentaban salir de mis ojos, encendí el micro y… me comí lo que le había guardado, cuando termine me fui a acostar, sintiéndome la persona más insignificante y menos querida del mundo; me prometí que la mañana siguiente no me levantaría… que sufriría, lloraría por un día lo que paso y después de eso, me recompondría y todo en mi vida estaría bien.

* * *

_Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, no me desesperare… tengo esperanza de que alguien por ahí la está leyendo. Si gustan pueden dejar un comentario… gracias a las que leen por la oportunidad y el tiempo que me dan._

_ Atte. Joey _

_"Ningún lugar en la vida es más triste que una cama vacía"_


	3. Chapter 3

**SENSACIONES**

Llego el horrible lunes, no había tenido noticias de mis amigos, de ninguno; me arregle lo más rápido que pude… para que Charlie me llevara a la escuela, ¡genial¡ me sentía como una niña de 7 años al pedirle a papá que me dejara en la entrada del instituto. Cuando estaba desayunando tocaron un claxon, así que por curiosidad sali a ver quién era y me encontré con un volvo plateado, no puede ocultar la sonrisa, me había salvado.

Papá… Edward vino por mí, gracias- jale mi mochila y sali corriendo antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo- adiós

Cuídate- apenas le oí decir tras la puerta.

Me detuve un momento para ponerme mi chamarra y camine deprisa para quedar enfrente de la ventana del piloto, me agache un poco para ver a Edward a los ojos.

Que haces aquí?- le cuestione

Bueno me conformo con un "gracias"- me dijo de forma engreída

Ok, gracias… que haces aquí?- insistí

Si quieres me voy…- me sonrió e hizo ademan de prender el motor

No… - suspire y corrí para subirme al coche, a pesar de no ser muy agradable estar en compañía de él, era más vergonzoso ir con Charlie- gracias

No tan rápido Swan- sabía que había algo, así que voltee a verlo.

Que quieres?- tan temprano empezaba a molestar? Aun así puse atención en lo que fuera a pedir.

Sé que has dicho cosas muy desagradables de mi…- comenzó con su monologo, pero lo interrumpí al ver donde iba.

Si, Angela… verdad?- el solo asintió y se puso en marcha- que quieres que haga?

Que dejes esa campaña contra mi- me dio una mirada rápida y continuo al ver que no había objeción de mi parte- de verdad me gusta tu amiga y ella te quiere mucho… lo sabías? Bueno tratare de llevarme bien contigo, POR ELLA…

Está bien, ya no diré nada de ti… ni bueno, ni malo- corte su discurso, no aguantaría más de yo, yo, yo.

Ok, pasare por ti todos los días… y después, iremos por Angy- sentencio, a lo que yo solo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Como lo dijo pasamos por Angela y como había hecho el sábado me pase al asiento trasero, de verdad se veía que los dos se gustaban… se querían, era posible querer a una persona tan rápido? Todo fue normal ese día, como había sido desde que llego Leah, Jacob como siempre embobado con ella, no hacía caso a nada; en Biología me quede sola en la mesa, empezaba a odiar mi vida… todos mis amigos estaban en pareja, yo era la única sola, el mal tercio de cualquiera de ellos. Así paso un mes… cada vez me separaba mas y mas de mis amigos, comía en los jardines, iba a casa con Tyler o el odioso de Mike Newton. El último miércoles del mes me toco irme con Mike.

Hey Bella- casi no hablaba con él en el trayecto, pero como siempre Mike trato de entablar una conversación- vas a ir a la fiesta de Jacob, el viernes?

No creo- Alice llevaba una semana intentando que yo aceptara ir a la dichosa fiesta de mi ex amigo.

Porque no?- me sonrió y se estaciono frente a mi casa, después de un rato de silencio siguió- vamos a la fiesta?

Tu y yo?- le dije en tono burlón y el volteo a verme con odio después de lo que dije.

Claro- se acerco mas a mí y roso mi mejilla con su dedo índice- anda, nos divertiremos… hacemos bonita pareja…

No creo- me aleje un poco y cuando estaba a punto de salir me dio un tirón, me agarro la cara con sus manos y me beso… llevo sus manos a mi cintura de una forma muy osca y morbosa, en ese momento le di un empujón para deshacer el asqueroso beso y sus horribles "caricias".

Qué te pasa?- le reclame, pero el intento acercase a mí, pero yo lo recibi con un golpe a puño cerrado saliendo de su coche antes de que el reaccionara-¡vete, si no quieres más!

Lo pagaras Isabella- me amenazo y vi como empezaba a seguirme entonces corrí mas rápido.

Al entrar a la casa le puse llave a todas las puertas y llame enseguida a la única persona que me podía ayudar.

Bueno- dijo un poco molesto

Edward… puedes venir?- en ese momento empecé a sentir mi cuerpo temblar al igual que mi voz.

Bella?- enseguida cambio su tono y empezó a parecerme preocupado- que paso?

Mike… esta fuera de mi casa y…- no podía ya ni hablar y comencé a sollozar.

Tranquila voy para allá- después de decir esto colgó el teléfono y yo me tire en el piso tras la puerta principal.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero yo seguía llorando hecha un ovillo, brinque al oír unos golpes desesperados en la puerta… y comencé a sollozar con más fuerza.

Bella… Bella- me llamaba una voz a gritos- soy Edward, estas ahí?

Edward- pronuncie en lo que me pareció era un susurro.

Bella?- creo que me había escuchado por que dejo de golpear- ábreme… por favor Isabella

Poco a poco me incorpore y gire la llave, al abrir la puerta me encontré con un Edward lleno de ira, que me hizo a un lado un poco y se puso de frente al interior de la casa.

Donde esta?- y busco sobre mi hombro- donde esta?

El… creo que se fue- le dije temblando y buscando frente a mí.

Bella, como estas?- al saber que Mike no estaba, me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo- que te hizo?

Él, no me dejo salir del carro- me aferre a su cintura sin pensar- me beso… y me empezó a toquetear…

Tranquila…- me cargó y me llevo al viejo sillón en una casa todavía en penumbras- todo está bien, no te hará nada.

Me amenazo- busque sus ojos- me dijo que lo pagaría… perdóname, yo… yo no sabía a quién llamar…

Te prometo que no te hará nada- me froto la espalda con ternura y me dio un beso en la coronilla- no te preocupes… siempre puedes llamarme.

Gracias- lo abrace aun mas fuerte sintiéndome mas segura de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida, el me acariciaba el cabello, mientras me susurraba que todo estaba bien; no supe cuando el sueño me venció entre sus brazos...

El resto de la semana Edward y Angela no se separaban de mi en ningún momento y cuando ellos no estaban, iba con Alice y Jasper, hacían todo lo necesario por tenerme alejada de la vista de Mike; pero el viernes al salir de clases me encontré con Emmett y Rose, supuse que era su turno de cuidarme.

Hola Belly- me saludo mi enorme amigo dándome uno de sus conocidos abrazos que sacaban el aire- vamos, nosotros te llevaremos a tu casa… Alice esta muyyyy ocupada.

Seguro- no aguante la sonrisa al recordar a mi amiga- esta de compras urgentes para la fiesta, no?

Como lo supiste?- a pesar de su apariencia, Emmett podía ser en ocasiones muy inocente… un niño.

Adivine- lo agarre de una de sus manos para jalarlo- vamos, que no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa.

Vamos Rose- a su vez el jalo a su pequeña novia y esta solo rodo los ojos.

Cuando subí al enorme Jeep, vi como los novios ya se estaba comiendo a besos… por eso evitaba estar con ellos, eran tan apasionados… que se olvidaban que había alguien acompañándolos.

Acá- carraspee ya sonrojada de tan solo verlos- pueden primero llevarme a casa? Después pueden comerse…

Bella!- por difícil de creer Rosalie se había sonrojado- solo son unos besitos…

Claro Rose- me voltee a ver a la gente del estacionamiento- y yo soy miss universo jajaja

Podrías serlo, si te arreglaras- Rosalie volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa picara- te puedo ayudar a escoger tu ropa y maquillaje para esta noche…

Lo pensare Rose- conteste un poco distraída ya que mi atención estaba puesta en Jacob y su novia.

Vi como Jacob llego al vw que estaba a unos cuantos cajones de nosotros, me sentí morir cuando llego Leah y se abalanzo a los brazos de su novio, empezaron a besarse un poco desesperados; a los pocos minutos se separaron, Jacob le susurraba algo al oído a ella, a lo que esta respondió poniéndose roja al instante, Jacob soltó una carcajada y con sus manos recorría la espalda de la morena; decidí bajar la mirada y pensar en otra cosa, no tenia caso que me trayecto a la casa fue algo incomodo… vergonzoso, Emmett y Rose se dedicaban miradas llenas de amor y deseo; en ocasiones se rosaban las piernas y sonreían con complicidad, al llegar suspire de alivio y abrí la puerta.

Bueno, nos vemos…- casi ya estaba fuera del coche cuando Rose me llamo.

Bella vengo en un par de horas para ayudarte- me guiño el ojo y yo solo asentí.

Fui directo a mi recamara y lo pensé detenidamente, tenía que arreglarme, que comportarme como una chica de mi edad… intentaría esta noche verme como toda una "mujercita". No me percate de la hora hasta que tocaron el timbre sacándome de mi ensimismamiento; corrí a ver de quien se trataba, al abrir la puerta me encontré con mis tres amigas hablando con gran entusiasmo y cargando numerosas bolsas.

Bells, te he comprado un montón de cosas- me dijo Alice entrando a la sala.

Hola Alice- la salude y les hice a las otras una seña para que pasaran- les ofrezco algo?

Nada- contesto Alice por todas- vamos a arreglarnos, los chicos vendrán por nosotros en dos horas… así que debemos apurarnos.

Ok- me encamine a la escalera con desgana- ustedes comiencen a arreglarse, yo tomare un baño…

Al regresar a mi cuarto, Alice ya tenía mi ropa dispuesta sobre la cama; observe con la boca entre abierta la minifalda de mezclilla y la blusa de un escote pronunciado color negro y me di cuenta enseguida que eso no pertenecía a mi guardarropa.

Alice- le dije un poco asustada- esa ropa… es mía?

Claro Bella- sonrió sosteniéndola en las manos y ofreciéndomela- te la compre hoy en el centro comercial… no me des las gracias, solo ve a cambiarte.

Pero esta muy chica…- me queje.

Anda… se te vera muy bien- Alice empezó a hacerme pucheros.

Pero hace mucho frio y…- no había terminado de hablar cuando Alice saco una chamarra igual de mezclilla muy bonita que hacia juego con la falda y que seguro no tapaba mucho el frio, pero no tenia caso discutir todas estaban contra mí.

Y las piernas lo soportaran- termino- anda que todavía falta el maquillaje.

Cuando regrese me sentía un poco cohibida con mi nueva vestimenta, pero todas me dieron ánimos; Alice me maquillo en poco tiempo y me aliso el cabello, cuando voltee a verme al espejo me maraville como una mascara de pestañas, unas sombras casi imperceptibles y un labial podían hacerte ver mejor, bueno el cabello también ayudo. Ya teníamos unos minutos que habíamos terminado cuando tocaron la puerta y baje lo más deprisa que me permitieron los zapatos altos que Rose me puso. Al llegar me encontré con Edward, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una camisa blanca, se veía muy bien, no lo podía negar, era un hombre guapo, insistí en irme con él y Angela ya que no quería pasar más momentos incómodos con Rose.

Al llegar a la casa de Jacob ya estaba llena de gente que tomaba, bailaba y hacia una que otra estupidez; al poco tiempo me aburrí y fui al cuarto de Jacob… conocía tan bien la casa, llegue a su cama y me recosté esperando que a nadie se le ocurriera venir a "descansar", a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y me tuve que levantar.

Esta ocupado- dije con desgana.

Disculpa- fue la respuesta de Jacob y al reconocerlo me levante.

Espera- camine a la puerta- soy yo…

Que haces aquí?- me pregunto algo sorprendido de verme.

Ya sabes que no me gustan las fiestas...- regrese a sentarme en la cama- y se supone que a ti tampoco…

No me gustan…- se agacho- por eso viene a esconderme… pero tú me has ganado el lugar…

Podemos compartir- le hice una seña para que se sentara a mi lado, pero él se tiro en la cama y yo lo imite- porque hiciste esta fiesta?

Bueno Leah supo que mis papas no iban a estar…- observo con mucho interés el techo blanco- y me convenció de hacerla…

Como te pudo convencer?- negué con la cabeza y voltee a ver su expresión ante mi pregunta.

Hay formas Bells- sonrió pícaramente- tu no podrías entender…

De eso se trata?- levante un poco la cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos- sexo? Yo pensé que tu no eras así…- tuve un arranque impulsivo y lo bese, sin más lo tome del cabello y lo seguí besando, sin dejar que el me pudiera contestar…

* * *

_Los personajes como todos sabes,no son míos, pero solo la historia._

_Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo… espero sea de su agrado, he de confesar que es un reto escribir en primera persona, pero me gusta ponerme metas. Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me hacen muy feliz, con un simple "te leo" me animaron el día, gracias por dejarme saber que les gusta; con respecto a tu comentario Sakurita, yo trato de actualizar cada semana, en ocasiones hasta dos (cuando las ansias me comen ;) ), por la misma cuestión que tu comentas._

_Strangeeers gracias por el apoyo que me diste en la historia pasada y por tu ultimo review, de verdad que me subes el ánimo y a pesar de no conocerte físicamente te estimo demasiado… gracias._

_Ok, sin más las dejo… espero sus comentarios, les mando un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"¿Por qué lo llaman amor cuando quieren decir sexo?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Sexo?

Estaba en la cama con Jacob tumbado a mi lado y sentí la necesidad de besarlo, el igual que todos solo pensaba en sexo así que… pensé que sería fácil darle lo que quería, porque yo lo amaba; lo bese con torpeza y me fui subiendo a él, Jacob se mantuvo quieto pero no me hacía a un lado así que yo seguí, pero unos minutos más me tomo de los hombros y me separo, se sentó con una cara llena de sorpresa, me pare frente a él y me acomode la ropa.

Qué te pasa Bella?- me exigió en un tono molesto.

Es lo que quieres…- le dije llena de vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer- yo te amo… y te lo quiero demostrar…

No Bella- me interrumpió secamente- yo te quiero… pero no así, eres como mi hermana… lo que hay entre Leah y yo es diferente, no solo es sexo… la amo, yo nunca te podre ver como la veo a ella, sabes qué? será mejor que tu y yo estemos separados- se levanto pero yo le di un empujón para que se volviera a sentar.

Que estúpida- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y desvié la mirada- me estaba ofreciendo a ti con todo mi amor y no pude darme cuenta que nunca me veras como una mujer, tienes razón yo no soy como Leah y lo agradezco por que yo no me vendo por una fiesta y no te confundas, el sexo no es lo mismo que el amor…- suspire algunas veces para calmarme un poco- tienes razón tu y yo no debemos hablarnos nunca más…

Salí corriendo antes de que mis mejillas se llenaran de lagrimas, baje las escaleras de la pequeña casa, no podía ver bien así que sali empujando a gente que estaba frente a mí, no me importaba nada y comencé a caminar a mi casa, no quería que nadie me viera, estaban tan avergonzada…

Edward p.o.v.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, me la estaba pasando muy bien con Angela, pero cuando fui por algo de tomar vi como Bella bajaba corriendo las escaleras con los ojos llenos de lagrimas; sabia que ella había ido a esconderse al cuarto de Jacob, porque no le gustaban estas cosas… seguro alguien le había hecho algo, así que deje los vasos sobre la mesa y corrí la recamara de mi amigo con mis manos hechas puño… cuando entre me encontré con Jacob viendo por la ventana que daba a la calle.

Que paso?- me acerque a él con cautela, lo conocía muy bien y cuando estaba enojado hacia estupideces- vi salir a Bella…

Puedes creer que me beso- me interrumpió, tenia la mirada perdida mientras me contaba- me estaba dando permiso… de bueno… quería que hiciéramos el amor.

No puede ser- llegue a la ventana y vi lo que él estaba observando tan absorto, era Bella que corría por la carretera- no puedes dejar que se vaya así…

Ya lo sé- me volteo a ver con los ojos enrojecidos, no sé si era a causa del coraje o de las ganas de llorar- ella me confesó que me ama… pero yo nunca la he visto de esa forma, es mi mejor amiga…

Entonces habla con ella- le palmee el hombro para darle ánimos.

La conozco y tu también- hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la ventana- herí su orgullo, sus sentimientos… me dijo que ya no deberíamos hablarnos más… y quiero pedirte un favor… yo sé que no la soportas, pero no quiero dejarla sola, se su amigo por favor…

Soy su amigo- le dije alzado una ceja.

No, pero se su mejor amigo- me dio una súplica, era increíble cuanto la quería- yo no puedo serlo, ella quiere algo que yo nunca le voy a dar, cuídala… no la dejes sola, he visto como se llevan desde que Leah y yo estamos juntos.

Es un arreglo con ella…- le asegure- Bella es amiga de Angela, por eso la sobrellevo, nada más.

Pues ahora tienes dos motivos para intentar una amistad con ella- me sonrió- me haces el favor de ir a buscarla?…

Ok- menee la cabeza con resignación- me debes una… pero muy grande.

Salí de la habitación, diciendo maldiciones… no sé porque tengo que hacerme cargo de sus problemas, Jacob era mi mejor amigo pero se había pasado, con Bella yo nunca haría una buena amistad, baje y le pedí a Emmett que llevara a Angy a su casa, prometiendo que después les explicaría todo lo que había pasado. Subí al volvo y pise el acelerador, a pesar de todo si estaba preocupado por la forma en que la había visto y luego vestida de esa forma… podía pasarle algo malo. La encontré a un kilometro de la casa y me pregunte como había recorrido tanto con esos zapatos… estacione el auto delante de ella, saque una frazada que traía y fui a alcanzarla.

Bella- le hable pero no se paro ni me miro, era tan testaruda- Isabella, te vas a enfermar.

Déjame- dijo con la voz ronca, supongo yo por el llanto- a quien le importa.

A mi- la alcance y le eche la frazada acompañada de mi abrazo- y a Jacob también.

No lo creo- sonrió con dificultad- que haces aquí?

Bueno vi como saliste de la casa y me preocupe- voltee a otro lado para no ver esos enormes ojos chocolate que me cuestionaban.

Discutí con Jacob- susurro con las mejillas rojas.

Eso fue antes o después de quererte entregar a él?- me mordí la lengua por mi pregunta pero ya era tarde.

Te lo dijo?- volteo al cielo y empezó a hacer un berrinche- no me puedo sentir peor… de todas las personas… te lo tenía que decir a ti, a ti, no puedo creerlo…

Tranquila- la interrumpí, jalándola del brazo para que llegáramos al coche- yo no se lo diré a nadie, el es un tonto, nunca se dio cuenta que lo querías, a demás sabes que soy su amigo… tenía que decírselo a alguien… que mejor que me lo dijera a mi…

Porque estás aquí?- me vio a los ojos todavía con los suyos llenos de lagrimas- dime la verdad…

Me preocupe por ti- le limpie las lagrimas con un pequeño roce, su piel estaba fría, pero aun así sentí un leve cosquilleo en la yema de mi dedo.

Pero tú y yo no somos amigos…- me dijo.

Nunca la había visto llorar, esta era la primera vez y se veía tan frágil que tenía unas inmensas ganas de protegerla de todo.

Podemos intentarlo- la abrace, frotando sus brazos, para que entrara en calor- tal vez lleguemos a ser los mejores amigos.

No me amenaces así- suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa inclinándose un poco a mi pecho- eso pasara cuando Rose y Emmett se dejen de mirar con esa… lujuria ja ja ja.

Anda, nosotros no sabemos que pueda a pasar… el tiempo lo dirá- entramos en el coche- te llevo a tu casa, hace mucho frio y no creo que esa ropa que lleves sea muy confortable…

Gracias- gruño bajito, su cuerpo seguía temblando- se lo dije a Alice…

Por primera vez habíamos hablado sin pelear y sin insultarnos, tal vez esto sería más fácil de lo que había pensado, tal vez si podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

* * *

_Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer, solo la historia que hará sufrir, llorar, sonreír a los mismos. _

_Aquí les dejo el capitulo que sigue, espero y les guste… mil gracias por sus reviews haciéndome saber que les gusta y que esperan el siguiente capi, de verdad me alegran mucho el día, gracias por las alertas y los favoritos. Que les pareció el capitulo? Aquí está el p.o.v. de Edward, espero te guste Sol y Vane si era sexo... se lo esperaban?_

_ Bueno ya las dejo con el sabor de boca de este reves, espero sus comentarios, cuídense mucho, besos a todas._

_Atte. Joey_

_"¿Por qué lo llaman amor cuando quieren decir sexo?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Navidad**

Bella p.o.v.

Edward y yo nos llevábamos cada vez mejor, no podía creer como la persona que mas odiaba resultaba ser un buen amigo, Jacob y yo no nos habíamos hablado desde el día de la fiesta, ya era víspera de navidad y con eso las vacaciones, era bueno porque así lo dejaría de ver un tiempo, el seguía su romance con Leah. Todo seguía igual, yo siendo siempre el mal tercio, por eso agradecía estas vacaciones… Angela se iba a Seattle con su familia, Rose y Jasper iban a New York con sus padres, así que solo quedábamos los Cullen que solo salieron un fin de semana por el trabajo del doctor Cullen y nosotros. Charlie llevaba un par de meses saliendo con la nueva secretaria de Carlisle; hoy Esme nos invito a cenar y gustosos aceptamos, Charlie llevaría a su novia, así que la conocería esta noche. Me arregle muy temprano para que pasáramos a casa de la novia de papa y luego a casa de Alice todo a buena hora…

Vamos Bella, que ya es tarde- me grito Charlie desde la puerta principal, no podía creer lo puntual que se había vuelto.

Me estas poniendo nerviosa- le advertí bajando aprisa las escaleras- vámonos, antes de que te de un ataque…

Bueno, primero quiero darte tu regalo- me tapo los ojos y me empujo al porche- da un paso a la vez y no hagas trampa.

Papa me voy a caer- tome sus muñecas que estaban frente a mí, obstruyendo mi vista.

Dame gusto- Charlie se oía feliz, puede imaginar su sonrisa- bueno, estas lista?- me quito de poco a poco sus manos y vi frente a mí una camioneta roja, antigua, pero me encanto.

Papa!- lo abrace- es para mí?

Oye es el cacharro…- me dijo en broma, señalando la única camioneta que había en el lugar- lo estás viendo bien?

Papa- suspire- la camioneta es perfecta.

Qué bueno que te guste, ahora podrás aprender a manejar y como es antigua es más segura para ti- me dio un beso en la frente antes de soltarme.

Gracias- le quite las llaves a Charlie y corrí a mi nueva camioneta, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a tocarla el me llamo.

Ahora vámonos- Charlie ya estaba entrando en la patrulla-ya es tarde…

Ok- no podía protestar, estaba muy feliz por mi nuevo auto.

Llegamos a una casa color gris perla y Charlie se estaciono frente a un coche negro, estaba nervioso, arreglo su corbata tres veces y suspiraba cada minuto.

Apúrate Charlie- le susurre tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa, de verdad que me sentía feliz de verlo tan alegre- ya es tarde, Esme nos está esperando.

Y Edward también- me guiño el ojo.

Papa!- me molestaba esa clase de comentarios- Edward tiene novia ya te lo dije y a mí no me gusta.

Como digas cariño, pero no me ha pasado desapercibido el hecho que ya te pintas un poco… desde que el pasa por ti- me sonrió y salió del auto, yo también sali para pasarme a la parte trasera, negando con la cabeza… Charlie sí que era observador, pero el que me pintara un poco no era a causa de Edward, sino que me gustaba como me veía, me hacía sentir más segura.

A lo lejos vi a Charlie, saludo a una mujer morena de cabello negro con una amable sonrisa, ella entro un momento y después salió de la mano con… no, por qué?... esto solo a mi me podía pasar… me agache tratando de esconderme tras mi cabello, pero ya no podía correr, papa se acercaba con la señora y tras ellos…

Hija ella es Sue- Charlie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Sue ella es Bella.

Mucho gusto Bella- la señora me extendió la mano y yo la tome con un asentimiento- ella es mi hija Leah.

La conozco- voltee rápido a mi padre con un reproche en la mirada- compartimos algunas clases, pero no sabía que tenía una hija señora.

De hecho tengo dos hijos- me sonrió- Leah es la mayor, Seth el más pequeño, esta con su padre… este año se quedo a vivir con él pero el próximo…

Me da gusto señora- le di la espalda y suspire- papá podemos irnos… Esme quería que llegáramos temprano.

Entre al coche y me puse mi mp3 con el volumen al máximo, no quería conversar con esas mujeres, una me quitaba a mi mejor amigo y primer amor… y la otra a papa, estaba de mal humor, sabía que era un pequeño poblado… pero porque a mí? Al llegar a la gran casa, Alice ya nos esperaba en la entrada, sali del coche y corrí a abrazarla.

Sabias que la novia de Charlie era la mama de Leah?- la cuestione todavía molesta.

Bueno me entere hace un rato- se encogió de hombros- de verdad no sabíamos nada…

No importa, vamos- entre con Alice dejando a los demás invitados en el porche.

A la hora de la cena Leah empezó a hablar con Alice y conmigo, al principio no podía ni oír su voz… pero en verdad era una buena persona si no estuviera con el chico que me gustaba tal vez… seria mi amiga. Esme le pidió a Charlie que me quedara navidad con ellos y el estuvo encantado, seguro pasaría la noche con su novia; en la madrugada que no conciliaba el sueño baje por un vaso de leche y me encontré con una silueta en la cocina.

Haa- ahogue un grito al percatarme que era Edward cuando prendí la luz- me asustaste…

El que debería espantarme seria yo-sonrió un poco a la fuerza- ve tu cabello…

Mira quien lo dice- tome dos vasos y abrí el refrigerador- jugo o leche?

Jugo- dijo mirando la barra.

Que tienes?- la relación entre nosotros iba bien por lo que me atreví a preguntar.

Bueno- suspiro audiblemente y se jalo el cabello- hoy discutí con Angela antes de la cena… fue una tontería, ella me había dicho que llegaba mañana para pasar navidad juntos… pero ahora me dice que se quedara un tiempo más con sus primas…

Tranquilo Edward- le di el jugo y me senté cerca de él- no ve a sus primas muy seguido… debe estar pasándolo bien.

Ok- tomo su jugo de un trago y lo regreso a la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria- no te gustaría ir a Seattle? En esta época está muy linda… no sé, tal vez en un par de días…

No, vas a ir a buscarla?- me reí pero él seguía serio- es en serio?

Si no vas conmigo yo iré solo- sentencio.

Está bien, nos hace falta un paseo- dije al final resignada, tome mi vaso de leche y me levante- hasta mañana Edward.

Hasta mañana Bella- susurro en su lugar viendo el vaso que tenia frente, y yo en un impulso regrese y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla.

El amanecer llego antes de lo que esperaba… fuimos a la sala a abrir los regalos, Alice me había dado una blusa color lila de botones, Esme y Carlisle me regalaron un anillo de oro blanco; en la tarde regrese a casa y lo primero que hice fue pedirle permiso a Charlie para ir un par de días a visitar a Angela, al principio no le gusto la idea, Seattle era una ciudad muy caótica había dicho, pero al saber que iba con Edward, entorno una sonrisa picara y me dijo que tenía el permiso… que sabía que nos portaríamos muy bien. Así estos días haría mis deberes para que los días de ausencia no se vieran reflejados en la casa; estaba un poco nerviosa por el viaje pero seguro… algo bueno saldría de esto, lo presentía.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, como siempre espero les guste y me den su opinión, gracias por sus comentarios… son pocos, pero son sinceros y me ayudan a seguir con la historia. Es muy especial para mí que me digan que opinan, les gusta o no?_

_Espero actualizar en la semana, ahora que puedo o ustedes que dicen? Cuídense, besos_

_Atte. Joey_

_"Si ayudo a una sola persona a tener esperanza, no habré vivido en vano"_


	6. Chapter 6

**De viaje**

El día esperado llego y muy temprano el timbre de la casa sonó con urgencia, me hice una coleta rápido y cerré mi pequeña maleta, antes de salir de la recamara jale mi chamarra por si hacia frio, pero la verdad el cielo se veía despejado y daban algunos rayos de sol; baje lo más rápido que pude y puse una nota para Charlie en la mesa de la cocina, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Edward, llevaba una chamarra azul marino que hacía que el color de sus ojos resaltaran, en su rostro había una sonrisa torcida que ya me empezaba a encantar.

Hola Bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndome y tomando mi equipaje- ponte la chamarra… afuera hace mucho frio.

Mmm, estoy bien, vamos- no le di importancia a su sugerencia y di un par de pasos al porche, al instante mi cuerpo se estremeció por el aire helado que lo toco, rápidamente me puse la chamarra y busque mis guantes en una bolsa de la misma.

Te lo dije- Edward me susurro cuando paso a mi lado para ir al coche, el muy engreído llevaba una sonrisa triunfante.

Cállate Cullen- corrí a la puerta del copiloto, mientras él iba al maletero, me acomode en el asiento frotando aun mis manos puse la calefacción para entrar en calor, en pocos minutos Edward entro tiritando de frio, calentó también sus manos y se dispuso a encender el motor.

Imagínate viajar en ese cacharro… con este frio- miro de reojo mi nueva camioneta y se estremeció fingiendo horror- aquí hay calefacción…

Oye, mas respeto- le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo y me hice la enojada- es mía, Charlie me la regalo hace unos días… antes de ir a tu casa.

Disculpa- me dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa- al menos sabes manejar?

No- le susurre poniéndome roja, no aguanto y comenzó a reírse- no te burles, aprenderé… no es tan difícil…

Lo sabia… - suspiro un par de veces y quedo serio- ok, tendremos que trabajar en eso…

Tal vez no quiera tu ayuda- lo interrumpí, haciéndome la digna.

La querrás… ya veras- fue lo único que dijo poniéndonos en marcha.

Era increíble como en unos meses nuestra relación había cambiado, antes no me hubiera imaginado estar con Edward en el mismo lugar y ahora estábamos haciendo un viaje para ver a su novia.

Le dijiste que íbamos?- lo cuestione a mitad del camino después de no haber dicho ni una palabra.

A Angy?- contesto distraído.

Si… ni modo que a mí?- voltee mi vista así su rostro y observe como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa traviesa.

No, es una sorpresa- me dio una mirada rápida.

Mmm,¡ que romántico!- me lleve las mano al pecho suspirando exageradamente, el se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió por mi ocurrencia, yo también reí y seguí- al menos has hablado con ella después de la pelea?

Le he llamado… pero no me contesta- por un instante se puso triste, pero enseguida se recompuso- está muy enojada.

Pues que paso?- me mordí el labio pero ya había preguntado, vi como apretó las manos que aferraban el volante.

No importa- me volteo a ver y suspiro- todo se arreglara ahora que voy a verla.

Seguro…- no hablamos mas.

Mi pregunta había hecho que se pusiera tenso y mucho mas distraído, así que subí el volumen del estero y empecé a buscar una canción conocida entre su repertorio, enseguida encontré la voz de Mika, le subí aun más el volumen, comencé a cantar y a bailar en mi lugar, Edward volteo a verme y sonrió por la escena y de la nada el también comenzó a corear la canción…

_Everybody's gonna love today, love today,_

_love today, gonna love today,_

_anyway you want to, anyway youv'e got to,_

_love love me, love love me, love love_

_girl with a groove with the big bust on,_

_big bust on,_

_Wait till your mother and your papa's gone,_

_papa's gone , ohh mutha 4 her papa,_

_shock shock me, shock shock me,_

_shock shock._

Gritábamos a todo pulmón y nos carcajeábamos por lo desafinados que sonábamos, a decir verdad el se oia bastante bien… pero yo, al terminar la canción Edward bajo el volumen.

Increíble, te gusta Mika?- le pregunte todavía eufórica por el momento.

Claro- volteo a verme con una sonrisa llena de alegría, que nunca antes había visto- un gusto común, por lo que veo… quién lo diría?

Quien nos hubiera dicho que seriamos amigos…- negué con la cabeza mientras pensaba en cómo nos tratábamos antes.

Ya somos amigos?- su pregunta me saco de mis cavilaciones y me confundió.

No somos amigos?... yo pensé…- no termine la frase y voltee a ver el paisaje- yo creí que éramos amigos, pero me equivoque.

Claro que lo somos, solo que tú te negabas a aceptarlo… por orgullosa- dijo lo ultimo un poco mas fuerte.

No supe que decir, era verdad, nunca le había dicho que era mi amigo tal vez el mejor en estos momentos, así que solo asentí con la cabeza escondiendo mi rostro de su mirada, después de eso ninguno hablo, a comparación de con otras personas amaba el silencio entre nosotros; llegamos a Seattle antes de lo que había pensado, Edward se dirigió a casa de la tía de Angela. Por suerte fue ella la que atendió la puerta, al abrir tenia una sonrisa radiante, pero enseguida de ver al cobrizo que se le lanzo a los brazos, su rostro palideció y se puso seria.

¡Sorpresa amor!- canturreo Edward con alegría conmigo a las espaldas.

Que haces aquí?- Angela se veía un poco intranquila y se deshizo del abrazo.

Bueno, venimos a pasar unos días contigo- Edward hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Porque no me avisaron?- me volteo a ver con su mirada llena de reproche.

Te queríamos sorprender- Edward se acerco para darle un beso, pero ella se volteo y él lo deposito en la mejilla, suspiro y tomo su mentón para que así ella lo mirara a los ojos- quiero arreglar las cosas, nuestra pelea fue una tontería… sabes cuánto te quiero?

Bueno… no importa, luego hablamos- mi amiga nos invito a pasar, cuando caminábamos por el vestíbulo hablo -llegaron en un mal momento… vamos a salir.

Vamos contigo- la interrumpí, pero al ver como me miro, me encogí de hombros- bueno si es posible…

Claro- suspiro pesadamente, llegamos a la gran sala, donde estaban tres chicas platicando animadamente, ella llamo su atención para que nos voltearan a ver- ellas son mis primas, Katrina, Irina… son gemelas y ella es una amiga suya Tanya- la ultima era muy bonita, más bien sabia como hacerse notar, su ropa era muy ajustada; ella sonrió y se contoneo hasta donde estaba Edward saludándolo de beso, pero a mí ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada.

Mucho gusto- Katrina se acerco a los dos y nos dio un beso- Angy nos ha hablado mucho de ti Bella.

Y de mi no les hablo?- les pregunto Edward con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Claro, Eddie- le dijo muy melosamente Tanya.

Bueno nos tenemos que ir- anuncio Angela.

Ella se fue en el coche con las tres muchachas, Edward y yo las seguimos; el llevaba una mirada triste y no hablo en el camino… yo sabía que la forma en que Angela lo había tratado le había dolido mucho, pero ellos tenían que hablar, yo no tenía porque meterme. Llegamos a un parque, donde las estaban esperando unos chicos; Angela nos espero y camino con nosotros, enseguida hizo las presentaciones.

Ben, ella es Bella y el es Edward… mi…- susurro lo más bajito que pudo y escondiendo la mirada- mi novio.

Tu novio?- el muchacho tenia nuestra edad, se veía confundido pero le tendió la mano la Edward- mucho gusto…

El gusto es mío- Edward contesto pero toda su atención estaba en Angela.

Bueno vengan, tienen que conocer a los novios de mis primas- me jalo del brazo y llegamos con las parejas- el es Peter, novio de Kate y Laurent novio de Irina…

Ok, vamos a preparar las cosas para comer- dijo Tanya, acercándose a Edward, el volteo a verla y le sonrió, alejándose un poco de ella.

Nadie viene contigo?- Edward le pregunto, observando a los tres chicos.

Bueno la verdad que Ben viene con ella, verdad?- la que contesto fue Angela dándole un apretón de mano a su novio.

Ha claro, pero no es mi novio…- Tanya vio a Ben de arriba abajo- ya sabes solo es… para que ninguno de los dos haga mal tercio…

Pasamos todo el día en el parque jugando y conociéndonos; al atardecer las chicas comenzaron a recoger todas la cosas, así que yo les ayude mientras volteaba a ver como Edward seguía corriendo con una pelota, los chicos seguían jugando futbol americano… según ellos; pero en cuanto ellas se pusieron en pie sus novios corrieron a ellas, asiendo que Edward los siguiera.

Bueno chicos nos vamos- dijo Irina abrazando a Laurent y empezando a caminar.

Adiós- me despedí con la mano mientras sacudía mi ropa para quitar el poco pasto que quedaba en ella.

Bella… donde se van a quedar?- me pregunto Angela, volteando a ver los coches de sus amigos.

La verdad… no lo habíamos pensado- me mordí el labio, como no lo habíamos planeado?

Buscaremos un hotel, no te daremos más molestias- le contesto Edward un poco distante.

Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa…- le ofreció Tanya, haciéndose notar con sus movimientos.

No, gracias, Edward y yo buscaremos un lugar para quedarnos- la interrumpí y voltee a ver al susodicho- nos vamos? Estoy cansada.

Un minuto- tomo a Angela de la mano y la acerco a él- no quiero seguir mal contigo… podemos hablar? No sé, puedo llevar a Bella al hotel y regreso por ti, vamos a donde tú quieras…

Mmm… de hecho vamos a salir a cenar, si quieren pueden venir… ahí podemos hablar, si quieres…- Angela esquivo la mirada de Edward, enseguida me volteo a ver a mi.

Ok, nosotros pasamos por ti- él le dio un beso rápido- a qué hora nos vemos?

Voy a ir con mis primas, mejor nos vemos en el restaurant- volteo a ver a Ben y agacho la mirada- Ben te puede dar la dirección.

Ben le dio la dirección con indicaciones pero su actitud era grosera y Edward como siempre tan caballeroso solo se limitaba a verlo y hablarle con toda la serenidad posible. Después de esto nos fuimos a buscar un hotel, Edward llamo a sus padres para que le hicieran la reservación a un hotel conocido y le dijera como llegar desde donde estábamos; Seattle era bonito de noche, pasamos algunos minutos dando vueltas hasta llegar a un bonito hotel… era grande y con bastante servicio, al bajar Edward me señalo la recepción.

Wuaaau… no sé si disponga de tanto dinero para dos días de hospedaje- le susurre con toda la pena del mundo.

No te preocupes, Carlisle lo arreglo todo- me guiño el ojo y me tomo de la mano para arrastrarme al lobby.

No Edward, yo pagare…- el puso un dedo en mis labios para acallarme.

Tranquila Swan, mis papas tienen un acuerdo…puntos, descuentos, noches gratis… ya sabes- me dijo como si no tuviera importancia cuanto podríamos gastarnos en esto.

Está bien- suspire derrotada, la verdad es que no quería discutir con él estos días.

Nos llevaron a una habitación doble, ya que por la temporada, el hotel estaba lleno y no tenían habitaciones sencillas; nos acomodamos y enseguida comenzamos a arreglarnos para la cita. Llegamos al restaurant con unos minutos de sobra, al dejar el coche vi que en la entrada estaba Tanya con un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo color negro, se estaba retocando los labios, cuando nos vio en esto se formo una sonrisa.

Hola Eddie- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se le colgó del brazo, jalándolo hacia dentro del lugar- vamos, hace frio aquí.

Pero no esperaremos a nadie?- le dijo Edward volteando a la calle.

Anda Eddie, tengo frio y hambre- volvió a chillar- los esperamos adentro.

No sé que se traía entre manos, pero ya me estaba cansando su actitud, y Angela? Ella era la que tenía que esperarnos afuera, ella era la que tenía que ponerle un alto a esta tipa. Cuando llegamos a la mesa Edward se paró en seco y Tanya enseguida soltó una risita, yo no veía nada ya que iba tras Edward así que camine a un lado y enseguida vi la escena, era Angela besando a Ben y ni siquiera había notado que habíamos llegado.

Angela?- le hablo Tanya con un tono de fingida sorpresa- pero que es esto?

Edward…- Angela volteo al oír la voz de la Tanya, vio fijamente a Edward y se separo un poco de su acompañante, pero no le soltó la mano- yo… yo, no quería que lo supieras así…

Entonces como?- la cuestiono, con voz fría y casi a gritos, se separo de Tanya y camino al encuentro de Ben que se puso frente a ella- tu… tu, quítate, no te conozco ni me interesa, esto es entre ella y yo.

No- dijo Ben con voz temblorosa- ella no está sola, si quieres hablar hazlo ya…

Bueno, creo que esto se acabo, verdad Angela?- la reto con su gélida mirada, ella no resistió, agacho la mirada y comenzó a sollozar.

Perdóname- le dijo con voz quebrada.

Perdón…- repitió el con amargura, volteo a verme con odio y me culpo- TU lo sabías…

Edward yo no sabía nada- le dije todavía sorprendida por su acusación, me tomo del brazo y me saco del lugar- suéltame… me lastimas.

Dime la verdad- me exigió en cuanto llegamos a la acera, se puso frente a mí y me tomo de los hombros, cada vez mas fuerte con forme me hablaba- sabias algo? Ella es tu amiga… debió decirte algo, por eso querías que le avisáramos…

Edward me lastimas… suéltame- empecé a forcejear para que me soltara; de repente se quedo callado, me vio detenidamente llevando su mirada a donde se encontraban sus manos, su gesto cambio a uno de horror y me soltó.

Perdóname- dijo apenado dándole un tirón a su cabello.

No, no te perdono- lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y le comencé a gritar- no me culpes a mi por lo que te hizo ella, yo no sabía nada y aunque lo supiera no tienes porque tratarme así… eres un idiota, si te quieres desquitar ve a gritarle a Angela, ella es la que se estaba besando con otro o a tu amiga Tanya que SI lo sabía y por eso te llevo a verlos…

Cállate- susurro tocándose las cines.

No, tu comenzaste, ahora me escuchas, yo no tengo culpa alguna que "tu amorcito" te pusiera el cuerno con el primer tipo que conoció- comencé a hablar sin pensar, estaba muy enojada por cómo me había tratado- ok, te duele… supéralo Cullen no eres el primero que pasa esto, es mas tu se lo has hecho a algunas tipas…

Cállate Bella- ahora sonó mas a una orden que a una petición, suspiro y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, él fue el que hablo- tu estas aquí también por culpa de "tu amorcito" no? Por lo menos yo no voy a ir a ofrecerme a Angela… para que me quiera a la fuerza.

Yo no te pedí que me trajeras- lo interrumpí, roja por lo que había dicho.

No, claro que no, tu viniste por que estas huyendo de Jacob y para no estar sola- me miro de arriba a abajo con desdén- por favor Swan acéptalo, nadie se fijaría en ti…

Gracias por decírmelo- di media vuelta, veía todo borroso así que camine con mucho cuidado, no quería quedarme ahí para seguir con esta discusión.

Edward me había lastimado mucho, al saber que estaba sola ya no resistí más y comencé a llorar. En mi cabeza daban vueltas sus palabras "nadie se fijara en ti", "yo no voy a ir a ofrecerme…" me lastimaban, no sabía dónde ir, que hacer… podía sentir su mirada examinándome…lo que me hizo sentir… poca cosa. Mi celular sonó… era "love today"… en cuanto supe que le gustaba Mika cambien su tono, era él; no le quería contestar y escuchar mas reclamos y ofensas, seguí caminando por las calles y cada que sonaba el teléfono le colgaba, con el pasar del tiempo las calles se iban viendo mas solas y los locales se iban apagando; de repente el timbre de Alice inundo el ambiente, enseguida conteste.

Donde estas?- antes de que la pudiera saludar, Alice comenzó a gritarme, estaba histérica- Edward está preocupado por ti, anda como loco buscándote por toda la ciudad.

Necesitaba caminar…- suspire al recordar la pelea- necesitaba estar lejos de tu hermano, pero no te preocupes, pronto le hablare…

Que paso Bells?- me pregunto ya un poco más calmada.

Angela estaba con otro- voltee a mi alrededor para ubicarme y seguí explicándole- luego te platico, ok? Pero el punto es que Edward y yo discutimos después de eso, nos dijimos muchas cosas hirientes, así que me fui.

Pero debes pensar en tu seguridad…- se oía preocupada- es tarde y estás sola…

Lo sé- la interrumpí, suspire pesadamente- estoy cerca del hotel… pero no se lo digas a Edward, yo le hablo en cuanto esté dentro…

Está bien- dijo un poco molesta- se lo merece por lo que te hizo- sonreí, mi amiga no sabía que había pasado y me defendía aun así.

Pero yo no te dije que paso…- comencé a renegar.

No es necesario Bella, se como es mi hermanito- ahora fue ella la que no me dejo hablar.

Me voy Alice, ya llegue- le informe- te quiero.

Me quede observando la entrada a la gran recepción del hotel, preguntándome si era lo correcto entrar y esperarlo o tal vez… sería mejor tomar mis cosas he irme.

* * *

_ Canción: Love Today de Mika_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._

_Lo siento me tarde un poco es subir el capitulo… pero por eso es un poco largo, a decir el mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento, espero les guste; que les pareció que Edward se desquitara con Bella? Ustedes que harian? Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas._

_Espero sus comentarios, me conformo con un te leo, cuídense... nos seguimos leyendo._

_Atte. joey_

_"Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos."_


	7. Chapter 7

**AMISTAD?**

Edward pov

Me quede ahí parado viendo como Angela besaba con devoción a ese tal Ben, no entendía que pasaba… Angela era una chica linda, tímida, eso era lo que me atraía de ella… no la creía capaz de tal cosa; me quede inmóvil por un momento… después pedí explicaciones, pero Angela solo me dio un débil "perdóname" que me hizo estallar, voltee a ver a Bella que estaba igual de impactada que yo, la jale y me la lleve a empujones a la salida del lugar, estaba más que seguro que ella sabía algo, era su amiga y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Dime la verdad- la tome de los hombros y comencé a sacudirla.

Edward me lastimas- empezó a removerse y entonces me di cuenta… oí como su voz temblaba al hablarme, primero vi sus ojos llenos de miedo sin comprender que la tenia de esa manera, lleve mi mirada hasta donde sentí el agarre de mis manos- suéltame.

Perdóname- enseguida la solté, sintiéndome mal por lo que había hecho, como era posible que lastimara a Bella?

La conocía y sabia que todo lo que decía era porque estaba molesta… escuchaba resignado todo lo que salía de su boca más rápido de lo que siempre la vi hablar, le suplique que se callara cuando considere que ya era suficiente, me di un masaje en las cines para tratar de calmarme, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había empezado a atacarla también… decía cosas sin pensar…

…Por lo menos yo no voy a ir a ofrecerme a Angela… para que me quiera a la fuerza- le dije con voz fría e hiriente.

Yo no te pedí que me trajeras- me reprocho, pero ahora era yo el que tenía unas cosas que decirle.

No, claro que no, tu viniste por que estas huyendo de Jacob y para no estar sola- era lo que pensaba, la mire de arriba a abajo de forma engreída- por favor Swan acéptalo, nadie se fijaría en ti…

Gracias por decírmelo- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, jugaba con sus manos por nervios, lo sabía bien, después de unos segundos me dio la espalda y se fue sin decir más.

La llame pero ella no me escucho, cuando iba a correr detrás de Bella, una mano me tomo por el brazo.

Bueno Eddie- era la voz chillona de Tanya- me llevas a casa? Como te dije te puedes quedar conmigo… mi papas no están…

No me llames Eddie, mi nombres es Edward y no gracias yo tengo donde quedarme- me solté y voltee por el camino donde se había ido Bella.

Que tu también engañabas a Angela con esa cosa?- señalo con su cabeza así donde Bella desapareció- puedes dejarlas… créeme yo te puedo enseñar más cosas que esas niñas tontas.

Yo no soy así Tanya- me voltee para pedir mi coche- ha, gracias por abrirme los ojos.

Le di mi boleto al valet parking, él regreso con mi coche y empecé a manejar buscando a Bella, estaba totalmente arrepentido por lo que paso, ella no se merecía todo lo que le dije, había hablado por despecho, por desquitar lo que sentía al ver a Angela con otra persona, mi cólera me cegó como siempre, pudo más que mi razón, Bella había venido a apoyarme, ahora era mi mejor amiga y como le pagaba… le llame a su celular más de una vez pero ella no respondía, estaba enojada y tenía mucha razón, pero estaba sola en esta ciudad que apenas conocía, ya era muy tarde y traía un vestido que Alice le regalo… se veía muy bonita por eso peligraba mas; Alice… seguro Bella le había hablado al estar sola, marque rápido…

Hola hermanito- me saludo de lo mas alegre- sabes quién está aquí? Jasper…

Que bueno Alice… oye Bella no te ha llamado?- sabia que Alice siempre había protegido a Bella y por su voz todavía no sabía que ella no estaba conmigo.

Que? Donde esta?- me comenzó a gritar- prometiste cuidarla… que le hiciste?

Es que hubo algunos problemas esta noche- dije apenado.

Edward Anthony Cullen, si le pasa algo la pagaras- después de su amenaza me colgó, lo bueno de esto haría que ella la buscaría y seguro Bella hablaría con Alice.

Seguí recorriendo todas las calles de Seattle, cada vez se veían mas solas y peligrosas, había sido un tonto, me ensañe con ella… sabia que Bella era una chica muy buena y que antepone a todos por sobre de ella y yo me aproveche de eso. Habían pasado horas y no tenía noticias de Alice, mis esperanzas se habían terminado; iría al hotel, tal vez me abría dejado una nota en la recepción… estoy seguro que Bella se fue, la conozca también que se que siempre huye y esta vez fue mi culpa. Deje el coche con el valet parking del hotel de mal humor y me dirigí a la recepción…

Buenas noches- dije un poco apresurado- hay algún mensaje para la habitación 325?

Buenas noches- el muchacho que estaba de encargado me sonrió y busco entre los papeles que tenía a su lado- no, ninguno…

Gracias- voltee a todos lados- me puede dar mi llave?

Estaba cansado y molesto conmigo mismo, llegue a la recamara y abrí… todo estaba oscuro así que encendí la luz y ahí sobre la cama estaba su vestido junto a una maleta, gire un poco mi cabeza y la vi, tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, que sostenían un celular.

Bella…- corrí y me arrodille para poder ver su rostro- estas bien?

Mejor que hace algunas horas- me contesto sin quitar la vista del aparato.

Pretendes irte?- le dije con la mirada en su pequeña maleta.

Prendía hacerlo- hizo un gesto de desagrado- o eso creo…

O eso crees?- no le entendía nada- me puedes explicar?

Bueno, regrese para tomar mis cosas y medite muchísimo lo que iba hacer… hable con Alice y le prometí que te llamaría y lo iba a hacer, pero todavía no tenía el valor de marcarte- vio el celular que movía sin descansar en sus manos y lo tiro a un lado dejando sus manos ahora libres- no estaba segura si irme era lo mejor… siempre huyo de lo que me lastima.

Y yo te lastime mucho- levante su mentón para que pudiera verla a los ojos- perdóname… de verdad no era mi intención…

Porque me toca estar junto a locos?- sonrió amargamente.

Locos?- le pregunte para que siguiera explicando.

Claro- comenzó como si fuera lo más obvio- ahora sé porque se llevan tan bien Jacob y tú… no miden consecuencias cuando están molestos y heridos- meneo la cabeza con una mueca- y yo siempre les sigo el juego…

Oye yo no soy impulsivo…- me puso su mano en la boca para obligarme a callar.

Claro que lo eres y lo mostraste hace unas cuantas horas- sus ojos se entristecieron al mencionar esto.

Tú también eres impulsiva y caprichosa- le quite la mano de mi boca para defenderme.

Sé que soy impulsiva, pero no quiero comenzar a discutir contigo- volteo a verme- nunca vamos a ganar y siempre nos vamos a lastimar… no quiero terminar mal contigo, a pesar de todo eres un buen amigo.

Tienes razón- le sonreí al saber que le importaba nuestra amistad- y entonces la maleta que significa?

Que tenía ganas de correr, de irme- volteo a ver su equipaje- pero antes tenía que llamarte como ya te dije, eso era lo que más me costo y lo que hizo que pensara las cosas… somos amigos y los amigos no huyen, tú no te fuiste cuando discutí con Jacob.

Pero tú no te desquitaste conmigo cuando él te hirió- agache la mirada.

Porque no tuve oportunidad- se levanto y me tomo de la mano guiándome al ventanal- me mordí la lengua muchas veces ese día porque no quería estar sola, tu tenias razón… todo lo que dijiste es verdad, aunque duela mucho es verdad.

Creo que los dos dijimos cosas muy fuertes y nos lastimamos mucho- observábamos por el ventanal las luces de la cuidad que se extendían en el horizonte- perdóname por lo que te dije, soy un estúpido.

Tu también tienes que perdonarme- dijo sin siquiera voltearme a ver- crees que podamos salvar nuestra amistad?

Es lo único que me importa- voltee para quedar de frente a ella- lo que sucedió con Angela no me afecto tanto como saber que también perdería a la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida.

No quieras encandilarme con tu linda sonrisa y con tus palabras Cullen- me sonrió y pude notar que se había sonrojado un poco- conmigo no tienes que fingir… no me estas conquistando.

Ok- dije resignado, de verdad no la quería conquistar? Pero que estoy pensando es mi amiga y solo eso.

Hey Edward- su voz me saco de mi dialogo interno, mantenía una mano de un lado a otro para llamar mi atención- me escuchaste?

Disculpa… no te entendí- camine hasta la pequeña salita que había en la recamara y tome un vaso de agua- puedes repetírmelo?

Donde andas Cullen?- se rio de mi actitud y siguió mis pasos- ahora no tenemos motivos para seguir en la cuidad, nos vamos a ir mañana?

Claro que no, mis papas arreglaron algunas actividades para estos tres días- fui a la mochila que yo había traído y busque los folletos que mi madre me había dado- consiguió boletos para la exposición de arte… su regalo de navidad.

Para mí?- me dijo entre sorprendida y eufórica.

Claro- le asegure y seguí- Alice me hizo prometerle que te llevaría de compras y que escogerías también ropa para ella- ella rodo los ojos y suspiro- no por lo que paso vamos a desperdiciar todo esto…

Pero es un día más de lo que le dije a Charlie- se agacho- bueno de hecho dos días, porque este día conto como el primero.

No tienes que preocuparte, Esme hablo con Charlie y el te dio permiso- busque entre los papeles que llevaba y encontré la carta que me había dado Charlie para ella- su regalo de navidad.

Gracias Edward- la recibió y la guardo en su pantalón- mañana la leeré, estoy cansada…

Ha sido un día largo- la vi como se acercaba a su maleta y la llevaba a la cajonera que había frente a las cama- tienes que descansar, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer… oye Bella- llame su atención, cuando ella volteo a verme… suspire y le dedique una sonrisa- te quiero Bells.

Ella no dijo nada se quedo ahí parada viéndome, sorprendida por mi arrebato pero era verdad, después de todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos después de su pelea con Jacob la empecé a conocer de verdad y ahora con lo ocurrido, se había quedado a mi lado a pesar de humillarla; hasta yo mismo me había sorprendido por esas palabras… QUIERO A ISABELLA SWAN.

* * *

_Los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer solo la historia salió de mi loca cabeza._

_Aquí les dejo el capitulo espero y sea de su agrado, a pesar de lo que pensaban Bella se quedo por agradecimiento y por lo que significa su amistad. Gracias por leer y dar oportunidad a la historia, por los favoritos y los comentarios que a pesar de no se muchos son muy agradecidos. Cuídense besos, nos seguimos leyendo, espero sus reviews.  
_

_Atte. Joey_

_"la amistad te impide resbalar al abismo"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Días Inolvidables**

Bella POV

Desperté al siguiente día sintiéndome mejor, anoche el había dicho que me quería… después de la loca tarde que habíamos vivido, termino diciendo que me quería…

FLASH BACK

Ha sido un día largo- se quedo callado y yo seguí mi camino, tenía que desempacar otra vez- tienes que descansar, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer- sonreí divertida, en ocasiones Edward me trataba como una niña- oye Bella- me llamo, su voz sonaba diferente así que voltee a verlo, el suspiro "nervioso" o eso me pareció y dijo de golpe- te quiero Bells.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir, sentí como los colores me subieron al rostro, nunca me había llamado Bells y menos me había dicho que me quería… deje que mi ropa callera de mis manos, me senté en la cama, suspire y me reí al darme cuenta de lo que implicaban esa palabras, había sido lo correcto quedarme a arreglar las cosas con él, levante la vista y lo vi a los ojos.

Yo también Cullen- me costaba decir "te quiero" aunque lo sintiera.

FIN FLASH BACK

Edward se conformo con lo que le había dicho, no pretendía que le dijera te quiero y me lanzara a sus brazos; no podía permitirme confundir el amor con el cariño y perder a otro amigo.

Cuando salimos del hotel el sol brillaba en lo alto, fuimos directo al Seattle Art Museum, el lugar era magno, los espacios estaban llenos de frescos, esculturas… gente, esta experiencia fue nueva y emocionante; nuestra visita duro horas, en ocasiones me quedaba tan maravillada con algún cuadro y el sonreía, me explicaba las obras y no mostro señas de disgusto ni de aburrimiento. Después de esto fuimos a la aguja espacial a comer, mientras admirábamos la panorámica de la gran ciudad.

Los días pasaron rápidamente en este lugar, salíamos del hotel a primera hora para poder hacer todo lo planeado… ayer fuimos de compras como Edward se lo había prometido a Alice, aunque no estaba ilusionada de ir al centro comercial pero... en compañía de él, me la había pasado bien. Hoy era el ultimo día que nos encontrábamos aquí, mañana por la mañana viajaríamos a Forks, Edward me pidió que me arreglara ya que me tenía una sorpresa, pero cuando no? todo este viaje había estado lleno de sorpresas para mi, recibí otro regalo de Alice… Edward me lo había dado esta mañana para que me lo pusiera para esta tarde, era un vestido corto sencillo, de color gris con un abrigo blanco y unas botas negras, todo hacia juego, me prepare para estar lista, el se había ido a otro lugar para ahorrar tiempo… cuando estaba maquillándome Edward toco suavemente la puerta y entro a nuestra habitación…

Bella…- se quedo callado cuando lo mire- este, ya es tarde… la reservación es para las 6 de la tarde…

Solo espera un poco- le pedí mientras me ponía lápiz labial- no tardo nada- abrí el pequeño bolso de mano en donde acomode lo necesario y me puse de pie frente a él.

Te ves hermosa- me vio de arriba abajo y se acerco a mi- no tendrías que maquillarte tanto, eres linda sin ello, aunque he notado que desde hace un buen tiempo te maquillas tan sutilmente...

Mmm- sonríe un poco nerviosa por su mirada y su comentario, aparte de Charlie nadie lo había notado- alguien hace unos meses me dijo que tenía que hacerlo, porque parecía NIÑO- enfatice la última palabra.

Pues que tonto es el que te dijo eso- me ofreció su mano y yo puse la mía sobre esta- no se daba cuenta…- dejo sin terminar la frase y se volteo- tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde.

Edward me escolto a un taxi, el cual llego a su destino a unos cuantos minutos, al bajar me ofreció su mano para que siguiéramos el trayecto a pie por unos arcos de metal con adornos y farolas que todavía no estaban encendidas, el camino fue silencioso, estaba disfrutando de la vista de este parque… cuando llegamos a un lugar donde había una placa que decía "waterfall park", al caminar un poco mas encontré un jardín que me parecía escondido, había una cascada frente a mis ojos…

Qué te parece?- me pregunto Edward después de algunos minutos.

Es hermoso- le dije todavía apreciando el lugar.

Yo vine aquí con mis padres hace un tiempo y sabia que te iba encantar- me dio una sonrisa torcida y me hizo señas para que tomáramos asiento en una de las mesas que había en el lugar.

Sin duda es un lugar tan mágico, que tenían que conocerlo- me senté y guie mi vista a todos los rincones que en principio no habían llamado mi atención- y que pasa con la reservación?

Bueno es que- se toco el cabello y vio la cascada- no existe, quería que llegáramos antes del crepúsculo…

Seguro ha de ser maravilloso- suspire y entonces recordé a Angela- y que desearías compartir con alguien especial… con alguna novia.

No quiero hablar de cosas amargas- llevo su vista a una pareja que estaba al lado de nosotros- aparte tu eres especial… que mejor que con mi mejor amiga.

Tienes razón- voltee mi rostro a unos viejitos que estaban del otro lado- la persona correcta llegara algún día… eso espero.

Hablando de eso- me tomo de la mano- mañana regresamos a Forks y tenía una propuesta para ti…

De que se trata?- mi estomago sintió un vacio…

Bueno, no podemos seguir así por las personas que nos han hecho tanto daño- me vio con eso ojos verdes que eran tan profundos- Jacob no sabe lo que perdió y Angela pues dejémoslo en que prefirió otra cosa… debemos dejar atrás todo esto, mañana se termina el año, empezara otro y como dicen año nuevo vida nueva… claro solo si tu estas a mi lado.

Si tú me lo permites, ahí estaré- me agache y di un suspiro- entonces lo que dices es que ya dejemos de sufrir…

Si de sufrir y- levanto su dedo índice- divertirnos…

Divertirnos?- no sabía a qué se refería, así hice señas para que continuara.

Sí, que ellos vean que no nos duele y que nuestra vida sigue sin ellos- sonrió pícaramente- conocer personas…

Pues yo no tendré tanta suerte como tu- le dije en un susurro.

Eres hermosa- me aseguro- más de uno muere por que le hagas caso… si te dijera.

Edward no digas mentiras- en cuanto lo dijo me sonroje- aparte no me interesa nadie, pero tienes razón no podemos seguir sufriendo por ellos, tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas… aunque te soy sincera? Estos días me he olvidado de Jacob…gracias a ti.

Yo también me he olvidado de mis problemas- dijo un poco forzado y con mirada ausente, lo que me hizo entristecer un poco.

No hablemos mas de esas cosas- lo tome de la mejilla en un impulso de que cambiara su actitud - es un trato, así que a divertirnos.

La velada fue digna de recordar, platicamos de mil cosas y las horas pasaron como relámpago, al regresar al hotel me di cuenta que estos días había aprendido de Edward más que en toda nuestra vida en Forks, mañana regresaríamos a casa y a la realidad. Me prometí a mi misma que le diría a Edward cuanto lo quería, como el ya me lo había dicho, solo esperaría el momento indicado.

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero y les guste. También les platico que he hecho dos one shot así que las invito a pasar a leerlos. También en mi perfil donde dice web (homepage) esta un blog donde subí las fotos de la ropa de Bella y el jardín._

_Gracias por sus comentarios que como digo aunque sean pocos son sinceros y me animan a seguir, gracias a sus favoritos también. Espero sus reviews, con un te leo me conformo…_

_Atte. Joey_

_"El arte como el amor son dos virtudes difíciles de apreciar"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Un nuevo año**

La mañana llego mas soleada de lo habitual en esta época, cuando sali del cuarto de baño con mi nenecer, Edward ya me estaba esperando con las maletas en las manos; al salir del hotel nos dirigimos a un café para tomar algo y después de una media hora seguimos nuestro camino a casa, estaba tan cansada por el ajetreo de estos días que todo el camino me la pase dormida, al llegar a nuestro destino Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la recamara, al despertar desconocí el lugar y me levante asustada.

Calma Bella- escuche la voz suave de Edward- estas en mi recamara.

Que hago aquí?- le pregunte arreglando mi cabello.

Bueno, Alice me llamo cuando veníamos en camino, me dijo que Charlie vendría a cenar y que viniéramos los dos a casa- se encogió de hombros- todos vienen a recibir el año con nosotros…

Todos?- tenía una ligera sospecha por su actitud pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

Tu papa, su novia y los hijos de ella- suspiro y se fue a sentar a la cama- también vienen los Black…

De casualidad no viene Angela para completar el cuadro?- dije sarcástica, me volteo a ver y sonrió amargamente.

Esme la invito, pero se negó a venir- vio la puerta de su recamara y suspiro- la enana quiere verte… le he dicho que estas muy cansada cada cinco minutos que aparece… pero ya tiene planes, así que prepárate que no tarda en venir.

Como lo dijo Alice no tardo en entrar por la puerta y sacarme a jalones, llegamos a su cuarto donde ya estaba todo preparado para su sesión de salón de belleza, me puso una mascarilla… me dejo recostada en una diván y preparo sus cosas para darse un baño, mientras yo seguí con mi sueño…

_Bella- me decía la voz de Edward con una ternura desconocida- te amo… no puedo vivir sin ti…_

_Edward… yo…yo- quería soltar el agarre de nuestras manos, pero él no lo permitía- solo somos amigos… no te quiero perder…_

_Es que mi mundo no es nada sin ti- me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente- te amo… entiéndelo._

Yo… yo también te amo- susurre, cuando sentí como me movían levemente.

Bella, despierta- se quejaba Alice al ver que no daba resultado su movimiento- Isabella si no despiertas voy por Edward para que sepa cuanto lo amas…

Alice- grite levantándome de un brinco- no amo a tu hermano… de donde sacas eso?

De que lo dijiste entre sueños- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces no era un sueño, era una pesadilla- toque mi rostro para sentir la pasta seca- nunca me volverá a pasar, el es mi amigo y así lo quiero.

No discutiré contigo el día de hoy- me llevo al baño- ahora báñate la ducha esta lista, ya es tarde… mientras yo me termino de arreglar… ok?

Hice lo que me indico, entre en la tina que tenia sales y burbujas… esto si se lo agradecía a mi amiga, ya que me relajaría y pensaría por un momento en ese sueño… Edward decía que me amaba y yo aceptaba amarlo… eso no era posible si hace algunos meses no lo soportaba, estos días a su lado me hacían confundirme, lo quería por todo lo que había hecho por mí en el viaje y antes de esto, pero ya no había otro sentimiento más profundo, es mas no se me hacia atractivo. Cuando sali Alice ya tenía un vestido rojo con un moño al frente y unas zapatillas vino que estaban altísimas pero que hacían el juego perfecto, me hizo una trenza hasta la mitad y de ahí arreglo mis cabellos en pequeños bucles, me maquillo un poco mas exagerada de lo que yo lo hacía; pero al verme al espejo me gusto lo que vi. Al estar lista Esme subió a llamarnos, cuando sali me tope con Edward en la escalera, el llevaba un traje blanco que se ceñía en algunas partes de su cuerpo y se veía bien.

Bella- me ofreció su brazo- que hermosa… pareces otra.

Gracias- lo tome del brazo un poco nerviosa por lo que me hacía sentir y esquive mi vista a donde se encontraba Alice- tu hermana hace maravillas.

Bajamos y nos encontramos con casi todos reunidos… Charlie se había puesto un traje, wau de verdad que le gustaba Sue, ella estaba a su lado platicando con Carlisle; Leah estaba con un muchachito que supuse era su hermano y en una de las esquinas estaban mis amigos como siempre haciendo sus bromas. Al llevar a la sala fui y abrace a papá, después salude a cada uno de los reunidos en el salón hasta que llegue a mis amigos.

Hey Bells te ves muy bien- me guiño el ojo Emmett- Jacob se dará cuenta de lo que perdió.

No me importa Jacob… de verdad este tiempo lejos de él, me ha servido mucho- sonríe al recordar los últimos días.

Puedo unirme a la plática?- pidió Leah con algo de cautela- Seth se fue con mamá y Charlie…

Claro Leah- fui yo la que respondí, todos me voltearon a ver incrédulos por mi actitud- y cuéntanos que has hecho estos días?

Bueno- me veía fijamente con el ceño fruncido- desde que salimos de vacaciones, Jacob me ha llevado a un sinfín de lugares, hemos ido a la playa, a Port Angeles…

Qué bueno- le sonreí y regrese la vista a Alice- deberíamos ir a Port Angeles… necesito un par de cosas para el regreso a clases…

Siiii- dio brinquitos mi amiga todavía en brazos de su novio- necesitas un guardarropa nuevo…

No Alice- la interrumpió Edward- ella está bien como esta…

Gracias Edward- me sonroje- pero que me vea como hoy necesita de algo más que unos jeans y playeras…

A mí me gustas así- susurro bajo, pero Emmett escucho el comentario y empezó a molestar.

Así que así te gusta Bella?- alzaba las cejas y nos veía a los dos- hermanito… si no te apresuras te la van a ganar… si yo no estuviera con Rose…- no termino de hablar por que Rosalie le había dado un golpe en el estomago- perdón amor…

Para suerte mía el timbre sonó y eso hizo que nos reuniéramos con el resto de los invitados, cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta me encontré con Billy y Sarah llevando un refractario y detrás de ellos estaba Jacob y un chico al cual no reconocí. Saludaron a todos y al final llegaron a mi lado…

Hola Bella- Jacob me dio un beso en la mejilla y después llevo su vista a mi brazo que todavía estaba entrelazado con el de Edward- te ves preciosa… Edward que gusto verte amigo- lo tomo de la mano e hizo que me soltara para después abrazarlo- los he extrañe…

Hola Jake- Edward lo vio un poco molesto y siguió- nosotros no te extrañamos tanto, verdad Bells?- yo solo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- y quien es tu acompañante?

Haa- le hizo señas que se acercara más a nosotros y él se puso primero frente a mí- Bella te presento a Sam, vino a pasar unos días antes de que regrese a la universidad.

Mucho gusto- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo lo que me hizo reír.

Después de unos minutos Esme nos llamo a cenar, todos hablaban de cosas distintas y se encerraban en su mundo, Jacob se sentó a un lado de mi y después de un rato incomodo comenzó una plática conmigo.

Y como te ha ido en este tiempo?- me susurro.

He estado muy bien gracias- le dije un poco distante y regrese a mis alimentos.

Sabes… te he extrañado- me dijo después de un tiempo en silencio.

Tú fuiste el que decidió separase de mi- le dije tajante y lleve la vista a Edward- yo… no te he extrañado para nada…

Sabes porque es tu amigo?- me dijo con la voz llena de odio y señalando a Edward con el mentón.

No- dije entre dientes- dímelo

Bueno…- empezó pero Carlisle llamo la atención de todos ya que faltaban unos minutos para dar las doce; yo fui a ponerme de lado de Charlie y Edward se puso a mi lado junto a sus padres, me tomo de la mano y así recibimos el año…

Trato- me susurro al terminar las uvas de su copa.

Trato- le susurre viéndolo a los ojos.

Entre abrazos y gente que amo pase este inicio de año, el trato de no sufrir por Jacob era lo más fácil por cumplir con la ayuda y la compañía de Edward.

Los primeros días de Enero fueron inolvidables, ya no sentía nada al ver a Leah con Jacob, al contrario Leah era muy agradable, ahora éramos amigas, Seth y yo ya nos veíamos como hermanos y nos teníamos mucha confianza, Sam había estado con sus padres unos cuantos días en los cuales nos había enseñado mucho sobre los Quileutes. Regresamos al instituto la segunda semana del mes y con ello llegaron nuevas personas.

Hola Bella- me había encontrado a Angela en el estacionamiento- como estas?

Hola Angela- dije sin detenerme.

Espera… quiero platicar contigo- camino un poco más rápido para alcanzarme- lo necesito… por favor.

Para que Angela?- me pare en seco y la enfrente- para que Edward discuta conmigo por tu culpa?

Ahora si te importa lo que piense él?- me dijo en tono molesto.

Si- le dije secamente- después de todo me importa, que quieres?

Bueno, Ben y Tanya vienen de intercambio… a pasar su año aquí- dijo volteando a ver a todos lados.

Pues ya se les hizo tarde, estamos a mitad del año- le dije sonriendo.

Si- se arreglo un poco el cabello y se acerco mas a mi- debes de saber que no era mi intención engañar a Edward, tu sabes cuánto me gustaba… pero Ben es distinto, lo quiero… lo amo Bella, yo iba a hablar con Edward, pero no me dio tiempo… ese día, Ben se entero también que tenia novio, pero él me perdono, no supe que decirle a Edward… me esforcé…

Claro, lo vi- fruncí el ceño- para que me dices lo de Tanya y Ben?

Bueno, tú podrías decírselo a Edward…- suspiro- no quiero que lo tome por sorpresa… puedes lograr que comprenda que lo amo, que me arrepiento…

De que te arrepientes?- Edward llego de espaldas a Angela y escucho la ultima parte de la conversación.

Edward… yo… lo siento- volteo hacia el pero agacho la mirada- no quería que te enteraras como lo hiciste, planeaba decírtelo en cuanto regresara…

Olvídalo Angela- dijo con desgana- solo aléjate de mí y de mis amigos…- se volteo a verme y me ofreció la mano, yo la tome temerosa de lo que fuera a pensar Angela de este gesto.

Edward…- comencé ya cuando casi llegamos al salón de matemáticas- Ben y Tanya están de intercambio… van a terminar su año con nosotros…

Qué bien- dijo él y soltó mi mano- podría invitar a Tanya a salir.

No le dije nada, entre al salón y ahí estaba… Tanya sentada en uno de los pupitres de atrás, voltee a ver a Edward y este sonrió al verla, camino a donde estaba, la saludo y se sentó a su lado. A la hora del almuerzo me fui a sentar en la mesa con mis amigos, Edward había llevado a Tanya con nosotros.

Tanya, ellos son mis amigos- los presento uno por uno, hasta llegar a mi- a Bella ya la conoces.

Claro, hola Bella- dijo fingiendo entusiasmo.

Preferiría que me llamaras Isabella- abrí un cuaderno que llevaba quitándole importancia a la plática.

Al terminar el receso Alice me acompaño al salón de biología para así poder platicar de lo sucedido.

Esa Tanya es una engreída- se quejaba la pequeña frunciendo el ceño- y no es para nada discreta, se le insinúa a Edward a cada momento…

Lo hizo desde que lo vio por primera vez- le susurre yo también enfadada- y quienes se habrán ido?

Haaa supe, que Lauren y Tyler pidieron el intercambio desde inicio de año- me informo Alice, que era secretaria de relaciones públicas- y no los he visto este día, así que seguro son ellos.

Ojala y les vaya bien- me pare en la puerta del salón- nos vemos en la salida… me podrías llevar a casa?

Claro que sí, pero Edward…- oímos el timbre y no termino la frase, salió corriendo- no vemos.

Al entrar Edward estaba sentado con Tanya, Ben con Angela y Leah con Jacob, otra vez me había quedado sola, al terminar la clase, espere que salieran todos para poder hablar con el profesor de mis calificaciones… necesitaba ser la mejor, pediría una beca para la universidad y tenía que empezar desde ahora… al salir del salón me encontré con Edward recargado en la pared.

Tardaste mucho Swan- me dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Que haces aquí?- me sorprendí encontrarlo ahí parado.

Me empiezo a aburrir de esa pregunta he- me dijo quitándome la mochila.

Bueno pensé que te irías con Tanya- fui sincera.

No, ella viene en su coche y nosotros en el mío- me señalo el pasillo para que fuéramos a la salida.

Yo pensé que ibas a hacer lo mismo que con Angela- le susurre un poco apenada.

Bueno, no tiene caso- dijo un poco triste- con Angela era porque la quería y quería hacer las cosas bien, con Tanya es otra cosa…

Ya sé, diversión- sonreí un poco a la fuerza- aparte ella está loca por ti y es tu prototipo.

El no dijo nada, me llevo a casa, yo me sentía un poco mal por su comportamiento, en verdad ya no había lugar para querer a alguien? solo tenemos que pensar en jugar con la gente? Jacob me llamo para poder venir a verme, quería platicarme algo muy importante; lo oí muy mal así que acepte platicar con él. En la tarde sonó el timbre de la casa, así que deje de hacer la cena y fui a atender.

Bella, podemos hablar en el bosque?- me pidió antes de que pudiera decir algo- de verdad necesito calmarme…

Solo deja apago el horno- corrí a la cocina y apague la estufa.

Rodeamos la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero que se conectaba con el espeso bosque, vi como Jacob caminaba de una lado a otro como león enjaulado, lo deje que se calmara unos minutos y después exigí respuestas.

Qué te pasa?- me puse frente a él- porque estas así?

Leah y yo nos peleamos- bufo- ella tiene celos de ti… ya me canse de sus berrinches, no puedo creer que no confié en mi, después de todo lo que hemos pasado… en su celular hay masajes de texto para Sam, donde dice cuanto lo extraña, que lo necesita- camino para quedar trente a un a un árbol recargando su peso en su brazo levantado que le servía de "almohada"- le pedí explicaciones y me dijo que solo son amigos, que se convirtieron en los mejores amigos cuando estuvo aquí… yo te deje a TI por ella y le pedí lo mismo, sabes lo que me dijo? Que no dejaría de hablarle porque lo quiere mucho, que confía en él y que habla cosas que con nadie lo hace, ni conmigo.

Jacob, tranquilo- camine para tomar su hombro, el alzo el brazo dando me un golpe en la cara sin querer, yo caí al piso sin más tocando mi rostro, trataba de aguantar los gritos.

Bella, perdóname- se arrodillo junto a mi levantando mi rostro para poder verlo- perdóname.

Jacob, vete- le dije casi sin voz por el dolor- no quiero verte en este momento… vete por favor.

Es que Bella- se levanto y me cargo con mucha facilidad, me llevo a la sala de la casa y busco en el refrigerador hielo para ponerlo en un paño, me entrego y se sentó a mi lado- déjame ver…

Gracias por esto- le dije volteando a verlo con la compresa sobre mi ojo de derecho- pero te pido otra vez de buena gana que te vayas…

El agacho la mira y se levanto, camino a la puerta antes de abrirla susurro un "perdóname" y se fue, me quede un rato en el sillón recostada, después subí para verme al espejo… tenía el ojo morado, necesitaría algo para que no se viera tan mal o inventar algo muy bueno para justificarlo. Cuando estaba arreglando mi cabello para tapar el hematoma, Charlie grito en la parte de abajo.

Bella- me llamo con un poco de urgencia- puedes venir?

Ya voy- agache la mirada y llegue a su lado- que pasa? Por qué tanta urgencia?

Sabes que mañana voy a ir a Port Angeles?- negué con la cabeza, pero esto hizo que Charlie quitara la vista de un catalogo de… joyas, dejo este y corrió hasta poder tocar mi rostro- que te paso?

Bueno, ya sabes que soy un poco torpe…- lleve mi vista a otro lado, para que hiciera más fácil mentir- iba subiendo las escaleras y tropecé en el último escalón… me pegue en el barandal…

Después de llevarlo a que viera exactamente como me caí parece que me creyó y siguió con lo que lo traía con urgencia.

Debes tener más cuidado Bella- se sentó y tomo el catalogo otra vez- quiero saber tu opinión de… esto, que piensas si le pido matrimonio a Sue?

Wuaaa- me quede con la boca abierta- sí que me has sorprendido… pero si eso te hace feliz, para mi esta mas que bien.

Si tú me dices que no lo haga- dijo con tristeza- yo dejare esta idea, tu eres lo primordial en mi vida, si por alguna razón no quieres que le pida matrimonio, no lo hare ni siquiera lo pensare.

Sé que quieres pedirle matrimonio porque ella te hace feliz- lo abrace- y a mi hace feliz verte así, nunca en mi vida te había visto así de pleno y no tengo ninguna excusa para decirte que no…

Gracias hija- hizo el agarre más fuerte, me dio un beso y me soltó para tomar el catalogo en sus manos- ahora me quieres ayudar a escoger el anillo?

Claro papa- me senté y así empezamos a ver cada uno de los anillos que le gustaban a Charlie.

* * *

_Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo… gracias Sol por tu review jajaja eres la única que me da su opinión jajaja pero aunque sea por una sola persona que lea seguiré subiendo. La ropa del capi está en mi pagina del perfil._

_Bueno espero subir cada 4 o 5 días, por que pronto entrare a la uní(después de un descanso) y no sé qué tan pesada vaya estar._

_Atte. Joey_

_"las mentiras por amor, son las más hirientes"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Tarjeta intercambiable.**

Al día siguiente, me arregle en cabello con gel cubriéndome el ojo morado todo lo que pude… le pediría Alice que me ayudara a tapar el golpe en cuanto la viera, todavía no había terminado cuando Edward ya estaba tocando la bocina del volvo; tome todas mis cosas y al salir enseguida, me subí al coche, me permití saludarlo de beso en la mejilla y el solo me sonrió.

Se te pegaron las sabanas?- dijo encendiendo el motor.

Mmm, me cuesta mucho despertarme temprano… las vacaciones- por instinto me quise colocar el cabello detrás de mi oreja, pero el gel no me lo impirtió, en cuanto recordé el por qué agache el rostro.

Qué raro, los días que pasamos juntos, despertabas antes que yo… antes de las 7- me dijo volteándome a ver rápidamente- cambiaste de peinado…

Si, quería intentar algo nuevo- me toque el cabello y voltee al paisaje- crees que pueda encontrar a Alice antes de clases?

Supongo que sí, Jasper paso por ella antes de que yo saliera- dijo sin importancia.

Vislumbre la entrada al estacionamiento, empecé a acomodar mi mochila y reacomode mi cabello; cuando Edward estaciono el coche, yo quise salir corriendo pero el comenzó a hablar.

Bella, no te he podido dar tu regalo de navidad- dijo un poco apenado tratando de quedar cara a cara conmigo.

No te preocupes… yo tampoco te he dado el tuyo- agache mi rostro para que no pudiera verme de frente.

Eso no importa- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, hizo que lo alzara y quedara frente a él- este cabello no deja ver tus ojos libremente- enseguida me retiro el cabello de mi pómulo derecho y su semblante cambio- que te paso?

Bueno me caí subiendo las escaleras- quise soltar su agarre pero no me dejo- ya sabes que distraída soy…

No te creo Isabella- sonaba molesto- sé muy bien cuando mientes… dime que paso?

Bueno- suspire, sabía que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera la verdad- prometes no hacer algo estúpido?- el frunció el ceño y no dijo nada así que seguí- ayer Jacob fue a casa para que platicáramos… estaba muy molesto con Leah… no fue su intención, el no quería pegarme…

Jacob- casi gruño- quédate aquí…

Edward, donde vas?- lo quise detener pero el ya había salido del coche, así que corrí tras el- Edward…

Al otro lado del estacionamiento Jacob estaba saliendo de su rabbit, se agacho para tomar sus cosas cuando Edward llego a su lado; él lo volteo y lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba y lo empujo para que quedara recargado en el duro metal.

Porque le pegaste?- Edward lo vio duramente y su voz era contenida.

Edward, suéltalo- le dije poniéndome en su espalda, tomando mi distancia- fue un accidente…

No lo defiendas Bella- me reprocho entre dientes.

Ahora si la proteges Cullen?- Jacob contraataco en tono burlón- que tu no hiciste lo mismo? Te desquitaste con ella…

Pero yo no la golpee- Edward lo interrumpió sacudiéndolo.

Y que, tu humillación no dolió?- le grito Jacob, soltando su agarre cuando Edward agacho la cabeza por el recuerdo- eso no dejo un ojo morado, pero si en su corazón…

Basta los dos- les grite poniéndome en medio- Edward vámonos…

Sabes porque es tu amigo?- Jacob se volteo hacia mi con odio en la mirada- porque yo se lo pedí… porque te tiene lastima.

Cállate Jacob- le dijo Edward tocando el puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos.

Edward- susurre con un hilo de voz – es cierto?

Hay bella, eres muy inocente- siguió Jacob destilando odio- el me hizo un favor, le dije que te cuidara… que tomara mi lugar… no fue porque te quisiera, fue porque lo OBLIGUE…

Es cierto?- busque la mirada de Edward- dime…

Si vuelves a lastimarla, te juro que lo pagaras… se me va a olvidar que somos amigos- Edward lo amenazo con los dientes fruncidos y comenzó a caminar a su auto.

Edward- lo llame pero él ni siquiera volteo- Edward...

Corrí para alcanzarlo sin importar la gente que se remolino para ver el espectáculo… ni de lo torpe que era para caminar; cuando llegue el ya estaba subiendo a su asiento, antes de que pudiera encender el motor entre también en el asiento del copiloto.

Dime, es verdad Edward?- le pregunte a gritos.

Bájate, no quiero hablar- me dijo secamente.

Solo dime- aspire un par de veces para calmarme- es cierto que eres mi amigo por compromiso? Porque me intercambiaron?

Que dices?- me perdí un momento en su mirada penetrante.

No soy un videojuego que cuando uno no quiere se lo pasa al otro- pude sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero me obligue a hablar, al ver que no decía nada- tu actitud lo confirma… porque estas a mi lado si es a la fuerza? En este momento te libero de ese encargo… ya no tienes que fingir mas, te has librado de mi Edward, adiós.

Sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, a tientas busque la manija de la puerta para salir, no quería que me viera así, nunca había llorado frente a nadie y no quería empezar ahora, ya cuando iba poner un pie en el asfalto sentí un agarre en mi brazo izquierdo.

Espera- me dijo- si me importas…

Claro Edward- escondí mi rostro en una cortina de cabello- porque no me lo dijiste?

Entra- me dijo sin ningún sentimiento- quieres hablar… pues hagámoslo.

Habla- le dije cuando me acomode otra vez en el asiento y cerré la puerta con un portazo.

Tu sabias muy bien que el que te empezara a hablar fue porque quería impresionar a Ángela- me dijo poniendo el coche en marcha.

Si, lo sé muy bien, pero yo pensé…- deje la frase incompleta no quería seguir haciéndome daño yo también quería huir de ese lugar, así que no dije nada al respecto.

Cuando te vi salir esa vez en la fiesta- meneo la cabeza, ya con el pie en al acelerador- fui a ver quién te había lastimado… Jacob estaba viéndote por la ventana… solo como huías… sin hacer nada por detenerte… me pidió que intentara ser tu amigo.

Y enseguida como te lo pidió tu amigo- hipeaba a causa del llanto- corriste a ayudarlo… sin pensar, sin que te importara que te empezara a querer… que tonta fui…

Así empezó- se orillo en la carretera y tomo mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos- pero eres mi amiga, la mejor… ya te lo dije… todo se puede ir al diablo si te tengo a ti.

Por favor Edward- trate de soltarme para que no viera en el estado que me encontraba- ya no me hagas esto, no soy un juguete, cuando te canses me vas a regresar con Jacob… o a quien le toca?- le dije amargamente.

Isabella te estoy diciendo la verdad- tomo mi rostro son sus manos y comenzó a limpiar mis lagrimas- siempre voy a estar para ti, te quiero y te lo dijo con el corazón en la mano… no quiero verte sufrir, ni por mí.

Necesito tiempo- le dije después de un rato en silencio- yo quería decirte que… te quería de otra forma… no así, pero entiende que no quiero estar junto a ti por un tiempo…

Por qué?- comenzó a gritar- lo defiendes, lo proteges… yo soy el que corre detrás de ti siempre…

Golpeo el volante del coche, encendió el motor y comenzó a correr, el camino era un manchón verde y me asuste un poco.

A mí me pides tiempo- rechinaba los dientes- y seguro iras corriendo a él, siempre es lo mismo desde que tengo uso de razón… te preguntas por qué no te hablo? Porque tu mundo siempre fue él, no veías nada más que a él… sabes qué? no me importa, corre, que él te consuele pero ten por seguro que siempre te va ver como un niño Bella y nada más, tu no le importas, nunca le has importado, te utiliza.

Llego al estacionamiento del instituto, en pocos minutos, no había visto adónde íbamos pero regresamos al lugar donde empezamos, ahora ya no había tanta gente por ahí, se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta principal sin apagar el motor.

Baja por favor- me dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Edward yo…- comencé a hablar pero el sonrió amargamente interrumpiéndome.

Yo también quiero tiempo- volteo a verme por un segundo y no puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento… vacio- necesito calmarme, he diño muchas estupideces, baja…

No le dije nada yo también lo odiaba en ese momento y bajo del coche, que después de cerrar la puerta desapareció como una mancha plateada, me fui a los jardines que rodeaban el primer edificio y me puse a llorar, esperando a que sonara el timbre para llamar a Alice y viniera a mi escondite; el tiempo se me hizo una eternidad ahí sentada junto a un árbol que había frente a la cafetería, escuche el timbre y enseguida pulse el numero de la memoria en mi celular.

Bella- Alice contesto un poco asustada.

Alice… puedes venir?- le dije todavía entre sollozos- estoy frente a la cafetería… en el jardín.

A los pocos minutos, no solo tenía a Alice a mi lado sino también a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

Que paso?- me pregunto Alice haciendo a un lado mi cabello para ver mi rostro- quien te hizo esto?

No otra vez por favor- tome la mano de Emmett cuando vi que se tenso- se los diré todo… pero no quiero más peleas…

Tranquila Bella- Jasper siempre tenía el don de calmar las situaciones con sus actos y palabras- cuéntanos…

Ayer Jacob fue a verme a casa, estaba molesto con Leah… al querer tranquilizarlo- toque el hematoma- me golpeo accidentalmente… arregle mi cabello lo mejor que pude, para que no lo vieran- voltee a ver a Alice- te iba a buscar para que me ayudaras a cubrirlo…

Y Charlie no se dio cuenta?- pregunto incrédula mi pequeña amiga.

Le dije que me había caído- me encogí de hombros.

Como te pudo creer?- dijo con molestia Rose.

Estaba tan distraído por lo que me iba a contar que no le importo mucho- recordé la mirada de ilusión de Charlie al estar buscando el anillo perfecto.

Tuvo que ser muy importante- suspiro la rubia.

No importa en este momento- dijo Alice un poco molesta- que paso hoy?

Edward vio mi ojo morado- agache la mirada con vergüenza- apenas dije el nombre de Jacob el salió como energúmeno a buscarlo… llego y casi lo saco del coche, comenzaron a intercambiar palabras y al final Jacob me confesó que me habían intercambiado como tarjetas coleccionables… no le importo para nada a Edward, me subí al coche para encararlo… se dan cuenta como me sentí al saber que solo está a mi lado por lastima?

Le importas más de lo que crees- susurro Emmett ahora muy serio, algo muy raro de ver.

Emmett- Rose le dio un codazo a su novio y este se volteo.

Dice que yo le consiento todo a Jacob- seguí sin hacer caso del comentario de mi amigo- que no veo nada más que a él… le pedí tiempo y eso lo molesto mas… me dejo en la puerta y me dijo que el también necesitaba tiempo lejos de mi.

Es cierto Bella- me dijo Alice sin rodeos- para prueba lo que paso hace rato, Edward te estaba defendiendo y tu justificaste a Jacob, desde que te conozco lo has hecho… no importa por ahora, dale tiempo… creo que les hará bien, tu también tienes que ver cuánto le importas a mi hermano, que no es tu amigo por que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Ese día Alice me llevo a casa enseguida, me la pase llorando recordando lo que dijo Jacob, yo quería demasiado a Edward y todo esto era un trato con su amigo… dejaría que pasara el tiempo, en este momento no podría ni siquiera mirarle, pensando en que esto era un juego de niños y yo era su comodín intercambiable, aparte Edward y yo no habíamos sido los mejores amigos toda la vida, debería pensar que sería mejor… seguir con su amistad o alejarme de él lo antes posible.

* * *

_Me tarde un poco, solo unas horas, disculpen fue un día ajetreado... tuve que ir a inscribirme a la universidad y el día se me fue muy rápido… pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí les dejo el capitulo, que les apareció?_

_Gracias por sus reviews de verdad me alegraron demasiado, a las personas que leen en la oscuridad también, por sus favoritos y alarmas. Ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de críticas._

_Atte. Joey_

_"la tristeza es el duro despertar a la realidad"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Amigos?**

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Edward y yo no hablábamos era lunes y me hacía mucha falta, lo veía de lejos… mis amigos parecían nuestros hijos… ya que sentía que era una custodia compartida, cuando yo estaba en la cafetería con ellos, el se iba con Tanya o no lo veía, cuando él le tocaba estar con ellos, pues yo me iba a los jardines al árbol en el que había llorado y ahora era mi confidente o Jacob se sentaba conmigo en una mesa aparte.

Bella- me llamo Jacob después de que Leah le había pedido hablar a mitad del almuerzo- podemos platicar?

Claro- estaba viendo mi cuaderno para cerciorarme de que traía mi tarea de Biología- después de clases… te parece?

No- dijo en susurro- te puedes sentar conmigo en clase?

Qué?- voltee a verlo sorprendida- y Leah?

Bueno… no quiere estar conmigo- dijo triste- terminamos…

Jake… y como te sientes?- no sabía que podía decirle.

Bien, solo que no quiero estar solo- me agarro de la mano, en ese momento Edward iba saliendo de la cafetería con Tanya.

Ok, vamos- le dije y solté su mano, pero Edward no volteo a verme… por el contrario tomo de la cintura a la pelirroja, yo agache el rostro ante esto arrebato suyo.

Al llegar a clase me senté con Jacob pero cuando inicio la lección puse toda mi atención al maestro; al terminar Alice me estaba esperando en el pasillo con su novio de la mano.

Nos vamos?- me dijo mi amiga empezando a caminar.

No… es que… bueno Jacob quiere platicar- me quede en mi lugar sin moverme ni un centímetro.

Vaya Swan- escuche la voz de Edward a mis espaldas- que bien, tu mundo se compuso, no? Todo está en su lugar otra vez…

No- lo interrumpí y me gire para poder verlo a ojos- no se ha compuesto… tu eres mi amigo y te quiero devuelta- le susurre con mis mejillas encendidas por lo dicho.

Hee- su mirada cambio del odio a algo que no comprendí, no dijo nada solo me dio una sonrisa torcida.

Nos vamos Eddie?- Tanya llego a su lado colgándose inmediatamente de su brazo.

Vamos- le contesto él y volteo a verme de reojo- nos vemos…

Ya es un avance- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en los labios- por lo menos ya cruzaron palabra.

Eso espero Alice- agache mi mirada y le confesé- lo extraño.

A quien extrañas?- me pregunto Jacob al colocarse a mi lado, nos observo a los tres y luego suspiro- a Edward?

Vámonos, le dije a Charlie que llegaría temprano- camine al estacionamiento con Jacob tras de mí- nos vemos chicos.

Lo extrañas mucho?- me dijo cuando íbamos de camino a casa.

Es mi amigo- vi como se removió en su asiento- bueno… de que querías hablar?

Sé que soy un tonto Bella, fui un egoísta al alejarme de ti- me dio una mirada rápida y después vio el camino- no pensé en tus sentimientos… sabes que te quiero Bells, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

Lo sé- susurre- yo también te quiero Jake…- vi por la ventanilla y me di cuenta que ya estábamos llegando a casa- regresara a lo más normal que se pueda… gracias por traerme, no era necesario sabes que Alice me lleva y me trae.

Al terminar de hablar sali del rabbit y encontré un paquete en la puerta, al acercarme pude ver un envoltorio hermoso con una carta y una rosa encima.

Qué es eso?- me pregunto Jake a mis espaldas.

No lo sé- tome la carta y la rosa, vi una caligrafía hermosa que decía "Bella"- luego te veo, parece que es para Charlie- mentí lo mejor que pude.

Puedo venir en la tarde?- me pregunto un poco incomodo.

Es que… estaré ocupada- voltee a ver mi camioneta y la señale con el mentón- Charlie me está enseñando a manejar… todas las tardes desde hace unos días.

Yo te puedo enseñar si te parece- se ofreció con una sonrisa en los labios- soy muy bueno…

No, gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla- es el poco tiempo que puedo pasar con Charlie, así que no, nos vemos mañana.

Vengo por ti?- dijo con urgencia.

Es que va a venir Alice- me mordí el labio inferior- perdón, tenemos una tarea pendiente…

No que también quieres que regrese a lo mismo nuestra amistad?- me reprocho.

Dije que… a lo más normal posible…- le respondí con firmeza- las cosas cambiaron Jacob, no detuve mi vida cuando dejaste de hablarme.

Me lo vas a recordar siempre que estemos juntos?- me empezó a gritar- vas tratarme así para siempre?

No me grites!- subí la voz yo también para imponerme- como así?

Tratando de separarte de mí… evitando estar conmigo a solas- meneo su cabeza frustrado.

Hay Jacob, mi mundo no gira a tu alrededor… al menos ya no- dije molesta- no te evito y no voy a estar contigo cada que tu chasquees los dedos… yo tengo cosas que hacer y no solo contigo… sabes? tengo que preparar la cena, gracias por traerme.

Al entrar a la casa tire mi mochila a un lado de la puerta nunca solté la carta, sali otra vez para recoger el paquete y me fui a la sala con una emoción contenida. Abrí el sobre que contenía mi nombre y comencé a leer.

_Bella:_

_He pensado miles de veces como acercarme a ti y hablar, pero no he tenido el valor… esta es la mejor manera que encontré para acercarme a ti, por así decirlo. Tenemos que hablar y no lo voy hacer de esta forma._

_Recuerdas que te dije que no había tenido oportunidad de darte tu regalo de navidad? Abre el paquete, espero te guste…_

_Disfrútalo._

_Te quiero Bella, me das otra oportunidad de ser tu amigo? Piénsalo._

_Atte. Edward Cullen._

Termine de leer su pequeña carta, acerque el paquete a mis piernas y comencé a quitarle el envoltorio a girones y encontré un maletín de madera con mi nombre grabado junto con unas pequeñas guías de alcatraces, después de admirarlo lo abrí encontrándome con pinturas al oleo, acrílicas, acuarelas, pinceles, pasteles, colores, lápices y carboncillo… estaba hermoso, ahí encontré una tarjetita y la levante para poder leerla.

_Falta el caballete…_

_Abre la puerta tal vez si lo deseas con todo el corazón estará ahí… ya lo pensaste?_

No entendía, cuando entre no había caballete ni nada parecido, así que no creo que estuviera, pero iría a revisar, puse mi regalo en la mesa de centro, camine despreocupada… pero con las manos ya sudándome por la incertidumbre de lo que pudiera encontrar.

Al abrir la puerta y enseguida mi vista se clavo en un caballete que llevaba un moño en lo más alto, lo increíble era que él estaba deteniéndolo.

Podemos ser amigos otra vez?- me dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Podemos?- sonreí- bueno yo nunca he dejado de ser tu amiga- jale un poco el caballete para enseguida poder abrazar a mi amigo- te extrañe Cullen.

Podemos hablar?- me dijo al oído con esa voz tan cautivadora que me hacia estremecer.

Claro, entra- me separe y lo guie a la sala- no te vi cuando llegue… como lo hiciste?

Bueno estaba poniendo tu regalo en la puerta cuando vi el coche de Jacob, así que escondí el volvo en la orilla del bosque…- me explico de lo más tranquilo.

Pero… como no te vi?- me queje.

Bueno porque ya tenía planeado hacer algo así- susurro con la cabeza gacha- busque el lugar perfecto y acondicione para que no me vieras…

Has venido?- dije un poco molesta- porque no me has hablado entonces?

Te lo dije en la carta… mi orgullo es mucho Bella- volteo a verme y suspiro- pero eres mi amiga, en este tiempo lo pensé una y otra vez… no quiero perder tu amistad, eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en un largo tiempo, contigo me siento completo.

Yo también me siento completa a tu lado- me sonroje, pero continúe hablando- extrañe tu presencia, mi mano se sentía fría e inútil sin la tuya...

Solo hay una mas cosa Bella- me interrumpió- el problema sigue siendo el mismo, Jacob.

Jacob?- dije extrañada

Vi que ya te habla…- se arreglo el cabello un poco alejando la vista de mi rostro- te lo dije, tu lo pones primero que todo y yo… bueno en qué lugar voy a quedar? Ahora que el te habla, seguro pasaras todo el tiempo a su lado…

Espera Edward- le puse dos dedos en los labios para que dejara de hablar- es mi amigo cierto… pero lo que hay entre tú y yo… bueno es diferente- gruñí despacio por no poder explicar todo lo que sentía- no lo viste? No lo deje entrar, mañana no va a pasar por mí para ir a la escuela… es mas mañana es su cumpleaños y no me importo… el regalo que tengo es para otra persona, lo único que me importa en estos momentos eres tu…

De verdad mañana es su cumpleaños?- dijo un poco sorprendido- no me había acordado…

Si, es 14 de enero…- le confirme- bueno sea como sea es nuestro amigo… que haremos para festejarlo?

Bueno unos amigos de Emmett vienen a conocer el pueblo… tenemos que ir a Port Angeles a traerlos- me informo- tal vez pueda llevármelo y así tu organizas una fiesta sorpresa con Alice…

Claro yo organizando una fiesta- dije sarcástica- pero que van a hacer allá?

Bueno primero le preguntare a Emmett si puedo ir- hizo un puchero como si quisiera convencerme a mi- tal vez invite a Jasper… ya sabes para hacer cosas de hombres.

Bueno pero no te excedas…- lo vi a los ojos- anda un poco molesto por que termino con Leah.

Entonces- se puso serio- mañana no podre venir por ti… pero el miércoles…

Estaré lista a la misma hora de siempre- le sonreí- ahora me ayudas a preparar la cena? Y te quedas a comer con nosotros… si?

Claro- tenía una mirada picara- Charlie me dijo que te está enseñando a manejar… como te ha ido?

Al menos ya no se me apaga el motor- me sonroje- es que es muy difícil… Charlie es tan autoritario…

Ya te lo había dicho- se puso frente a mí con una sonrisa radiante- yo te puedo ayudar… si tu quieres te puedo enseñar…

Me encantaría- le respondí sin dejar que terminara la pregunta y me adentre en la cocina con una sonrisa que no podía esconder, las cosas se habían arreglado aunque sea un poco.

Toda la tarde estuve en compañía de Edward platicando de todas las cosas que habían pasado en este corto tiempo, Tanya ahora era su "novia", había hablado con Angela y Ben, por lo menos ya no tenía la mirada que los mataba desde lejos; yo le platique de la compra del anillo de compromiso, de las clases de manejo. Me sentía bien a su lado y sabiendo que así íbamos a seguir por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Aquí la actualización de la historia, espero les guste se que es muy pequeño el capi, pero el proximo sera mas extenso, se los prometo. Gracias a todas las que leen y los favoritos; gracias Sol, amyel y Strangeeers por sus comentarios y a la ultima mil gracias por siempre estar pendiente de las pequeñas cosas que hay alrededor de mi historia… me fue muy muy bien en la inscripción entro a clases el 13 de septiembre, así que subiré los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda, pero eso es otra historia jajaja, las dejo._

_Cuídense mucho les mando un beso y nos leemos luego._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Los verdaderos amigos se tienen que enfadar de vez en cuando"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorpresas**

PVO Bella

Al día siguiente Alice paso por mi pero no precisamente para ir a clases, íbamos directo a la casa de Jacob a pedir permiso para hacer la fiesta sorpresa; Sarah no se opuso le encanto la idea y se ofreció a hacer bocadillos mientras nosotras mandábamos mensajes a algunas personas de la escuela y hacíamos una visita rápida al minisúper para comprar todo lo necesario, cuando le estaba ayudando a Sarah mi celular vibro haciéndome sonreír de solo pensar de quien se trataba.

Hola- conteste lo más rápido que pude alejándome de Sarah y Alice.

Hola preciosa- me contesto la voz seductora de Edward.

Me lo voy a creer si lo dices así- le dije antes de que siguiera- como va todo?

Mejor de lo que pensé- se tomo unos minutos y siguió- solo que llegaremos un poco más tarde de lo planeado, Emmett y sus amigos quieren regalarle algo a Jacob… así que estaremos ahí un par de horas más tarde.

Pero que no sea mucho- deje de sonreír- todo casi está listo…

Me tengo que ir- dijo un poco más apresurado- solo llame para avisarte y escuchar tu voz… a gracias.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el ya había terminado la conversación, así que suspire y seguí con mi trabajo… pensando y tratando de descifrar todo lo que sentía al escuchar a Edward…

POV Edward

Me levante muy temprano para arreglarme y llamar a Jasper, fui por mi mochila seguro ahí tenía mi celular… cuando busque encontré un pequeño envoltorio y lo saque para verlo bien, tenía un papel metálico tornasol y un pequeño sobrecito que abrí.

_Espero te guste…_

_Te quiero Bella._

Desenvolví con delicadeza mi regalo y encontré el último CD. de Mika y el Dvd del concierto grabado en Francia… de verdad me había gustado, después de poner el CD en mi reproductor para terminar de arreglarme, me puse a pensar en qué momento había metido el regalo en mi mochila y porque no me lo había dado en las manos? Se lo preguntaría en cuanto estuviera de frente, puse mis cosas en orden y sali de mi recamara, encontré a Emmett ya esperándome en el garaje con ojeras en sus ojos.

Listo Eddie?- dijo entre un gran bostezo.

No me digas Eddie- casi le gruñí.

Ha perdón, como he escuchado a tu noviecita que te va gritando Eddie por toda la escuela- se defendió.

Le he dicho que no me diga así, pero no entiende… aparte no es mi noviecita- le aclare- es tan hueca y superficial como una Barbie, ya me aburrió…

Y por qué no la dejas?- dijo con despreocupación.

No lo he pensado- no le puse mucho interés.

Acéptalo- levando una ceja sugestivamente- te gustan las citadinas… su ropa ajustada o los tacones… no espera… tal vez como se contonea… tú dímelo.

No conteste… Tanya era muy provocativa, su vestimenta era sensual al igual que sus movimientos… pero no tenia cerebro; me subí a mi coche y lo encendí iríamos primero por Jasper para después ir a casa del festejado antes de que se fuera a la escuela... era idea de Emmett secuestrarlo.

Al llegar a Port Angeles Emmett nos pidió esperarlo en un restaurant mientras él iba a recoger a sus amigos al pequeñísimo aeropuerto… si así se podía llamar.

Chicos- Emmett llego a nuestra mesa con tres hombres- les presento a Demetri, Félix y su hermano menor Alec…

Mucho gusto- dijimos al unisonó.

Bueno a brindar por el cumpleañero- dijo mi hermano a mitad de la comida.

Y quien es el cumpleañero?- pregunto Félix volteando a vernos.

Jacob, cumple 18 años- le respondí al ver que ni Jasper ni Jacob lo harían.

Pues hay que festejarlo- dijo Demetri.

Claro esto no se puede quedar así- lo secundo Félix- que les parece si vamos a un… bar?- tenía una mirada divertida al decir lo último.

No creo nos permitan entrar… es más, es muy temprano para que un bar este abierto- ahora fue Jasper el que hablo como siempre centrado.

Hay lugares siempre abiertos- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- solo hay que saber buscarlos…

Todavía queda el hecho de las edades- Jacob dijo un poco molesto.

Eso se puede arreglar- Félix saco su billetera y volteo a ver a su hermano menor- Alec también necesita un poco de ayuda para entrar…- mostrando su billetera.

Entonces vamos- dijo Jacob parándose rápidamente de su lugar.

Yo me aleje de ellos mientras hacían los planes para poder hablarle a Bella, seguro esto tardaría más de lo pensado, aparte de que por una extraña razón necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Hola- me contesto su voz de manera apresurada.

Hola preciosa- le dije con voz suave.

Me lo voy a creer si lo dices así- casi podía imaginar cómo se sonrojaba- como va todo?

Mejor de lo que pensé- hice una pausa para pensar lo que le iba a decir, ya que no podía mencionar la palabra bar- solo que llegaremos un poco más tarde de lo planeado, Emmett y sus amigos quieren regalarle algo a Jacob… así que estaremos ahí un par de horas más tarde.

Pero que no sea mucho- me dijo con tono decepcionado- todo casi está listo…

Me tengo que ir- escuche la voz de Jacob llamándome- solo llame para avisarte y escuchar tu voz… a gracias- le colgué en seguida y corrí a encontrarme con los demás.

Ellos ya habían pagado la comida y salimos en los coches a recorrer las calles más vacías de la ciudad guiados por Emmett que parecía saber dónde ir, después de algunas vueltas llegamos a las orillas de la bahía y ahí encontramos un lugar que se vía solitario pero con luces de colores procedentes del interior, nos reunimos en la entrada del lugar y Emmett toco dos veces la puerta…

Esto está cerrado Emmett- dije volteando hacia todos lados.

Espera- me susurro.

Enseguida se abrió la puerta con un tipo mal encarado que era más alto que Emmett y malhumorado.

Que quieren niños?- casi nos gruño y escupió saliva al hablar.

Tranquilo solo queremos entrar- respondió Emmett de forma despreocupada.

Está cerrado- dijo tajante- además es un club exclusivo y ustedes… no están en la lista…

Tal vez nosotros no, pero a nuestro amigo Benjamín si lo encuentres- le dijo Demetri mostrándole dos billetes de cien dólares.

El hombre solo sonrió y nos abrió la puerta para poder pasar sin decir más, jalando los billetes que Demetri todavía tenía en la mano al pasar junto a él. Entramos por un pasillo de no más de dos metros y llegamos a un lugar bastante amplio con mesas que rodeaban una pasarela…

Donde demonios nos trajiste Emmett?- le reclame al recorrer el lugar con la vista y a lo lejos ver a una chica en la barra.

Es solo un bar…- me contesto mi hermano ya acomodándose en una mesa cerca de la pasarela- solo que hay variedad… te va a gustar Edward… siéntense.

Un table dace- dijo Alec a mi espalda.

Hey chica- Félix llamo a la muchacha que había divisado hace un momento y esta fue a atendernos, ella llevaba un top plateado y un mini short que hacia juego- queremos el mejor servicio para nosotros, trae tres de tus mejores botellas de tequila… a y al festejado- señalo a Jacob- denle un trato especial…

Un momento después la mesera regreso con lo que habíamos pedido acompañada de dos chicas más que inmediatamente se sentaron a los lados de Jake. Las luces se apagaron y la voz de una mujer se escucho en el lugar…

Queridos visitantes damos inicio a nuestro espectáculo de esta tarde deseando que lo disfruten…. Aplausos para nuestras bailarinas….

POV Bella

Ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y no había tenido noticias de Edward desde la llamada de la tarde, en varias ocasiones intente llamarlo pero su teléfono estaba apagado; todos estaban reunidos y en una gran fiesta, solo los padres de Jacob, de Edward y yo estábamos un poco preocupados por la situación. Paso casi media hora más hasta que el bullicio hizo que nos percatáramos de la entrada del festejado, me acerque a la puerta y vi un grupo de chicos con él, poco a poco fui quedando más al alcance de Jacob, cuando lo tuve enfrente estaba dispuesta a felicitarlo pero en ese momento me percate de su estado y el de sus acompañantes.

Jacob…- no podía creer que estuviera borracho.

Bella…- me abrazo y casi perdimos el equilibrio- me da gusto verte…

Jacob- me separe de el- que te paso? Porque estas así?

Nada- levanto las manos mostrándolas ridículamente- todo está bien… me siento muyyy bien.

Ya veo- busque con la vista a Edward pero no lo encontré- donde esta Edward?

Haaa tu mejor amigo?- dijo torpemente- creo que se quedo con su nueva amiga…

Su nueva amiga?- no comprendía- sabes qué? Hablamos cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos…

Me aleje y comencé a buscar entre la multitud, después de un rato encontré a Jasper con Alice así que enseguida fui hacia ellos.

Jasper- llame su atención para que dejara de besar a su novia- sabes donde esta Edward?

Bueno… si- frunció el ceño y se separo de Alice- vamos, está afuera.

Porque no entro con ustedes?- le pregunte.

Está un poco indispuesto- busco las palabras- pero no sé si es buena idea que lo veas.

Vamos- camine un poco apresurada- por qué no quieres que lo vea?

Yo no dije que no quiero que lo veas, dije que no sé si es buena idea- se agacho- el no quiere que lo vean…

No importa- le dije despreocupada ya en el umbral de la puerta principal- y el auto? Donde esta Edward?

Haaa- midió sus palabras- bueno los autos… están en Port Angeles…

Qué?- lo interrumpí- como llegaron hasta aquí?

Ves esa camioneta vieja?- señalo con desgana una camioneta van descolorida que parecía hermana de la mía, no dejo que respondiera y siguió explicando- pues fue lo único que pude conseguir a estas horas donde cupiéramos todos.

Todos?- cada vez estaba más confundida.

Pues veras…- suspiro- sabrás que fuimos por unos amigos de Emmett y después a un bar, ya sabes celebrar a Jacob y como soy el único que esta sobrio, no iba a permitir que alguno manejara… así que pedí prestada la camioneta y deje en prenda los autos de los hermanitosssss- alargo la ultima parte.

Pero no me has contestado donde esta Edward?- le dije después de unos minutos, Jasper no contesto solo me extendió las llaves que supuse eran de la camioneta y entro a la casa de nuevo.

Me acerque a las ventanillas pero estaban empañadas así que no vi mucho, le quite los seguros a las puertas y busque primero a Edward en los asientos delanteros, en ese momento pude ver algo en la parte de atrás así que fui rápido a la puerta deslizable y la jale, lo encontré ahí sentado con sus codos recargadas en sus piernas y con sus manos cubriéndose el rostro…

Edward que tienes? estas bien?- dije preocupada por su aspecto.

Estoy bien Bella- dijo con dificultad pero sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Que haces aquí encerrado?- lo cuestione tocando su hombro- que paso?

Wau eres linda- me volteo a ver, su piel que siempre estaba pálida ahora tenía un color rosado, sus ojos eran vidriosos y rojos- nada… solo que me di cuenta que aun amo a Angela…

Pero…- escuchar esas palabras me habían tomado desprevenida, tome asiento junto a él- yo pensé que tú la habías olvidado… bueno ese sentimiento…

No- me dijo más fuerte de lo necesario- odio verla con Ben, no sabes lo que siento.

Te equivocas- le susurre bajito- pero no has contestado, que haces aquí?

Le pedí a Jasper que me encerrara- vio la casa a lo lejos- podría hacer una estupidez… si veía a Angela ahí dentro…

Si de verdad la quieres lucha por ella- dije muy a mi pesar era lo que tenía que decirle, para eso estaban los amigos.

Tu aun luchas por Jacob?- mi mirada se perdió un momento en la suya.

No- suspire y dije con tristeza- no me importa ahora con quien este o que sea de él… ese enamoramiento ya paso…

Enamoramiento?- dijo un poco sorprendido- eso no es lo mismo que amor…

Amor es una palabra y un sentimiento muy fuerte- me moví incomoda en el viejo sillón-ahora puedo decirte que no es amor lo que sentía por el… pero en tu estado no hay mucho de qué hablar, se te olvidara mañana aunque las palabras que digamos sean las más profundas y poéticas…

Eres muy inteligente- se recargo en el respaldo y se acerco a mi rostro- eres hermosa Bella…- se acerco aun mas a mi rostro que podía sentir su calor en mis labios.

Que haces?- dije después de ver que esto era un error me eche para atrás- tu AMAS a otra persona, no juegues conmigo Edward… de verdad no lo soportaría, yo… yo te quiero y no tienes porque aprovecharte de eso…

Sali de la camioneta con lagrimas en los ojos, de verdad estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error por segunda vez… no podía sentir algo mas por todos mis amigos, solo era cariño lo que sentía por Edward no podía ser mas, sería su mejor amiga la mejor del mundo y no se acordaría de lo que le dije así que esto sería como si nunca hubiera pasado, ya iba caminando a la playa necesitaba estar sola y poner todos estos sentimientos en orden, llevaba la mirada en el suelo para no tropezar pero no vi de frente algo con lo que choque…

Disculpa- me dijo una voz varonil.

No, yo tuve la culpa- dije todavía con la mirada agachada, pero al voltear me encontré con un muchacho de ojos azules, cabello castaño, era guapo y tenía una sonrisa encantadora pero percibí un leve olor a licor – bueno que todos están borrachos esta noche?- susurre lo más bajito que pude.

* * *

_Antes que otra cosa muchas gracias por sus porras y palabras de aliento, de verdad a pesar de no conocerlas la quiero chicas, gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sonreír y seguir adelante._

_Aquí la actualización, con los dos puntos de vista para que no pierdan el hijo de una actualización a otra, espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentario. Espero sus comentarios, cuídense mucho, les mando un beso_

_Atte. Joey_

_Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ilusión**

Estaba casi a la orilla de la playa de frente a un chico con el que había tropezado hace un instante, primero observe sus zapatos hasta llegar a su rostro, no era mayor que yo.

Disculpa- su voz era muy varonil.

No, yo tuve la culpa- fue lo primero que si me ocurrió.

Pero qué accidente más oportuno- me sonrió el chico- chocar con una mujer hermosa…

Gracias- me sonroje de inmediato- no eres de aquí, verdad?

No- me confirmo- vivo en New York, me llamo Alec Vulturi.

Mucho gusto- extendí la mano- yo me llamo Isabella Swan.

El gusto es mío Isabella - se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que me sorprendió.

Estas perdido?- voltee a ver el entorno, para así poder disimular mi sonrojo.

No, vine a la fiesta- señalo la casa de los Black con el mentón- sali a conocer un poco y tu Isabella?

Solo Bella, por favor- vi sus labios rosados que formaron una leve sonrisa- también vine a la fiesta pero no son mi pasión así que huyo siempre que puedo…

Me permites estar contigo?… Bella- me tenido su brazo.

Claro- acomode unos mechones de cabello que se habían movido de su lugar y hable con timidez- iba a caminar por la playa…

Me parece perfecto- nos giramos y comenzamos a descender la pequeña pendiente.

Caminamos por la orilla de la playa hasta llegar a un árbol caído que nos sirvió de asiento, el se quito el abrigo para ponerlo sobre el tronco y así ofrecerme asiento.

Que caballeroso- le dije al sentarme- ya no se ven hombres que tengan mil detalles con una desconocida…

En primer lugar mis padres me han educado así, mi familia es de Italia… el viejo continente- se encogió de hombros- estamos educados con viejas costumbres y en segundo lugar estoy trabajando para que no seamos desconocidos.

Y que haces en New York?- pregunte con un poco de curiosidad.

Bueno, mis padres siguen en Italia en Volterra exactamente- contempló la luna con un suspiro- mis hermanos querían experimentar el nuevo mundo, la gran ciudad… y yo los seguí… ya tenemos tres años New York.

Wau- dije entre dientes- entonces están solos viendo el mundo.

Algo así- dijo apenado- mis padres vienen en ocasiones y nosotros vamos en vacaciones… siempre que nos es posible, cuando mis hermanos no me arrastran a viajes tontos.

Como este- le asegure.

No, este no ha sido tonto desde que te conocí- se acerco a mí, poniendo su brazo en mis hombros.

No es hermoso?- le dije viendo el horizonte- estas noches son las que inspiran a los poetas…

No dijo nada en un momento que contemplamos la luna y después recito un poema que yo me sabía de memoria... poema numero 20 de Pablo Neruda, su voz era suave, seductora y hacia que mi corazón latiera a mayor velocidad; acaricio mi mejilla y lleve mi mirada a su rostro, suspire al hablarle.

De verdad que eres único- le dije levantándome antes de que este momento se saliera de mis manos- creo que debemos regresar a la fiesta…

Tienes razón, ya es tarde- se levanto y vio que yo tenía mis manos frotando los brazos y me hecho su abrigo sobre los hombros.

Gracias- le dije volteándolo a ver- no es necesario…

Claro que si, aquí hace mucho frio- me interrumpió, me ofreció su brazo de nuevo y caminamos a la casa, mientras seguía hablando.

Al llegar Emmett estaba bailando en el centro de la pista improvisada, Rosalie estaba cubriendo su rostro con las manos visiblemente apenada por el espectáculo de su novio, Charlie ya estaba en la cocina con todos los adultos comiendo algo, me despedí de mi nuevo amigo y fui inmediatamente con él.

Papa- le di un beso rápido en la mejilla como saludo- nos podemos ir? ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela…

Claro Bella- dejo la taza que tenía en las manos- gracias por todo Sarah, nos vemos después.

Disculpa Sarah…- lleve mi vista hacia la sala y gruñí- mañana después de clases vengo a ayudarte, te lo prometo.

No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- descansa, ya tengo ayuda… Esme me ofreció la ayuda de los muchachos y Jacob seguro aceptara limpiar.

Gracias entonces, buenas noches- caminamos por entre la gente y vi a Jasper recargado en la pared y fui con el- papá te veo afuera tengo que entregarle algo a Jasper.

Apresúrate- me susurro de pasada.

Jasper- dije llegando a su lado- gracias, toma las llaves no querrás perder lo que dejaste en prenda…

No me importaría mucho- dijo despreocupado viéndome de reojo a Emmett y volvió a hablar- como te fue? Que tal estaba?

Ebrio- era obvio, suspire fastidiada- me confesó que todavía amaba a Angela… pero bueno no importa, me voy, estoy cansada…

Cuando sali pude ver a Edward recargado en la camioneta, se veía mal, pero lo pase de largo sin darle interés, me despido de él con la mano y subí a la patrulla con Charlie.

Otra vez peleaste con Edward?- me pregunto Charlie con la mirada en el susodicho.

No- yo también lo vi un minuto y después desvié la mirada al estéreo- pero esta borracho papá, no me gusta verlo así… dice muchas tonterías.

Tal vez no sean del todo tonterías- me dijo él encendiendo el motor y tomando la carretera para ir a casa.

Tienes razón- voltee para ver como Edward iba desapareciendo- tal vez no sean tonterías…

Esta noche estuvo llena de sorpresas, Edward y Jacob ya habían dejado atrás la tonta pelea que tuvieron por mí y para prueba estaba el hecho de que se fueron a emborrachar juntos, había conocido a un chico muy guapo y caballeroso pero lo que más me sorprendió y me movió el piso fue la revelación de Edward… el saber que amaba a Angela me había lastimado, pero también me hacia poner los pies sobre la tierra no podía dejarme llevar por estos sentimientos hacia él, lo… lo quería pero lo tenía que querer como lo que era mi mejor amigo, en cambio Alec me había dado una nueva ilusión, con tan solo una mirada me hizo comprender que tal vez alguien se pueda fijar en mi por lo que soy.

* * *

_El famoso chico misterioso es Alec, que les pareció?Gracias por sus comentarios en especial el de Majin porque es precisamente lo que intento hacer… retratar todas las locuras y experiencias de la adolescencia, para mí en lo particular la mejor etapa que he vivido, jajaja, me oigo como abuelita, pero es la verdad, gracias también a las que siempre me han apoyado en esta locura del fanfic ya saben quienes son... por dejar siempre sus hermosas palabras,que me alegran el día y me dan ánimos para seguir. Bueno gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y a todas las que leen en las sombras. Las dejo, hoy me entre lo cursi, cuídense mucho nos leemos pronto, ya saben cualquier comentario, duda o reclamo aquí estoy, besos._

_Atte. Joey_

_"De mis disparates de juventud lo que más pena me da no es el haberlos cometido, sino el no poder volver a cometerlos."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Después…?**

Estaba en un claro rodeado de árboles que estaba empapado con los rayos del sol, a lo lejos por una orilla iba caminando una pareja con las manos entrelazadas, camine a su encuentro, sus rostros eran un poco borrosos en un principio pera al quedar solo a unos pasos vi como Edward besaba apasionadamente a Ángela, volteando a verme con una sonrisa burlona abrió sus labios para decirme "nadie se fijara en ti", "amo a Ángela".

En ese momento me desperté con la frente llena de sudor frio… que sueño más feo había tenido, Edward siempre me vería como a un niño, pero yo pensé que ya había dejado atrás las palabras que me había dicho aquella noche… si me había empezado a maquillar un poco más, mi ropa era un poco más femenina sin llegar a ser lo que Alice o Rose o Tanya usaban, mi esencia era la misma; me acomode para tratar de dormir otra vez, pero fue en vano así que busque mi celular y vi la hora… diablos eran las 4 de la mañana, porque Edward Cullen me quitaba el sueño? Me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza obligándome a dormir. Mi celular sonó varias veces antes de que pudiera despertar, todavía con los ojos cerrados me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y así despejarme, al salir Charlie me esperaba en la cocina con una taza de café y pan tostado.

Como estuvo tu noche?- me pregunto con tono despreocupado cuando me iba sentando con cara de pocos amigos

No pude dormir bien- le dije ya sorbiendo mi café- oye papa… me podrías llevar al…

No puedo- me interrumpió y puso su periódico frente a mí para que no le viera la cara- alguien llego por ti hace un buen rato, está en el porche, no quiso entrar.

Papa dime es Jacob?- le dije un poco molesta

Que si es Jacob?- doblo el periódico y me miro

No quiero que me lleve el- voltee a la ventana- no quiero estar con él a solas mucho tiempo… no me siento a gusto

No preguntare porque…- tomo otra vez de su taza y susurro- no es el, anda ve, no lo hagas esperar mas

Ok- me levante y tome el resto del líquido de un trago- nos vemos en la tarde, te cuidas… ha me saludas a Sue y le dices a Seth que lo extraño, adiós…

Salí esperando encontrar a Edward en la vieja camioneta de anoche pero no fue así era Alec, el que estaba recargado en un coche rojo convertible, me saludo y camino hacia mí.

Buenos días, Bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me quito la mochila

Buenos días…- dije todavía sorprendida- como supiste donde vivía?

Bueno tengo mis contactos- me guiño el ojo y me condujo al asiento del acompañante- quería verte… desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensarte- llegamos a la puerta la abrió y yo me senté.

Gracias por todo- le dije poniendo mi cinturón mientras el rodeaba el coche- no esperaba verte otra vez.

No me dejaras de ver ni un día si estoy en el mismo lugar que tu- me aseguro- claro si tú estás de acuerdo…

Me encanta tu idea- lo vi a los ojos y sonreí sinceramente, Alec me hacía sentir muy bien, me hacía sentir bonita.

Bueno entonces te veo a la hora de la salida en el estacionamiento- me dijo cuando ya íbamos entrando en este- piensa donde quieres ir…

Ok nos vemos en la tarde- dije antes de salir del auto

Mis amigos estaban en las jardineras platicando animadamente así que me detuve al ver que no se movían al escuchar la campana.

Vamos ya sonó el timbre- señale la puerta con mis manos.

No tendremos la primera clase- me informo Alice.

Pero no todos estamos en la misma clase- seguía en mi postura.

Es que hay algo en el gimnasio- ahora fue Rose la que hablo- así que nadie tiene clase…

Amor es la plática de sexualidad- la interrumpió Emmett abrazándola por la cintura- el penúltimo año la dan a los estudiantes… "Por qué piensan que con información serán más responsables" jajaja, pueden creer que después de tantos años sigan pensando lo mismo? Hasta yo me doy cuenta jajaja

Ok, no necesito asistir- dije volteando al estacionamiento para encontrar un lugar al cual dirigirme- cuánto dura?

Claro que si tienes que ir- hablo por primera vez Edward que estaba desparramado en el pasto- es educación… aprendizaje.

Pero yo no necesito ese tipo de educación- le dije y muy infantil le saque la legua en un acto impulsivo.

Ya dejen de pelear, vamos- Alice me tomo de la mano y todos empezamos a caminar al gym.

Cuando llegamos había unas enfermeras entregando folletos y unas bolsas a cada estudiante; al tomar las nuestras buscamos algún lugar para poder sentarnos, para nuestra suerte Ángela y Jacob habían apartado lugares para nosotros…

Hola chicos- nos saludó Ángela muy emocionada

Hola Angy- la salud y seguí mi camino- y ben?

Está enfermo y no vino hoy- dijo un poco triste

Edward se sentó a lado de ella, era verdad que la amaba; los profesores pidieron silencio y comenzó la conferencia, algunos de mis compañeros cuchicheaban, se reían, se sonrojaban al menos yo si lo hacia sentía mis mejillas arder, cuando terminaron de explicar hubo un tiempo para que pudiéramos preguntar cualquier duda que tuviéramos sobre el tema. No note cuanto tiempo habíamos estado ahí dentro hasta que salimos y la tenue luz del sol estaba en lo alto, vi mi celular y solo faltaban dos horas para que terminaran las clases, yo tenía todas las intenciones de entrar a mis clases pero Alec me esperaba a las afueras del edificio.

Que haces aquí tan temprano?- le dije volteando a ver a mis lados

Yo le mande mensaje- dijo Rosalie con una risita traviesa- no pensé que te molestaras…

No- dije viendo los ojos azules de Alec- por cierto… el coche es tuyo, verdad Rose?

Si, Alec me lo pidió prestado- me sonrió mi amiga y se acercó a mí para poder susurrarme- de verdad le gustas…

Nos vamos?- Alec me ofreció su mano y no dude en tomarla, asentí y le di la bolsa que nos habían dado hace unos momentos a Rose.

No Bells, llévatela puedes necesitarla- tenía una mirada picara, yo solo se la arrebate y la guarde en mi mochila.

Edward me volteo a ver un segundo y siguió hablando con Ángela y Jessica, que hacia cualquier cosa para que el la notara pero al parecer no lo lograba. Subimos al auto de Rose y Alec piso el acelerador, que tenían los hombres con la velocidad?

Pensaste donde quieres ir?- me pregunto después de un rato

La verdad no- me mordí el labio- tú que propones?

No conozco mucho en este lugar- me miro un momento- te parece si vamos a la playa?

Me parece genial- le devolví la sonrisa

Al llegar a la Push los rayos de sol hacían ver un poco más colorida la orilla, estaba todavía solitaria así que el lugar era todo nuestro, caminamos platicando de cosas sin importancia, conociendo nuestros colores favoritos, música, actores, libros… el tiempo con el pasaba rápidamente, cuando me empezó a dar frio note que ya estaba atardeciendo, el como la última vez que estuvimos juntos me ofreció su chaqueta que no desprecie, nos sentamos en unas piedras casi al terminar la playa y seguimos platicando, él se acercó a mí para abrazarme y lo deje hacerlo.

Sabes…- busco las palabras para seguir hablando, se veía como le costaba hablar- me gustas mucho, es más que algo físico Bella, no quiero decir con eso que no eres hermosa… lo eres de verdad, sé que esto es rápido pero yo no le encuentro sentido que pase este tiempo callando lo que siento… quieres ser mi novia?

Wau- mis ojos se abrieron como plato, de verdad era rápido- me has sorprendido… no es que no me gustes, me gustas… pero después…

Después nos preocuparemos por hacerlo funcionar- me dijo con una sonrisa triunfal- soy jugador de americano- susurro un poco apenado- tiene sus ventajas… podemos venir a jugar con algunas escuelas cercanas…

Eso tu no lo decides- lo interrumpí, pero el solo me puso un dedo en los labios y continuo

No lo sabemos- tomo mi mentón para que nuestros ojos se encontraran- no eres una aventura de vacaciones Bella… quieres ser mi novia?

Yo…- lo pensé por un segundo, él era muy bueno conmigo, se portaba como nadie lo había hecho, suspire antes de contestar- sí, sí quiero ser tu novia

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y puso sus labios sobre los míos lentamente, el beso fue breve pero muy tierno…

Alec- le susurre cuando me abrazaba- no es que quiera romper el momento… pero ya es tarde y debo ir a casa…

Vamos- deshizo su abrazo y me dio un beso fugaz

Me tomo de la mano y empezamos caminar, a mitad del camino se acercó aún más y me tomo por la cintura… todo esto era nuevo para mí, sabía que era rápido pero Alec me hacía sentir cosas que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir…

Al dejarme frente a la casa se despidió de mi con un beso más largo pero sin dejar de ser inocente, enseguida baje del auto, lo despedí desde el umbral de la puerta con la mano y una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Increíble… tenía novio y no sabía que pasaría en unos días que él se fuera pero por ahora me sentía genial e iba a disfrutar de este tiempo.

* * *

_Es un capítulo pequeño, pero espero que les guste… les pido paciencia, no sé cuánto tiempo tenga ahora que voy a la uni y pues estudio arquitectura, que como sabrán es una carrera muy demandante, dejas de tener una vida normal jajaja todo sea por el amor al arte. Con respecto a Alec no se preocupen no es malo, de verdad le gusta Bella, ya tengo algunos capítulos más de la historia, así que solo es hacerme un poco de tiempo para actualizar, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, les mando un beso y cuídense mucho._

_Atte. Joey_

_"No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Despedida Anunciada**

Alec estuvo una semana en Forks, hoy acompañaba a Edward a dejarlo a Port Angeles, íbamos en el asiento trasero abrazados y besándonos.

Te escribiré todos los días- me decía al oído mientras yo asentía- te llamare cada que pueda…

Sé que lo harás- le dije besando su mejilla- gracias por estos días… han sido…

Maravillosos- termino mi frase, me separo y me beso con más urgencia, mas fervor…

Pueden dejar los arrumacos para cuando estén solos- Edward casi gruñía al decirlo, en estos días que había estado con Alec, Edward se había comportado de forma un poco agresiva y grosera, pero no había tenido tiempo de platicar con el así que después arreglaría eso.

Que amargado Cullen- dijo Alec con una ceja levantada- consíguete una novia… entiende son los últimos momentos que paso con Bella…

Te hubieras ido con Emmett- le dijo secamente Edward viéndonos por el retrovisor.

Sabes que no fuimos con él porque es increíblemente molesto- se quejó Alec- no nos hubiera dejado en paz ni un minuto… pensé que tú eras más…

Más que?- lo interrumpió Edward- a mí no me gusta ser el chofer de nadie y no están solos… tengan un poco de decencia… busquen un hotel…

Estas celoso Cullen?- Alec me separo por completo y se asomó por entre los asientos, pero Edward no hablo su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo

Basta los dos- les grite y puse en su asiento a Alec de un jalón- solo sopórtense por una hora como máximo… y dejen de decir idioteces

Edward subió el volumen del estéreo, Alec intento abrazarme de nuevo pero yo se lo impedí, el me vio con un signo de interrogación y le sonreí más a la fuerza, me tomo de la mano y hacia transcurrió el resto del viaje que para mi suerte fue poco; cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del lugar Félix y Demitri ya tenían los boletos en la mano y las maletas listas, al vernos bajar empezaron a despedirse.

Adiós cuñada- me dijo Demitri dándome un beso en la mejilla- fue un gusto conocerte

Adiós Demitri, cuídate he- le di un abrazo.

Adiós Bella- ahora fue Félix el que hablo- no te preocupes yo cuidare a mi hermano… y cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos… lo sabes.

Gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla- cuídalos a los dos… creo que tú eres el más responsable…- los tres hermanos se carcajearon al escuchar lo que le dije.

Tengo que irme- Alec me abrazo y me daba pequeños besos en las mejillas y en los labios- te prometo que nos veremos antes de lo que piensas… te quiero Bells

Yo también te quiero- nos besamos sin importar que tuviéramos público, me tomo de la cintura con fuerza y cada vez más posesivamente.

Alec, es hora- le grito Demitri que ya estaba unos metros alejado de nosotros

Bella…- de repente me vio a los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo- no quieres venir conmigo?

Qué?- dije un poco confundida

Si vamos- volteo a ver a sus hermanos- unas vacaciones… es justo, yo estuve aquí por un tiempo, te toca.

Gracias- le dije abrazándolo- pero debo de poner atención a mis estudios, nos veremos antes de lo que piensas- repetí su promesa- me escribirás?

Todos los días- dijo sobre mis labios, me dio un beso tierno como nuestro primer beso y salió corriendo donde sus hermanos.

Me quede ahí parada viendo como entraba al aeropuerto, si lo quería eso era verdad… pero no dejaría nada por él, mis sueños y mi vida no encajaban en unos días a su lado, Emmett me abrazo por los hombros para reconfortarme.

Anda Bella- me jalo para que caminara a los coches

Este- voltee a ver a cuidad que estaba frente a nosotros- tengo que comprar algunas cosas… mejor váyanse, no quiero que sean mis choferes y esperen inútilmente, los veré después

Si no te molesta- dijo Emmett apretando su abrazo- ya quiero ver a Rose… le he extrañado

Ve Emmett- creo que sabía a lo que se refería así antes de que siguiera lo corrí

Ya iba caminando a la salida del lugar cuando Edward se emparejo a mí y comenzó a hablar

Quieres que me vaya?- me cuestiono fríamente

Si- le dije sin darle importancia- a ti no te gusta ser chofer de nadie… y yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Podemos hablar en otro lugar?- me dijo volteando a ver a un grupo de hombres que venían hacia nosotros

Ok- le dije regresando lo andado, el abrió el coche antes de que llegáramos y subimos rápidamente- nos podemos ir ya?- dije nerviosa

El no respondió, salió del estacionamiento dio vueltas por las calles de Port Ángeles, conocía ya muy bien el coche así que busque en la guantera un pañuelo desechable y encontré una bolsa de plástico conocida, tenía una frase "piénsalo… practica sexo seguro" estaba vacía… solo un preservativo estaba tirado entre los pañuelos y sus lentes de sol, cerré la guantera y lleve mi mirada a la pequeña ciudad, ya las luces de algunos lugares comenzaban a encenderse, llegamos a un restaurant llamado la bella Italia… se veía acogedor, nos adentramos en el lugar y pidió una mesa privada… alejado de la gente, nos llevaron la carta y yo la aleje de mi

No vas a pedir nada?- me pregunto regresando la carta frente a mi

No gracias- dije amablemente

Por favor Bella- me pidió un voz suave- si tu no comes, yo no comeré nada… ahora porque estás haciendo berrinche?

Yo no hago berrinche Edward- dije volteando a ver a la mujer que venía a tomar la orden

Están listos para ordenar?- se dirigió a Edward ignorándome completamente.

Si- dijo el viendo la carta y con voz fría- puede traernos dos coca colas, dos espaguetis a la boloñesa… por favor

Pero yo…- iba a replicar, pero Edward me volteo a ver con autoridad- quiero una ensalada también…

Y usted?- se volteo a verlo haciendo su cabello a un lado para dejar descubierto su cuello

Solo la ensalada para ella- le dijo con una mirada rápida y después se dirigió a mí- la compartiremos.

Eso tenlo por seguro- le dije viendo como la mujer se iba- no comeré todo…

Me conformo con que comas lo necesario- me aseguro- no vayas a dejar de comer ahora que tu novio se fue…

Piensas que yo haría eso?- le pregunte con los ojos entre cerrados

Pues con eso de que lo quieres a pesar de no conocer nada de el- su voz se oía un poco acida

Lo quiero por cómo se comportó- lleve mis ojos a una cadena que me había regalado mi novio hace un par de días- nunca nadie me había tratado así… nunca nadie me había hecho sentir bonita- dije lo último mordiendo mi labio, era mentira él lo había hecho pero no lo podía decir.

Y como vas con Tanya?- le pregunte ya cuando comíamos

Ya no salgo con ella- dijo despreocupado- ahora esta con alguien más…

Ella sí que es rápida- hice una mueca

No solo ella- susurro

Claro que si- le dije con voz firme- sin querer vi la bolsa que nos dieron…

Y que te importa?- me contesto molesto

Yo pensé…- no supe que decir

No pienses Isabella, eso es asunto mío- dijo levantándose y tirando la servilleta a un lado- nos vamos?

No, quiero terminar de comer- le habla a mi plato porque no quería verlo a la cara- vete no es necesario que te quedes, te lo dije…

Él se quedó unos minutos parado sin moverse ni un centímetro y di gracias por estar en un privado y que la gente no notara lo que pasaba, seguí comiendo sin levantar la vista de la pasta, Edward se sentó y vi como tomo su tenedor y empezó a comer, no hablamos después de eso, el pidió la cuenta y en ese momento vio que mis platos estaban casi intactos, negó con la cabeza y pidió la comida para llevar.

Ahora si nos vamos?- me pregunto secamente

Si- le dije y tome mi chamarra que era la misma que Alec me había dado para cubrirme del frio

Eso te queda grande- dijo como no queriendo- toma tu comida…

Gracias- no me animaba a verlo al rostro todavía.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y después fue a su lugar, pego en el volante haciendo que brincara

Que te importa que esa bolsa este abierta?- me pregunto con frustración en la voz

Es que yo pensé que tú no eras como todos- le dije con voz baja- pero me equivoque otra vez…

Otra vez?- fijo su vista en mi

Bueno creía que Jacob pensaba y que sus hormonas lo obedecían- hice una mueca al recordar su fiesta

No me compares por favor Isabella- ya conocía bien ese tono así que no presione y asentí dándole la razón.

No se cuánto y por qué le daba tanta importancia a que Edward tuviera relaciones sexuales con su novia, pero me molestaba tan solo pensarlo, por el bien de los dos me quede callada todo el camino, me llevo a casa sin siquiera voltear a verme, al llegar le di las gracias más a la fuerza y Sali corriendo.

Me tendí en la cama a pensar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida en este corto tiempo, por Alec no dejaría absolutamente nada… pero por Edward… trataría de no comparar a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, eran diferentes pero el ver es bolsa me había hecho cambiar mi forma de ver a Edward, me quede un buen rato debatiendo el por qué me podría importar ese asunto, cuando me di cuenta que el día de mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, las mismas cosas, las mismas personas, mi simple vida, así el sueño me fue venciendo con las imágenes de un Edward enojado y Alec pidiéndome seguirlo.

* * *

_De verdad siento mucho el retraso, mi escuela me está demandando más tiempo del que pensé, todo sea por el amor a la arquitectura. Espero les guste el capítulo, ya tengo el siguiente y si todo sigue como lo planeo no tardare en subirlo, solo tengo que revisarlo, por cierto Alec no es malo, es un chico lindo y de verdad le gusta Bella... ya descubriran que pasa con el transcurso de la historia.  
_

_Bueno las dejo agradeciendo su comprensión, sus comentarios que me hacen seguir adelante con mi locura, por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y escribirme, también por los favoritos y alertas gracias._

_Atte. Joey Potter_

_"el amor no es igual que el enamoramiento, ya que por el amor dejas todo a un lado y en el enamoramiento los momentos son hermosos pero pasajeros"_

_(Frase de mi propiedad)_


	16. Chapter 16

Cita.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Alec se había ido, Edward y yo seguíamos con nuestra amistad dejamos en paz el tema de su sexualidad la misma noche que discutimos. Alec me llamo todos los días la primera semana ahora solo nos escribíamos ya que nuestros horarios no coincidían, ya faltaba poco para el 14 de febrero, Alec estaba preparando todo para vernos en Seattle, Jacob me había invitado este viernes a ver una película y gracias a mi corazón de pollo acepte. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y estaba lista para cuando llegara… tocaron el timbre.

Hola- lo salude cuando abrí la puerta.

Nos vamos?- dijo Jacob sin más.

Si, solo le escribo una nota a Charlie- la escribí lo más rápido que pude y salimos al porche.

Donde esta Charlie?- pregunto un poco extrañado volteando a todos lados.

Está en casa de Sue… ya sabes como siempre- no podía evitar sonreír cuando lo decía, me hacía feliz ver a papa así, de pronto recordé- vamos a ver a los demás en el cine?

Bueno…- se rasco la cabeza- es que nadie pudo acompañarnos…

Ni Edward?- seguí preguntando, eso si se me hacía raro.

Él tenía cosas que hacer- dijo ya caminando al rabbit- ya sabes… san Valentín

La velada estuvo un poco pesada, habíamos visto una película de acción que Jacob moría por ver, me llevo a una pizzería a comer algo y luego regresamos a casa, me acompaño al porche sin dirigirme la palabra, su atención estaba puesta en el piso.

Bueno me voy- subí los escalones para llegar a la puerta y quede frente a el- gracias por la invitación, me la pase bien…

No, gracias a ti Bella- se acercó más a mí- quiera decirte algo…- iba a hablar pero Jacob levanto una mano para que no lo interrumpiera- he cometido muchos errores… pero este tiempo lejos de ti, me sirvió para pensar las cosas… te quiero Bells, más de lo que me imaginaba…

Jacob- lo interrumpí, con el ceño fruncido- yo también te quiero, pero a mí también el tiempo me ayudo a reflexionar… y me di cuenta que…

Solo dame una oportunidad- ahora él no me dejo terminar- en este momento estamos solos…

No Jacob, yo tengo novio- le dije fríamente- ya me canse de que me trates como un pañuelo… si quieres te ofrezco mi amistad y nada más.

Déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero- me suplico.

Vi acercarse un coche, pero no le preste atención… lo deje pasar y seguí en lo que estaba. Le dirigí una mirada llena de odio a Jacob y continúe con el monologo.

Hace unas semanas cuando estabas con Lea no te acordabas de mi para nada, es mas hace meses me dijiste que ya no nos habláramos- di un paso al siguiente escalón para quedar cara a cara- cuando ella te dejo, yo estuve ahí y tú me golpeaste…

Fue un accidente- se defendió.

Si fue una accidente- seguí- pero te cubrí… luego me gritaste enfrente de toda la escuela, haciéndome sentir poca cosa, hiciste que mintiera por ti… después me hablas un día como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y ahora dices que me quieres… que te dé una oportunidad? Nunca has pensado en mí.

Bella- me tomo por los hombros y me acerco más a su cuerpo- te quiero…

Me dio un beso brusco… al sentir sus labios sobre los míos me paralice por un segundo pero cuando me di cuenta en verdad de lo que pasaba y que no me gustaba para nada lo que sentía lo quise apartar y el me sostenía cada vez más fuerte, de repente se alejó de un tirón.

Que te pasa?- le grito Jacob a su amigo- que haces aquí? Nos interrumpes…

Es cierto Bella?- me pregunto con una voz fría

No- susurre- él ya se iba

Lo haces otra vez- me reprocho el con sus ojos verdes entre cerrados.

Edward…- le susurre- yo…

Porque tienes que darle explicaciones?- se quejó Jacob a lado de Edward- él no es tu novio…

Ni tú lo eres- Edward se giró a verlo con fuego en los ojos- te dije que si volvías a lastimarla…

No la estaba lastimando- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona- no lo viste, nos estábamos besando

Bella- solo su voz se dirigió a mí porque él tenía los ojos cerrados y se apretaba en puente de la nariz con sus manos, sabía que intentaba mantener la calma.

El me beso- dudaba que me hubiera oído, pero a él no le podía decir mentira alguna.

Ella no me alejo- se defendió Jacob- al contrario…

Yo no vi eso- le dijo Edward de malhumor

Por qué dices eso?- le reclame al que creía mi amigo- vete Jacob…

No te despides de mí?- dijo con un tono burlón, señalando sus labios con dos dedos de su mano.

Lárgate- le exigió Edward, con voz ronca.

Tú no tienes por qué meterte- lo enfrento Jacob- esto es cosa nuestra.

Escúchame Jacob- Edward levanto un dedo de forma amenazante- ella no te permitió besarla… si vuelves a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad o a lastimar uno de sus cabellos te rompo la cara.

Tú no tienes ese derecho- lo reto Jacob altaneramente.

Edward- le llame poniéndome frente a el- tranquilízate

Que pasa aquí?- salió Charlie con los ojos soñolientos

Papa- voltee a verlo con una súplica en el rostro- dile a Jacob que se vaya… por favor

Por qué?- quiso saber Charlie con una mueca

Por qué le di un beso- le contesto el interpelado

Más bien se lo robaste- lo corrigió Edward

Y a ti que te importa?- siguieron como si Charlie y yo no estuviéramos presentes

Hey chicos- les hablo Charlie con voz autoritaria y viéndolos fijamente- se tranquilizan o los llevo a la comisaria…

No es para tanto Charlie- Jacob le sonrió como si el no tuviera la culpa de lo que pasaba.

Jacob ve a casa- le dijo fríamente Charlie- ya es tarde y Sarah debe estar preocupada

Charlie- quiso protestar pero mi padre frunció el ceño- hasta mañana, luego hablamos Bella…

Ustedes dos entren- nos ordenó a Edward y a mí, Charlie entro y nos esperó de pie en la sala- siéntense- nos indicó cuando estábamos ya frente a el- que paso?

Jacob me invito a salir…-comencé a hablar- te lo dije… me trajo y de repente me beso, yo lo quería empujar pero no puede… Edward llego y lo separo…

Y tú que haces a esta hora aquí?- Charlie pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bueno llame a Bella todo el día- me volteo a ver rápidamente y regreso la mirada a Charlie- y no contesto, me preocupe y vine a ver si estaba bien…

No quiero ver este tipo de escenas en mi casa- se dirigió a mí con voz autoritaria.

Lo siento- se disculpó Edward con la mirada en sus manos- solo no me pareció correcto

Me voy a descansar- dijo Charlie meneando la cabeza- te puedes quedar solo un momento Edward, ya es tarde para que estés de visita.

Si señor- mi amigo contesto rápidamente.

Nos quedamos callados hasta que Charlie azoto la puerta de su recamara, en cuanto eso paso me senté para poder verlo a la cara, vi como supero y le di un tiempo, sabía que tenía algo que decir.

Yo no debería defenderte- me susurro frustrado- debería ser TU NOVIO el que te defienda…

No te pedí que me defendieras- le dije a media voz- yo puedo hacerlo sola, no se para que estas aquí… si por eso no fuiste con nosotros por que estabas preparando la sorpresa de san Valentín

Quien te dijo eso?- me interrumpió- que no te acabo de decir que te estuve hablando casi todo el día… yo no supe de tu salida con Jacob.

Sonó el teléfono y corrí escaleras arriba para callarlo antes de que Charlie saliera de su cuarto como energúmeno. Llegue y lo encontré en la mesita de noche. Era un mensaje de Jacob lo empecé a leer.

No es un santo… te mando un mail para que te des cuenta.

Sali de mi habitación pensando en que quería decir, baje todavía un poco distraída, vi a Edward sentado con las manos cubriendo su rostro, me senté a su lado y tome una bocanada de aire.

Que paso en Port Ángeles?- dije de golpe

A que te refieres?- volteo a verme con la duda en su rostro

Jacob me mando un mensaje- se lo mostré y él se levantó de golpe

Ya abriste tu correo?- me pregunto un poco nervioso

No- le vi fijamente- ahora si dime que paso… porque te comportas así? Que voy a encontrar en ese correo?

Te pido que borres eso- se acercó a mí, sus ojos verdes eran de súplica- por favor… no lo veas…

Pero Edward- me perdí por un momento en esa penetrante mirada, seguí en un susurro- porque no quieres que lo vea?... dime la verdad, por favor…

Te lo diré- me aseguro con tranquilidad- pero a su tiempo…

No dije nada me levante y camine a la puerta

Debes irte- tome el picaporte- mañana nos vemos… vienes por mí?

Claro que si- me di un beso en la mejilla, salió pero se volteo- que vas hacer en san Valentín?

Voy a ver a Alec- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios- nos vamos a ver en Seattle

Que descanses Bells- se dio la vuelta, lo vi cómo se subió al volvo, prendió el motor y salió disparado. Que tenía el correo que no quería que viera… y más importante que Jacob quería lo contrario.

Aquí el siguiente capítulo, si se quiere se puede. Con la otra historia tardare un poco pero espero que no sea mucho, que les pareció? Solo les puede decir que ya falta poco para el gran momento. Ustedes que creen que tenga ese correo que Jacob quiere que vea Bella? Que habrá hecho Edward en Port Ángeles?

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día y más en este tiempo de súper presión en mi vida, y por lo mismo les quiero corresponder con este capítulo gracias por esperar, por hacer un espacio en su vida y leer mis locuras de verdad es muy importante para mí. _

_Este capítulo va dedicado para todas mis lectoras fieles, les mando un abrazo y un beso a cada una de ustedes, otra pregunta, a mí me gusta contestar sus reviews pero no sé si a ustedes les agrade la idea así que ya saben que me gusta tener su opinión, no les molesta que les conteste los reviews? Quieren que lo haga?_

_Cuídense mucho, besos_

_Atte. Joey_

_"adolescencia etapa de rebeldía y descubrimientos"_


	17. Chapter 17

**San Valentín**

Me desperté muy temprano, para mi buena suerte el sol apareció en el horizonte, le pedí permiso a Charlie para faltar a clases, él tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio hoy a Sue así que no se opuso con la promesa de regresar antes de medianoche sana y salva. El timbre sonó a las 7:30 y yo ya tenía mi pequeña maleta hecha, estaba a punto de terminar mi desayuno. Lleve el plato al fregadero y fui a abrir la puerta.

Hola- me saludo Edward, con una sonrisa en el rostro, me dio un beso en la mejilla- hoy te ves hermosa realmente.

Gracias adulador- lo abrace y lleve mis manos en puño a su abrigo- tú también te ves muy guapo.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y lo vi de arriba abajo, no me había percatado que una de sus manos estaba en su espalda, lleve mi mirada a su rostro con un signo de interrogación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward movió los labios.

Feliz san Valentín- en sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y en medio de ellas había un alcatraz que llevaba un listón rosa.

Que hermoso- le tome y enseguida acaricie los pétalos de las rosas para dejar al final mi flor favorita, jale el listón y encontré una cadena con un dije en forma de alcatraz que se transformaba en una pequeña B- como supiste?

Solo presto atención- sonrió levemente y continuo- hace cuatro meses estábamos en clase de Biología, jugabas con un pequeño anillo en forma de alcatraz, te pase una nota que decía más o menos… que es eso? Tú lo devolviste y decía… "me lo regalo Renée poco antes de que se marchara, un alcatraz, mi flor favorita"

En serio recuerdas eso?- dije muy apenada- me ayudas aponérmelo?

Como no recordarlo- sus yemas rosaron mi cuello y me estremecí, puso la cadena en su lugar y me volteo delicadamente- te quedo perfecto.

Llevo sus manos a las bolsas de su abrigo antes de lo que yo pensé, desvié la mirada rápidamente sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar.

Voy por mi bolso- corrí a buscar mi pequeño equipaje para que cuando encontrara su regalo no estuviera ahí, regrese y él tenía la cajita entre sus manos.

Por qué no me lo das en las manos?- me recrimino un poco triste.

Es que… yo- no sabía que decirle- no soy buena para expresar mis sentimientos… así es mejor…

Isabella- suspiro y abrió su regalo-donde conseguiste esto? Es hermoso…

Cuando Charlie fue por el anillo- jugué con mi cabello para no verlo a los ojos- lo acompañe… entre a una tienda de antigüedades, enseguida vi esto en el mostrador… pensé en ti.

Gracias Bella- me abrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, así paso un tiempo sin que hiciéramos nada- es hora de irnos… tu novio te espera.

Me llevo a Port Angeles para que ahí tomara el autobús y llegar a mi destino; llegue a la terminal de Seattle a la una de la tarde y antes de que otra cosa pasara le marque a Alec.

Bueno- contesto la voz de una chica.

Creo que me equivoque de número- dije un poco sorprendida

"Jane suelta el teléfono" se oía la voz de Alec en el fondo, espere un segundo y se puso al teléfono- Bella? Perdóname- comenzó- mi hermana está haciendo estupideces…

Tu hermana?- pregunte con un poco de cautela.

Como oyes- su voz se oía feliz- vino con una amiga, pero bueno ya llegaste?

Si- dije más aliviada- estoy en la terminal, donde nos vemos?

Estoy a cinco minutos- dijo con rapidez- espérame ahí… no sé, siempre hay un reloj, ok? Abajo del reloj.

Colgó y fui al lugar que me indico, estaba tan nerviosa, ya tenía tiempo que no habíamos hablado por teléfono, los correos también se hacían más escasos y aún estaba aquí esperándolo. Pasaron 10 minutos y lo vi aparecer delante de mí, venía con un abrigo corto pantalón de mezclilla, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado. Al verme corrió en mi dirección.

Bella- me abrazo y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios- te ves lindísima.

Gracias- nos separamos y lo tome de la mano.

Estas lista para comenzar con tu día?- dijo volteando a ver el lugar por donde el apareció.

Creo que si- levante la ceja con curiosidad.

Mira ahí vienen- Alec señalo a dos chicas, una era más pequeña que yo de cabello rubio oscuro, la otra era de piel oscura, alta y con unos ojos verdes que resaltaba con el maquillaje.

Pensé que íbamos a pasar solos este día- susurre un poco molesta, este día era especial y después de no vernos en un buen tiempo lo esperaba.

Yo también lo creí- dijo apenado- Jane vino a pasar unos días con mis hermanos…

No me vas a presentar?- las chicas llegaron a nuestro lado interrumpiendo a Alec.

Jane- comenzó el con las presentación, haciendo ademanes con su mano libre- ella es Isabella… Bella mi novia.

Mucho gusto- me extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa- ya era hora hermanito.

El gusto es mío- le dijo devolviendo su gesto- no sabía que Alec tenía una hermana.

No solo es su hermana- dijo la voz de la otra chica- es su melliza.

Y la entrometida es Gianna- la interrumpió mi novio, soltando mi mano- a pesar de todo es buena persona… pero habla hasta por los codos.

Mucho gusto- le dije extendiendo mi mano pero ella me dio un abrazo.

Bella, eres suertuda de andar con este cabeza hueca- me susurro cuando me tenía abrazada.

Es hora de ir a comer, si no llegamos en 30 minutos al restaurant no encontraremos lugar- dijo Jane.

Alec me quito el pequeño bolso que llevaba en las manos y caminamos detrás de las chicas, no hablamos mucho, me tomo de la mano otra vez y me dio una sonrisa tímida. Al poco tiempo llegamos a la aguja espacial, que esta vez estaba más concurrida, nos llevaron a una mesa entre la gran multitud que había en el lugar.

Alec nos platicó que te conoció en un pueblito- Jane comenzó la plática apenas habíamos ordenado.

Si en Forks- le dije de inmediato tomando de mi bebida- Alec no me dijo que tenía una melliza.

Bueno es que Alec es muy cerrado- lo defendió Gianna que estaba sentada a su lado- es un enigma… hasta para mí.

Se conocen desde hace mucho?- le pregunte a Gianna, dando una mirada rápida a Alec.

Si desde niños- me contesto sin más- nuestras familias siempre han estado unidas, así que crecimos juntos… hasta que quiso venir con Demitri y Félix- su voz sonó triste- extraño no poder hacerlo rabiar.

He conocido mucho- Alec la vio a los ojos, se conectaron con solo una mirada…ahí había algo más que cariño- he madurado…

Alguna vez…- trague saliva por lo que iba a preguntar, pero tenía que saberlo- fueron novios?

Wau Bella… de verdad quieres saberlo?- Gianna dejo de ver a Alec y se concentró en mí, yo solo asentí una vez esperando su respuesta- si… estuvimos saliendo un tiempo muy corto.

Y por qué terminaron?- quería saber más, no me había dolido como creí al contrario me sentía aliviada.

Bueno- ahora fue Alec el que me contesto- yo decidí venir a América y ella… se quedó…

Si, era inútil tener una relación a larga distancia- termino Gianna con la explicación.

Pero cuando amas a una persona en verdad…- comencé a decir- supongo que lo esperarías…

Si- continuo Jane- cuando una persona es tu media naranja… no tienes ni que pensarlo, es más dejas todo por seguirlo…

Han encontrado a esa persona?- Alec pregunto a su hermana y amiga con una sonrisa traviesa.

Si- dijo Jane rápidamente, Alec vio a Gianna penetrantemente esperando su respuesta.

Si- susurro escondiendo su mirada.

Como lo saben? Como saben que es la persona correcta?- Alec volteo a verme y suspiro.

Por qué te puedes perder en sus ojos- comenzó Gianna con su voz en un susurro.

Con su toque te sientes viva- siguió Jane, volteo a ver a una pareja y yo seguí su mirada- la gente desaparece de tu alrededor cuando estas con el…

Lo dejas ir- se le quebró la voz a Gianna cuando hablaba- por verlo feliz… das todo por él, no importa que te estés muriendo por dentro…

No puedes dejar de pensar en el- ahora yo hable en un susurro que no era una respuesta para ellos si no para mí- aunque te niegues a aceptarlo.

Alec me dio una mirada rápida, pero no le dio importancia a mi comentario. Sus ojos no podían separarse del objeto de su amor, me levante rápidamente de mi asiento, al comprender lo que estaba sintiendo.

Gracias por todo- les dije a los tres y camine a la salida.

Por qué te vas?- me alcanzo Alec con una mirada desconcertada- si Gianna dijo algo que te molesto… deja explicarte… ella y yo…

No tienes que explicar nada- le sonreí para que viera que todo estaba bien- en este poco tiempo vi el amor que se tienen- iba protestar pero le puse un dedo en los labios- no seas tonto… no la dejes ir, te vas a arrepentir si esta vez la vuelves a perder… te ama tanto que soporta verte con otra persona solo para no perderte y tú la idolatras… a mí solo me…

Si te quiero- me interrumpió- pero… a ella la amo, pensé que en este tiempo la había olvidado pero en cuanto la vi…

Entonces has este día especial- lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla- te quiero…

Acabas de llegar tu autobús sale en 6 horas- volteo a ver dónde estaban las chicas.

No te preocupes- las señale con el mentón- ve con ellas, yo tengo que estar sola… pensar en algo…

Yo que tú le decía lo que siento- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

A quién?- frunci el ceño por su comentario.

A Edward- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- te aseguro que el siente lo mismo por ti.

Y tu cómo?…- suspire y lo acepte- lo tengo que pensar… tengo miedo…

Solo díselo- me animo- no pierdes nada.

Tal vez no- dije con voz contenida- ha por cierto, tu regalo- le ofrecí el pequeño objeto.

Gracias- tomo la cajita en sus manos, la abrió y saco su contenido- unos guantes…

Oye no son cualquier tipo de guantes- dije con más entusiasmo- el muchacho de la tienda me dijo que son de lo mejor… que Tony Romo usa unos iguales a estos.

Lo sé- me abrazo y de su abrigo saco un estuche de terciopelo negro rectangular y me lo ofreció- esto te lo iba a dar cuando estuviéramos solos… pero dadas las circunstancias…

Gracias- lo tome y lo abrí lentamente, era un brazalete algo rígido, tenía una hilera de brillantes- es hermosa- para secundar mis palabras me la puse- cuídate, espero que me cuentes que paso con un correo me conformo…

Claro que sí, tú también cuídate mucho- me dio un beso en la mejilla acomodo el brazalete a su gusto y dio un paso atrás- no dudes en contar conmigo para lo que quieres.

Acomode mi chamarra para que tapara el seguro caro regalo de Alec y sali del lugar, caminaría un poco… al menos por las calles que conocía y enseguida iría a la terminal… tal vez tuviera suerte y encontrara un autobús enseguida.

Llegue a la terminal una hora después de mi salida del restaurant, vi la pantalla y no había autobuses a Port Angeles, me senté y saque mi celular... le llamaría a Charlie o a Jacob para que vinieran por mi seguro no les molestaría, no quería ni pensar en llamarle a Edward ya que estaría con su… su amiga. Marque de inmediato el primer número y espere.

Hola- dijo un poco apenada- espero no interrumpirte…

Que pasa?- dijo con voz un poco alarmada- Alec te hizo algo?

No, no- me mordí el labio- solo que Alec se tuvo que ir… seria mucha molestia que vinieras por mí?... si no puedes le puedo llamar a…

No, voy por ti- dijo enseguida mi amigo- nos vemos en… una hora.

Tan rápido?- me extraño.

Si luego te explico- se oía un poco agitado

Pero Jacob- apenas había empezado a hablar cuando el colgó, suspire de alivio, lo esperaría solo una hora.

En este tiempo podría pensar, las palabras de Jane y Gianna me daban vueltas en la cabeza… sentirte viva con un ligero rose… haaa, yo sabía que era eso, claro que no sabía si podría decírselo a él. Tal vez Alec tenía razón y no perdía nada tan solo le podía decir lo que sentía… saber si el sentía lo mismo que yo, pero me daba miedo mucho miedo el descubrir o que me reafirmara lo que ya sabía que él amaba a otra persona.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste; lo ven Alec no era malo, quería a Bella pero por desgracia no tanto como a Gianna, no podía dejarlo sufriendo. Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto ya mi ritmo de vida se está normalizando o mejor dicho yo me estoy acostumbrando a él. Cuídense mucho besos y gracias por la espera, ha y el siguiente capítulo es punto de vista de Edward._

_Atte. Joey_

_"El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla"_


	18. Chapter 18

San Valentín

Pov Edward

Me levante muy temprano para ir por Bella antes de llegar al instituto, me arregle más de lo común, sabía que no debería pero lo hice, ella no iba a darse cuenta. Deje de reprenderme a mí mismo y baje las escaleras con un poco de pereza, había dejado a noche los ramos de rosas de distintos colores, rosas rosas para Alice, blancas para Esme, rojas para Ángela y Bella. Tome las de mis hermosas mujeres subí un poco más deprisa al ver la hora en mi reloj; las acomode en el umbral de sus recamaras. Después acomode el listón con el dije que mande hacer para Bells, lo amarre en el alcatraz del centro y sali de la casa. Cuando llegue a la casa de los Swan ya no estaba la patrulla de Charlie, Bella me había comentado que su padre le pediría matrimonio a Sue el día de hoy. Toque el timbre y escondí el ramo que llevaba en mi espalda.

Hola- la salude y le di un beso en la mejilla, se veía especialmente linda- hoy te ves hermosa.

Gracias adulador- me abrazo y me estremecí por el aliento que choco contra mi cuello- tu también te ves muy guapo.

Se alejo un poco de mí y me recorrió con sus profundos ojos café, se mordió el labio y llevo su mirada a mi rostro.

Feliz san Valentín- le dije con una sonrisa tonta, le ofrecí el ramo que ella vio con sorpresa.

Qué hermoso- lo tomo y lo acuno, empezó a acariciar las rosas con ternura y delicadeza, al final toco el alcatraz y vio el regalo que de verdad era lo importante, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa- como supiste?

Presto atención- sonríe levemente, suspire débilmente para continuar- hace cuatro meses estábamos en clase de bilogía, jugabas con un pequeño anillo en forma de alcatraz, te pase una nota que decía más o menos… que es eso? Tú lo devolviste y decía… "me lo regalo Renée poco antes de que se marchara, un alcatraz, mi flor favorita".

En serio recuerdas eso?- sus mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar, algo que me hizo anhelar verla así mas seguido por mi causa - me ayudas a ponérmelo?

Claro- mis yemas rosaron su delicado cuello, sentí la suavidad de su piel, inhale para llenarme de su aroma, le puse la cadena después de esto y la voltee para ver su rostro- te quedo perfecto.

Sonrió con delicadeza, lleve mis manos a los bolsos de mi saco a causa del aire frio cuando sentí algo cuadrado… de donde había salido? Lo saque y mi nombre estaba escrito en la parte delantera, era la letra de Bella, no la vi cuando se fue pero en cuanto regreso a mi lado le reclame.

Porque no me lo das en las manos?- más que como reclamo mi voz sonó con nostalgia y era así, no entendía por qué no podía darme algo de su mano… este era el segundo regalo escondido.

Es que… yo- sus ojos recorrieron el piso buscando palabras- no soy buena para expresar mis sentimientos… así es mejor…

Isabella- suspire derrotado, no me diría nada coherente, así que me conforme con su pobre excusa, vi el reloj que tenia entre mi mano admirándolo- donde conseguiste esto? Es hermoso…

Cuando Charlie fue por el anillo- jugó con su cabello y no me miraba a la cara- lo acompañe… entre a una tienda de antigüedades, enseguida vi esto en el mostrador… pensé en ti.

Gracias Bella- pensaba en mí, no pude evitarlo y la tome entre mis brazos, nuestros rostros quedaron a poca distancia, por un momento sentía que no iba resistir darle un beso… pero tenía novio y ella lo quería, así que la separa- es hora de irnos… tu novio te espera.

Entramos al auto y note como peleaba con sus cosas, en ese momento vi el pequeño bolso que llevaba pensando que era innecesario, no dije nada y lleve mi vista al tablero para checar la gasolina… era inútil ocultarlo, me daba rabia tan solo pensar que se quedaría a dormir con él, tenía derecho era su novio y ella sentía algo por él, pero… pero me resistía a creerlo, no podía imaginarme que tuviera sexo con cualquier persona. Llegamos a Port Angeles y ya no pude mas, tenía que saber, así que empecé a interrogarla.

Te vas a quedar esta noche en Seattle?- la vi con el rabillo del ojo para ver su reacción.

No- volteo a ver su bolso y sonrió- Alec me pidió que llevara algo para cambiarme… algo un poco más formal… ya sabes para el momento mas romántico.

Ah- no quise sonar ansioso- vas a querer que venga por ti?

No te molesta?- se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a hablar otra vez- estarás ocupado esta noche… así que no te importuno?

No- conteste rápidamente- iré a ver a Ángela en la tarde, quiere hablar conmigo y Ben no va poder estar con ella… será rápido, así que tendré tiempo de venir por ti… si quieres.

Vas a estar con Ángela?- su voz cambio, era un poco mas forzada, me vio un momento a los ojos- que bueno… así podrás decirle que la amas.

Tal vez- le dije desganado, si supiera lo que iba a pasar.

Parece que este día será inolvidable para los dos- dijo con una alegría que no llego a sus ojos.

Claro, no todos los días ves a… tu novio- le dije con un poco de amargura.

Es mi novio- me aseguro con las cejas juntas- solo que no podemos estar en el mismo lugar, ni comunicarnos todo lo que queremos.

El podría tener otra persona- le dije de repente- tu solo eres la ilusión de un amor de vacaciones… por favor Bella date cuenta antes de que salgas herida, no es algo enserio, hace cuanto no hablas con él?

Hace un par de días- dijo un poco molesta- nos pusimos de acuerdo para lo de hoy.

Ok, tienes razón- seguí con mis argumentos- hace cuanto no se ven? Te importa su lejanía o no?

Eso no te importa Cullen- me contesto un poco fría, pero al menos ya tenía en que pensar estas horas- no es solo una ilusión, estoy feliz con lo que tenemos, aunque sea poco, lo quiero… tu soportas ver a Ángela con otra persona y no te cuestiono… déjame soñar.

No sabes lo que siento de saber que no soy yo el que la toma de la mano… o le da un tierno beso- la vi fijamente tratando de confesarme, pero en ese momento llamaron a abordar el autobús , ella me dio la espalda y le pregunte antes de que se alejara mas- a qué hora vengo por ti?

A las 10:00 pm- me dijo no muy convencida- pásatela bien Edward… te quiero.

Yo también te quiero Bells- no sé si ella me escucho, yo solo vi como se alejaba de mi.

En el momento que desapareció de mi visión saque el reloj que recién me había regalado, lo abrí y lo examine meticulosamente, de verdad era una joya… antiguo, tenía la fecha de su creación 1901, el nombre de su diseñador y lugar de procedencia Chicago; lo revise y mis ojos se detuvieron en una inscripción que no parecía resiente, según yo.

_"Mientras este reloj avance yo no te dejare de amor" Marie._

Marie- susurre, ese era el segundo nombre de Bells… pero por que tenía ese nombre y no como le gustaba que la llamaran? Se lo preguntaría cuando la viera.

Me decidí por no ir al instituto, no tenia animo de pasar todo el día esquivando las invitaciones de Tanya para ir a un hotel. Me encerré en mi recamara, saque una partitura y comencé a escribir… en mi cabeza se formaba una melodía algo melancólica… era una canción de cuna para ella, se la regalaría cuando regresara. Las horas pasaron volando, así que me arregle un poco tome el ramo de Ángela y sali a su casa. Me estacione en la acera, ella me vio ya que antes de llegar a la puerta ella ya me estaba esperando.

Edward- me dio un abrazo, cosa que ya no había hecho desde que terminamos- que bueno que viniste, pasa.

Hola Angy- le sonreí y le ofrecí el ramo- es para ti.

Gracias- dijo un poco sorprendida- yo… yo no tengo nada para ti.

Claro que si- mi sonrisa se hizo más grande- me acompañaras a Seattle a comer.

Pero Ben me dijo que llamaría- dijo un poco apenada.

No te preocupes- le quería convencer- regresaremos antes de que el te llame.

Está bien, solo- en ese momento se dio cuenta de la margarita amarilla que iba en el centro de las rosas- que es esto?

Ya no quiero seguir enojado por lo que paso- comencé a explicarle- primero… no lo veas hasta que estés sola y segundo con esto queda atrás el odio, celos, decepción que algún día me hiciste sentir por el mundo.

Gracias- dijo sin siquiera saber que era lo que le había dado- voy por mis cosas y nos vamos.

Llegamos a Seattle en tiempo record, eran pasadas la 3 de la tarde y nos dirigimos al restaurant donde me había enterado de lo de Ben.

Quisiera recompensar todo lo que te hice- dijo al ver el lugar, escondiendo su mirada- a pesar de lo que puedes pensar te quiero Edward… fuiste mi primer amor, siempre te voy a querer.

Yo también te quiero- le dije viendo su rostro- por eso hago esto…

Me volteo a ver al no entenderme, yo la guie al interior del lugar con la reservación que ya había hecho. Apenas íbamos entrando al salón privado cuando mi celular sonó, conteste con tristeza al saber quién era.

Escuche con atención lo que me decía y sali corriendo.

Edward- me llamo Ángela.

Espera un momento- le dije dando me vuelta para verla- no tarda… espero te diviertas.

Llegue a la terminal y la vi sentada con la cabeza gacha en la sala casi vacía.

Hola señorita, puedo sentarme con usted?- le dije en cuanto me acerque a ella.

Edward- suspiro me pareció que con alivio, se paro para abrazarse de la cintura- estas aquí, gracias.

Siempre estaré para ti- le susurre y bese su coronilla, sentí como su cuerpo tenia leves espasmos- Desahógate.

No sé cuanto estuvimos así, cuando vi que se calmo la aleje de mi para ver su rostro.

Que paso?- le pregunte en un susurro.

Tenias razón- soltó de golpe haciendo un puchero y viéndome a los ojos- lo de Alec era una ilusión… hoy me tope con la realidad.

Y cuál es la realidad?- la apremie para saber que había pasado.

El ama a otra persona- dijo con tranquilidad- son amigos y yo… sé lo que se siente…

Vamos seguimos hablando en el camino- le dije tomándola de la cintura y guiándola al coche en lo que me preparaba para poner un mascara del mejor amigo.

De verdad no te moleste?- dijo cuando íbamos- y como llegaste tan rápido? Cuando colgaste te iba decir que podía hablarle a Jacob…

Estaba cerca- dije volteando a ver su rostro.

Trajiste a Ángela- su voz era de tristeza.

Si- tal vez era mi imaginación pero posiblemente tenía un poco de celos y quise comprobarlo- íbamos a comer… ya sabes.

Bueno si quieres puedes irte con ella- dijo un poco fría y alejándose de mi- yo me puedo ir en el próximo autobús.

Qué te pasa Bells?- sonreí al darme cuenta que tenía razón estaba celosa.

Nada- solo dijo eso y siguió caminando.

Te dije por teléfono que te lo iba explicar- la tome otra vez de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí- Ben me pidió de favor que la trajera, parece que le tiene una gran sorpresa.

Porque te lo pidió a ti?- se sorprendió tanto como yo lo había hecho cuando Ben me dijo su plan.

Bueno Ángela quería arreglar las cosas conmigo, así que a él le pareció bien que estuviera con ella a solas un momento para poner las cosas en su lugar- me sentía en paz conmigo después de dejar a Ángela en el restaurante.

Así que le dijiste lo que sientes por ella?- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Mas o menos- ya no hablamos mas subimos al coche y empecé a conducir, sabía que teníamos que hablar antes de que llegáramos a Forks, así que me fui con toda calma y preparando para lo que ella me iba a decir y lo peor para lo que yo le tenía que confesar.

* * *

_Ya se no merezco que me disculpen pero es que estoy en semana de entregas y exámenes así, espero me comprendan. Aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente, espero el domingo o lunes suba el que le sigue. Bueno las dejo y gracias por sus comentarios, por tomarse el tiempo en leer la historia y por esperarme el tiempo tan largo que tardo en actualizar, pero de verdad saben que si pudiera actualizo en lo mas pronto posible._

_Atte. Joey_

_"la amistad es igual que el amor solo que sin besos y caricias"_


	19. Chapter 19

**EL NO TE CONOCE…**

Pvo Bella

Paramos después de un par de horas de viaje a cargar gasolina y comprar algo para comer, había unas mesas de jardín a unos metros de las bombas y decidimos descansar un rato ahí, nos sentamos en silencio a observar el paisaje, después de unos minutos comenzó a hacer frio y recordé que había olvidado mi abrigo en el coche.

Toma te vas a enfermar si sigue con esa blusa- Edward me extendió su abrigo, me lo puse inmediatamente, me doble las mangas para poder seguir comiendo mi sándwich, de reojo vi que se mantenía parado con su mirada fija en mi.

Pasa algo?- Pregunte un poco desconcertada.

Qué bonito brazalete, algo ostentoso- lo señalo con el mentón.

Si fue el regalo de Alec- hable sin dar importancia al asunto.

Veo que te gusto- dijo con un leve tono de molestia.

No, en realidad solo me lo puse para que no se sintiera mal- levante la mano para ver el tenue brillo del brazalete- y olvide quitármelo- le extendí mi brazo con una leve sonrisa- me ayudas?

El frunció el ceño sin decir nada me lo quito, lo puso frente a mí y se sentó volteando su mirada a la infinidad del bosque, suspiro pesadamente jalándose el cabello y después de este gesto de impaciencia hablo.

No te conoce… si te conociera sabría que ese no es el regalo perfecto para ti- seguía sin voltear a verme.

Y cual sería entonces ese regalo?-pregunte con curiosidad dejando mi comida a un lado.

Algo simple, no se necesita gastar mucho dinero para demostrarte cuanto te quiere- su ceño estaba fruncido.

Sonreí abiertamente, antes de hablar parecía celoso- tal vez por eso me lo dio, para compensar todo lo que no me puede querer.

Pues es un idiota- dijo apretando sus labios- no se da cuenta de lo que dejo ir.

No lo culpes, solo se enamoro- levante los hombros- cuando amas a una persona no importa con quien estés o que trates de olvidarlo… créeme no lo puedes lograr, tú debes saberlo.

Por que debería saberlo- dijo un poco incomodo.

Porque tú me dijiste que amabas a Ángela a pesar de que esta con Ben- trate de que mi voz sonara lo más natural posible.

Te equivocas Swan, yo por Ángela ya no siento nada, pero tienes razón, amo a una persona… y tú sigues amando a Jacob- me reclamo de pronto.

Lo quiero, es solo eso y te lo dije, lo que yo sentía por él no era amor- le repetí lo que ya le había dicho.

Dime la verdad Swan, porque me hablaste a mi?- soltó de repente y por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar volteo a verme fijamente- sabias que Jacob estaría dispuesto a ir por ti hasta la luna si quisieras, que Charlie abandonaría a Sue para ir a tu lado, es mas esta Emmett y Jasper que lo harían con gusto acompañados de tus amigas; porque a mí?

Eres el primero que se me vino a la mente- no sabía si estaba molesto o porque su pregunta- pero si te molesta te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

No me molesta, entiéndelo- se acerco un poco más a mi- solo quiero que pienses porque soy la primera persona a la que le llamas?

Porque siempre estás en mi mente- le susurre muy bajo tratando que no me escuchara.

Y eso porque es? , Porque siempre estoy en tu mente?- a cada palabra que decíamos nos íbamos acercando mas inconscientemente.

Porque me conoces, me comprendes- lleve mi mano por inercia a la cadena que me había dado esta mañana y empecé a jugar con el dije- porque sabes cuál es el regalo perfecto- suspiro frustrado y se levanto del asiento, camino para quedar frente a mi sin nada que se interpusiera.

Y tu porque crees que es eso?- me ofreció su mano y me pare para quedar viéndolo a los ojos- ya no puedo más Bella, te quiero no solo como mi amiga, cada momento que he pasado contigo y sin ti, me he dado cuenta que yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti, créeme que lo he intentado y para prueba Tanya.

Pero tú y yo ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien- hice un gesto de desagrado exagerado- tu me habrías atropellado con tu auto en cualquier instante y yo de ser posible te abría aventado de la azotea.

Bueno tal vez con el coche no- en sus labios se formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero tal vez si te hubiera puesto algo para que te cayeras eres tan descoordinada que ni siquiera te habrías enterado de que era por mi causa.

Nos comenzamos a reír y sin darme cuenta quede entre sus brazos, recargada en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, levanto mi mentón y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío.

* * *

_Que les pareció… ya se me quieren matar por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero solo es una pequeña probadita de lo que va a pasar. Espero y les guste como quedo este capítulo, muchas gracias por sus cometarios, a las nuevas personas que se integran y le dan oportunidad a la historia, a las que leen en silencio, gracias a todas por esperar las actualizaciones y comprender mi caótica vida._

_Atte. Joey_

_"La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Más allá de la muerte.**

Edward estaba a punto de besarme cuando su celular sonó y con un gruñido se separo de mí para poder atender.

Hola Alice- su voz era de molestia- que oportuna eres hermanita… que quieres?

Vamos para allá- dijo después de unos minutos- gracias por avisarnos… si Alice ella está conmigo.

Meneo la cabeza mientras cerraba su teléfono y me miro.

Vámonos, hay una fiesta a la que tenemos que asistir- me tomo de la mano y regresamos al coche.

De quien es la fiesta?- pregunte un poco extrañada ya que mis amigas no me habían avisado nada al respecto.

Leah la organizo hace un par de horas- volteo a ver mi expresión al oír el nombre de mi casi hermana- cuando se entero que Charlie le pidió matrimonio a Sue.

Qué bueno que ella también este de acuerdo- dije con una sonrisa- tendríamos que llevar un regalo?

Supongo que Charlie se conforma con tu presencia- me volteo a ver con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Tienes razón, pero ya tengo algo- le guiñe el ojo- podemos pasar a mi casa por él?

Claro que si- dijo extendiendo su mano libre- se te olvido allá afuera.

Gracias- tome el brazalete y lo puse en mi bolso- ya ves que importante me resulta.

No me contesto, puso la música a todo volumen y me di cuenta que era el CD de Mika que le había regalado.

Te gusto?- le pregunte cuando estaba de fondo la canción de "blue eyes" que me hizo sentir un poco de nostalgia por el chico que había dejado en Seattle, el me vio y tenía una interrogación en su expresión al no saber de qué le habla, suspire y señale con el dedo su estéreo- el CD

Me encanto- me sonrió levemente y le dio un pequeño jalón a su cabello- pero no me gusta para nada tu forma de darme los regalos

Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer- tomo se mano y en ese momento me sentí tranquila… aliviada.

Al llegar a casa de Charlie baje rápidamente del coche y fui a mi recamara con Edward detrás de mí, el se quedo en el umbral mientras yo estaba de rodillas buscando bajo la cama la caja donde había guardado el regalo.

Se puede saber que buscas?- me susurro al oído ya acuclillado a mi lado- tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Les compre unos dijes que me dijeron que pertenecían a una pareja que se amaba mucho, que incluso ese amor traspaso todas las barreras de la muerte, sus dueños originales murieron a los 90 años en la misma cama, tomados de la mano, solo se quedaron dormidos…- le platique lo que el tendero me había contado el día que los compre.

Que hermosa historia- sentí su aliento en mi oído

Si, es por eso que se los regalo a ellos, esperando que se amen hasta la muerte- voltee a verlo cuando sentí la caja que contenía los dijes- es un símbolo de amor.

Y mi reloj también tiene una historia?- acerco su rostro al mío lo que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa, me quise levantar pero se me enredaron los pies, caí torpemente sobre él y quedamos recostados en la alfombra.

Lo mire fijamente a esos ojos verdes, no hice nada ni moví ni un milímetro, el por el contrario me tomo de la cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo lentamente me atreví a acercar mi rostro al suyo y pude sentir el calor de su respiración que me hacia estremecerme… cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación y suspire, en ese momento sentí sus suaves y carnosos labios sobre los míos, comenzó a moverlos con ternura y lentitud y yo me acople a ese baile… mis brazos corrieron a aferrarse de su cuello y solo nos separábamos para poder tomar aliento y seguir ahí donde nuestros labios se acoplaban a la perfección. Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando él me separo y me encontré con unos orbes verde brillante, medio un beso fugaz en los labios y me regalo una sonrisa torcida antes de suspirar y atreverse a hablar.

Te amo Isabella- lo dijo con la naturalidad que solo el tiempo le da a los enamorados.

Lo vi a los ojos sonriéndole tontamente y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude dándole un beso más intenso que el de minutos antes.

Yo también te amo- le dije con toda la sinceridad en mi corazón y esperando que él lo pudiera notar en mis ojos.

Creo que deberíamos irnos- me dijo después de un tiempo sin hablar, se incorporo y me ayudo a hacerlo mismo- nos esperan en casa de Sue… me cuentas la historia de mi regalo?

El hombre me conto que ese reloj de bolsillo fue hecho especialmente para el prometido de una mujer joven… ella se lo dio como presente el día de su compromiso, el se enlisto en el ejercito a la semana siguiente de la fiesta, el muchacho se lo devolvió a su novia con la promesa de regresar por sus dos joyas después de la guerra… ella murió un tiempo después a causa de la influenza española, cuando el regreso y al enterarse de la noticia se dedico a cuidar a los enfermos hasta que el murió de la misma causa… lo enterraron junto a su amada… otro símbolo de amor.

Tu mandaste a grabarlo?- me pregunto en un susurro

Grabarlo?... no, por qué?- no me habían dicho nada sobre eso.

Es que trae una inscripción y por el nombre yo pensé que tu lo habías mandado a hacer- me ofreció el reloj para que lo examinara.

Enseguida vi la pequeña y elegante letra que iba firmada por el nombre de Marie, seguí examinando el reloj y me di cuenta que en la tapa de la maquinaria salía algo, con dificultad la abrí y me encontré con un papel que ya estaba amarillento por el paso del tiempo y lo leí en voz alta.

_"Ni la muerte nos separara, te buscare vida tras vida, te amo Anthony."_

Que coincidencia… más rara, no crees?- Edward tenía su vista en el reloj que tenia entre mis manos- los dueños de ese reloj tenían los mismo nombres que nosotros…

Como no lo note en el momento de comprarlo- recordé el momento en que lo compre… no me había dado cuenta de los mensajes y menos de los nombres.

Creo que era el destino que encontraras el reloj- me sonrió tiernamente acunando mis manos con las suyas.

Yo también lo creo- vi sus manos y le devolví el reloj, alejándome para poder arreglar los dijes de Charlie en unas bolsitas de terciopelo- creo que es hora de irnos…- todavía no había terminado de hablar me acerco a él con urgencia y quedo a milímetros de mi rostro.

Vida tras vida- me dijo con voz seria y ojos penetrantes- te lo prometo, nunca te dejare.

Mas allá de la muerte- le respondí con mi corazón palpitando fuerte y un sentimiento tan grande que parecía el de dos personas, sonrió sombríamente y dio un paso a la puerta.

Me ofreció su mano y yo la tome gustosa, así fuimos todo el camino sin decir nada, no era necesario; al llegar a casa de Sue todos nuestros conocidos estaban ahí, primero buscamos a Charlie y a Sue, los encontramos platicando animadamente con Esme y Carlisle, los salude de beso dejando al final a papa.

Felicidades papa- lo abrace efusivamente dándole también un beso en la mejilla que acepto muy bien, después de separarme de él fui con Sue- felicidades, de verdad me alegra mucho que lo hagas feliz y que estés con este señor malhumorado en resto de tu vida… jajaja- le guiñe el ojo a Charlie y saque las bolsita de la chamarra de Edward que llevaba puesta- Edward y yo les trajimos un presente… espero les guste.

Gracias -dijeron al unisonó abriendo las bolsitas que tenían en las manos.

Los dejamos- les dijo Edward cuando vio que los cuatro examinaban los dijes- vamos a buscar a los chicos…

Te veo más tarde papa- me despedí de todos con un gesto de mi mano desocupada, después de saludar a uno que otro compañero del instituto salimos al porche- aquí no hay nadie… no creo que los encontremos así.

Bueno… es que quería estar a solas contigo- me abrazo por la cintura y caminamos hasta que quede recargada levemente en el barandal de madera- creo que necesitamos hablar- dijo antes de comenzar a besarme.

Al sentir sus labios lleve mis manos a su cuello aferrándome a este momento, me sentía muy feliz como nunca lo había hecho, de repente escuche unos murmullos detrás de mí, pero no preste atención, hasta que dijeron mi nombre.

Bella- dijo una voz que no reconocí, haciendo que me separara de Edward lentamente.

El veía sobre mi hombro fijamente a la persona que me había llamado, contuve la respiración y me obligue a voltear lentamente.

* * *

_Aquí está la continuación de la historia, espero les guste de verdad a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo espero y lo disfruten. Gracias pos sus comentarios, sus favoritos, alertas y a las chicas que recién descubrieron la historia gracias y bienvenidas._

_Atte. Joey_

_"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Revelación**

Pov Edward

La tenía entre mis brazos sin pensar en nada mas… durante muchas noches soñé con este momento, nuestros labios se pertenecían, su brillo labial tenía un leve sabor a fresa, su aroma me volvía loco; sentí como sus pequeños brazos se colgaban de mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello que estaba en mi nuca.

Bella- la llamo una voz grave que hizo que nos separáramos algo cauteloso, mis ojos volaron hasta el dueño de esa voz.

Cuando levante la vista me encontré con todos nuestros amigos, Alice tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja casi daba saltitos, Emmett me guiño el ojo, Jasper solo sonrió levemente, rose solo asintió una vez, Leah tenía la vista puesta en Jacob, Ángela estaba tomada de la mano de Ben con la mirada sorprendida y Jacob tenía las manos hechas puño con la mandíbula tensa. Bella se deshizo de mi abrazo y poco a poco dio la vuelta.

Que significa esto?- Jacob le grito a Bella ya caminando hacia nosotros.

Que bella y yo nos queremos- le respondí y tome la mano de ella para reafirmarlo.

Es cierto bella?- sus ojos ardían de odio, lo conocía muy bien.

Yo…- bella volteo a ver a Ángela rápidamente y luego a Jacob- Edward y yo… yo lo quiero…

Estas confundida- le grito mi amigo- no sabes lo que en verdad sientes… y tú!- se volteo a verme- no creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto… confiaba en ti.

Hacerte qué?- lo rete dando un paso delante de bella para quedar en medio de ellos- lo que paso entre bella y yo no es más que… lo inevitable, la amo y no la voy a perder por ti.

Hace unos mese ni siquiera sabias de su existencia- me escupió las palabras

Siempre la vi- le susurre mas para bella que para él.

Escoge Isabella- le exigió Jacob viéndola a los ojos, ella negó levemente- el o yo… no hay mas, no puedes tenernos a los dos.

Que egoísta eres Jacob- la voz de bella era un poco más aguda por el llanto que estaba conteniendo- yo nunca hice que escogieras… los quiero a los dos… podemos ser amigos Jacob, lo de Edward no cambia las cosas entre nosotros.

Tiene razón bella- hable antes de que Jacob pudiera hacerlo, suspire para que mi voz sonara firme- por el momento debes escoger… lo que paso aquí cambio todo… y no te preocupes, yo reputare tu decisión- camine escaleras abajo y me detuve delante de Ángela- perdona que lo supieras así… pero creo que entiendes que el amor no se puede ocultar, espero que tu si comprendas como es esto.

Pase a lado del resto de mis amigos y subí a mi coche, me pesaban sus palabras y lo que significaban, sabía muy bien que lo iba escoger a él… encendí el motor y pise el acelerador al fondo, necesitaba huir de ahí, después le hablaría y le diría que no se preocupara que yo si podía vivir con esto…

Fui a las afueras del pueblo, estacione el coche en un descanso… golpee el volante con frustración, baje y empecé a caminar sendero arriba lejos del camino marcado, después de no sé cuanto llegue al lugar que buscaba, mi refugio, el claro que encontré cuando era un niño.

Flash back

Quítale la muñeca Sam- le gritaban dos niños al más grande que forcejeaba con una niña.

Déjame- chillaba la niña, era muy bonita a pesar de tener el rostro lleno de lágrimas, llevaba el cabello en una coleta.

Dejen la en paz- me acerque a ellos y le grite poniéndome frente a la niña dándole un golpe al tal Sam cuando soltó la muñeca.

Después de eso los tres niños terminaron golpeándome, le quitaron la muñeca a la niña y los dos terminamos en el suelo llenos de tierra.

Tranquila- le dije viendo sus grandes ojos café- no llores

Es que esa muñeca me la compro mi mama- me dijo entre suspiros y limpiando sus mejillas.

Te la devolverán- le asegure… le diría a Emmett para que me ayudara con esos

Bella- la niña volteo a ver al chico que grito, se veía un poco chistoso con el cabello largo, corrió hasta donde estábamos.

Jacob- ella se paro y abrazo al chico dejándome ahí tirado en el suelo como un tonto- el bruto de Sam me quito mi muñeca…

Ven, vamos a ver Charlie- comenzaron a caminar y no me dijeron nada- se las quitara.

Me pare muy enojado y limpie la tierra de mi ropa, estaba muy molesto… le diría a mama que no era bueno defender a una niña. Comencé a caminar y después de un buen tiempo me encontré con un lugar tan hermoso y diferente de todo este lugar verde y sin sol… me acosté en la hierba y deje que los débiles rayos del sol me calentaran y así me quede dormido.

Fin flash back

Desde ese día este había sido mi refugio, me recosté para ver la luna mientras caían unas tontas lagrimas por mi rostro. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, sabía que era ella, no tenía el valor de contestar… pero tampoco iba a postergar ese momento para siempre.

Bueno- dije con voz fría

Donde estas?- me pregunto un poco preocupada- necesito hablar contigo…

Lo sé, dile a Alice que te traiga- casi le ordene- ella sabe donde estoy… aquí te espero, ven sola.

* * *

_Ya sé que me he tardado mucho y les pido disculpas, no había podía actualizar pero de verdad es porque no puedo ustedes aben muy bien que no me gusta que pasa mucho tiempo entre un capitulo y otro. Espero les gusta, gracias a todas por comprender y esperar a que suba un capitulo nuevo, a las nuevas lectoras y por sus comentarios… que han bajado pero sé que me lo merezco por tanto tiempo que las he dejado. Espero actualizar pronto._

_Atte. Joey_

_"El amor no se puede ocultar"_


	22. Chapter 22

La Decisión (parte1)

P.V. O. Bella

Estábamos en casa de Leah por la fiesta de compromiso de Charlie, Edward y yo nos empezamos a besar pero alguien nos interrumpió, Jacob.

Escoge Isabella- me grito Jacob con odio en su voz y en su mirada- el o yo… no hay mas, no puedes tenernos a los dos.

Que egoísta eres Jacob-pase saliva antes de hablar… mi visión estaba borrosa por las lagrimas que trataba de contener- yo nunca hice que escogieras… - me quede callada y vi de reojo a Edward que todavía sostenía mi mano entre la suya-los quiero a los dos… podemos ser amigos Jacob, lo de Edward no cambia las cosas entre nosotros.

Tiene razón Bella- hablo con voz firme y soltó mi mano, lo que me hizo sentir vacía y desprotegida- por el momento debes escoger… lo que paso aquí cambio todo… y no te preocupes, yo respetare tu decisión- me dio la espalda y comenzó a descender la escalera, se detuvo de frente a Angela que llevo su mirada llena de reproche hacia mí, solo pude escuchar el final de su discurso- espero que tu si comprendas como es esto.

Vi como subió al auto y no supe que hacer, me quede ahí parada como una estatua, hasta que Jacob me saco de mi letargo dándome un jalón en el brazo.

Desde cuando están juntos?- me reprocho, apretando mi brazo cada vez más fuerte.

Que te importa- le dije luchando por soltarme.

Solo eres un juego- me dijo con amargura- no te das cuenta? Eres una distracción, igual que lo es Tanya y que la chica del bar…

Que chica?- me quede quieta por un momento para que me dijera mas.

No viste el correo que te mande?- dijo un poco sorprendido.

No, confió en el- dije con firmeza después de recordar las palabras de Edward.

Pues antes de que sigas con esta tontería deberías ver el video- me soltó dándome un pequeño empujón, haciéndome tropezar con algo y si no hubiera sido por los brazos de alguien hubiera ido a parar al suelo.

Si la amas como dices no deberías tratarla así- le dijo Jasper sosteniéndome de los hombros.

Ya te dije Bella, escoge- Jacob ignoro a Jasper totalmente- Edward o tus amigos… porque no creo que Ángela te siga hablando si sales con él.

Después de su ultimátum el también subió a su coche y se alejo, yo me encamine hasta donde estaba mi amiga.

Angela… yo…- ya no pude soportar y comencé a llorar.

Tranquila Bells- me hablo con actitud un poco fría- no tienes por qué explicarme nada… solo que me sorprendió, al menos me lo hueras dicho…

Es que… esto no tiene más de dos horas- me mordí el labio- yo tenía novio hoy en la mañana…

Si tiene solo unas horas porque a mí no me sorprendió?- Alice susurro como no queriendo, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Tu le llamaste cuando estábamos en Seattle- sonrió amargamente cuando no dije nada- de verdad te quiere… desde que son amigos, el siempre corre a tu lado sin preguntar nada… nunca lo hizo por mi… ni cuando me juraba amor…

Perdóname- le dije mirando el piso.

Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- me abrazo- piensa lo que vas a hacer…

Vi de reojo a Leah que estaba al final de todos y camine hasta ella, tenía que saber que escondían en ese famoso video.

Me prestas tu computadora?- dije con un poco de urgencia.

No puedo creer que le vayas a hacer caso a Jacob- meneo la cabeza para confirmar su desaprobación- si de verdad lo quieres, que te importa lo que hay en ese video… de eso va depender tu decisión?

Tu ya lo viste- mas que pregunta era una afirmación- dime que voy a ver…

Nada- contesto rápidamente Alice- a un tonto borracho… haciendo desfiguros… solo eso.

Pero Jacob dijo que había una mujer ese día- les suplique a mis amigas.

Yo te lo enseño- dijo Rosalie con su celular en la mano, asentí y me acomode para poder ver la pequeña pantalla, poniéndole play.

En el recuadro negro apareció Edward sentado en un pequeño sillón mas ebrio de lo que yo lo había visto aquel día, estaba con una chica que no le pedía nada físicamente a Rose o a Tanya.

Hazme olvidarla- le decía Edward torpemente a la mujer tomándola por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

Cuando terminemos no sabrás ni cómo te llamas- le dijo ella antes de comenzar a besarlo, se sentó en las piernas de Edward y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, el a su vez recorría la espalda casi desnuda, llegando a los listones que mantenían el pequeño top en su lugar.

Ya no quiero ver mas- les dije apartando el celular de un manotazo.

Querías verlo, no?- me dijo Rose con voz autoritaria- ahora, termina de verlo.

Cuando vi otra vez la pantalla Edward ya no tenía camisa y su cinturón estaba tirado a un lado… la chica estaba en topless y ya solo tenía una pequeñísima ropa interior, después de que beso sus labios ella comenzó a recorrer el torso de Edward con besos y caricias, en ese momento se corto el video.

Ya lo vi todo- le dije en un susurro a todos con la sangre hirviéndome- solo es un tonto borracho acostándose con una mujer desconocida…

Ese es el video que Jacob nos enseño a todos- Leah me interrumpió- por eso Tanya no lo quiera dejar… quería su oportunidad… pero hay más…

Mas?- mi voz era triste, lleno de desilusión- que grabaron el acto completo?

Cuando Jacob le pidió a la chica que fuera a consolar a su mejor amigo y vi que los siguió con su celular en la mano, yo también lo hice- me comenzó a contar Jasper sereno- tenía el presentimiento que lo necesitaría… ve lo que falta.

Suspire y solo asentí, Jasper me mostro el video ahora de su celular lo puso casi exactamente donde había parado el anterior.

Tranquilo- le dijo la mujer cuando Edward se quiso levantar al sentir los besos de esta en su vientre- lo disfrutaras… yo sé lo que te digo.

Bella- susurro Edward entre dientes…

Llámame como quieras- dijo coquetamente la mujer levantando su rostro unos segundos para ver a Edward.

No quiero esto- dijo Edward entre jadeos.

No te gusto?- la chica se levanto y se sentó en las piernas de Edward abrazándose a su cuello- no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo? No quieres hacerme tuya?

Eres muy guapa- le respondió torpemente- pero no serás solo mía… con cuantos tienes relaciones por noche?

Idiota- la bailarina se removió para ponerse de pie- me gustaste y esto no te iba costar ni un centavo…

Me costaría más de lo que crees- le dijo Edward parándose frente a ella ofreciéndole la brillante prenda- perder a la mujer que amo por 5 minutos que me compro mi mejor amigo…- le dijo con una sonrisa tonta- quédate con el dinero, tú hiciste tu trabajo… me abriste los ojos…amo a Bella.

Hace cinco minutos la querías olvidar- le reprocho la chica.

Ni por un segundo me hiciste perderme- le dijo Edward más serio- no le llegas ni a los talones…

Estúpido- le dio una cachetada y salió por la puerta donde se encontraba Jasper que seguía grabando- niños ricos, idiotas… no soy un juguete.

Eso es todo lo que paso- dijo Jasper guardando su celular.

Pero el me dijo que amaba a Angela- voltee a ver a la susodicha- cuando lo fui a ver a la camioneta…

Estaba borracho, no idiota- hablo por primera vez Emmett- lo hubieras tomado enserio si te decía que te amaba en ese estado?

Creo que no- le dije mordiéndome el labio.

Ya ves… claro que todos los que íbamos ese día con el nos enteramos- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona- no pasaban ni 10 minutos cuando nos repetía cuanto te necesitaba… hasta dormido dice tu nombre.

Después de esta pequeña platica, saque mi celular y marque el numero 1 (el numero que le había dado en la memoria), timbro en lo que me pareció una eternidad, cuando iba a colgar oí su voz…

Bueno- respondió fríamente.

Donde estas?- estaba ansiosa y hable más rápido de lo normal- necesito hablar contigo…

Lo sé, dile a Alice que te traiga- dijo sin más, dio un respingo y termino- ella sabe donde estoy… aquí te espero, ven sola.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el ya había cortado la llamada, voltee a ver a Alice.

Alice… me podrías llevar con Edward?- casi le suplique.

En donde esta? Te podemos llevar todos- dijo Emmett ya buscando las llaves de su jeep.

No yo la llevo- se apresuro Alice- ella y yo necesitamos hablar… cariño, me prestas el coche?

Jasper nos dio una sonrisa y estiro las llaves de su BMW; Alice le dio un beso fugaz y corrimos al coche que era idéntico al de Rose, su gemelo… pero en color azul metálico. Subimos y mi amiga piso el acelerador, apenas nos alejamos me volteo a ver y comenzó a hablar.

Que vas a hacer?- regreso a ver la carretera pero de reojo estuvo pendiente de mi reacción.

No lo sé- me mordí el labio, lleve mi vista a mis manos que ya tenía sudorosas- amo a tu hermano… pero Jacob… no puedo escoger Alice.

Claro que puedes- me dijo cortante- deja de pensar en lo que quieren los demás y piensa en lo que quieres tu…- meneo la cabeza y volteo a verme- piensa lo que vas hacer, porque en cuanto llegues frente a Edward debes estar segura.

Lo estoy pensando- le grite y lleve mis manos a dar un tirón a mi cabello… manía que me había pegado Edward.

Te conozco Isabella- suspiro y dijo un poco más calmada pero firme- si escoges a Jacob te vas a arrepentir a cada momento… pero si te puedo decir que si haces eso te olvidas de todo contacto con Edward, el respetara tu decisión te quiere demasiado para hacerte sufrir, pero tampoco es tan masoquista para estar a tu lado, decide lo mejor para ti.

Gracias Alice- susurre y escaparon unas lagrimas de mis ojos.

No hablamos nada mas en todo el trayecto, sabía muy bien que si escogía a Jacob Edward no me volvería ni a ver y no lo soportaría, lo amo… si escogía a Edward perdería una amistad de toda la vida, perdería a un hermano más que a un amigo; no quería escoger quería tenerlos a los dos, la voz de Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Ya llegamos- me aviso mi amiga saliendo del coche- vamos… tenemos que caminar un poco.

Hace un poco de frio- ya estaba al lado de ella y me frote las manos, mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y no precisamente por la temperatura.

Déjame ver si Jasper tiene algún cobertor en la cajuela- corrió al maletero y después de unos minutos llego con dos pequeñas frazadas- aquí tienes, suerte que mi amorcito siempre está preparado, ahora si a caminar.

Caminamos por un sendero, más de una vez me tropecé, la última vez que caí al lodo Alice volteo a verme un poco molesta.

Camina, ya falta poco- busco algo con la vista supongo para poder ubicarse- solo un poco…

Como conoció este lugar Edward?- me queje.

No sé muy bien- me sonrió tímidamente- nunca me ha dicho como lo descubrió.

Y tú?- descanse un poco en el piso entre las ramas y el lodo mientras me contestaba.

Cuando cumplí 16 años- me empezó a platicar-… esa ves tú no pudiste ir a la fiesta que hice- me recordó-Mike me quiso besar a la fuerza y Edward me defendió, se pelearon y mis papas le dieron el lado al idiota de Mike, no se que se les dijo, tuvieron una discusión y Edward salió como loco de la casa… yo corrí tras él, me costó mucho alcanzarlo- sonrió ligeramente y suspiro- me trajo a su lugar especial… esa ha sido la única vez que he estado aquí, no quiero invadir su espacio… vamos Bella, falta poco.

Gracias Alice- me levante y corrí a darle un abrazo- cuídalo por mí.

Eres increíble- se alejo unos pasos y frunció el ceño- yo lo cuido porque es mi hermano y siempre lo hare… parece que ya decidiste, porque no mejor regresas? Yo le explico a Edward.

Me da miedo que no resulte- le confesé- y si de todos modos lo pierdo?

Al menos lo abras intentado- ya iba caminando cuando me respondió- decide, sigues o aquí termina tu camino?

No dije nada y camine tras ella, al poco tiempo se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta.

Esta aquí llego- volteo un poco y después señalo con su brazo- ahí es, donde hay más luz.

Gracias- susurre caminando al lugar que me señalo.

A unos pocos metros llegue al límite de un claro, era casi un círculo perfecto, la luz plateada de la luna iluminaba el lugar, en medio de este se veía la silueta de Edward sentado de espaldas hacia mí con la cabeza gacha, suspire pesadamente y camine lentamente para acercarme a él, mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver sus ojos que me miraban fijamente.

Edward- susurre

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, sé que he tardado un eternidad en actualizar pero la escuela me absorbió lo bueno es que ya termine el cuatri y con muy buenas calificaciones; espero me entiendan y comprendan en este mes tratare de subir capítulos lo mas que pueda. Cuídense mucho espero seguir leyéndonos y muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo.

Atte. Joey


	23. Chapter 23

**_La Decisión (parte 2)_**

Vi a Edward de espaldas y me acerque lentamente a él, mi corazón retumbaba sorprendiéndome que no saliera de su lugar, faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a su lado cuando el volteo a verme, sus ojos esmeralda penetraban mi mirada.

Edward- mi voz apenas era un susurro.

Sabía que ibas a escogerlo a el- sonrió amargamente.

No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos- agache la mirada- lo quiero… es como mi hermano, el siempre ha estado a mi lado, cuando Renée se fue…- vi como llevo su mano al puente de la nariz y respiraba fuerte- no confundas las cosas Edward… yo a ti te amo… pero… no sabes lo que sentí…- ya no pude seguir ya que él me interrumpió con un gruñido levantándose de un brinco.

Lo sé Bella- casi me grito- yo estaba a tu lado, yo fui el que vi la expresión de Jacob y de Ángela cuando abrí los ojos… nunca me había sentido tan bien y tan mal… besar a la mujer que amo y saber que es la misma que mi mejor amigo quiere, que Ángela a pesar de todo lo que me hizo se enterara que amo a su mejor amiga… estaba ahí Isabella.

Entonces sabes que el decidir no es fácil- dije con frustración.

Lo sé- susurro y suspiro cansinamente- pero también se que si me quisieras la decima parte de lo que yo te amo… no tendríamos esta conversación…

Yo te amo- lo interrumpí acercándome a él- te amo… nunca había sentido esto por alguien…

Lo dudo- se alejo y camino por el lugar donde había llegado- te amo y por eso te dejo ir… se feliz Bella.

Vi como paso a mi lado con la mirada en el pasto y no supe que hacer lo tome de la mano haciendo que se detuviera y comencé a hablar.

Cuando estaba con Alec en la tarde- el todavía no levantaba la mirada pero sigue- me di por vencida… te amo y no lo puedo negar mas… yo he sentido…

Que has sentido?- me pregunto volteando a verme de reojo.

Me siento viva- me mordí el labio ante tal confesión- solo necesito un pequeño roce de tu parte para sentir mi corazón latir…

Se volteo hasta quedar de frente a mí con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, suspiro y hablo con un poco de tiento.

Bella, voy a contar hasta diez- su mirada estaba fija en la mía, dio un pequeño paso hacia mi- y te voy a besar… si no quieres que te bese, tienes el tiempo necesario para impedírmelo- dio otro pequeño paso, haciendo que el espacio entre nosotros casi desapareciera- diez.

Termino por desaparecer el espacio y me tomo de la cintura y sus labios rozaron los míos, asegurándose que no lo iba a rechazar, al asegurarse comenzó una danza lenta donde el llevaba el mando, después de lo que me pareció una segundo se separo de mi.

Tú decides si este beso es de despedida- el brillo que enmarcaban sus ojos desapareció- no te voy a obligar a quedarte a mi lado…- al ver que no decía nada, soltó mi cintura lentamente, giro sobre sus talones y dio unos pasos para seguir su camino.

Te elijo- dije firmemente antes de que pudiera alejarse de mi- te elijo por qué no puedo vivir sin ti ni un segundo más de mi vida… te elijo porque te amo…

Te amo- su voz era de alegría, me tomo de la cintura y me hizo dar media vuelta para quedar frente a él, me acerco a cuerpo y me dio un beso mas entregado, me puse de puntitas sin deshacer el beso y lleve mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Qué es eso?- pregunto Edward cuando terminamos el beso, dándole una mirada rápida al pasto.

Es que… tenia frio y Alice me dio una manta para cada uno- me encogí de hombros- tal vez no íbamos a compartir la misma.

Yo compartiría todo contigo- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me dio un beso en la frente antes de soltarme y tomar una da las frazadas, la desdoblo y nos envolvió con ella, inundándome al instante con su calor y su aroma, me acurruque en su pecho.

Crees que Jacob nos hable algún día?- le pregunte con algo de miedo por cómo iba a reaccionar.

Tal vez si- jugaba con mi cabello, llevo su mano a mi mentó e hizo que lo viera la los ojos- hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarte.

Aja- dije fingiendo desinterés.

Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto todavía con un hilo de voz.

Es lo que más deseo- le di un beso fugaz en los labios abalanzándome con un poco mas de fuerza, lo que hizo que Edward perdiera el equilibrio y termináramos en el piso… yo sobre él.

Nos reímos y comenzamos a besarnos, me acomode en su pecho, el tomo la otra manta y la puso sobre nosotros, comenzamos a platicar cosas sin sentido, anécdotas graciosas y no sé en qué momento me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Trate de no tardarme mucho, espero y siga siendo así… FELIZ NAVIDAD a todas y cada una de ustedes, que en estas fechas se la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos y que todos sus deseos se les cumplan; gracias a todas por leer y darle el tiempo a mis historias. Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo, abrazos._

_Atte. Joey_

_"La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar."_


	24. Chapter 24

**Novios**

Estaba plácidamente dormida cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, me removí para poder sacar el celular, Edward se quejo y me quito toda la manta lo que me hizo estremecer por el frio del lugar, me senté y conteste.

Bueno- dije con voz ronca

Isabella- grito Charlie del otro lado de la línea- donde estas?

Papa- reaccione justo al escuchar su enojo- me quede dormida…

Me doy cuenta, donde estas?- repitió entre gruñidos.

Es que… yo…- voltee a ver mí alrededor y no supe que decir, saque aire audiblemente dispuesta a confesar- ayer discutí con Jake y Edward…

Es hora de levantarse- oí tras de mí el grito más que sobre actuado de Alice- ya despertaste… vaya.

Edward se levanto por el grito de su hermana pero ella le puso una mano en la boca antes de que Charlie lo escuchara, me regalo una sonrisa y se sentó junto a su hermano a esperar que terminara de hablar con Charlie.

Bueno discutí con los dos- seguí ya más tranquila- entonces le pedí a Alice que me llevara… necesitaba estar con una amiga, me quede con los Cullen.

Está bien- dijo un poco más calmado- pero me hubieras avisado… vamos a ir a comer a casa de Esme… no me dijo nada que estabas ahí, nos vemos en un momento.

Si papa- colgué y voltee a ver a los hermanos con cara de terror- Charlie va rumbo a su casa…

Por eso vine- me interrumpió mi amiga- mama me dijo cuando iba preparar el desayuno… Charlie te estaba buscando, le dije a ella que estabas dormida hice mil ruidos y luego dije que saldríamos a correr.

Gracias- voltee a ver a Edward- no supe cuando me quede dormida…

Buenos días amor- me dijo el sin tomar en cuenta mi comentario- aun cuando acabas de despertar eres hermosa… ya me puedo casar contigo.

Me sonroje por su comentario y trate de alisar mi cabello con los dedos y me hice una coleta, limpie mis ojos y me mordí el labio superior.

Buenos días- le sonreí y me levante- creo que es hora de ir a tu casa.

Caminamos a los autos y Alice saco una maleta del jeep.

Cámbiate- me ordeno- si te quedaste en casa lo más lógico es que yo te prestara ropa…

Donde me voy a cambiar?- le vi con una ceja levantada

En uno de los coches- señalo los autos- cual te gusta más?

Edward- empecé a decir pero el ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su coche- gracias

Tomate tu tiempo- me dio un beso y camino hasta donde estaba su hermana.

Con dificultad me quite la ropa en un espacio tan pequeño, me puse el pantalón que Alice me había llevado pero era muy ajustado cuando vi por el "retrovisor" me cruce con la mirada de Edward que enseguida se volteo ya rojo como un tomate yo me voltee también ya con las mejillas encendidas, lo podía saber por el calor que comencé a sentir, termine de vestirme y baje del auto.

Estoy lista- Edward no me vio en todo el tiempo, suspire y me puse frente a él- quieres que me vaya con Alice?

No- contesto rápidamente- te vemos en la casa.

Nos vemos allá- nos dio un beso a cada uno, subió al gran jeep con un salto y se encamino.

Perdóname- me dijo Edward cuando nos quedamos solos- no quería voltear a propósito…

No viste nada que no hayas visto antes- lo interrumpí- te sentirías mejor si alguna vez te veo con la espalda desnuda? No se… cuando vamos a la playa?

Trato hecho- me ofreció su mano y así caminamos.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen justo a tiempo, cuando estaba saludando a Esme, Charlie toco la puerta principal, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara más deprisa ya que nunca le había mentido a mi padre. Esme recibió a Charlie y a Sue, mientras Alice le pedía e Emmett que dijera que el mismo nos había dado las buenas noches, Sue llego y me dio un abrazo.

Nos preocupaste- me susurro- que bueno que estas bien.

Isabella- me hablo Charlie un poco molesto- porque no me avisaste?

Estaba muy molesta- le dije sin verlo a los ojos- no pensé las cosas… no lo volveré hacer, te lo prometo…

Tranquilo Charlie- Sue lo tomo del brazo- ya hablamos de esto, Bella es una buena chica.

Ok- le dijo Charlie más tranquilo- luego hablamos Bella- a lo que yo solo pude asentir.

Almorzamos casi en silencio, ya cuando íbamos a terminar el postre Edward me tomo de la mano llevando así mi atención a él.

Sería bueno decirles que somos novios?- me susurro para que nadie lo pudiera escuchar.

Ahora?- voltee a ver a Charlie y suspire- Charlie está molesto.

Cuando quieras- me dijo regresando a su plato, Charlie vio la pequeña plática y puso más atención.

Estás bien Bella?- al oír mi nombre levante mi vista y lo vi a los ojos.

Es que…- voltee a ver a Edward y después a cada uno de los que estaban sentados- Edward y yo… el…

Esta mañana le pedí que fuéramos novios- dijo Edward sosteniendo mi mano sobre la mesa para que todos la vieran.

Pero no anoche pelearon?- Charlie estaba un poco confundido.

Si, discutimos… y me di cuenta que la quiero Charlie- le hablo con firmeza- quiero pedirte permiso para salir con ella… tener una relación seria.

Porque me preguntas a mi?- mi papa sonrió y me volteo a ver- pregúntale a ella… quieres ser novia de Edward?

Si, papa- dije tímidamente- ya sabes Edward se comporta como si fuera de otra época… debe tener tu permiso para que se sienta bien.

En ese caso- volteo a ver a mi ahora novio- te doy permiso... ahora que venga Jacob se pondrá feliz que sus mejores amigos sean novios.

Va venir Jacob?- le pregunto Edward a sus padres

Si invitamos a Billy y Sarah a una cena baile esta noche en Seattle- nos comunico Carlisle- Jacob se quedara aquí con ustedes.

Edward y yo nos vimos, yo lo había escogido a él… pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a Jacob, no lo tomaría bien de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía que podía hacer; voltee a ver a todos y me disculpe, sali de la casa y camine al pequeño riachuelo que había en los alrededores de la casa Cullen, me senté frente al agua, tenía que pensar que iba hacer en unas horas. Le daba vueltas a las pláticas que tendría con Jake y ninguna salía bien. Sentí el abrazo de alguien por detrás, su aroma lleno mis pulmones, trayéndome un poco de paz, era Edward.

Estas bien?- me susurro al oído- has pasado horas aquí sola…

No sé qué le voy a decir- agache la cabeza derrotada- es mi mejor amigo…

Lo sé- froto mis fríos brazos con sus manos cálidas- está haciendo frio, vamos adentro.

Tengo que pensar- le dije sin voltear a verlo- no puedo entrar hasta no saber qué voy hacer, necesito pensar…

No quieres que este contigo?- me susurro al oído un poco triste.

Si- hable un poco bajo pero lleve mi mirada hasta su rostro con una ligera sonrisa- eso es lo único de lo que estoy segura…

Todo saldrá bien- me prometió, sentándose tras de mí, me abrazo y yo apoye mi espalda en su pecho, me rodeo con sus brazos, me sentí más segura que nunca.

Crees que algún día nos perdone?- le pregunte de repente.

Claro que si- me aferro más a su cuerpo inconscientemente ante la pregunta- si quieres yo puedo hablar con el…

No- me enderece y voltee a verlo- es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

Estaré ahí junto a ti, si tu así lo quieres, lo sabes- me beso y no hablamos mas, me acurruque en su pecho y vimos el crepúsculo.

El timbre de la gran casa sonó avisándonos que Jacob ya había llegado, mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, aspire audiblemente, Edward se levanto y me ayudo a ponerme en pie.

Todo saldrá bien- me dijo dándome un beso fugaz y me tomo de la mano- es hora.

Caminamos con las manos entrelazadas hasta que vi a Jacob en medio de la sala con Alice, al percatarse de nuestra presencia se tenso haciendo sus manos… puños, Alice se fue a la cocina con los demás dejándonos solos a los tres, voltee a ver a mi novio y lo solté lentamente.

Te amo- me susurro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras, me gire para encarar a Jacob.

Ya decidiste- casi escupió las palabras.

Si- le respondí con un nudo en la garganta- pero el que sea novia de Edward no quiere decir que tu y yo nos separemos.

Novia- repitió amargamente- jugara contigo…

No me importa- le dije cortante- lo quiero y si voy a sufrir me gustaría tener un amigo con quien llorar… no quiero que me dejes de hablar, cuando sentía algo mas por ti y tu tenias novia, yo nunca me aleje, seguí ahí para ti siempre estuve a tu lado otra cosa es que tú me quisieras fuera de tu vida… yo al contrario te quiero con nosotros.

Lo intentare- dijo después de un rato en silencio- intentare salvar la amistad que hay entre nosotros… pero no sé si pueda y menos cuando él te deje hecha pedazos.

Edward es tu mejor amigo- le recordé al oír todo lo que decía- ha sido tu amigo desde hace años, no puedes creer en esto? Y tu amistad con el no te importa?

No- dijo cortante- nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo… me quito lo que más quería.

Esto no lo planeamos- le dije ya con unas lagrimas en las mejillas- nadie tiene culpa… si no se lo perdonas a él tampoco a mí, no puedes entender que no queremos hacerte daño?

Pues no lo lograron- dijo pasando a mi lado para ir donde estaban los demás- felicidades Isabella.

No dijo más me quede parada ahí sin poder creer que tan egoísta podía ser, me limpie las lagrimas con coraje y me dirigí a la recamara de Edward, necesitaba verlo y sentir su calor, al entrar lo encontré recostado en su diván con unas partituras en las manos, azote la puerta y el llevo su vista en mi dirección, se enderezo tirando las hojas a un lado y extendió sus brazos, sin pensarlo corrí lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y comencé a sollozar.

Tranquila- su voz era dulce y comprensiva mientras acariciaba mi espalda- todo está bien, aquí estoy.

Soy una tonta- sentencie molestándome conmigo misma por estar en este estado por Jacob- Jacob es un idiota.

Algún día lo entenderá- quería tranquilizarme- está enojado y no lo vas hacer cambiar de opinión, lo conoces.

Creo que no- levante la mirada para ver su rostro- ya no me importa si estoy a tu lado…

Te amo- me susurro y me acerco más a su cuerpo.

Comenzó a tararear una melodía mientras mi cuerpo se iba relajando, me quede dormida en sus brazos por segunda vez, sentí como me cargo para llevarme hasta su cama, acomodándome y abrazándome otra vez para así pasar otra noche juntos.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo la actualización espero que les guste, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia de verdad les agradezco que me dieran esta oportunidad; les dedico este capítulo a todas y cada una de ustedes, les deseo un año prospero y lleno de felicidad, de amor. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto les mando un abrazo y un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños."_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Realidades_**

Era lunes y Edward vendría por mí para ir al instituto, estaba nerviosa, todo iba ser diferente, ahora Edward y yo éramos novios y me tendría que enfrentar a las chicas que estuvieron detrás de mí y también a las que esperaban su turno para conquistarlo; tendría que ver de lejos a Jacob y aceptar que nos viera con odio. Estaba observándome al espejo cuando sonó el timbre sacándome de mis cavilaciones, corrí a la recamara y recoger mi mochila.

Al bajar me encontré con Charlie en el umbral de la puerta platicando con mi novio que esperaba fuera de la casa, Edward me vio bajar las escaleras y se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que hizo que papa volteara su mirada hacia mí, se quito de en medio dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Que les vayan bien chicos- se despidió de nosotros ya estando sentado y con el periódico frente al rostro.

Nos vemos papa- le grite cuando ya estaba saliendo

Adiós Charlie- Edward se despidió asomando la cabeza sobre mi hombro para luego tomarme de la cintura y acercarme a él- buenos días- me dio un beso, para mi gusto se separo muy rápido, pero quedamos abrazados.

Ahora son excelentes- le susurre con los ojos todavía cerrados y aspirando su aroma- te extrañe.

Yo también te extrañe- me dio un beso en la nariz y me separo, haciendo que abriera los ojos y me encontrar con su mirada profunda y llena de brillo- es difícil estar tranquilo después de pasar tanto tiempo contigo- empezó a jugar con unos mechones de mi cabello y llevo uno a su nariz- me puse ansioso al no aspirar tu aroma a media noche y saber que estabas a mi lado…

Chicos ya es un poco tarde- Charlie había salido en algún momento, me agache ya sintiendo como mis mejillas se encendían.

Que tanto escuchaste?- le pregunte en un susurro sin mirarlo.

Nada- cuando lo vi a los ojos se volteo a ver el techo y se rasco la cabeza- yo… ya me voy, ya es tarde- nos dio una mirada rápida y cerró la puerta tras el- pórtense bien mientras no estoy.

Te lo aseguro Charlie- Edward se hizo a un lado para quedar hombro a hombro conmigo, cuando papa ya iba subiendo a la patrulla se acerco un poco más a mí y comenzó a susurra- lo escucho todo…

Como lo sabes?- lo interrumpí- el dijo…

Bella lo conozco bien- se puso de frente a mí y en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa- te puedo decir que hasta se lo que piensa- me guiño un ojo- confía en nosotros, vamos ya es tarde.

Nos tomamos de la mano y corrimos a su auto, el trayecto fue demasiado corto a mi parecer; al llegar al estacionamiento Edward se apresuro para abrir mi puerta y recibirme con un beso más largo y seductor que el que me dio en casa.

Cullen- me sonroje un poco y termine el beso acurrucándome en su pecho.

Si señorita?- oía como su corazón latía mas rápido y sonreí al saber que yo la insignificante Bella Swan lo provocaba.

Ese tipo de besos deberían estar prohibidos- le dije despacito.

Si quieres no vuelvo a besarte así- dijo con voz a pagada, me levante para ver su rostro y tenía un puchero en los labios.

Nunca- me levante de puntitas y ahora fui yo quien lo empezó a besar de tal manera desconocida para mi, sonó el timbre y con molestia me separe de él.

En ese momento pude ver como Tanya se dirigía hacia nosotros con el rostro molesto, al ver que había dejado de sonreír, Edward se puso un poco rígido y me tomo de la mano, dio media vuelta para quedar también frente a ella y caminamos a su encuentro.

Por esto me dejaste?- Tanya se puso frente a mí, me barrio de arriba abajo con odio y señalándome con un dedo despectivamente.

Oye…- empecé a hablar pero Edward se acerco mas a mi dejándome un paso atrás de el.

Yo no te cambie por nadie- le dijo con voz dura y fría.

Hay Eddie- Tanya empezó a arreglarse el cabello sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Edward- es una mojigata…- me lanzo una mirada rápida y le empezó a coquetear- sabes que conmigo te la pasas genial, no necesitas hacer cosas que no quieres por cinco minutos de placer…

Tanya- contuve el aire, dándome valor para hablar y así defenderme- me das lastima, rogarle a un hombre para que este contigo… eres patética- y empecé a sonreír con malicia- ese es tu problema… todos pasan por ti y como saben que harás lo que quieran… nadie te toma enserio… pobre de ti.

Eres una…- había levantado la mano para darme una bofetada, pero Edward la detuvo a tiempo.

Ni se te ocurra- le dijo en susurro viéndola fijamente- se me puede olvidar que eres mujer.

Son un par de idiotas- tiro de su brazo y nos dio la espalda.

No lo había notado pero algunos alumnos se habían quedado atentos a la conversación que tuvimos, al ver que Tanya se fue empezaron los cuchicheos, no tomamos en cuenta esto y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón sin decir ni una palabra, me sentía un poco mejor al saber que ya había pasado una prueba. Al llegar a los pasillos, vi a Jacob caminando a su clase que le tocaba con Edward.

Nos vemos en el almuerzo- me dijo después de ver a nuestro amigo entrar a su salón- te amo- me dio un beso fugaz, suspiro pesadamente y se encamino a la clase.

Lo vi entrar a su salón y me di la media vuelta, para ir a mi clase, pero Tanya ya estaba a unos pasos de mí con esa altivez que la caracterizaba.

Ahora tonta, ya no hay quien te defienda- me dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

No necesito que nadie me defienda Tanya- camine hasta quedar frente a frente con ella- que quieres?

El es mío- señalo con el mentón el lugar por donde se había ido Edward- no te hagas muchas ilusiones freaky… se aburrirá de ti muy rápido- me vio de arriba abajo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande- tu no le darás ni la decima parte de la diversión que yo le doy… si sabes a que me refiero, no?

Ya te lo dije Tanya me das lastima- me enderece y le sostuve la mirada- a ti te quieren para pasar el rato, nadie te toma enserio… alguien te ha presentado a sus padres como su novia?- antes de que pudiera contestar seguí con una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer la suya- claro que no… que lastima- la vi de arriba abajo- a mí ya me han presentado… hace un par de días de hecho y si se divierte o no es mi problema… eso sí, los demás no verán con lo que se divierte…- después de esto empecé a caminar a mi primera clase.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, cuando sonó el timbre para el almuerzo tome todas mis cosas tan aprisa que tire un par de cuadernos.

Cuál es tu urgencia?- Jacob me ayudo a levantar mis cuadernos, no se comportaba igual de alegre pero al menos me estaba hablando.

Voy a la cafetería- le dije poniéndome ya mi chamarra- vienes? Estarán todos ahí…

Lo sé… Edward estará contigo- su rostro se endureció- el día de hoy no tengo hambre.

Jacob…- me mordí el labio, pensando que decirle- el también está sufriendo, yo estoy sufriendo.

No presiones Bella- me dijo dándome la espalda, volvió a hablar cuando ya estaba por salir del salón- espero que les dure mucho esta tontería…

Cuando sali tras él, Edward estaba recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta con los ojos cerrados e inspirando fuerte, seguro tratando de calmarse por lo que acababa de decir Jacob.

Si te dejara el te volvería a hablar- le dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

Si me dejaras yo no le volvería a hablar- me dijo besando mi cabeza- quieres ir a la cafetería?

En realidad… no- voltee para verlo a los ojos- podemos ir a otro lugar?

Me leíste el pensamiento- se enderezo sin soltarme ni un segundo- pero no te prometo traerte al resto de las clases…

No me importa- le dije jalándolo a la salida.

Fuimos al claro y nos quedamos ahí sin decir nada por un buen rato, solo estuvimos abrazados y disfrutamos de los pocos rayos solares que había; me voltee y comencé a besar a Edward, un beso tierno, lento… el me acomodo en sus piernas quedando sentada de frente a el, el me enredo entre sus brazos y yo lleve mis dedos a su cabello, mi pulso se acelero lo mismo que mi respiración... el beso se hacía más profundo y Edward llevo su cálida lengua a mi boca sorprendiéndome y haciendo que me separara de él.

Perdón- le susurre, levantándome un poco incomoda, me senté a su lado pero no voltee a verlo.

No… discúlpame… no se en lo que pensaba- me abrazo y no dijo nada más.

Yo nunca antes había sentido todo esto por alguien… esto es nuevo para mí- comencé a hablar después de que el silencio se hizo molesto- yo… no sé cómo comportarme… tal vez te canses de mi al no ser como Tanya o Leah... o Rose… yo nunca… nunca…

Espera…- Edward me tomo de los hombros para quedar frente a mi- veme a los ojos… por favor- lentamente lleve mi mirada hasta la suya- yo sé muy bien que tu nunca… bueno lo sé y no estoy contigo para cambiarlo… si es cierto que algunas de mis… relaciones han sido más físicas, pero no quiero obligarte a nada y no te pido nada…- llevo una mano a su cabello y dio un pequeño tirón de el- dios, no puedo creer que todavía pienses que solo busco sexo… que…

Ya sé que no eres así- lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera- pero tampoco eres un santo que se conformara con tomarme de la mano y un beso de primaria… te vas a aburrir…

Quien te dijo eso?- su tono de voz cambio, estaba molesto.

Nadie- le dije volteando a ver al lado contrario.

Hace unas horas no pensabas así…- se quedo callado y después se puso de pie rápidamente-Jacob, me las pagara no tiene por que inventar cosas para separarnos…

No fue el- lo jale de un brazo parar que se sentara a mi lado otra vez- el no me dijo nada…- lo voltee a ver de reojo y me prepare para decirle la verdad- fue Tanya… y yo no soy como ella… ella te hubiera dejado seguir con el beso y mucho mas y yo… soy una tonta…

Ya es suficiente- me dijo tomándome del rostro para que lo viera- yo no quiero que seas como ella… yo te quiero a ti, yo te amo a ti… y no eres ninguna tonta, como puedes pensarlo?… te amo por tu pureza, por tus ojos que me dicen tantas cosas con tan solo una mirada, por cómo te muerdes el labio… porque nadie te conoce tan bien como yo, por ser tan valiente… y puedo seguir así todo el día Bella, nunca te compares con ella… tu eres hermosa por naturaleza y todo tiene su tiempo, te esperare, no tengo prisa… iremos poco a poco.

* * *

_Si me tarde un poco en actualizar fue porque me adentre mas en escribir los siguientes capítulos; ya que estaba inspirada nadie me para jajaja, espero que les guste el capi, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia y las frases que pongo después de la firma, las escojo esperando que les gusten y que al igual que para mi signifique algo; bienvenidas a las nuevas personitas que le dieron la oportunidad a esta locura mía. Nos seguimos leyendo a todas, les mando un beso y un abrazo._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama."_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sueños.**_

Toda la semana estuve esquivando a Charlie, ya que todavía me ponía roja tan solo de verlo por lo que creía Edward que había escuchado el Lunes; Edward había subido por mi ventana un par de veces al anochecer, platicábamos de mil cosas hasta quedarnos dormidos, el salía de madrugada para ir a su casa a cambiarse y que nadie notara su ausencia. Cuando no dormía a su lado no podía descansar, soñaba tonterías, esta noche Edward había venido a dormir conmigo, sentí cuando se levanto y acomodo las cobijas para que como si me tratara de una niña no me diera cuenta que se había ido, pero estaba tan cansada que no reclame y seguí durmiendo. Al despertar me encontré con una rosa y una nota en la almohada.

_ Bella:_

_ Voy a casa y regreso por ti en la tarde, recuerda que hoy te toca quedarte en mi casa._

_ Ya te extraño…_

Sonreí y me levante para guardar la nota en mi escritorio, me bañe y baje a comer algo.

Ya era hora que despertaras- me dijo Charlie cuando estaba bajando las escaleras.

Es sábado…- seguí mi camino a la cocina- y estaba cansada.

Hay pizza en la barra- me dijo cuando escucho que abrí el refrigerador- me sirves un pedazo?

Claro- voltee a verlo de reojo- porque sigues aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido…

Tienes algo que hacer?- me pregunto ya sentándose en la mesa.

En la tarde voy a ir al cine y a cenar a Port Ángeles- le informe, ya poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa y la pizza recalentada.

Con quien vas a ir?- pregunto despreocupadamente.

Con todos, no te comento Leah?- empecé a comer con un poco de pereza.

Creo que sí, pero no va poder ir, hoy llega Seth y vamos a ir por el- dijo entre dientes.

Ok- seguí comiendo sin decirle nada mas, por su parte Charlie al terminar se fue al sillón a ver un partido de futbol americano.

Me senté a su lado y empezó a cambiar de canales hasta que encontró una serie que no veíamos ya hace un buen rato, Lost.

Ya perdimos el hilo de la historia papa- me queje, intentando que cambiara de canal- no le vamos a entender…

Ya tiene mucho que no vemos la serie- me sonrió- tal vez Kate ya se decidió a quien quiere.

Está bien- en un comercial fui a la cocina e hice palomitas.

Cuando termino el doble capitulo, Charlie se levanto y se encamino a la escalera.

No sé a qué hora regresare- me dijo sin voltear a verme.

He, hablando de eso…- me removí y tome el control remoto y comencé a cambiar de canales para disimular mis nervios- quería ver si me das permiso de quedarme en casa de Alice, ya sabes a dormir…

Bella- deshizo sus pasos y se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a ponerse rojo- mira… yo confió en ti pero creo que es hora de que tengamos una pequeña plática…

No, por favor papa…- vi sus intensiones y me quise levantar- abejitas y flores no… porque ahora?

No te levantes- me ordeno y otra vez me acomode en mi lugar- nunca había tenido la necesidad de hablar de esto contigo… pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, lo tuyo con Edward va enserio y… bueno, están solos mucho tiempo, son jóvenes y sé que hay nuevas cosas que explorar, ya no eres una niña eres una mujer hermosa y sé que yo no tengo cara para decirte que no… hagas el amor con tu novio, pero debes cuidarte, hay muchas formas de hacerlo…

Basta papa- me levante ya con las mejillas encendidas- no sigas.

Es por tu bien querida- me afirmo y quería seguir con su discurso- deben cuidarse… se que han pasado noches juntos y…

Espera- mis ojos casi salían de sus orbitas, Edward tenía razón- en primer lugar, esta plática ya la tuve hace un par de años con Esme y Alice, en segundo lugar…

Pero no por eso debes de tomarlo a la ligera- me interrumpió.

Soy virgen- le dije sin rodeos al ver que no me ponía atención- soy virgen, ok? Y no pretendo cambiar mi estado por un buen tiempo… de verdad quieres seguir hablando?

No- me dijo sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones con alivio- solo cuídate amor- se levanto y camino a la escalera- te puedes quedar en casa de los Cullen… salúdame a Edward.

Gracias papa- le dijo si voltearlo a ver, todavía estaba roja por la pena.

No me moví de mi lugar hasta que escuche que Charlie entro al baño, apague el televisor y corrí a mi recamara, comencé a arreglarme y prepare mi mochila con mi nenecer para pasar la noche con Edward; escuche como Charlie cerraba la puerta de su recamara y sali rápidamente no me atrevía de verlo a la cara después de su plática y mi gran confesión; toque a su puerta.

Papa, ya me voy- le grite para que me escuchara- nos vemos mañana por la tarde.

Está bien- me grito sin asomar la cabeza, seguro el tampoco se sentía cómodo viéndome en este momento.

Apenas había salido de la casa cuando Edward llego por mí, sonriente bajo del auto y corrió adonde estaba.

Amor, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos…- me dio un beso, me tomo de la cintura y se acerco a mí para susurrar en mi oído- estaremos solos…

Pero…- voltee a ver la entrada e hice a un lado a Edward- nos podemos ir?

No primero tengo que ver a Charlie- me dijo ya con la mano en la perilla.

Lo voltee a ver con una mueca y lo seguí sin decir nada, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella cruzándome de brazos.

Por qué quieres ver a Charlie?- me queje al ver que comenzó a subir los escalones.

Y tú por qué no quieres que lo vea?- se dio la vuelta y deshizo sus pasos para quedar a escasos pasos de mi.

Es que… tenias razón, Charlie nos escucho- le dije bajito para que Charlie no escuchara esta vez.

Qué? Que… en ocasiones dormimos juntos?- dijo en tono pícaro y me acorralo contra la puerta- que extraño tu calor cuando no estás a mi lado… que duermo mejor aspirando tu aroma y sintiendo el latido de tu corazón…

Edward…- se escucho la voz de Charlie tras nosotros y Edward se separo rápidamente de mi.

Charlie…- por un momento se paralizo pero enseguida se recupero- mis papas quieren saber si van a ir mañana a desayunar… y Alice me pidió que te suplicara que dejes ir a Bella a la casa…

Y porque la insistencia?- le pregunto Charlie un poco serio.

Es que mis papas se van a ir Port Ángeles a una cena- la seguridad con que decía las cosas me sorprendía- y nosotros nos vamos a ir a casa de Jasper… y ya sabes cómo es Alice no se quiere quedar sola.

La dejare ir- comenzó a hablar Charlie pero seguía serio- pero espero que no hagan nada estúpido… confió en ustedes y sé que Esme y Carlisle también lo hacen… pero debes saber que la situación ha cambiado… que…

No por favor… creí que ya habíamos dejado enterrado ese tema papa- lo interrumpí y sentí como me iba poniendo roja.

Tranquila Bella- Edward me tomo de la mano, se irguió y su seguridad creció más, me sonrió y empezó a hablar- Charlie, tienes razón, tanto tu como mis padres nos tienen confianza y créeme no los vamos a defraudar- se dirigió a mi papa con tono serio y seguro- se que estas pensando… y no, yo no voy a obligar a Bella a nada, ni quiero, la amo y quiero hacer las cosas bien, créeme ni ella ni yo vamos a arriesgar todo lo que tenemos y el futuro que planeo a su lado por una tontería…- me volteo a ver y sostuvo el aire y siguió hablando- es cierto que hemos dormido juntos algunas noches- Charlie se paralizo y no supo cómo responder, así que Edward siguió hablando- pero solo eso, platicamos hasta quedarnos dormidos… si te molesta solo dilo y no lo volveré a hacer.

Bueno…- Charlie medito las cosas por un momento y su rostro se sereno- no creí que fueran tan sinceros conmigo y la verdad… me incomoda saber tantas cosas de ustedes, pero es mejor que dejen de dormir juntos o al menos no lo hagan tan seguido… no se qué decirles chicos.

No lo volveremos a hacer papa- me solté y fui con Charlie- se acabaron las visitas nocturnas, ahora vete que se te hace tarde- le di un beso en la mejilla y lo empuje para que saliéramos todos juntos.

Nos despedimos y subimos al coche, para alejarnos rápidamente de mi casa; al llegar a la desviación que nos llevaba a la casa de Edward y lo voltee a ver con los ojos entre cerrados.

No vamos a ir al cine?- le hable por primera vez en la velada.

No, veremos una película… pero no en el cine, como te dije estaremos solos esta noche- me sonrió, bajo la velocidad, se orillo y se detuvo a lado del camino- pero si te causa algún problema… podemos ir al café y luego te llevo a tu casa…

No- le dije rápidamente- solo que yo pensé que iríamos al cine…

Ese era el plan pero después de que todos cancelaron y de verdad mis papas se fueron a una cena- comenzó a explicar- Alice dijo que se quedaría en casa como le dije a Charlie así que mis papas me pidieron que me quedara también, ella seria la chaperona esta noche… pero en cuanto ellos se fueron le marco a Jasper y no regresara hasta mañana por la mañana antes de que lleguen, tengo que quedarme a contestar el teléfono, perdón Bella.

No suena nada mal- le sonreí y le di un beso fugaz- como te convenció?

Sabe que voy a dormir a tu casa de vez en cuando- susurro un poco apenado- ella me ayuda, ya sabes por si se llegara a necesitar alguna coartada.

Y cuando vea que yo me quedo a dormir contigo?- hice una mueca- le ayudaremos a mucho más cosas? verdad… tendremos que tener mucho cuidado.

Pero le dijiste a Charlie que ya no dormiríamos juntos- me dijo un poco extrañado.

No creo que sea muy bueno que sepa que seguiremos durmiendo en el mismo lugar- tome su mano y le sonreí de oreja a oreja- este día descubrió muchas cosas como para darle más en que pensar.

Siempre me sorprendes- comenzó a reír y encendió el coche.

Tu también me sorprendiste esta tarde- le confesé mientras veía por la ventana, pero el carro no se movió- sabes que Charlie tiene un arma en casa?- voltee a verlo divertida, Edward menee la cabeza con una gran sonría, volteo a verme y enseguida me puse seria- es cierto que quieres que tengamos un futuro juntos?- al escuchar mis palabras volvió a apagar el motor.

Es lo que más anhelo- se acerco a mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus mano que estaban un poco frías lo que me hizo estremecer- quiero que hagamos todo juntos, primero ir a la universidad, viajar… quiero que seas mi esposa, que tengamos hijos, lo quiero todo si es contigo- me comenzó a besar cada vez mas frenéticamente, pero esta vez yo no me hice a un lado al contrario lleve mis manos a su cabello para acercarlo más hacia a mí y poco a poco fui recorriendo sus labios con mi lengua.

Bella- dijo entre jadeos separándose un poco de mi- no lo dije para obtener algo…

Ya lo sé- me separe y lo vi a los ojos- solo quise hacerlo… porque te amo.

Me dio un pequeño beso y se acomodo en su asiento pero sostuvo mi mano, encendió el coche y recorrimos el tramo que nos faltaba de camino sin decir nada, solo nos dábamos miradas esporádicas que decían más que mil palabras, de vez en vez veía nuestras manos entre lazadas; cuando llegamos comencé a ponerme nerviosa era verdad lo que le había dicho a Edward sentía la necesidad de demostrarle mi amor, me abrió la puerta del carro y me tomo de la mano para seguir caminando, al entrar mi corazón comenzó a retumbar mas fuerte me sorprendía que en el silencio de la gran casa no se escuchara. Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzamos el beso donde se había quedado, me levanto y entrelace mis piernas en su cintura mientras sentía que se movía, se fue reclinando hasta que quede recostada sobre el sillón, comencé a desabrochar su camisa con nerviosismo y urgencia mientras el besaba mi cuello, le quite la camisa para dejar su torso desnudo y lleve mis manos a su cinturón, me dejo de besar y tomo mis manos con cuidado.

Bella- negó con la cabeza- es suficiente… tenemos que ir despacio…

Es que no te atraigo físicamente?- me removí para que se levantara de encima de mí, me acomode la ropa y alise mi cabello- más de una vez me dijiste que parezco niño, que no soy atractiva y lo sé pero…

Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- me dijo poniéndose la camisa- es solo que creo que es mejor ir despacio… no quisiera que fuera así, te mereces algo mejor que un sillón… solo quiero que la primera vez sea especial… me entiendes?- lo abrace y asentí contra su pecho- te amo y perdóname si te hice sentir mal alguna vez y ahora, pero así no.

Yo también te amo- le dije y lo beso para que supiera que no había problema.

Esta noche sabía muy bien que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, había descubierto que Edward sentía lo mismo por mí, que el también soñaba con una vida juntos y me agradaba.

* * *

_Disculpen la tardanza, es que la verdad es te capitulo no existía pero al leer el siguiente me di cuenta que faltaba explicar algunas cosas, así que decidí hacer este pequeño capitulo, espero les guste. Ya iniciaron mis clases pero les prometo que actualizare cada semana, los fines de semana que es cuando tengo un poco as de tiempo. Por el momento las dejo cuídense mucho espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Besos_

_Atte. Joey_

_"El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Viaje**

Ya llevábamos 4 meses de noviazgo, los mejores de toda mi vida. Me estaba arreglando para ir a la fiesta de Edward, que había planeado Alice desde hace un mes; su cumpleaños seria mañana pero saldríamos de viaje por parte de la escuela a primera hora, así que se adelanto el festejo. Charlie estaba feliz con Sue ya habían empezado a planear su Boda, sería el próximo mes antes de que todos nos fuéramos a la universidad. Edward y yo habíamos mandado solicitudes a las mismas universidades pero aun no me llegaba ninguna respuesta.

Bella te llaman por teléfono- me aviso Charlie sin abrir la puerta.

Ya voy- dejo el maquillaje en mi tocador y baje corriendo y tome el auricular- hola…

Cuñadita…- era la voz de Emmett gritando a todo pulmón- ya empezó la fiesta… por qué no estás aquí?

Porque Edward no ha llegado- le dije un poco molesta- igual y se le olvido que iba venir por mi…

Nunca se me olvidaría- me susurro una aterciopelada voz a mi espalda.

Edward- colgué el auricular con Emmett todavía gritando- tardaste mucho…

Chicos ya es muy tarde- Charlie estaba en el sillón viendo un programa de deportes- se perderán la fiesta.

No es cierto, tu nos quieres correr por que Sue no tarda en llegar- le dije antes de subir a mi recamara, regrese después de ponerme un poco de sombras y tomar mi bolso- me voy Charlie pero quiero que te portes bien mientras estén solos…

Bella- me interrumpió con el rostro rojo- el que debería decir esas cosas soy yo…

El que se comporta como adolecente eres tú, no yo- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-voy a llegar un poco tarde, papa.

Cuídense mucho chicos- le lanzo a Edward una mirada de advertencia como lo hacían siempre después de la gran platica que habíamos tenido.

Salimos de la casa para encontrarnos con una noche perfecta; Edward me detuvo antes de subir al auto y comenzó a besarme, en este tiempo los besos tiernos se habían convertido en besos más apasionados… más necesitados.

Edward…- lo separe un poco pero todavía no abrí los ojos- Charlie puede salir con su pistola… estos besos no paran en eso… lo sabes…

Te necesito…- su voz era profunda.

Yo también te necesito- lleve mis manos a su rostro para tratar de comprender su nostalgia- que tienes?

Es solo que…- agacho la mirada y luego comenzó a sonreír- ya soy un año más viejo… jajaja.

Eres bipolar amor- le di un beso fugaz y me separe de el por completo- es hora de ir a tu fiesta.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen ya la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, Alice y Emmett nos esperaban sentados en la escalera que llevaba a la puerta principal.

Que pasa chicos?- les pregunte y voltee a ver a Edward que los veía con una ceja levantada- por que no están en la fiesta?

Rosalie y Jasper recibieron carta de nueva york- dijo Alice en un susurro

Y?- los apremie ya que ninguno decía nada.

No los aceptaron- dijo Emmett muy enojado- no sé porque a ellos no los aceptaron si… si a ustedes…

Ustedes?- voltee a ver a Edward para que me explicara.

A nosotros si nos aceptaron, Bella- me dijo Edward con la misma voz triste de hace un rato.

Pero… nunca me dijiste que habías mandado solicitud a…- mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

No lo hice- me dijo molesto- Emmett y Alice la enviaron… yo no tenía idea hasta que llego la contestación hoy.

Y no pensabas decírmelo?- le reclame con voz entre cortada.

Si- se acerco a mí y abrazo- por eso tarde tanto fuera de tu casa, sabía que te enojarías aunque yo no tuviera la culpa, yo estoy esperando que lleguen las demás contestaciones… alguna donde podamos estar juntos, lo sabes… no puedo alejarme de ti más de un par de kilómetros y no todos los días.

Yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti- me limpio las lagrimas y yo lo abrace del cuello- no me imagino vivir sin ti…

Ya sabemos que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro- nos interrumpió Emmett- debemos entrar… hoy es tiempo de divertirnos… ya pensaremos mañana que hacer con esto.

Entramos a la fiesta y vi como Alice y Jasper no se separaron ni un segundo… supongo disfrutando del tiempo que todavía tenían para estar juntos; Emmett y Rose desaparecieron de la fiesta por la puerta de la cocina; mientras que Edward y yo bailamos, platicamos con todos nuestros amigos y al final terminamos en su recamara.

Que hacemos aquí Cullen?- camine hasta su cama y me recosté en ella.

Ya me había aburrido…- se acostó a la mi lado- tanta gente…

Espera- voltee sobre mi costado para poder ver su rostro- desde cuando te aburren las fiestas?

Desde que tengo mejores cosas que hacer- me respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios y volteándose para quedar de frente- te lo dije y te lo digo no me importa nada ni nadie si estoy a tu lado… me encanta estar contigo y con nadie más…

Hoy tengo que dormir en casa- le susurre cuando estaba a punto de besarme- mañana nos iremos por unos días… no puedo quedarme y tu tampoco puedes ir a casa, hoy debes quedarte con tus papas.

No- tenía un puchero en el rostro- ellos nunca se dan cuenta…

Eso es lo que nosotros creemos- lo abrace y nuestros cuerpos se juntaron mas- pero esta noche debemos estar cada quien con su familia… ya falta muy poco para poder disfrutar de ellos… por favor- lo comencé a besar y nuestras manos se fueron apoderando de pequeñas partes de nuestro cuerpo como lo habíamos hecho tantas noches que pasábamos juntos, me separe de él con dificultad mientras mi respiración todavía era entre cortada- me puedes llevar a casa?

Si… pero mañana me lo tendrás que recompensar- me dijo mientras arreglaba un poco su camisa.

En ocasiones eres un niño berrinchudo, jajaja- comenzamos a reír.

Al día siguiente desperté por el incesante toquido a mi puerta, me levante y corrí a abrir.

Qué pasa?- pregunte molesta porque me habían despertado.

Ya es tarde, te quedaste dormida- Alice me estaba gritando y daba brinquitos en su lugar- se van a ir sin nosotras… ya todos están en la escuela.

Qué hora es?- me apresure a buscar algo de ropa.

Son 6:40- Alice ya estaba cargando mi pequeño equipaje mientras yo me ponía lo primero que había encontrado- salíamos a las 6:30… casi nos vamos.

Y Charlie?- me estaba molestando porque mi padre no me había levantado, tenía que decidir dormir mas el día de hoy precisamente?

No lo sé, yo entre sin permiso- se encogió de hombros por un momento mientras yo me hacia una coleta.

Ok, deja le aviso que ya nos vamos- abrí la puerta de la recamara de Charlie- Charlie! Dios santo, por lo menos ponle seguro a la puerta…

Isabella!- Charlie se levanto de un brinco mientras Sue se tapaba el rostro con las sabanas de la cama- sal de aquí…

Buenos días Sue, solo te quería avisar que ya me voy… regresamos en unos días- cerré la puerta, mientras mi rostro estaba colorado como tomate.

Que fueron esos gritos Bella?- me pregunto Alice asustada.

Que el adolescente de mi padre se quedo dormido- vi de reojo como Charlie salía de la habitación- y ni él ni Sue le pusieron seguro a la puerta, para que no me enterara de que durmieron juntos… te quiero papa, me voy… pórtate bien heee….

Cuídate hija- me abrazo rápidamente y me acompaño a la entrada- disculpa… yo… me quede dormido.

Igual que yo papa- le di un beso antes de despedirme- no te preocupes cuando nos veas a Edward y a mí en la misma situación te recordare este momento….

Bella!- grito cuando yo ya me había subido al coche y me despedía con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, con los reproches de algunos de mis compañeros; después de unas horas de viaje llegamos a Griffiths-Priday Ocean State Park, el mar se veía hermoso y el clima era agradable. El encargado de dar las habitaciones era el ayudante del profesor de deportes… y ese era ni más ni menos que Emmett, que había hecho de todo por ir al viaje.

Hermanito- le grito a Edward mientras le daba la llave de una cabaña- tú y Bella- después tomo otra llave y se la dio a Jasper- cuidadito… hermanita todo tuyo y esta es mía… Rose esta es para nosotros- después de esto empezó a darles las llaves a los demás mientras nosotros ya íbamos a nuestra cabaña.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la cabaña nos encontramos con una acogedora habitación, a un lado había una pequeña sala, al otro lado una puerta que yo suponía nos llevaba al baño, en medio estaba una chimenea encendida y frente a esta había una cama matrimonial.

Esto fue obra de Emmett- dije meneando la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Si no te gusta puedo dormir en el piso- me dijo Edward casi en un susurro, mientras acomodaba las maletas en una esquina de la habitación.

Hemos dormido juntos muchas veces…- le sonreí y trate de no darle importancia al tema.

Pero ahora es distinto…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron, algo extraño en el.

Hey chicos les gusto su cabaña?- llego Emmett acompañado de Alice y Rose interrumpiendo la plática afortunadamente- después me dan las gracias, vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

Eso no es sorpresa- le dijo Edward recibiendo como repuesta un golpe de su hermano- ok, vamos, regresando acomodamos las cosas…

Me tomo por la cintura y caminamos por la pintoresca ciudad hasta llegar a una pizzería donde estaban los demás, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer entre chistes, platicas y chismes.

Tanya se fue con sus papas- dijo del otro lado de la mesa Angela- ellos llamaron pidiendo todas sus calificaciones y se fue.

Edward se te fue viva- le grito Mike a Edward que platicaba con Jasper, sin poner atención a la plática que había del otro lado- o me equivoco?

No sé de qué estás hablando, así que no puedo opinar- le contesto el muy serio.

No creo todos pasamos por ella- dijo un chico que del cual no conocía su nombre- no era muy difícil…

Pero imagínate alguna enfermedad venérea- continúo una chica rubia que estaba con él- que miedo…

Para eso son los condones- contraataco el chico- todos los hombres, siempre estamos preparados… no hay hombre que no tenga un condón en su billetera, todos pensamos en hacerlo…

No todos son unos neandertales- susurro Alice como no queriendo- verdad hermanito?

Yo…- Emmett se enderezo y se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir.

No tonto- Rose le dio un codazo y Alice solo afirmo una vez- habla de Edward.

Claro, no todos pensamos en eso- dijo Edward en susurro viendo así a otro lado.

Bueno si no tienes nada que temer… chicos todos muestren sus billeteras- grito el chico y todos sacaron de sus pantalones sus billeteras menos Edward- que, no quieres mostrarla?

Es solo que la olvide en la cabaña- trato de sonar despreocupado pero yo lo conocía muy bien para saber que estaba mintiendo, pero aun así lo apoye cuando todos comenzaron a gritarle.

Es cierto…- me levante y puse mi cartera en la mesa- si esto cuenta les doy la mía… de ahí sacare el dinero- a este acto todos se quedaron conformes y siguieron en las bromas con respecto a lo que sacaban de cada billetera.

Emmett saco un par de preservativos cerrándole el ojo a Rose, ella solo pudo sonreír y volteo rápidamente a ver a Alice que estaba roja y con la mirada fija en Emmett cuando Jasper saco de una bolsita negra con letras doradas y rojas con la marca del condón, Emmett y Edward apretaron los labios y fulminaron a Jasper con la mirada, el solo se encogió de hombros, yo apreté la mano de Edward para que llevara su mirada a mí y le di un beso. Después de esto cada quien volvió a sus platicas y a la hora de pagar, Emmett puso nuestra parte y me guiño el ojo. Al salir voltee a ver a Edward y cuando nos quedamos atrás de todos, empecé mi interrogatorio.

Porque no les mostraste tu billetera?- no quite los ojos de su rostro- se que la traes en el lado derecho de tu pantalón.

No quería seguirles el juego Bells- volteo a ver a todos los que iban delante de nosotros jugando- son tonterías…

Ok- lo conocía, nunca había hablado de sexo y condones después de la discusión que tuve con respecto a Tanya y su bolsa de la famosa charla educativa, pero creo que era tiempo de empezar, así que seguí- entonces no te molestara enseñármela a mi… verdad?

Bella- se molesto un poco y se alejo de mi- no puedo creer que sigas con eso…

No dije nada y seguí caminando para reunirme con mis amigos, el me alcanzo y me abrazo.

No me vas a hablar hasta que obtengas lo que quieres… verdad?- yo no le dije nada, nos detuvimos y no de muy buena gana saco su billetera y me la extendió.

Edward…- al abrirla en una pequeña bolsa transparente había encontrado un preservativo- tu también lo esperas?

No es eso Bells- me quiso abrazar pero no lo deje y camine a nuestra cabaña, abrió la puerta al ver que no decía palabra alguna- me vas dejar explicarte?

Eres igual que todos- le dije apenas había tocado el interior del lugar- solo esperabas el momento perfecto…

No- me grito e hizo que volteara a verlo tomándome por los hombros- sabes muy bien que no… yo no soy así…

Entonces?- le pedí explicaciones- dime tus razones…

Bueno…- me soltó y camino a la sala para sentarse- nunca he sido un experto en esto… lo sabes, así que platique con Emmett y con Jasper y mi papa nos escucho…

Flash back Edward.

Puedo pasar?- oí la voz de mi padre detrás la puerta.

Claro papa- deje mi pijama en la cama y regrese a verlo- se te ofrece algo?

Vine a buscarte hace un par de horas- comenzó y se fue a sentar a lado mío- y por casualidad escuche lo que hablaste con tu hermano y Jasper… no fue mi intención… pero lo hice, se que estas muy confundido y que Bella pasa muchas noches aquí contigo…

Como lo sabes?- lo voltee a ver con extrañeza.

Fui joven- me sonrió y siguió sin decirme como se había enterado- el caso es que tienen que estar listos…

Pero nosotros no…- lo interrumpí poniéndome de colores.

El que seas precavido no quiere decir que lo van a hacer- su voz era tranquila, paternal- Edward se que se aman y que ni Bella ni tu son irresponsables, pero deben tomar precauciones, el que lleves un condón cuando estén juntos es más responsable.

Pero si Bella lo llega a ver me va a matar…- di un pequeño tirón a mi cabello tan solo de pensarlo.

Solo explícaselo- me palmeo la espalda y sonrió- sabrá entenderte…

Y donde puedo llevarlo?- pregunte un poco más tranquilo y seguro hablando con mi papa.

En la billetera- grito Emmett detrás de la puerta.

Emmett- le gritamos a unisonó mi padre y yo.

Llevarlos en una billetera donde siempre los aplastas y están a temperaturas altas no sirve mucho- dijo mi padre con su tono de doctor que bien conocía- hay lugares mejores para llevarlos… de acuerdo Emmett?- grito esto último para mi hermano que al escucharlo se alejo en grandes carcajadas.

Fin flash back

Y Emmett fue el tonto que puso el condón en mi billetera- término por contarme todo.

Carlisle tiene razón- dije después de unos segundos en silencio- pero por qué no sacaste eso de tu billetera?

Porque prefiero estar preparado- me susurro con la mirada en sus pies.

Me quiero bañar…- me levante del pequeño sillón y fui hasta mi maleta, sin verlo- puedes… salir un momento? Quiero un poco de privacidad…

Claro- se levanto y fue así la puerta- te amo Bella, nunca haría algo para lastimarte.

En cuanto salió de la recamara le llame a Rosalie y a Alice, ya que ellas me ayudaría a con la sorpresa que le tendría a Edward. Después de un tiempo en arreglar todo me bañe y salía a buscarlo; estaba con la chica rubia que había hablado en la pizzería y ella le coqueteaba descaradamente, pero Edward parecía no hacer caso alguno.

Amor… puedes venir?- le dije abrazándolo por detrás y le susurre al oído para que su acompañante no me escuchara- me gustaría que me leyeras algo antes de dormir… por favor.

Claro- no me soltó de las manos, se levanto poniéndose de frente a mí para darme un beso y empezar a caminar- adiós Maggie.

Camínanos sin hablar hasta la cabaña, todo mi cuerpo temblaba pero no solté ni por un segundo la mano de Edward que me veía un poco extrañado y con le ceja levantada; llegamos a la puerta y la abrió.

Bella…- sus ojos iban de la habitación a mi rostro.

* * *

_Espero les guste el capi… que será lo que le preparo Bella a Edward? Haaa, prometo que será algo muy lindo; por el momento las dejo, les agradezco por sus comentarios, los favoritos y alertas, espero que no las haya decepcionado en todo este tiempo con la historia. Nos seguimos leyendo, besos._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Diez…**

**Pov Edward**

Sali de la cabaña para darle tiempo y espacio, sabía que se había molestado por encontrar el condón en mi billetera… pero se lo explique y esperaba que este tiempo a solas la hiciera ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista. Camine hasta encontrarme con la fiesta que habían hecho mis compañeros a la orilla del mar; pero seguí de largo y me senté en un tronco lleve mi vista al horizonte.

Que gusto que te hayas unido a la fiesta, Edward verdad?- me dijo la voz de una chica a mi espalda.

Si… disculpa te conozco? Vas a la escuela?- le pregunte al no recordarla de alguna clase.

Soy Maggie…a decir verdad el que va a la escuela es Larry- se sentó a mi lado y señalo al chico que había iniciado con mi pesadilla de las billeteras- el me invito… y pues no hubo problema con el maestro.

Claro que no- menee la cabeza- desapareció desde que el autobús llego, no eran novios?

No, soy libre- me dijo acercándose más a mi- te puedo dar mi numero, si alguna vez quieres salir.

Lo siento, estoy ocupado todos los días de mi vida- le dije serio- ya conociste a mi novia…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve hablando de Bella, de cómo nos conocimos y me enamore de ella, Maggie en ocasiones me quiso tomar la mano pero cada vez me alejaba más, en un momento algunos chicos le hablaron.

Hey Maggie vamos a ir a nadar, vienes?- la veían de arriba abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Voy en un rato estoy platicando- les dijo acercándose y tomándome de un brazo- diviértanse un rato sin mí.

No te detengas por mi pronto iré a mi cabaña- le dije soltándome y alejándome de ella tratando no de hacerla sentir mal.

Me la estoy pasando muy bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Amor… puedes venir?- sentí sus brazos que me rodearon por la espalda y su cálido aliento pego en mi cuello cuando hablo, me estremecí cuando llevo sus labios a mi oreja y solo pude sonreír- me gustaría que me leyeras algo antes de dormir… por favor.

Claro- me levante pero no solté sus manos, le di un pequeño beso y ya cuando íbamos caminando me despedí de la chica- adiós Maggie.

Caminamos sin hablar hasta la cabaña, podía sentir como las manos de Bella estaban sudando y eso indicaba que estaba nerviosa así que lleve mi vista a su rostro y su labio inferior ya estaba un poco hinchado de tanto que se lo había mordido; no entendía su actitud, pero se lo preguntaría en cuanto estuviéramos solos, abrí la puerta y me encontré con el lugar lleno de velas, pétalos de rosas y el aroma a su perfume acompañado de pino y roble que expedía el fuego recién encendido.

Bella…- no tenia palabras para esto que había hecho, era hermoso la voltee a ver y su carita se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

Feliz Cumpleaños- camino hasta la mitad de la habitación y extendió sus pequeños brazos.

Todo esto es hermoso- le dije todavía asombrado y la abrace para darle un beso- gracias…

Pensaste que se me había olvidado?- yo solo asentí y su sonrisa se hizo más grande- nunca… te prometo que siempre te felicitare… te amo- comenzó a besarme lentamente para que después de un momento el beso se hiciera más intenso, necesitado, la separe después de que sus manos fueron a los botones de mi camisa y volteo a verme- que sucede?

No es necesario hacerlo- la aleje para que nos viéramos a los ojos- no tienes que hacer nada si no lo quieres… nunca te obligaría, lo sabes muy bien… te amo Bella no es necesario hacer algo que no quieres- le repetí también para que yo entrara en razón.

Yo también te amo- me dijo sin acercarse ni un centímetro- quiero estar contigo por eso y por…- mordió su labio y siguió hablando- correr detrás de mí una noche fría, por llevarme a un museo que te lo sabes de memoria, por darme una noche llena de luces, por sufrir al saber que estaba con otro, por ponerme a mi primero, por contar para besarme… por abrazarme siempre que vemos una película de miedo, por leerme para dormir… por no esperar nada y así puedo seguir, así que escúchame bien Cullen voy a contar hasta diez… si no quieres que pase nada solo dímelo o detenme y no pasara nada… uno, dos…- conforme iba contando daba pequeños pasos así mi, ya cuando estaba lo más cerca que podía de mi sentí su cálido aliento en mi rostro- diez.

La tome entre mis brazos y comencé a besarla sin ninguna señal de ternura, ella llevaba el control del beso, sus manos regresaron a los botones de mi camisa y yo solo suspire…

**Pvo Bella**

Diez…- mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mis brazos rápidamente subieron a su cuello donde me aferre a él.

El beso era apasionado, con mas necesidad del otro, nunca nos habíamos besado con tanta ansia y locura, como si mis manos tuvieran vida propia fueron a la camisa de Edward espere un segundo para estar segura de que no me iba a rechazar nuevamente y al ver que el lugar de eso su respiración se hizo más rápida fui desabotonando cada uno… cuando termine con los botones el dejo caer sus manos para que pudiera quitarle la prenda con facilidad y así poco a poco nuestros cuerpos quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro. Cada nueva caricia me hacia estremecerme, sin saber en qué momento llegamos a la cama me recostó con mucho cuidado y comenzó a besarme mientras con mucho cuidado entro en mi… sentir su calor dentro de mi me hizo sentirme completa… feliz, cada sensación era nueva para los dos, nos besábamos y nos cuidábamos, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban, era mi mitad perfecta, después de un buen rato me hizo pisar el cielo de su mano.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente por unos rayos del sol que se filtraron por la ventana, me removí para esconder mi rostro bajo las almohadas y poder dormir de nuevo, pero sus caricias me hicieron despertar rápidamente.

Buenos días amor- me dijo con sus labios sobre mi espalda desnuda.

Buenos días- conteste el saludo volteándome para ver su rostro y saber que todo esto era verdad- anoche…

Fue la mejor de todas mis noches- me dio un beso tierno y se levanto- pedí el desayuno…

Gracias- me levante y corrí al baño para ver qué aspecto tenia… me encontré con una mujer que tenía los ojos llenos de brillo y una sonrisa tatuada en los labios; me arregle un poco y regrese a la cama- que hay de desayunar?

Jugo de naranja, pan francés y café- mostraba la charola como si fuera un modelos de autos seminuevos- solo que debemos comer rápido, salimos en un par de horas.

Nosotros no- comente despreocupada, pero al ver su rostro recordé que no le había dicho nada- el viaje escolar solo era un día y hoy tendríamos que ir a acampar a algún lugar muy frio y después regresar a casa… y bueno…las chicas y yo planeamos una semana aquí… pedimos permiso en la escuela y a nuestros padres, argumentando que iba a ser la última vez que estuviéramos juntos, que la universidad lo iba a cambiar todo…

Y cuando pretendías decirme?- se cruzo de brazos y se puso serio.

Anoche… después de…- me sonroje al no poder terminar la frase.

Bueno, siendo así- me dio un beso y me ofreció café- estábamos un poco cansados para hablar en la noche… que bien que nos vamos a quedar más tiempo, este lugar es hermoso… lo bueno que Emmett se encargo de las cabañas imagínate que hubiera sido otro…

Si verdad- me mordí el labio ya que iba seguir confesando- Emmett quería que compartiera habitación con Alice… pero las dos le rogamos que nos pusiera con nuestro cada cual…

Eres un estuche de sorpresa amor- comenzó a comer después de estas confesiones- y que planes tenemos para hoy?

No salir de la cabaña- le respondí rápidamente mordiendo mi labio- nos quedaremos a ver la tele, leer un libro o solo estar acostados… el plan para hoy es no salir de aquí.

Eso me suena muy bien- dejo la charola a un lado y se abalanzo quedando sobre mi y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas- anoche te prometí leerte un libro para dormir…

Pero no tengo sueño y no quiero dormir- intente zafarme pero no pude.

Podemos hacer otras cosas mientras pasan las horas- dijo con un tono seductor que no conocía en el, comenzó a besarme y así empezó todo de nuevo.

* * *

_Que les pareció su primera vez? Trate de que fuera un lugar romántico y que se reflejara todo el amor que se tienen. Espero sus comentarios de verdad me gustaría saber que les pareció ese capítulo. Por el momento las dejo, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, a las nuevas lectoras que se unen a la historia, gracias por todo, nos seguimos leyendo, las dejo… cuídense mucho les mando un abrazo y un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"El más bello instante del amor, el único que verdaderamente nos embriaga, es este preludio: el beso."_


	29. Chapter 29

**Retraso**

Después del viaje Edward y yo nos habíamos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo solos, cualquier momento era bueno para demostrarnos nuestro amor; no sabía cuánto iba a cambiar nuestra relación después de hacer el amor, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar conmigo y claro lo que el pensara me importaba mucho, pero al final de todo… esto nos había unido más de lo que estábamos, si era posible.

Hija es hora de levantarse- escuche como Charlie me gritaba detrás de mi puerta y daba unos pequeños toquidos.

Ya voy- respondí todavía desperezándome.

Corrí a bañarme antes de bajar a desayunar con Charlie; cuando entre a la cocina el ya había preparado el jugo y comenzaba a hacer los huevos fritos.

Papa- menee la cabeza y lo quite de la estufa- puedes sufrir algún accidente preparando el desayuno y no llegar a tu boda…

No soy tan tonto- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a sentar- quería hacerte de comer… hoy cambiaran muchas cosas…

Lo sé- puse los platos frente a nosotros y serví jugo- ahora no me preocupare porque mueras envenenado cuando me vaya…

Hablando de eso…- me interrumpió haciendo a un lado el periódico para enseñarme algunos sobres- te llegaron las respuestas de algunas universidades… quieres que las abramos?

Cuantas?- me atragante y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, pero me dirigí a la barra para llevar lo que faltaba en la mesa.

Cuatro- me dijo mientras los ponía en medio de la mesa separándolos un poco para que se vieran los remitentes; me senté y observe los sobres mientras mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

Ok… hay que abrirlos- hice a un lado mi plato y tome todos los sobres, respire profundo y comencé a romper los sobres y leí cada uno conteniendo la respiración.

Me habían aceptado en universidad de Alaska Fairbanks y la de Boston; la de Chicago y Dartmouth me habían rechazado. Deje todos los papeles a lado sin darles importancia y seguimos con el desayuno, a los pocos minutos llego Leah para llevarnos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el servicio y la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos Alice y Rose ya estaban terminando de arreglar a Sue, así que no las interrumpí, tome una revista y comencé a hojearla, mientras escuchaba como Alice le preguntaba a Sue si pensaba tener un bebe con Charlie… recordándome por primera vez en todo este tiempo que era una posibilidad en mi noviazgo… despeje mi mente y seguí leyendo la revista; cuando terminaron comenzaron a arreglarnos a Leah y a mí.

Lista Bella- me anuncio Alice dando brinquitos- es hora de llevar a Charlie al altar.

Sali y recorrí el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto donde Charlie se había arreglado; toque solo una vez, al abrir la puerta Carlisle y Billy salieron del lugar, me sonrieron al pasar frente a mí y nos dejaron solos.

Papa, debemos salir- me puse frente a él, alise un poco su saco- todos te esperan.

Bella sabes que mi amor por ti no cambiara en nada con esto… verdad?- su mirada era penetrante y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Lo sé- lo abrace y seque algunas lagrimas que se escaparon- te quiero y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que encontraras a Sue…

Tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo nuestra plática.

Chicos es hora- Alice estaba dando de gritos del otro lado de la puerta- todos están en sus lugares, solo faltan ustedes.

Ya vamos- conteste un poco molesta por no poder hablar más con Charlie, suspire, tome a papa del brazo y caminamos hasta la puerta.

Te quiero- me susurro cuando íbamos caminando hasta el altar, detrás venían mis amigas para después dar el paso a Seth y Leah que entregarían a su mama.

Te quiero- deje a Charlie en su lugar, le di un beso y me fui a sentar con Edward en primera fila.

En cuanto me senté Edward tomo mi mano y no la soltó ni en minuto, mientras Charlie y Sue decían sus votos no pude contener las lagrimas y comencé a sollozar; la fiesta comenzó con la entrada de los novios al salón, comimos, bailamos y ya a mitad de la fiesta Charlie y Sue se fueron a su luna de miel no sin antes darnos miles de recomendaciones.

Leah me voy…- la busque después de que Sue había lanzado el ramo- estoy cansada…

Te veo en casa?- me pregunto con un poco de duda.

Mmm hay un gran problema… no se cual es… nuestra casa- dije haciendo gestos, lo que la hizo sonreír- voy a casa de Charlie, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo con esto- voltee a ver el lugar y suspire al pensar en todo el quehacer que nos esperaba.

No te preocupes- me guiño un ojo- Charlie arreglo todo, nosotros ya no tenemos que hacer nada en absoluto así que ve a descansar, Edward se va quedar contigo- fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

No- busque al susodicho rápidamente y pude ver como platicaba amenamente con sus hermanos- si te pregunta, podrías decirle que estaba cansada y me fui.

Porque no se lo dices tú?- me vio con los ojos entre cerrados.

Tengo que pensar un poco…- lleve mi vista al piso- quiero estar sola…

Qué pasa?- Leah se acerco a mí y froto mi brazo para darme confianza.

Nada, solo estoy cansada- la aleje y sali del lugar con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Le pedí a un compañero de Charlie que me llevara a casa, al entrar todo estaba oscuro y frio, tire los zapatos y la bolsa antes de comenzar a subir la escalera, llegue a la recamara y fui a cerrar la ventana… hoy no quería que Edward entrara por ella, me quite mi vestido negro y deshice mi peinado… me acurruque en mi cama y comencé a llorar, hacia las cuentas una y otra vez, me había retrasado ocho días… comencé a tener miedo y si estaba embarazada que iba a hacer? Edward me apoyaría? Qué pasaría con mi vida? El mundo se me venía encima, mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía dejar de llorar; no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero me despertó el sonido del teléfono, corrí a contestar.

Bueno- mi voz sonaba ronca.

Amor…- Edward estaba alterado- porque no me contestas? Porque te fuiste así?

Estaba muy cansada- dije cortante- te llamo luego…

No- me interrumpió- ábreme la puerta, estoy afuera.

Hoy no, por favor- le suplique comenzando a llorar- vete Edward…

No me voy a ir- dijo por el teléfono pero tocando la puerta- si no me abres me quedare aquí, hasta que cambies de opinión… que te hice? Que paso?

Colgué el teléfono y fui hasta la puerta, la abrí y Edward estaba recargado en el marco empapado de pies a cabeza.

Qué pasa?- en su rostro había dolor.

Edward…- entre a la casa y encendí la luz, le hable dándole la espalda- yo… estoy muy cansada…

Te conozco muy bien- me tomo de los hombros y me dio vuelta lentamente- por favor, dime qué pasa?

No puedo- al ver sus ojos llenos de desesperación comencé a llorar y lo abrace- tengo tanto miedo…

Tranquila Bella- comenzó a frotar mi espalda y me daba besos en la cabeza- todo estará bien, yo estaré a tu lado.

No lo entiendes, posiblemente no quieras estar conmigo- me mordí la lengua después de decir esto, sabía que querría mas respuestas.

Entonces…- me alejo de él para mirarme a los ojos- explícame.

Me llevo a la cocina, me sentó y comenzó a preparar un té, cuando termino se sentó frente a mí.

Toda la fiesta estuviste ausente- sorbió de su tasa, comencé a jugar con los sobres que seguían en la mesa y él se dio cuenta- recibiste respuestas de las universidades?

Si- se las acerque para que las viera- me rechazaron en Dartmouth…

Es por eso que estas así?- suspiro aliviado y por su rostro cruzo una sonrisa- veras que hay una solución y todavía no me llegan mis cartas, seguro quedaremos en una juntos…

Pero Dartmouth era tu primera opción…- aun así no lo veía a los ojos por qué no sabía cuánto tiempo podría ocultar mi verdadero problema- tienen un buen programa de medicina…

Mi primera y única opción es estar a tu lado- me dijo levantando mi rostro para verlo a los ojos, entrecerró los ojos y me examino- pero hay otra cosa…

Yo…- agache la mirada y tome aire para poder hablar- tengo un retraso…

Un retraso?...- por un momento busco el significado a mis palabras y cuando lo entendió pude ver como su rostro cambio- cuanto?- su voz sonó fría y ausente.

No había puesto atención- comencé a llorar y el miedo creció a un mas dentro de mí al ver su actitud- han pasado tantas cosas… y… yo… apenas hoy hice las cuentas- el veía las cartas de las universidades y jalaba de su cabello con desesperación, otra vez tome aire y limpie mis lagrimas- no te preocupes no echare a perder dos vidas, todavía no estoy segura… pero si estoy embarazada, me hare cargo del bebe yo sola… creo que el sueño termino- me levante y camine hasta la puerta, la abrí y espere que Edward me siguiera, al ver que no se movía de su lugar lo llame- te pido que te vayas, por favor… creo que entiendes que quiero estar sola.

Bella- me llamo desde su lugar.

No- hable con firmeza- no quiero analizar nada Edward… tenía miedo de tu reacción- para cuando decía esto el ya estaba a mi lado- y tenía razón…

Espera Bella yo no he dicho ni una sola palabra- me dijo con frustración.

No necesitas decir ninguna palabra- la voz se me corto y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- tu actitud dijo todo Edward… ahora quiero que te vayas… quiero quedarme sola.

Estaba pensando- me quiso tomar de las manos pero yo me hice a un lado- debes entender que no es cualquier cosa- iba a decir algo pero él me tomo de los brazos y no me dejo hablar- no me voy a ir, ahora menos que nunca… no estás sola Bella, porque lo dudas? Te amo… eres mi vida.

Al escuchar lo ultimo no pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar abiertamente, Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a mi recamara, me acomodo en mi cama y con mucho cuidado me cobijo, el se sentó en la mesa de noche pero no soltó ni un momento mi mano; después de llorar mucho tiempo me sentía cansada, sin deseos de nada y poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en la inconsciencia.

Tranquila todo saldrá bien- escuche entre sueños y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla; no quería buscar respuestas a mi futuro incierto esta noche ya era demasiado, mañana buscaría la solución al enredo que había en mi cabeza y en mi vida.

* * *

_He aquí la actualización, espero sea de su agrado ya se está es mas de culpa que de amor y miel… pero si estamos hablando de experiencias de jóvenes esta es una de ellas; la angustia, tristeza y soledad al no saber que pasar con tu futuro. Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y a las nuevas lectoras que se integran. Gracias por leer mis locuras, les mando un abrazo._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Nunca pensé que en la felicidad hubiera tanta tristeza"_


	30. Chapter 30

**Prueba**

Pov Edward

Vi como se quedo dormida entre suspiros y llanto descontrolado; fui rápidamente al coche por una maleta que ya había preparado para pasar estos días con Bella y regrese, me di un baño para relajarme un poco y pensar que íbamos a hacer. Yo amaba a Bella por sobre todo y si estaba embarazada claro que estaría a su lado… mis padres nos ayudarían lo sabía y sabía muy bien que si quedaba vivo después de decírselo a Charlie el también nos tendería la mano . Regrese a su recamara, me cambie rápidamente y me senté en la mecedora observándola dormir.

Edward…- su voz me despertó.

Qué hora es?- trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por la posición en la cual había dormido.

Las 9… te llama Esme- me paso mi celular y salió del cuarto con una toalla en la mano.

Buenos días mama- me levante con algo de dificultad y después comencé a estirarme.

Edward, no me dijiste que te irías con Bella- se oía molesta.

Es que… se sentía mal- voltee a ver la puerta- me voy a quedar con ella todo el día de hoy, tal vez la lleve al médico…

En ese caso, no te preocupes, le diré a Carlisle que vaya ahora mismo para allá- me interrumpió y hablaba más rápido por su nerviosismo.

Espera mama, espera- le grite un poco para que me pusiera atención, al final la línea se quedo en silencio y continúe hablando- es una posibilidad todo depende de cómo se sienta ahora… aparte son… cosas de mujeres… parece que Sue ya la había llevado a Port Ángeles con una ginecóloga y Bella se sentiría mejor… ya sabes.

Está bien- dijo resignada- pero avísame como se encuentra…

Te avisare en cuanto sepa algo- me costaba un poco mentirle a mi madre, le colgué y fui a buscar a Bella.

Bella?- abrí un poco la puerta del baño pero no contesto, así que camine lentamente al interior y la encontré sentada bajo el agua, abrazaba sus piernas con sus delgados brazos, su rostro se escondía entre sus rodillas y su cabello mojado cubría su cuerpo- Bella…

Tengo miedo- me susurro sin voltear a verme y corrí hasta donde estaba, sentándome a su lado.

Todo saldrá bien- la abrace queriendo protegerla de todo- estaré a tu lado en todo momento…

Pero si estoy…- levanto su rostro para verme a los ojos y puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

No nos adelantemos, una cosa a la vez- sonreí para darle confianza- hoy iremos a Port Ángeles a hacerte un análisis… si estas embarazada, se nos complicara un poco el estudiar pero con el apoyo que seguro nos darán nuestras familias saldremos adelante, te lo prometo.

Al terminar de arreglarnos salimos a Port Ángeles, mis nervios estaban a lo máximo pero no tenía tiempo de demostrarlo; llegamos a un laboratorio y entramos de inmediato. Bella tomo turno para que le tomaran una muestra de sangre, mientras yo me quede sentado frente a una pareja, la mujer estaba embaraza y el hombre la abrazaba y acariciaba su vientre con ternura, lleve mi vista a las revistas que había en la mesa de al lado, tome la primera que encontré y comencé a hojearla.

Es todo- hablo una enfermera después de abrir la puerta del cuarto- sus resultados estarán por la tarde.

Gracias- dijo Bella entre dientes y se sentó a mi lado- que hacemos?

Ir a comer algo- tome su mano y nos levantamos- no hemos probado bocado y lo necesitamos… después podemos ir al cine…

Edward…- se mordió el labio y volteo a ver la puerta por la cual había salido minutos antes- no estamos de paseo.

Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mordiéndonos las uñas- salimos del laboratorio.

La lleve a comer a la Bella Italia, ella sonrió ligeramente al ver el lugar; con una buena propina nos llevaron al privado donde comimos la primera vez.

Ya sabes que ordenar?- le pregunte mientras le quitaba el menú de frente del rostro.

No se- se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió el menú de nuevo- mmm espagueti a la boloñesa- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento llego el camarero con la libreta abierta para tomar la orden.

Están listos para ordenar?- pregunto el muchacho muy risueño con Bella.

A mí me traes fetuccini Alfredo con pollo y un refresco por favor- voltee a ver de reojo a Bella y seguí- a mi esposa… - la vi a los ojos para ver su reacción por mis palabras, puede ver su sorpresa y le sonreí.

Lo mismo- completo la frase, le sonrió ligeramente al mesero y regreso su mirada a mi rostro cuando el muchacho desapareció de su vista- explica Cullen…

Qué?- le pregunte encogiéndome de hombros.

Esposa?- levanto una ceja y espero a que le explicara.

Es que no me gusto la forma en que te miraba- con el mentón señale el lugar por donde se fue mesero- y no lo pensé… lo sentí… Bella, no importa lo que pase en unas horas- busque en la bolsa de mi pantalón y encontré lo que buscaba- quieres casarte conmigo?- sus ojos se clavaron en mi mano donde tenía una cadena que siempre llevaba conmigo- se que no es un anillo… pero te prometo que… te lo cambiare en cuanto pueda…

Edward es la cadena que te dio tu abuelo- tomo mi mano entre la suya y la cerro- no puedo recibirla.

Es solo hasta que la cambie por un anillo- me libre de su agarre fácilmente y me levante para poderle poner la cadena- se te ve mejor a ti que a mí.

Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que este embarazada?- me pregunto en un susurro tocando su vientre.

Siempre hemos usado protección- en mi cabeza hice un recuento y recordé que en nuestro viaje el penúltimo día algo paso- pero… en nuestro viaje, unos días antes de regresar parece que se rompió el condón… te iba a decir, pero lo olvide…

Como se te pudo olvidar?- se levanto enojada dejándome en el privado.

Rápidamente saque la cartera y tome un billete que cubriría la comida que no probamos y algo de propina para el mesero; corrí tras ella, pero no fue necesario perseguirla por mucho tiempo ya que estaba recargada en el coche con la mirada en el pavimento.

Perdóname- le dije mientras me acercaba lentamente- esa semana no pensaba con claridad… perdóname yo soy el culpable…

No lo eres- en ese momento llevo su mirada triste a mi rostro- los dos tenemos responsabilidad en esto, pase lo que pase ya es tarde para molestarnos o castigarnos…- vio su reloj y respiro hondo- creo que no podemos regresar a comer… o sí?

Claro que si- le dije rodeándola con mi brazo y regresando a la mesa.

Nos llevaron los platos al poco tiempo y comimos en silencio, pocas veces nos miramos y menos me atrevía a hablarle, me sentía culpable por olvidarme de un incidente muy importante pero esos días me sentía feliz y no había pensado las consecuencias. Cuando termine mi platillo, voltee a ver a Bella que revisaba si reloj cada 5 minutos, dejo el tenedor y me hablo.

Edward…- me vi a los ojos y contuvo la respiración por un momento- es hora de ir por los resultados.

Está bien- me levante y me asegure esta vez de dejar el dinero que pagaba la comida y propina; salimos del restaurante y no resistí mas con este silencio.

Bella perdóname- le suplique viéndola a los ojos.

No hay nada que perdonarte- me acaricio el rostro con ternura- te lo dije hace un rato, los dos tenemos culpa… y bien lo dijiste en la mañana, no hay que adelantarnos, nos vamos?- solo asentí y cerré su puerta.

Subí y conduje lo más despacio que pude al lugar, no dijimos nada en el trayecto solo busque su mano y la tome para que supiera que no estaba sola; al llegar ni ella ni yo teníamos el valor para salir del coche, Bella jugaba con el papel que le habían dado para recoger los resultados, después de unos minutos le quite la hoja.

No tienes que venir- le dije ya abriendo la puerta del coche- voy por ellos… después iremos a algún lugar para saber los resultados.

Es mejor saberlo ya- dijo de una manera fría que me sorprendió y asusto.

Caminamos hasta la recepcionista y le dimos el papel, se dio media vuelta en su silla giratoria y busco en los archiveros que tenía en su pequeño cubículo, después de rebuscar un rato, cerro de golpe el cajón y se volvió hacia nosotros, nos sonrió y entrego los resultados; Bella me los arrebato y se fue a sentar a la sala de espera, los abrió sin siquiera esperarme y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Bella, amor- me senté a su lado y la abrace- no te dejare por nada del mundo, en cuanto lleguemos a Forks iré a hablar con mis padres y arreglare todo, conseguiré trabajo…- me puso la hoja frente a mis ojos y al leer el resultado me quede sin saber que decir y mis ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas.

_RESULTADO: NEGATIVO_

Creo que eso es todo- me dijo Bella sin siquiera voltearme a ver, se levanto y camino a la salida del lugar- vienes?

Claro- me levante y guarde la hoja en mi pantalón.

Me subí al auto sin creer lo que había pasado en estas horas, Bella se quedo dormida de camino a casa mientras yo de vez en cuando acariciaba su mejilla, pero aun así había una nostalgia y un vacio inexplicable en mí. En cuanto llegamos a su casa la tome en brazos y la lleve a su recamara, cuando estaba terminando de arroparla despertó y me abrazo.

Gracias por no dejarme- me dio un beso y palmeo su colchón haciéndome un lugar a su lado- quiero dormir entre tus brazos.

No me siento bien, Bella- me senté a su lado- creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa…

Me dejas ahora que no te sientes obligado?- me dio la espalda con el ceño fruncido- gracias Edward, nos vemos despues.

No es eso Bella- la quise voltear, pero se resistió así que comencé a hablar, haciéndome más fácil decir lo que sentía sin ver su rostro- mi vida se puso de cabeza en el instante que me dijiste que había la posibilidad de que estuvieras embaraza… al verte acostada en esta cama con lagrimas en los ojos me di cuenta que aunque fuera un error y me reclame a mi mismo por lo que pensaba… bueno, me estaba gustando la idea de ser papa, pensé mil formas de llevar una vida a tu lado y al lado de nuestro hijo, no estuve aquí en ningún momento por obligación o por fuerza… pero el ver que tu ya pasaste el mal momento, que estas descansando como de un gran día de examen… no puedo Bella, todo lo que me estuve imaginando por horas se fue, con esas letras remarcadas se hicieron polvo y tengo que asimilar todo… perdóname por no ser tan fuerte y maduro como tú.

Deseabas que estuviera embarazada?- se volteo para verme a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Si, como te dije es un error el siquiera pensarlo pero… lo espera y deseaba- tome su mano y la bese- así estaríamos juntos y abría un pequeño bebe que fuera prueba de nuestro amor… todo el mundo sabría que eres mía.

Todo el mundo sabe que soy solo tuya- se levanto y se sentó a mi lado- todo llegara a su tiempo- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me abrazo- hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de tener una familia.

Lo sé- toque su cuello y comencé a jugar con la cadena que le había puesto- pero es en serio lo que dije en el restaurante… quiero que seas mi esposa…

Yo quiero ser tu esposa, es lo que más deseo en el mundo- me abrazo y comenzó a besarme.

Dormí un par de horas en su cama, cuando sentí su ausencia, la fui a buscar y la encontré en la cocina con Leah, la salude y regrese a la recamara de Bella recogí mis cosas y me fui a casa, como le dije a Bella tenía mucho que pensar. Al llegar Esme y Alice me esperaban en la sala.

Porque dejaste sola a Bella?- me reclamo mi hermana.

No la deje sola- le respondí sin ánimos- Leah se quedo con ella, yo me vine a descansar un momento… me vengo a bañar y voy a regresar para ver como sigue.

Pero que dijo el doctor?- me pregunto mi madre quitándome la maleta de las manos y llevándome a sentar a su lado.

Está bien- conteste un poco fastidiado- se siente mucho mejor, el susto ya paso… mama, voy a bañarme, a descansar…

Te sientes mal? Te paso algo?- pregunto con preocupación sin dejarme mover.

No, estoy bien- deshice de su agarre y me levante- solo que fue una noche muy pesada, estoy cansado.

Descansa amor- me dijo acompañándome a la escalera- cuando te sientas mejor hablamos.

Gracias- le dije sin más y subí las escaleras.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, rompí algunas melodías que estaba componiendo, tire algunas cosas que encontré a mi paso y me puse a llorar; era ilógico mi comportamiento debería estar feliz al saber que tanto Bella como yo tendríamos las oportunidades de irnos, de conocer… pero me hería el saber que no estaba embaraza, sabía que eso hubiera traído muchas cosas difíciles pero me hubiera gustado que fuera así; sé que mis lagrimas y tome un baño. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero mi mama toco la puerta con un poco de urgencia.

Pasa algo?- le pregunte un poco alarmado.

Quiero que salgas de la ducha ahora mismo-me ordeno, sonaba enojada- te espero aquí afuera para hablar.

Rápidamente cerré las llaves de agua, me cambie y sali todavía secándome el cabello; encontré a mi madre en el escritorio viendo una hoja mal doblada, me volteo a ver y comenzó a hablar.

Esto era por lo que no querías que tu padre revisara a Bella?- me reclamo con voz fuerte y llena de enojo, me enseño la hoja del análisis de Bella.

Yo…- agache mi rostro sin saber que decirle a mama, no podía mentirle más- yo…

Edward, no entiendo porque no nos tuviste la confianza de decírnoslo- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no me dejo de gritar- entiendo que no me lo dijeras a mí, pero a tu padre… este es un tema muy serio, haz tenido relaciones con Bella sin protección? Eso no es responsable, como quieres que confiemos en ti y creamos que has madurado con estas acciones? Que hubieras hecho si Bella hubiera estado embarazada?- en todo momento agitaba su mano derecha con la hoja que probaba lo que decía.

Perdóname- le dije a media voz, sentí como de mis ojos se escaparon algunas lagrimas- se que estuvo mal no decir nada… pero todo paso muy rápido- le vi a los ojos- si nos cuidamos, siempre… pero en una ocasión el condón se rompió, ayer que fui a buscar a Bella me dijo que tenía un retraso, no queríamos que nadie se preocupara aparte de nosotros…- agache la cabeza para continuar- si hubiera estado embarazada… me hubiera casado de inmediato con ella, hubiera conseguido un trabajo y… perdóname mama, pero lo desee por un momento….

No sabes lo que dices Edward- su voz ahora era de ternura, camino tomándome del brazo para que nos sentáramos en la cama- son muy jóvenes, tienen muchas cosas que vivir… que tal si encuentran a otra persona en el camino… ya lo que paso paso, pero espero que tomes más precauciones la próxima vez, tal vez deberían ir con Carlisle que les recomiende otro método anticonceptivo…

Gracias mama- la abrace como no lo hacía desde niño- no creo que después de este susto, ella y yo… bueno ya sabes…

Ok, solo piénsalo- se levanto y camino a la puerta- esto lo sabrá tu padre… creo que deben hablar más al respecto.

No le conteste nada en absoluto, vi a mi alrededor, la recamara estaba hecha un desastre, todo estaba tirado, me recosté pensando en lo sucedido ya después recogería; la plática con papa no me tranquilizaba, pero no habría tantos reclamos como con mama. Me quede viendo el techo blanco y al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

* * *

_Perdón por el retraso… hubo algunos problemas con mi abuela y tuve que ir al pueblo donde viví y no tiene en internet; espero les guste el capitulo. Por el momento las dejo prometiendo subir el siguiente capi antes del sábado. Bienvenidas a las nuevas chicas que le dieron una oportunidad a la historia, por los favoritos, las alertas y sus comentarios._

_Atte. Joey_

_"El futuro es incierto pero llegara al final de cuentas... para bien o para mal"_


	31. Chapter 31

**Decisiones.**

Pvo Bella

Los siguientes días fueron muy incómodos, Edward y yo solo nos hablábamos para lo necesario; me traía a casa después de clases y se iba de inmediato, llegaron las dos cartas que faltaban de las universidades; la universidad de california y Arizona me habían aceptado. Ya teniendo todas mis respuestas tendría que pensar muy bien cuál sería mi decisión, en este momento no sabía si Edward ya habia recibido respuestas. El teléfono me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Diga?- conteste un poco molesta.

Bella?- pregunto la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

Quien habla?- pregunte fría y bruscamente al no reconocer a la persona que hablaba.

Soy tu madre, Renée- se apresuro a responderme.

Señora se equivoca mi madre está muerta- las palabras salieron con odio- no vuelva a hablar… por favor.

Le colgué cuando ella todavía estaba hablando, me quede inerte por un momento como era posible que mi madre apareciera después de tantos años, el teléfono volvió a sonar y al contestar escuche su voz que me suplicaba no colgarle, colgué por segunda vez pero enseguida descolgué el teléfono para que no volviera a entrar su llamada, corrí a mi recamara a buscar mi celular y comencé a marcar el numero de Edward.

Hola amor- me contesto de lo más alegre- me alegra que me llamaras…

Edward- lo interrumpí- Renée llamo por teléfono… podemos vernos?

Claro que si, voy por ti- no habia terminado de hablar cuando me corto la llamada.

Después de un rato Edward llego rechinando las llantas frente a la casa, yo sali antes de que él pudiera bajar del coche.

Vámonos- le suplique.

Adonde?- me pregunto mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

No importa donde…- lleve mi mirada a sus grandes ojos verdes- solo quiero estar contigo.

Manejo más despacio de lo habitual hasta llegar al estacionamiento que nos llevaba a su claro, caminamos sin hablar, cuando estuvimos en el centro me abrazo y comenzó a susurrarme cuanto me quería y amaba, lo que hizo que ya no pudiera mas y comencé a llorar.

Tranquila amor- me dijo mientras me ofrecía un pañuelo.

Es que…- deshice su abrazo para tratar de explicarme- hace mucho que la olvide… no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando una mañana desperté y ella ya no estaba, el ver a papa destrozado y tratando de educarme… todas las veces que Esme me abrazo y me consoló por que ella no estaba y nunca me explico tantas cosas, no sabes cómo me sentía al ver a Alice con Esme… pero lo supere, con el tiempo y la ayuda de mis amigos ya no dolía y ahora regresa… que quiere?

Sabes que tus papas se casaron muy jóvenes- comenzó Edward mientras me sentaba en su regazo- tu madre quedo embarazada y casi te pudo asegurar que te amaba…

No la conociste- le reproche por sus palabras- cuando ustedes llegaron Renée ya se habia ido, no sabes…

No sé, tienes toda la razón- dijo un poco molesto- pero no porque no quiera, si no porque tu no me permites conocer esa parte de ti…

No te gustaría- le susurre, con la vista en el pasto- contigo a mi lado todo es mejor, comencé una nueva vida.

En este tiempo me da la impresión que ya se termino- me contraataco- después de que llegamos de Port Ángeles algo cambio entre nosotros… siento que no me quieres a tu lado.

Eso no es verdad- le aclare- es que… me dio tanto miedo…

Pero nunca te deje sola ni un instante- su voz sonó desesperada.

Por eso me dio miedo- continúe antes de que dijera otra cosa- porque… después de pensarlo mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que yo también quería estar embarazada, que no me importaba dejar todos mis sueños a un lado… me da miedo porque tanto tu como yo dejaríamos todo por el otro y no creo que sea justo, no quiero que dejes todo por mi…

He intentas alejarme para que deje de sentir esto por ti?- me atrajo más a su cuerpo- aunque te fueras al otro lado del mundo no cambiarias lo que siento por ti, te amo y yo también tengo miedo, pero eso no me va a detener para seguir amándote.

Y si me convierto en una Renée- le dije mi miedo más profundo- si un día me siento aburrida y me voy? Y te dejo de amar? Cuando ya hubieras sacrificado todo por estar a mi lado y no me importara?

Bella, no somos Renée y Charlie- me tomo de los hombros- no va a pasar…

Lo abrace y lo comencé a besar, ahora me sentía mejor no solo por lo de la llamada de Renée, sino también porque habia encontrado la forma de expresarle mis miedo a Edward. Al llegar a casa de Charlie puse el auricular en su lugar, prometiendo no decirle a Charlie nada de la llamada de ella, el se merecía ser feliz.

Paso una semana y todos nos juntamos para la llegada de los recién casados, Esme se encargo de la comida mientras que todos nosotros nos encargamos de la decoración; varias veces me encontré con la mirada de Esme. Ya cuando habíamos terminado Esme me llamo a la cocina; cuando estábamos dentro se aseguro de estar solas y comenzó a hablar.

Bella sé que no soy tu madre- me dijo muy seria- y que ya eres una mujer que se puede hacer responsable de sus acciones, pero creo que no está de más hablar contigo… la primera vez que tocamos el tema Alice y tu eran muy jóvenes- cuando supe de que se trataba la plática comencé a sentir calor, señal de que seguro ya estaba de colores, pero no me moví- Edward olvido un papel en su pantalón hace una semana más o menos… se que se aman y que quieren demostrárselo, pero deben de ser más cuidadosos, no sé lo que paso ni cuando comenzaron a tener otro tipo de relación, pero me preocupa que no se cuiden.

Siempre nos cuidamos- le respondí rápidamente- bueno… no es lo hiciéramos todo el tiempo… pero cuando pasaba teníamos todo controlado, pero… nunca nadie me explico los cambios que yo podía tener… y bueno…

Si no quieres decir nada no lo hagas querida- me tomo de las manos y me vio a los ojos- no te reprocho nada, me encantaría que tuvieras un bebe y que me hicieran abuela sería maravilloso, pero aun no… son muy jóvenes, pero no soy nadie para decirte algo…

Eres lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido en toda mi vida- la interrumpí mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- tu me has apoyado y has estado conmigo cuando lo necesite… perdóname por el análisis… yo no sabía qué hacer y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar… perdóname por decepcionarte.

No me has decepcionado pequeña- me abrazo y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello- siempre estoy para ti, solo te digo que no estás sola, siempre tendrás con quien hablar y quien te apoye y por supuesto quien te regañe.

Gracias- le devolví el abrazo, en ese momento se escucho un coche frente a la casa de Leah y salimos a unirnos con los demás invitados, Edward me veía desde su lugar con nerviosismo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, al instante Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

Que paso? Estas bien?- rápidamente recorrió mi cuerpo buscando la causa de mis lagrimas.

Muy bien- le di un beso en la mejilla, entrelace nuestras manos y recargue mi cabeza en su costado.

Pronto entro Charlie con Sue acompañados de Seth y Carlisle; Charlie tenía un brillo en sus ojos especial… estaba feliz y se notaba a kilómetros, me saludo y comenzó a decirme cuanto me habia extrañado, cosa le cuestione en broma. Cuando termino la reunión, Charlie me dio algunos regalos que me habia traído de su viaje; Edward me espero para llevarme a casa.

Qué bueno que regresaste papa- lo abrace y le di un beso- de verdad te extrañe.

Yo también pequeña- me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Nos vemos mañana- deshice su abrazo y me despedí con la mano de los demás.

Quédate- Sue me tomo del hombro y di media vuelta para verla- esta es tu casa, no tienes que irte y vivir sola.

Muchas gracias- le di un beso- pero me siento mejor en mi… en la casa donde crecí, pero seguro vendré a pasar tiempo aquí algunos fines de semana- voltee a ver a Charlie- el estar sola en casa también es algo bueno, así aprendo a valerme por mi misma, recuerden que ya casi nos vamos…

Si es así- Leah se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta nosotros- yo quiero irme a vivir con Bella, claro si te parece…

No señorita- Sue la interrumpió antes de que siguiera- contigo tengo cosas que discutir, ya me dijeron que tuviste algunas fiestas y faltaste a casa en mi ausencia.

Seth- se volteo hacia su hermano y lo quería asesinar con la mirada- mama… el exagera, yo…

Después hablamos- puso fin a su discusión- cuando quieras las puertas están abiertas para ti… hija.

Gracias- me sorprendí por sus palabras y me fui en compañía de Edward.

Cuando ya estábamos frente a la casa, Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta y me abrazo.

Quieres que me quede contigo?- me daba pequeños besos en el cuello mientras hablaba.

Pero Esme…- mi corazón ya latía rápidamente y mi respiración empezaba a ser entrecortada.

Tengo su permiso- me susurro al oído y abrió la puerta.

Pasamos la noche viendo películas y comiendo chatarra en la sala que se habia convertido en un tiradero; al día siguiente Charlie me despertó con un fuerte carraspeo y un mirada de enojo.

Edward- le susurre, mientras lo movía para que despertara- papa… que haces aquí?

Todavía es mi casa- me dijo con frialdad- para eso te quieres quedar sola?

No hicimos nada malo- me levante y arregle mi cabello mientras caminaba tras él, pasando por encima de Edward, lo que lo hizo despertar- estuvimos viendo películas y comiendo todo lo que encontramos en el refrié, Edward se iba a ir pero nos quedamos dormidos- ya habíamos llegado a su cuarto.

Sé que en el tiempo que no estuve pudieron aprovechar y que es tonto que me enoje ahora- siguió hablando mientras arreglaba una maleta- pero eres mi niña y aunque Edward me caiga bien y lo quiera, no le permitiré que…

Charlie- le grite para que dejara de dar vueltas y me viera a los ojos- Edward y yo sabemos muy bien que ustedes confían en nosotros y- respire hondo para seguir prometiéndome no volver a hacer algo que rompiera la confianza de nuestros padres- nunca, créelo, nunca haremos algo que estuviera mal… bueno ya sabes.

Está bien, tema cerrado- me abrazo sacando el aire con alivio- Sue quiere que vayas a comer; tenemos que hablar de la graduación y la universidad.

La graduación- hice un gesto de desagrado- falta tan poco…

Solo dos semanas- me recordó con un gesto de dolor.

Ahí estaremos papa- le dije ya cuando estaba bajando las escaleras.

Al llegar a la sala Edward ya habia puesto casi todo en orden, cuando lo pude ver a los ojos me pude dar cuenta que estaba aterrado.

Cullen- le llame para que fuera hasta donde estaba.

Perdóname…- me susurro- nunca pensé que Charlie nos encontraría… yo…

Tranquilo- le di un beso para que se tranquilizara- no le gusto pero creo que lo entendió, para la próxima hay que cerrar la puerta con llave.

Bella- me regaño y me alejo un poco- donde quedo la chica tímida que alguna vez conocí…

En el mismo lugar donde se quedo el soberbio, engreído, mujeriego que yo odiaba- entre cerró los ojos al escucharme pero no protesto, me abrazo y comenzó a besarme.

Qué bueno que se perdieron- me dijo al oído sin soltarme hasta que oímos como Charlie azoto la puerta de su recamara.

Los espero en la tarde- nos dijo cuando iba pasando a nuestro lado, se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a Edward- cuidado Cullen… la próxima por lo menos cierra la puerta con seguro…

Perdona Charlie- le dijo agachando el rostro.

Nos vemos- Charlie azoto también la puerta principal y nos dejo plantados donde estábamos.

De verdad que da miedo- Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la cocina donde habia preparado café- donde vamos a ir en la tarde?

A comer a casa de Sue- le dije tomando de mi café mientras preparaba algo de comer- quieren hablar de la graduación y de la universidad… ya es tiempo que mande los papeles y el depósito.

Recibiste las cartas que faltaban?- me pregunto rebuscando en los sobres que habia en la barra.

Si… me aceptaron en las dos- le informe poniendo el pan francés al centro de la mesa- y a ti?

Alaska, california, Arizona y Boston me rechazaron-me respondió con su mirada en el plato- Chicago y Dartmouth me aceptaron…

Te das cuenta que ninguna nos acepto a los dos?- pregunte ya con un nudo en la garganta.

Tiene que haber una forma- me prometió mientras dio un jalón a su cabello- no sé, le diré a mi papa que de un donativo a la universidad donde tu decidas ir…

Espera- lo interrumpí- eso no es correcto Edward... tenemos que encontrar otra forma… tal vez estudiar lo más cercano que podamos o…

O tomarme un año sabático como Emmett y solicitar el año que viene mientras viviríamos juntos donde tu decidas ingresar- termino su gran plan con una sonrisa.

No Cullen- mi voz sonó fría y el dejo de sonreír esperando que siguiera hablando- hace unos días hablamos de eso, yo no quiero que dejes todo por mi y no quiero dejar todo por ti… los dos tenemos sueños y tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida… juntos o separados…

Esa es tu idea?- me reprocho- quieres que terminemos y que cada quien siga su camino por separado?

Claro que no- le grite con lagrimas en los ojos- quiero estar contigo pero no quiero que dentro de cinco o diez años nos odiemos por las decisiones que tomemos ahora.

Podría ir a Columbia- me dijo pensativo- nueva york no esta tan retirado de Boston… piénsalo Bella… a Leah la aceptaron en Boston también, igual que a Jasper y… a Jacob.

Y tú estarías con Emmett y Alice- dije con una gran sonrisa.

Y con rose- me interrumpió- Emmett consiguió que la aceptaran a ella por lo menos…

Podría funcionar- seguía ideando un plan en mi cabeza- nos veríamos los fines de semana… y si no tengo clases podría ir a verte y viceversa.

Suena bastante bien- me dio un casto beso y comenzó a comer- terminando de comer voy a casa a decirles lo que acabo de decidir- me volteo a ver fijamente a los ojos- claro si tu estás de acuerdo…

Tendremos que conseguir trabajo para viajar cada fin de semana- dije haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento.

Valera la pena si puedo estar contigo cada sábado para descansar- su voz era tranquila.

Tendrás que aprender a dar masajes- terminamos la plática con esto y nos apresuramos a comer.

Mientras Edward fue a su casa, arregle un poco la sala y mi recamara; me arregle y comencé a llenar los papeles de la universidad, tocaron la puerta y corrí a abrir pensando que era Edward, pero me encontré con una sorpresa.

Isabella?- me pregunto una señora de cabello castaño, delgada no más alta que yo.

Si- le conteste observando cada uno de sus gestos- que desea?

Vengo de parte de una asociación de becados- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- por sus calificaciones usted ha sido acreedora a un fondo universitario, en este sobre viene un cheque que cubrirá un gran porcentaje de su inscripción y cada año se le mandara uno por el mismo monto.

Disculpe señora- la interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando- yo no tramite ningún papel para beca, préstamo universitario o algo por el estilo, seguro que está mal, gracias pero es mejor que revise sus datos.

Usted no la solicito- dijo rápidamente- fue por parte de la escuela, en nuestra asociación no platicamos con los prospectos a ser becados, sino con sus profesores…- busco en una capeta que tenía en las manos- usted es Isabella Marie Swan, estoy en lo correcto?

Sí, soy yo- le conteste viendo el sobre que me habia dado minutos antes.

En el sobre encontrara lo que necesite- me dijo ella después de un momento- mis datos están en la tarjeta, fue un placer.

Me ofreció su mano y dio media vuelta, subió a un coche con placas de Seattle, Edward llego mientras su coche seguía estacionado en su lugar; jale mi chamarra y llaves aventando el sobre y corrí hasta el volvo, subí al coche rápidamente y voltee a despedir a la señora con la cabeza.

Quién es?- me pregunto Edward viendo fijamente a la señora.

Pertenece a una asociación- dije sin darle importancia- me trajo los papeles de una beca que me dieron…

Felicidades- me dijo con alegría- todo se está arreglando.

Que dijeron tus papas?- le pregunte con un poco de tiento.

Se pusieron felices al saber que iría a nueva york a estudiar medicina en compañía de mis hermanos- volteo a verme- ya le dijiste a Charlie?

No, pero sé que no se opondrá- me encogí de hombros- Leah ya me habia dicho que iría a Boston así que sabrá que estaré acompañada.

Cuando llegamos ya nos esperaban todos en el jardín de la casa, Billy y Sarah estaban felices porque Jacob habia obtenido una beca deportiva; terminando de comer Sue, Sarah y Esme llegaron con un enorme pastel cada una.

Estamos aquí para celebrarlos a ustedes chicos- empezó el discurso Esme- ya les falta tampoco para graduarse…

Nada de sentimentalismos- grito Emmett desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Tienes razón- concordó Sue- queremos saber que han decidido ya es tiempo de mandar los papeles…

Ya sabemos todos que Edward y Bella irán a la misma universidad- dijo cansinamente Leah, Jacob solo volteo a verme sin decir absolutamente nada.

Jacob- comenzó Charlie- donde vas a estudiar?

En Boston- respondió sin más, Edward le dio una mirada rápida con rencor y regreso su vista a la mesa.

Y tu Alice?- ahora pregunto Billy con una sonrisa en los labios.

En nueva york, en Columbia- volteo a ver a sus hermanos- igual que Edward y Emmett.

Bueno muchachos ya no para que preguntarles, su hermana lo dijo por ustedes…- bromeo Billy y me volteo a ver a mi- Tu también Bella?- vi de reojo a Jacob y después a Edward.

No- sonreí levemente y apreté la mano de Edward- yo voy a Boston… no esta tan lejos de nueva york…- me di ánimos.

Después de preguntar que teníamos planeado para nuestra nueva vida, la comida siguió. Edward y yo no nos separamos ni un momento me propuse no desperdiciar ni un segundo a su lado; el día que nos marchemos pensare en que va a pasar, por el momento viviría como si fuera el ultimo a su lado.

* * *

_Gracias por esperar a que actualice y el tiempo que le dedican a leerla, espero les guste el capitulo lo hice con mucho amor… si tiene algunas fallas con toda confianza díganmelo es que no tuve mucho tiempo de releerla y corregir. Gracias por sus comentarios y a las nuevas lectoras que le dan a la oportunidad a la historia por sus favoritos y alertas. Por otro lado les quiero pedir que me tengan paciencia, mi abuela está un poco delicada y no sé cuánto tiempo pase para escribir y subir los capis que siguen, así que por favor entiéndanme, les aseguro que aunque me tarde lo que me tarde no voy a dejar la historia así. Muchas gracias, les mando un abrazo._

_Atte. Joey_


	32. Chapter 32

**La graduación**

Hoy desperté muy temprano en el cuarto de Leah, Charlie me habia pedido venir a dormir estos días a casa de Sue hasta que llegara la graduación, Alice y Rose habían estado organizando una gran fiesta para esta noche. Me levante rápidamente y camine hasta mi maleta buscando lo que me iba a poner.

Estas listas?- me pregunto Leah tras de mí.

No…- dije desganada, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y por unos minutos lo seria.

Que aguafiestas- me regaño y puso frente a mí una bolsa de regalo- esta es de Charlie y mama y la que está en la cama de Alice, ahora apúrate que ya es tarde.

Gracias- susurre mientras abría la bolsa que me habia dado.

Era una falda azul turquesa y unas zapatillas que hacían juego, después fui a la cama y abrí el regalo de Alice, era una blusa azul cielo y una gargantilla, en medio de la blusa habia una nota.

"es el color preferido de Edward, te quiero"

Al llegar a la escuela me encontré con Edward que me esperaba en el estacionamiento con la toga amarilla que hacia resaltar su cabello, su piel y sus ojos; nos estacionamos y corrió a mi encuentro.

Te ves hermosa- me susurro al oído mientras me abrazaba.

Edward- lo llamo Charlie entre dientes.

Buenos días Charlie- Edward deshizo el abrazo y le dio la mano a Charlie- mis papas ya están dentro, tienen lugares para ustedes.

Gracias- contesto mi padre un poco más relajado- primero los acompañaremos a ustedes y luego vamos con tus padres.

Vamos Charlie- Sue lo jalo del brazo- no creo que se pierdan de aquí al gimnasio, ya están grandecitos y yo no me quiero perder ni un solo detalle… chicos suerte, nos vemos dentro, los queremos.

Ya te habia dicho que te ves hermosa?- Edward me abrazo y me comenzó a besar en cuanto Charlie nos dio la espalda.

Mmm, creo que sí, lo dijiste hace un momento- le dije sin separarme y volviendo a besarlo.

No importa nunca me cansare de decírtelo- junto nuestras frentes y me dio un beso fugaz en la punta de la nariz- eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Eres un adulador- me levante de puntas, le di un beso en los labios para después darle un jalón y comenzar a correr- es hora de irnos, ya están cerrando las puertas.

Cuando llegamos ya estaban comenzando con la ceremonia, nos acomodamos las togas y birretes; al escuchar mi nombre mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, voltee al público y todos mis conocidos aplaudían y gritaban incluyendo a Edward y Alice. Al terminar el discurso y el grito de felicidad "lo logramos" aventamos los birrete y por la espalda sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward que me envolvía suavemente, me di media vuelta y comencé a besarlo, pronto llegaron nuestros padres y comenzaron a felicitarnos quedando separados, la fiesta seria al atardecer y Charlie me llevaría a comer a su lugar favorito, me despedí de Edward desde lejos prometiendo llamarle en cuanto pudiera.

Al llegar al restaurante, un pequeño privado ya estaba dispuesto para cinco personas, comenzamos a comer cuando Sue me volteo a ver.

Bella- me llamo un poco seria- se que nunca me veras como tu madre… pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi…

Gracias Sue- le dije viéndola con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que se esforzaba por agradarme- lo necesitare… Leah- voltee a ver a mi amiga con una disculpa en la mirada- no te molesta?

Siempre quise una hermana- me sonrió y llevo su vista a Seth- ahora si podre hablar de cosas de mujeres.

De novios- dijo Seth con un gesto de repulsión en el rostro.

No empecemos por favor- les llamo la atención amablemente mi padre- y hablando de novios… Edward y tú seguirán juntos?

Si- no dije más y seguí comiendo para no poder hablar.

Después de esta pregunta, Sue cambio la plática, explicándonos cómo íbamos a acomodarnos en Boston Leah y yo, nos informo que habia rentado una casa cerca del campus para que no tuviéramos que estar separadas y ellos tener un lugar adonde llegar cuando fueran a visitar, nos compro muebles y un guardarropa nuevo que nos esperaba en nuestra nueva casa.

Muchas gracias- no solo agradecía lo que me estaba dando si no la acción de tomarme como una hija- papa voy a hacer una llamada…

Te vera en unas cuantas horas- me dijo un poco molesto- no puedes esperar?

Charlie tu me llamas y yo te llamo a cada momento- le recordó Sue con la ceja levantada- deja de ser tan celoso.

No soy celoso- refunfuño, cruzándose de brazos- es solo que deben saber que hay tiempo para compartir con su familia, no siempre estarán juntos…

Está bien Charlie- deje el teléfono en la mesa y comencé a jugar con el pastel que habia frente a mi- eres increíble…

No te enojes- Sue se estiro y me dio una leve caricia en mi brazo- solo que tu padre ya esta sintiendo tu partida- volteo a verlo y me dijo mas despacito- aparte de que es muy celoso…

Gracias Sue- con su gesto hizo que mi enojo se pasara un poco y voltee a ver a Charlie- irán a vernos muy seguido?

No lo creo- contesto Sue- tal vez una o dos veces al semestre… pero llamaremos todos los días.

El teléfono de Leah comenzó a sonar y ella sin más contesto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hola cuñado- fue lo primero que dijo al contestar, se quedo callada mientras la otra persona hablaba- están aquí? Esperen le diré a nuestros papas y salimos en un momento…- colgó y comenzó a hablar- mama, Charlie los chicos están afuera, quieren saber si podemos ir con ellos a comprar lo que falta para la fiesta… Esme y Carlisle los esperan en su casa… podemos ir?- Charlie y Sue se vieron y Charlie fue el que abrió los labios.

Vayan- dijo no muy contento- nos vemos con los Cullen, Bella ten cuidado, Leah cuídala y diviértanse.

Cuando salimos en el estacionamiento estaba el jeep de Emmett y a lado el coche de Edward, me subí con él y Leah corrió al de Emmett.

Donde vamos a ir?- pregunte al ver que tomábamos caminos distintos.

Nosotros iremos a pasar un rato a nuestro prado- me volteo a ver con cariño.

Y ellos?- quise saber.

Ellos…- sonrió malévolamente antes de contestar- irán a hacer historia… y es mejor que no sepas- me volteo a ver con una disculpa dibujada en el rostro- eres muy mala para mentir, Charlie sabría que fuimos nosotros…

Que van a hacer?- pregunte otra vez poniendo mi mejor puchero.

No amor, esa vez no lograras hacerme hablar- en su rostro apareció una muy falsa mueca de horror- ellos me matarían…- sonreí y no dije mas.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, baje para encontrarme con pétalos regados bajo mis pies, caminamos abrazados hasta llegar al prado.

Edward esta hermoso- le dije al abrazarlo cuando vi que al centro habia una manta que acogía una botella de vino espumoso, unas fresas y cerezas.

En realidad no es nada- me abrazo de la cintura y comenzó a hablar cerca del cuello- solo quería que este día no pasara desapercibido, quiero que recuerdes estos momentos mientras estemos separados…

No quiero hablar de eso…- me agache y deshice su abrazo- cada vez falta menos…

No te pongas así preciosa- me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia la manta- no quería empezar así la noche…

Yo sé- lo abrace y lo comencé a besar con urgencia.

Bella…- dijo mi nombre entrecortadamente, mientras mis manos temblorosas comenzaban a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa- estás segura?...

No hables-le dije contra su piel.

Levanto mi rostro y comenzó a besarme como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sus manos fueron recorriendo cada parte de mi; era increíble como nuestros cuerpos se conocían a la perfección, cada pequeño roce de su piel contra la mía me hacía temblar, nuestras miradas no se separaron ningún minuto; Edward me cubrió con su camisa y comenzó a tararear mi nana, por más que quise resistir comencé a llorar.

Que tienes amor?- Edward levanto mi mentó y limpio mis lagrimas.

Crees que lo logremos?- le dije sin rodeos, me senté y me puse su camisa inhalando su aroma.

Claro que si- se acomodo para quedar de frente- nos escribiremos todos los días, te llamare cada noche y los fines de semana nos veremos…

Y si no podemos?- le interrumpí- viviremos ilusionados toda la vida con poder vernos en fiestas o vacaciones?

Yo te esperaría toda la vida- me susurro mientras comenzaba a acomodarse la ropa.

No sería justo- contraataque- yo te conocí antes de que cambiaras para convertirte en el hombre que amo- sonreí amargamente y me mordí el labio- eres cautivador por naturaleza…- vi sus intenciones de respingar pero puse un dedo en sus labios para que me dejara seguir-conocerás mucha gente y sería injusto que…

Si conociera a alguien que te llegara siquiera a los talones te lo diría- no aguanto más y comenzó a hablar- no me gusta el camino que está tomando esta conversación- dijo molesto y se alejo unos pasos de mí.

No mal interpretes las cosas- camine hasta él y lo abrace- sabes que no te puedo dejar, desde que me di cuenta que te amaba estoy hatada a ti.

Te amo- me abrazo y así nos quedamos mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a casa de Edward, ya la fiesta estaba comenzando; Charlie se fue a despedir de nosotros, le habían llamado de su trabajo.

Pero que paso?- le pregunte al ver su prisa.

Parece que a alguien se le hizo chistoso adornar la escuela con pintura fosforescente y poner reflectores con luz neón- volteo a ver a Edward con los ojos entre cerrados- ustedes no sabrán de casualidad quien lo hizo?

No Charlie- contesto Jasper tras nosotros- pero si nos enteramos de algo te lo diremos enseguida.

Nos vemos chicos que se diviertan- se despidió de todos y salió corriendo.

Eres muy buen mentiroso- le recrimine a mi amigo, limpiando de su ropa un poco de pintura que se notaba con las luces del lugar.

Gracias Bella- se arreglo la chamarra y corrió a ayudar a Alice con algunas botanas.

Por lo menos puedo ir a ver?- le dije con los brazos cruzados a Edward.

Claro que sí, todos vamos a ir, allá nos están esperando los demás- dijo mientras me llevaba a la entrada.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela se veía en letras enormes "la mejor generación"- en medio estaba el año y de ahí mensajes con diferentes tipos de letras, Edward me ofreció una brocha que tenia pintura.

Pero…- la vi y voltee a mí alrededor buscando a Charlie.

No te vera- Edward me animo poniendo la brocha en la mano- ahora está siguiendo una llamada anónima hasta el otro lado del pueblo donde encontraron botes de pintura- me dio un beso y camino hasta una escalera que ya estaba puesta- solo faltan nuestras firmas para tomar la foto de recuerdo…

Rápidamente subí a la escalera y puse un pequeño mensaje: "los mejores amigos, los mejores momentos y el amor de mi vida los encontré aquí" después puse mi nombre y baje para que Edward pusiera su mensaje: "el inicio perfecto de mi gran aventura…", enseguida tomo una foto de nuestros mensajes y bajo con una gran sonrisa.

Solo eso?- pregunte señalando lo que escribió.

Solo eso- dijo satisfecho, me acomodo y se hinco para tomar otra fotografía.

Tortolos tenemos que tomar la foto- grito Emmett un poco desesperado- acomódense todos, Charlie viene para acá.

Corrimos hasta el frente de todos y nos acomodamos a lado de nuestros amigos, Emmett nos grito por segunda vez y enseguida salió un destello de la cámara, a los pocos segundos llego el compañero de Charlie, pidiendo que nos fuéramos ya que papa llegaría de un momento a otro. La adrenalina se apodero de todos, Alice y Jasper corrieron tomados de la mano, Emm y rose se besaron apasionadamente, nos vimos con una sonrisa y subimos a los coches; todos comenzaron a salir del estacionamiento con prisa, Edward acelero al máximo y mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensé que saldría corriendo en esta carrera. Nunca me hubiera imaginado huyendo de mi padre por un delito que nunca pensé en cometer, ahora entendía la frase de Edward… la vida era una gran aventura en la cual uno se tiene que arriesgar.

* * *

_Perdonen el tiempo que las deje, es que por desgracia mi abuela se puso mal y pues hace un mes que murió; se me juntaron tantas cosas que no pude escribir hasta hace un par de días. Perdonen si no es lo mejor el capitulo pero espero les agrade, muchas gracias por esperar todo este tiempo. Hasta luego les mando un abrazo. Y a pesar de tener 70 años siempre hay un niño dentro de nosotros así que: FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_


	33. Chapter 33

**La despedida... o el hasta luego...**

Las vacaciones empezaron con grandes sorpresas, salimos a acampar el fin de semana con nuestros padres, fue estupendo ver como Carlisle y Charlie se esforzaban por hacer de comer algo decente; al regresar a casa despertaba muy temprano para desayunar con Charlie y en las tardes me reunía con mis amigos. Edward me llevaba en las noches a casa de Sue, donde ya tenía un cuarto para mi sola que por suerte estaba a lado de un árbol y bajo mi ventana habia una enredadera así que Edward regresaba ya entrada la noche y se quedaba hasta que los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana.

Parecía que el tiempo tenía prisa por que siguiéramos nuestro rumbo, poco a poco todos los compañeros de clase dejaron el pueblo, los primeros en irse fueron Ángela y Ben; mañana por la mañana me iría a Boston junto con Leah y en la tarde Edward se iría a New York con sus hermanos; esta noche será la última que pase con mi familia y amigos. Se hizo una parrillada para que conviviéramos antes de separarnos, esta vez Charlie no me reprendió por el tiempo que pase junto a Edward, al terminar la velada me mando llamar.

Bella- comenzó antes de que llegara a su lado- ya que mañana te vas, creo que es hora que te de esto- camino hasta el escritorio que tenia frente a él y saco un sobre, me lo entrego y enseguida lo abrí.

Papa- vi una chequera y una tarjeta de banco- no tienes por que…

Hace tiempo te saque una cuenta para cuando fueras a la universidad- me dijo antes de que pudiera seguir- no es mucho pero de algo te servirá, tal vez podrás ir a ver a Edward un par de veces con eso…

Como sabes de eso?- le pregunte muy sorprendida, nadie sabía lo que teníamos planeado.

Fui joven- me dijo con una leve sonrisa- se cuanto se aman y que no podrán estar lejos por mucho tiempo.

Gracias papa- corrí y lo abrace- te prometo ser una de las mejores estudiantes y regresar con un titulo.

No tienes que prometérmelo- hizo su abrazo mas fuerte- se que serás la mejor, siempre lo has sido…- me soltó y limpio sus ojos- ahora llama a Cullen que tengo que hablar con los dos.

Si papa- sali corriendo y encontré a Edward con Carlisle que le entregaba algo- Edward, Charlie quiere hablar con nosotros.

Los dejo- hablo Carlisle y me dio un beso- cuídense mucho, nos vemos mañana.

Que nos quiere decir?- me pregunto Edward un poco nervioso.

No lo sé- lo tome de la mano- pero estaremos juntos.

Al llagar al estudio de Charlie nos sentamos frente a él, dejo a un lado los papeles que estaba revisando y entrelazo sus dedos.

Sé que estas son las últimas horas que pasaran juntos- comenzó a hablar- y he platicado con Sue, no sabía cómo hablar de esto contigo- volteo a ver Edward y luego llevo su mirada hacia mi- eres mi niña, mi princesita… pero sé muy bien que ya no eres una niña, que has crecido y que eres una hermosa mujer…- su rostro se comenzó a poner rojo y trago saliva antes de seguir hablando- yo quisiera cerrar los ojos y seguir creyendo que eres… bueno ya sabes que… que Edward y tu nunca…

Charlie- Edward lo interrumpió- Bella y yo nunca hemos hecho nada… yo no la quiero para…

Gracias Edward- le dijo Charlie para que su mentira parara- no me hagas esto mas difícil… Bella esta noche te vas a ir a nuestra casa a dormir y tú- volteo rápidamente a ver a Edward- puedes llevarla y si quieres… te puedes quedar toda la noche, confió en que son responsables y se sabrán cuidar.

Papa…- no tenia palabras, nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que acababa de ir.

Charlie, yo…- volteo a verme y apretó mas mi mano- gracias… gracias por darnos más tiempo para estar juntos.

Váyanse antes de que me arrepienta- nos dijo Charlie antes de tomar sus papeles otra vez y seguir revisarlos.

Gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla y salimos de la habitación, afuera de esta estaba Sue con una pequeña maleta que me entrego- gracias Sue, muchas gracias por todo- la abrace y le di un beso.

Llegamos a casa y Edward dejo la maleta en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, puso agua para preparar café; en ningún momento se volteo a mirarme ni me dirigió la palabra.

Prometes llamarme?- le dije sin esperar a que volteara, fui y lo abrace por la espalda.

En cuanto baje del avión prometo llamarte- me dijo tomando mis manos y besándolas- es increíble que las vacaciones se terminaran tan rápido… yo pensé que…

Qué? Que durarían para siempre?- sonreí amargamente, camine a la barra y me senté- al menos no tendremos que estar el uno sin el otro aquí- voltee a la ventana- seria más duro.

Eso nos ganamos por ser los mejores de la clase- se quejo- Alice y Emmett entran una semana después y sé que Leah tampoco entra en la misma fecha que tu…

Si, es por ser los matados de la clase- dije riendo de sus pucheros- pero también por que las materias que escogimos no son las más fáciles, ya no te quejes mejor hay que disfrutar del tiempo que tenemos juntos- me baje de un salto y corrí a la sala-ve tengo películas para desvelarnos, frituras y….

Y?- pregunto con la ceja levantada al ver que rebuscaba en la maleta.

Un regalo de Sue- le dije mientras meneaba una delicada y pequeña prenda en mi mano derecha- tal vez me la pruebe y pida tu opinión.

Me encantaría decirte que tal se te ve- apago el agua que empezaba a hervir y corrió a mi lado- podrías probártela en este momento Bells…- su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo mientras mordía su labio inferior- me vas a torturar?

No lo sé- dije volteando a la cocina- tengo frio y hambre… no se…

Bella- Edward me abrazo, me levanto y fui a parar al sillón sintiendo sus besos por mi cuello- de verdad me vas a hacer sufrir?

Edward- dije con la respiración entre cortada y lo abrace para que no se separara de mi ni un milímetro.

No, amor- a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos se libro de mi agarre y se sentó- antes quisiera verte con tu nueva ropa de dormir…

Apreté los labios y me levante sin voltear a verlo, subí las escaleras y cerré la puerta de mi recamara con un portazo, comencé a desprenderme de mi ropa mientras veía la diminuta prenda en mi cama; al poco tiempo Edward toco la puerta.

Amor no te enojes- dio unos pequeños toquidos- si no quieres ponerte eso no lo hagas, perdóname…

No conteste nada, termine de cambiarme y me vi al espejo; mis mejillas estaban rojas por verme vestida de esa forma… un pequeño baby doll negro con vivos rojos cubrían muy pocas partes de mi cuerpo, me solté el cabello lo peine un poco, puse un poco de brillo en mis labios y me cubrí con la bata de baño. Respire profundo y abrí la puerta.

Bella- Edward tenía una disculpa en la mirada.

Mejor vamos a ver una película- le dije cubriendo muy bien lo que habia debajo de la bata- rente la ultima de Harry Potter- lo voltee a ver- me puedes seguir haciendo mi café?

Claro que si- me dijo corriendo escaleras abajo- ve poniendo la peli y yo te llevo el café.

Encendí las lámparas de mesa, puse la lista de música que Leah habia puesto en mi ipod hace mucho tiempo, me quite la bata y me senté enfrente de la chimenea que gracias a dios estaba encendida.

Aquí…- Edward al verme se quedo sin habla, puso la taza en la mesa que habia hecho a un lado.

Tan mal me veo?- le pregunte mientras veía el encaje de mi ropa.

Te ves hermosa- dijo entre tartamudeos, camino hacia mí y me tomo de la cintura- te ves… sexy, es solo que, es diferente… es la primera vez que te veo de esta forma- apenas habia terminado la frase me estrecho contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarme con pasión.

Las horas pasaron lentamente entre caricias y susurros de cuanto nos queríamos; ya agotada me quede dormida entre sus brazos mientras me platicaba del futuro que nos esperaba. El ruido del teléfono me despertó ya cuando los rayos del sol cubrían la estancia.

Bueno- conteste todavía soñolienta.

Hija pasaremos a tu casa en una hora para desayunar con ustedes- me aviso Charlie tranquilamente.

Ok- le conteste mientras buscaba la bata que la noche anterior habia escondido para que no opacara el momento- que quieres que haga de desayunar?

Nada, Esme y Sue llevaran todo- me dijo mientras se oía de fondo como Sue lo regañaba por probar algo recién hecho- nos vemos Bells.

Colgó sin más y yo voltee a ver a Edward que todavía dormía plácidamente, lo comencé a besar mientras acariciaba su pecho.

Me podría acostumbrar a despertar así cada mañana- me susurro todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Después del desayuno salimos a Seattle, ahora estábamos en la sala de espera con el boleto de salida en una mano y en la otra la mano sudorosa de mi novio.

Es hora de abordar- me aviso Charlie mientras frotaba mi espalda.

Me levante y comencé a despedirme, dejando al final a los dos hombres de mi vida, Charlie se escondía tras Edward con la cabeza agachada.

Papa- lo llame mientras Edward se hacía a un lado- prometo llamar siempre que me sea posible, pero necesito que tu prometas cuidarte mucho, no trabajar tanto.

Nunca trabajo demasiado- me dijo en un susurro y me abrazo fuertemente- quiero que tú te cuides, sabes que aquí estaremos esperándote siempre que quieras.

Lo sé papa- le di un beso y difícilmente deshice su abrazo, en el alta voz una mujer daba otra llamada para pasar a abordar- me tengo que ir…

Voltee y me despedí de todos con la mano, le di otro beso a papa y busque a Edward con la mirada; llego por detrás y me quito la maleta. Lo vi sorprendida pero no me dejo decir nada.

Se te hace tarde- su voz sonaba monótona- debes subir a ese avión.

Pero...- voltee a ver el acceso a las salas- no te dejaran pasar…

Eso es lo bueno de que tenga un suegro encargado de la policía en Forks y que mi papa sea un medico tan bueno- susurro volteando a ver a nuestros padres, me tomo de la mano y caminamos al señor de seguridad que revisaba los pases.

Me llevo al área de abordaje y pero no soltó mi mano ni un segundo.

Creo que es hora de dejarte ir- me dijo viendo fijamente el pasillo que habia delante de nosotros.

Podría cambiar mi vuelo he ir contigo- le dije sin pensar- Charlie no lo sabría…

Pero yo si- dijo Leah tras nosotros- piénselo chicos, es hora de tomar su rumbo- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward y fue al mostrador- espero verte en un momento Bella, Edward cuídate, de verdad no morirán si se separan… al contrario si dura será más fuerte su amor, adiós.

Nuestro rumbo- repetí amargamente, abrace a Edward y le di un beso- no me olvides…

Nunca podría olvidarte- me aseguro ya con los ojos rojos- ni quiero hacerlo, llámame en cuanto puedas.

Lo hare- le di otro beso y suspire para detener las lagrimas que estaban por desbordarse de mis ojos- promete escribirme todos los días, estaré esperando que me cuentes todo lo que te pase.

Tu también me tienes que contar todo lo que te pase- dijo mientras su agarre se hacía más fuerte- las nuevas personas que conocerás, las materias, todo… quiero saberlo todo.

Señorita ya vamos a cerrar las puertas- nos interrumpió una sobrecargo.

Te amo- le dije sin poder contener mis lagrimas- nunca, nunca lo olvides eres mi vida.

Te amo, niño- sonrió al decir lo ultimo y también a mi me hizo reír al recordar nuestras peleas.

Me di la vuelta y trate de no voltear a verlo, le di un boleto a la mujer y camine por el pasillo solitario cuando recibí un mensaje de Edward.

_"como es la vida, me enamore de la persona que menos imagine alguna vez, te amo"_

Cuando subí, Leah ya estaba platicando con un chico de tez morena, acomode mi bolso antes de irme a sentar.

Disculpe me da permiso?- le dije al chico que enseguida volteo a verme- Jacob…

Se levanto sin decir una palabra y me senté junto a la ventana, saque mi celular y antes de que se encendieran las luces de abrochar cinturones, teclee rápidamente.

_"yo nunca imagine que mi peor pesadilla se convirtiera en el hombre de mis sueños, te amo"_

En el preciso momento que envié el mensaje la sobrecargo empezó a dar las indicaciones y apague mi celular, abroche mi cinturón y voltee a la ventana despidiéndome de todas las personas que se quedaban; toque la cadena que me habia dado Edward aferrándome a este símbolo de nuestro amor.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, el próximo ya casi está terminado y tiene los dos puntos de vista; así que espero y les guste. Gracias por tus ánimos Strangeeers no se que mas decirte que estoy muy agradecida porque has creído en esta historia desde antes de comenzarla, por otro lado gracias a todas las chicas que a pesar de todas mis inconsistencias siguen esperando y leyendo cada actualización; sé que es una historia larga (al menos la más larga que he hecho) pero ya estamos en los últimos capítulos. Por el momento las dejo y ya saben aquí estoy para cualquier comentario, duda o por qué no quejas._

_Atte. Joey_

_La esperanza es el sueño del hombre despierto._


	34. Chapter 34

EL TIEMPO LO CAMBIA TODO

P.V.O. Edward

Habia pasado un mes y cada tarde le habia mandado un correo a Bella; las clases estaban más pesadas de lo que imagine, no tenía mucho tiempo para descansar. En este corto tiempo en la ciudad conocí a muchas personas… en especial a una chica que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Edward- me grito en cuanto me vio en el pasillo.

Hola Regina- seguí caminando, sin darle importancia.

Te estaba esperando, quería saber si me puedes ayudar…- su voz chillante me molestaba un poco, era una chica de cabellera pelirroja, tez apiñonada y más o menos de la altura de Alice.

Perdón Regy- la interrumpí- voy tarde a mi clase, nos vemos después, ok?- no deje que contestara nada, sali corriendo y entre a mi salón.

Tranquilo- escuche que alguien a mi lado me tranquilizaba- pareciera que te vienen persiguiendo.

No estás muy alejada a lo que pasa- voltee a ver a la chica castaña- no te habia visto antes, soy Edward Cullen.

Bree Tanner- nos estrechamos la mano y en sus labios aprecio una ligera sonrisa- mucho gusto y… no, no me habías visto por que siempre me siento al final del salón…

En ese momento sonó mi celular, lo que me hizo sonreír al conocer la canción de la llamada entrante.

Hola linda- mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha al escuchar su tierna voz.

Amor- Bella me llamaba entre clases y siempre que le fuera posible- suenas un poco agitado…

Te platico en la tarde- dije un poco incomodo, Bella era muy celosa y no le gustaba que le platicara de los encuentros con Regina- como estas?

Cansada- su tono era de molestia, me la imagine haciendo un puchero- hoy el maestro de literatura me dejo un ensayo y todavía no termino de hacer mis otras tareas…

Tranquila amor- tuve que interrumpirla por que el profesor iba entrando en el salón- tu puedes con todo, corazón… perdóname pero acaba de entrar el profesor, te llamo en cuanto salga de clase, te amo.

Te amo- dijo rápidamente y colgué.

Así que… tienes novia?- pregunto Bree a mi lado.

Si, es la mujer más hermosa del mundo- le conteste sacando mi carpeta de la mochila.

Bueno es algo que muchas se están muriendo por descubrir- sonrió traviesamente.

Muchas se mueren por saberlo?- pregunte un poco distraído.

Que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te ven las mujeres del campus?- me vio como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente.

No- dije de manera cortante sabia por donde iba esta niña- ni me importa, si no te diste cuenta tengo novia y nos amamos.

El maestro comenzó a dar su cátedra y yo no voltee a ver a mi compañera, no quería otra Regina que me molestara a cada momento.

P.V.O. Bella

Tranquila amor- me dijo cortando mis quejas- tu puedes con todo, corazón… perdóname pero acaba de entrar el profesor, te llamo en cuanto salga de clase, te amo.

Te amo- le dije antes de que me colgara, ya sabía cómo eran estas llamadas, eran cortas y sin muchas palabras.

Guarde mi celular y camine por los jardines del campus, tenía una hora disponible así que desayunaría al aire libre, después me preocuparía por todas las entregas de mis materias. Me senté bajo un árbol y cerré los ojos un momento, estaba exhausta.

Hola Bells- oí una voz conocida y lentamente abrí los ojos.

Hola Jacob- le sonreí cordialmente, en este tiempo se habia comportado mejor conmigo y nuestra amistad iba avanzando- como estas? Es increíble que estudiando en el mismo lugar nos veamos tan poco.

Por lo que veo mejor que tu- contesto sentándose a mi lado- no has dormido mucho, verdad?

No- dije en forma de queja- las clases son muy pesadas, hay miles de entregas… tengo que leer bastantes libros a la vez…- voltee a verlo y me mordí el labio- perdón, no tendría que decirte todas estas cosas.

Para eso somos amigos, no?- me pregunto acercándose a mí y pasando su brazo por mi cuello- yo no veo a nadie más aquí para que te escuche.

Por favor Jacob- me hice a un lado, recogí mis cosas y me levante- no empecemos… muchas gracias tengo que irme.

Su comentario me hizo sentir sola, saque mi celular y empecé a teclear…

_"te extraño mucho, no sabes cuanta falta me haces"_

Sin más se lo mande a Edward y seguí caminando, no veía mucho frente a mi por culpa de las lagrimas y pronto me tropecé con alguien.

Perdón- le dije mientras me agachaba por mis cosas que acabaron en el suelo.

Deberías tener más cuidado- dijo el chico que también recogía unos papeles, me sostuvo la mirada por unos minutos- esos ojos tan hermosos no deberían de estar derramando lagrimas.

Otra vez me disculpo- me levante y seguí mi camino, ignorando su comentario.

Llegue a la sala de estudio y comencé a escribir mi historia, tenía que hacer una historia corta pero no llevaba más que dos hojas y me faltaban por lo menos cinco; llevaba una semana y no se me ocurría nada. Busque los borradores que tenía en mi mochila pero no encontré nada, el muchacho se las habia llevado. Con frustración trate de empezar de cero.

Hey ojos bonitos- el chico se habia puesto frente a mi- creo que estas hojas son tuyas.

Gracias- le dije con alivio- las estaba buscando, me salvaste la vida.

Entonces me debes por lo menos… que me digas tu nombre esta vez- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Isabella Swan- le ofrecí mi mano- bueno todos me dicen Bella.

Yo soy Joshua mucho gusto- estrecho mi mano- puedo sentarme?

Claro- acomode un poco el desorden que tenía en la mesa- nunca te habia visto.

Bueno toma en cuenta que estamos en una gran escuela- me dijo mientras sacaba una carpeta- yo estoy en segundo año y estoy estudiando literatura, te puedo decir que tu eres nueva, porque no te habia visto…- volteo a verme con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- si no ten por seguro que no olvidaría a una mujer tan hermosa.

Gracias- le dije sonrojada por sus palabras- yo también estoy estudiando literatura.

Mira que coincidencia- me vio de reojo- aquí tenemos a la próxima Emily Brontë.

No te burles- dije un poco ofendida y en ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saque de mi pantalón… era un mensaje de Edward.

_"yo también te extraño, no te imaginas cuanto… pero siempre estás en mi mente y corazón, te amo nunca lo olvides"_

Sonreí con estas letras, me tranquilizaban y me daban esperanza. Tenía planeado ir a New York el próximo fin de semana, ya habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separados.

Hola… sigues ahí?- Joshua agitaba las manos frente a mí, le sonreí y comencé a escribir- parece que ese mensaje te inspiro.

A decir verdad, si- no despegue la vista de la hoja al contestarle- era un mensaje de mi novio.

Ya decía yo que una mujer tan linda no podía estar soltera- sus comentarios coquetos me hacían sentir un poco incomoda así que observe mi reloj y tome mis cosas.

Disculpa, ya es tarde- jale mi mochila y comencé a caminar- espero verte otro día.

* * *

P.V.O. Bella

Habían paso ya tres meses desde que llegue a Boston y no habia podido ir a visitar a Edward siempre algo se interponía, Edward tampoco habia podido venir; las llamadas que nos hacíamos entre clases o en los momentos libres se habían reducido a hablar unos 15 minutos diarios por las tardes después de que terminaban sus clases, ya no nos escribíamos diario ahora lo hacíamos cada tercer día. Ahora estaba escribiendo una crítica sobre un libro en los jardines del campus.

Hola linda- me interrumpió Joshua.

Hola- palmee a un lado de mi para que se sentara- por que tan solo? Tu novia de la semana se ha dado cuenta que eres un coqueto?

No- saco de su mochila un par de emparedados y dos botellas de jugo- se dio cuenta que me tienes encandilado…

No empecemos Joshua- deje mis hojas a un lado y lo vi a los ojos- me caes muy bien y me gusta tu compañía pero quedamos que nada de coqueteo o frases…

Si, si tienes razón, te pido disculpas- me ofreció lo que tenía en las manos- me cuesta mucho no hacerlo, podemos desayunar?

Si- le di una mordida a mi emparedado- como sabias que tenía hambre?

Siempre se te olvida comer Bella- se rio de mi y luego llevo su vista al celular que estaba a mi lado- no te ha llamado?

No, está muy ocupado- lo disculpe mientras aventaba el aparato a mi mochila- hablamos en las noches.

Cuando te conocí tu mejor amigo era el celular- dijo como no queriendo la cosa- parecía que tu oreja estaba pegada a él… y ahora…

Sabes que es complicado- lo interrumpí- ya ves que yo he tenido que cancelar mi viaje por mucho tiempo.

Y no has pensado terminar con el martirio?- me pregunto con un poco de tacto.

Sabes que…- respire profundamente-sabes que eso nunca va a pasar, el y yo nos amamos y podemos resistir.

Yo estaré aquí siempre- me dijo tranquilamente.

P.V.O. Edward

Llevaba tres meses sin poder abrazar a Bella, sin poder ver esa linda mirada que me volvía loco, mañana tenia examen y tenía que estudiar toda la noche.

Disculpa por la tardanza- me dijo mi amiga- es que mi compañera quería saber si se iba con su novio o el podía ir a nuestro cuarto.

Y que le dijiste?- pregunte con la ceja levantada.

Le dije que me tocaba quedarme en tu dormitorio- me respondió con una gran sonrisa-cuando me vas a llevar a tu casa?

Bree no te puedo llevar a mi casa- comencé a caminar no podíamos perder tiempo- si mi hermana te conoce te matara… ella piensa que entre nosotros hay algo mas y Bella es su mejor amiga.

Entonces es mejor escondernos en el dormitorio de hombres- dijo seductoramente, volteo a ver a su alrededor y siguió hablando- me parece bien, ya sabes lo que dicen corazón que no ve, es corazón que no siente y si Bella no sabe de mi…

No digas esas cosas Bree- me detuve y la voltee a ver con recelo- si Bella no sabe de ti es porque no quiero que se preocupe y porque no hay ni la remota posibilidad de que entre nosotros pase algo.

Hay Edward- como siempre que teníamos este tipo de discusiones ella escondía la mirada- solo estoy jugando, vamos a estudiar.

* * *

P.V.O. Bella

Bells- me grito Leah desde la cocina.

Tengo prisa, en la noche platicamos- dije antes de abrir la puerta, pero ella se puso frente a esta impidiendo mi salida- está bien, que pasa Leah?

Te llamo Edward anoche- dijo un poco seria- pero llegaste tarde y… venias acompañada, así que lo deje para hoy.

Joshua me ayudo a terminar mi tarea- me excuse.

No me importa- me dijo quitándole importancia- es solo que creo que Edward tiene derecho a saber si es que existe alguien que…

Que nada Leah- la interrumpí molesta- entre nosotros no hay nada, debes de saberlo mejor que nadie, eres mi hermana y confidente.

Es solo que después de tanto tiempo alejados…- suavizo su voz- posiblemente ya no sientas lo mismo por el…

Siempre lo voy a amar- le dije para terminar la conversación.

Llevábamos cinco meses separados; los cambios habían sido muy difíciles, su ausencia me habia hecho mucho daño… las llamadas que cada vez eran más cortas, frías y después casi nulas; los correos que no contestaba y que después yo tampoco tenía tiempo de escribir. Con el tiempo Joshua se habia convertido en un buen compañero, Jacob y yo habíamos salido en algunas ocasiones pero no tenía mucho tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera el deporte. No aguante mas y en cuanto llegue al campus le marque a Edward.

Hola- me contesto sorprendido.

Hola Edward- no sabía que decirle- como has estado?

Bien, ya sabes esto es cansado- dijo un poco fastidiado- pero cuéntame cómo te ha ido a ti?

En realidad muy bien- dije feliz por recordar cómo me iba con respecto a mis calificaciones- a pesar de todo lo pesado que es la carrera me va muy bien.

Me alegra Bells- dijo un poco distraído y la voz de una mujer "en tu cuarto", no habia escuchado mucho pero con eso era más que suficiente.

Creo que te estoy interrumpiendo…- le hable lo más tranquila posible.

No, como crees- hablo apresurado- tu nunca me vas a interrumpir…

No importa, te llamo rápido tengo clase- lo interrumpí- te llame para avisarte que este fin voy a ir a verte.

De verdad?- pregunto incrédulo.

Si- le confirme- ya tengo los boletos, Leah y yo iremos a visitarlos… claro si tu quieres y tienes tiempo.

Bueno…- su voz se volvió un susurro- te lo hare, me muero por verte.

Nos vemos entonces el viernes en la noche- le dije sin más.

Oye…- hablo antes de que pudiera colgarle y espere a que siguiera- te amo…

Yo también te amo Edward- le susurre y después le colgué.

Hola preciosa- me saludo Joshua abrazándome por la espalda.

Hola Joshua- deshice su abrazo y comencé a caminar.

Que tienes?- me siguió sin mucho esfuerzo- hoy no estás de muy buen humor.

Nada- conteste fríamente.

En este tiempo te he llegado a conocer- me agarro de los hombros y me detuvo- que tienes?

Acabo de hablar con Edward- le comencé a comentar- estaba con una mujer y no le dio mucho gusto saber que voy a ir este viernes a verlo.

Vas a irte?- me pregunto sorprendido.

Si- fruncí las cejas al escuchar su pregunta-es tan difícil creer que voy a ir a new york?

No…- volteo a ver el muro que tenia detrás de mí y me gire para ver qué era lo que habia llamado su atención- pensé que íbamos a ir juntos…

No lo recordé- le dije muy apenada, habia quedado con el de ir a un baile de los 70´s- perdóname, te lo recompensare… es solo que tengo que ir a verlo…

Lo extrañas mucho?- pregunto sin muchas ganas, no le gustaba hablar de Edward.

Tu sabes- solo le conteste eso y le di un beso en la mejilla- piensa que quieres hacer el próximo fin, te prometo que será solo para ti- y eche a correr a mi clase.

P.V.O. Edward

Le habia llamado por la noche a Bella y no estuvo, tenía que hablar con ella, hace una semana que no sabía nada de su vida… en realidad tenía mucho mas que no sabía de su vida, las llamadas que nos hacíamos cada semana más o menos duraban muy poco y la ultima vez Bella se habia enojado porque le colgué poniendo de pretexto la batería del celular, siendo que la razón porque le colgué fue porque Bree llego a hacer un trabajo. Estaba en el salón esperando que le profesor llegara cuando sonó el teléfono.

Hola- me alegre al saber quien me llamaba.

Hola Edward- su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa la línea se quedo en silencio un momento- como has estado?

Bien, ya sabes esto es cansado- le conteste aburrido de tan solo pensar todo el trabajo que me faltaba- pero cuéntame cómo te ha ido a ti?

En realidad muy bien, a pesar de todo lo pesado que es la carrera me va muy bien- ahí estaba la chica que adoraba, fascinada por la escuela, llego Bree y soltó su bolso frente a mí con demasiada fuerza.

Me alegra Bells- dije mientras le preguntaba con manoteos a Bree el por qué de su actitud, "deje mis apuntes en tu cuarto" dijo demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

Creo que te estoy interrumpiendo…- sabía que habia escuchado algo por que su tono de voz cambio.

No, como crees- le dije antes de que me colgara- tu nunca me vas a interrumpir…

No importa, te llamo rápido tengo clase- me interrumpió fríamente y hablando muy rápido- te llame para avisarte que este fin voy a ir a verte.

De verdad?- no le creía, muchas veces me habia prometido venir pero al final cancelaba su viaje.

Si- me respondió convencida- ya tengo los boletos, Leah y yo iremos a visitarlos… claro si tu quieres y tienes tiempo.

Bueno… te lo hare- en mi cabeza empecé a revisar lo que tenía que hacer y en esos planes estaba Bree, ya buscaría la forma de pasar tiempo con Bella- me muero por verte.

Nos vemos entonces el viernes en la noche- me dijo como si no hubiera escuchado lo último que dije.

Oye…- otra vez le hable rápido antes de que me colgara, estaba molesta por lo que habia dicho Bree pero ahora no iba a tocar el tema- te amo…- le susurre y voltee a ver la reacción de mi compañera.

Yo también te amo Edward- al final me dijo lo que hace mucho no escuchaba, sonreí y deje el celular a un lado satisfecho.

Ya terminaste?- la voz de Bree me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Porque estas molesta?- le pregunte al ver su actitud.

Porque ella te va a ilusionar como siempre- le lanzo una mirada al celular mientras se refería a Bella- y como siempre al final te va a dejar plantado y como siempre yo tendré que soportar tu depresión… le vas a creer?

Ya tiene los boletos- le dije serio, sacando mi carpeta y pluma- llega el viernes.

Qué bueno- dijo sin más y salió del salón.

Me alborote el cabello y sali tras ella, en estos meses ella habia estado conmigo cuando tenía algún problema, cuando tenía que correr a las mujeres que me acosaban en las fiestas. La encontré en el jardín que habia a lado, sentada en el pasto y cubriéndose el rostro.

Que tienes Bree?- le pregunte sentándome junto a ella.

Vete Edward- levanto el rostro y pude ver sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

No me voy a ir- levante su rostro y lo seque- tu siempre has estado a mi lado, ahora es mi turno.

Todavía la quieres?- me pregunto con un poco de desprecio.

Sabes que la amo- le respondí lo más sincero que pude- eso nunca va a cambiar, el hecho de que estemos juntos o no, no va hacer que la deje de amar, pasamos por tantas cosas… nunca se podrán borrar.

La quiero conocer- me dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y arreglando su ropa- ella no sabe nada de mí, lo sé pero quiero conocer a mi rival.

Bree no empecemos- me levante un poco molesto- te espero en el salón no podemos perder la clase.

En este momento tenía tantas cosas que pensar, que vi el gran pasillo y corrí al lado contrario del salón, era cierto lo que le dije a Bella me moría de ganas por estar con ella… por verla, pero las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado tanto.

* * *

_Sé que el capitulo está muy largo pero quiera presentar en uno solo, los cambios que tuvieron en su relación Edward y Bella. Espero sea de su agrado, como siempre lo hice de corazón, ya no las aburro mas, les mando un abrazo y un beso. Nos seguimos leyendo._

_Atte. Joey_

_"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos."_


	35. Chapter 35

**El reencuentro**

P.V.O. Bella

El viernes llego más rápido de lo que me imagine, Leah habia arreglado mi maleta en lo que yo terminaba las tareas. Cuando nos dieron las seis de la tarde salimos de la casa para encontrarnos con Joshua enfrente de la casa.

Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Leah con desagrado.

No viene precisamente a verte a ti adorada Leah- le respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo- vengo a ver a Bella, para que me entregue sus tareas.

Muchas gracias- camine y se las entregue- te llamo mañana por la tarde para ver que paso con mis notas…

Si tiene tiempo- me interrumpió Leah- nos podemos ir?

Nos vemos Josh- le di un beso en la mejilla y di media vuelta.

De hecho…- comenzó a hablar y voltee a verlo- ya que venía a verte… y saber que no tienen como ir al aeropuerto…- señalo su coche- las puedo llevar…

Claro- le dije sin pensarlo- vamos Leah.

Ya que…- digo molesta de dejando las maletas en las escaleras que llevaban a nuestra puerta, Joshua suspiro y las llevo al maletero.

Joshua y Leah no se dirigieron ni una palabra en el viaje al aeropuerto, no se habían llevado nada bien desde que se conocieron por primera vez y entre más se veían mas se odiaban; cuando llegamos ella le dio las gracias muy a la fuerza y se adelanto.

Muchas gracias- le volví a agradecer- nos vemos el lunes.

Si quieres puedo venir por ti el domingo- me ofreció.

No, gracias- voltee a ver por donde se habia ido Leah- si mi hermana sabe que vendrás por nosotras me mata.

Ella quiere mucho a tu novio- dijo receloso- te veo el lunes entonces- me dio un abrazo y un beso pero no me soltó- espero que encuentres lo que vas a buscar Bella.

Yo también lo espero- le di otro pequeño beso y deshice su abrazo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de new york Edward ya nos estaba esperando, llevaba una rosa entre las manos, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y tuvo oportunidad camino hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

Bella- me di un pequeño beso en los labios y me di la rosa- no sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte cerca.

Has cambiado mucho- le dije viendo su cabello más corto y algo mas quieto que antes, sus ojeras eran mucho más marcadas y estaba mucho más delgado- te cortaste el cabello…

Tenía que hacerlo- se paso la mano por su cabello y sonrió- ya sabes que tengo que hacer algunas prácticas en el hospital… y me tengo que ver más formal.

Te ves bien- le dije acomodándome la bolsa que llevaba y tomando mi maleta.

Permíteme- me quito la maleta y volteo a ver a Leah- como esta cuñada?

Mejor ahora que te vemos cuñado- le dio un abrazo rápido y comenzó a caminar- pero aquí hago mal tercio, los espero en la salida.

Te vas a encontrar con Emmett y Rose afuera, nos están esperando- le informo y regreso su vista hacia mi- tu también has cambiado.

Para nada- sonreí negando su comentario- soy la misma.

Estas más hermosa de lo que recuerdo- me dijo sin más- seguro tienes muchos pretendientes.

Seguro menos que tu- le respondí recordando lo que habia escuchado por teléfono días antes.

No es cierto- solo eso respondió al tema- te ves cansada.

No he dormido estos días- trate de arreglar un poco mi maquillaje, no sabía cómo me veía después del viaje- las tareas han sido agotadoras, pero al final termine y pude venir a verte.

Vamos nos están esperando- me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la salida- quieres dormir conmigo?

Me gustaría- le susurre antes de que llegáramos a la lluvia de abrazos.

Bells te hemos extrañado muchísimo- Emmett me tenía entre sus musculosos brazos.

Yo también los extrañe mucho- me dejo en el piso y salude a Rose.

Emmett nos llevo a su auto y acomodo las maletas en la cajuela, me senté a lado de Leah y le sonreí.

Pensé que estarías más feliz- me dijo antes de que Edward subiera al coche.

Lo estoy- le conteste sin mucho ánimo- pero estoy más cansada que otra cosa, no me siento muy bien…- bostece- necesito dormir.

No creo que duermas- me interrumpió Emmett entre risas- seria increíble que después de cinco meses de abstinencia vengas desde tan lejos a dormir con tu novio…

Emmett- Edward le dio un golpe en la cabeza- eso no es cosa tuya, llévanos al dormitorio.

No van a dormir en casa?- pregunto Rose un poco desilusionada.

Esta noche no- contesto Edward- necesitamos hablar, estar solo nosotros.

Está bien hermanito- Emmett nos llevo a la universidad y entro al estacionamiento de un edificio.

Nos despedimos y empezamos a caminar por el lugar casi oscuro hasta llegar a la entrada, me indico el lugar y en el tercer piso me mostro la entrada de su cuarto; entramos y en este habia un chico que leía un libro mientras comía algo.

Henry- la mandíbula de Edward se tenso un poco- todavía estas aquí?… te dije que llegaría más o menos a esta hora…

Perdón Edward- se levanto y comenzó a recoger sus cosas- no te preocupes no le diré nada, ella no sabrá que viniste con otra, tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo, no sé por qué no querías que supiera…- hablaba sin parar pero cada una de sus palabras me molestaban cada vez mas.

Henry- le grito Edward y me volteo a ver de reojo- te presento a Isabella, mi novia.

Tu eres Bella- dijo poniéndose de colores, se enderezo y fue hasta mi- mucho gusto.

Mucho gusto- le di la mano, después de saludarnos me voltee a ver el escritorio que seguro era de Edward, no podía seguir fingiendo mucho mi enojo.

El compañero de Edward se fue y pude oír el como echaba seguro a la puerta, lo vi con la ceja levantada y sonrió.

No se le vaya a ocurrir regresar- me explico.

O tal vez ELLA- use énfasis en lo ultimo- venga a verte si se entera que hay alguien aquí contigo.

No mal interpretes las cosas- se acerco a mí y me abrazo, comenzando a besar mi cuello- no quiero pelear, no nos hemos visto en cinco meses…- comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa- solo quiero estar a tu lado, hacerte mía…

Al escuchar lo último me aleje y me senté en un sillón que habia en una esquina del dormitorio, me abroche la blusa y señale el otro asiento que habia a lado mío.

Solo quiero saber si hay algo entre tú y esa mujer- le pregunte seria y con mucha tranquilidad.

No hay absolutamente nada entre Bree y yo- me dijo hincándose frente a mi- nunca podría engañarte y mañana la vas a conocer… tenemos que hacer un trabajo- se enderezo y otra vez comenzó a besarme- pero hoy no quiero platicar de eso, solo quiero besarte, sentirte…

Y poco a poco mi cuerpo se dejo llevar, mis celos desaparecieron y las caricias me fueron envolviendo; me cargo y me llevo a su cama donde me juro amarme y nunca haberme engañado, el sentir su aliento contra mi piel me hizo despertar, en mucho tiempo no me habia sentido así, completa y viva.

No sabes cuánto soñé con este momento- me susurro al oído ya cuando estaba dormitando entre sus brazos- te amo Bella.

P.V.O. Edward

Desperté el sábado al no sentirla a mi lado, me espante y me levante rápidamente; la encontré saliendo del baño con el cabello húmedo, sonreí y corrí a abrazarla.

Por un momento pensé que habia soñado que estabas a mi lado- le dije aferrándome a ella.

Yo también sentí que estaba soñando- me confesó con una ligera sonrisa.

Nos arreglamos y fuimos a casa donde ya estaban todos reunidos, Alice no soltó a Bella ni un segundo le platico todo lo que habia pasado en este tiempo con su vida, después de la reunión regresamos a la universidad. No sabía que iba a pensar Bella de mi amistad con Bree pero esperaba que se llevaran bien, eran tan parecidas, cuando entramos a la biblioteca Bree me vio y sonrió.

Hola guapo- me saludo feliz como siempre- que tu ilusión desapareció? Necesitaras que vaya a tu dormitorio esta noche?

Bree te presento a Bella- le dije antes de que siguiera con sus jueguitos, su sonrisa se le borro enseguida.

Mucho gusto- su voz sonaba forzada- soy Bree una… compañera de Edward.

Mucho gusto- Bella se comporto lo mas indiferente que pudo- sabes Edward… mejor te espero en otro lugar, tienen que trabajar…

No- la interrumpí- te dije que no quería separarme de ti, sostuve su mano por un momento pero la solté al sentirme un poco incomodo por la situación.

Empecemos- Bree se sentó y no despego los ojos del libro que tenía enfrente.

Después de unos minutos sonó el celular de Bella que hojeaba un libro despreocupadamente, sonrió ligeramente y salió de la biblioteca, en cuanto me asegure de que habia salido voltee a ver a Bree.

Qué te pasa?- le recrimine- yo he conocido a… cuantos novios? Dos, tres? Y nunca me he comportado así.

Si lo haces- me respondió sin voltear a verme- no me pidas que sea su mejor amiga Edward.

Porque no?- la interrumpí

Porque me gustas- dijo de repente- porque quiero ser más que tu amiga... y por qué se que tu también sientes algo por mí.

Bree- la vi fijamente a los ojos sin saber que decirle.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba Bella tras de mí, ni que tanto habia escuchado pero la mirada de Bree me decía que habia escuchado lo suficiente, me di la medí vuelta en la silla y vi su rostro.

Creo que tienen que hablar- dijo satisfecha Bree, recogiendo sus cosas.

No- Bella se comportaba fría- la que se va soy yo, ustedes tienen… que trabajar- me vio a los ojos- nos vemos después Edward- vi como iba caminando por el pasillo y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Vas a ir tras ella- me aseguro Bree, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de mal humor.

No le conteste sali corriendo del lugar para poder alcanzarla antes de que se fuera, cuando la tuve a mi alcance la rodee con mis brazos.

Edward- susurro- no te culpo.

Nunca te he engañado- le asegure mientras me ponía frente a ella- sabes que nunca lo haría.

Lo sé-acaricio mi mejilla- se que no podrías engañarme, pero también sé que las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado.

Ten por seguro que no te he dejado de amar- le volví a asegurar.

Yo tampoco te he dejado de amar- me tomo de la mano y la puso en su pecho- me has hecho sentir viva otra vez, pero…- espero que yo terminara la frase.

Pero- suspire y pensé muy bien lo que le iba a decir- se termino y no por qué no te ame, si no porque no quiero engañarte por que en este tiempo esa chica que está adentro se ha convertido en una buena amiga y por desgracia he empezado a sentir algo por ella y no quiero lastimarte, engañarte…- vi sus hermosos ojos que se enrojecieron con cada una de mis palabras pero no se derrumbo- no quiero que este amor termine en odio…

Sabíamos que esto podía pasar- me interrumpió, mientras sonreía ligeramente- hemos vivido atados a un sueño Edward y el día de hoy se termino, yo no te odiare, ella se gano un lugar en tu corazón y me alegra, porque no estuviste solo, porque siempre estuvo cuando yo no pude… no querías que supiera de ella porque sabias que en cuanto dijeras su nombre lo iba a saber…

El que nos separemos no es tu culpa- le dije al saber por dónde iba su razonamiento- nunca te hubiera engañado y no íbamos a tener esta plática por teléfono…

Y cuando ibas a tener el valor de ir a verme?- me pregunto un poco molesta.

Cuando me convenciera de que tú también tienes a otra persona- le recrimine más que explicarle al recordar lo que habia pasado hace un momento cuando su celular sonó.

Yo no tengo a nadie- me aseguro severamente y vi en sus ojos que de verdad nadie ocupaba su corazón aun y en ese momento me arrepentí de mis palabras, esperaba que dijera que si para no sentirme tan culpable pero no fue así- pero tampoco por eso te voy a tener atado a algo que no quieres, sabía muy bien que llegaría este día… yo no fui la que se aferro a seguir con este cuento pero fue lo mejor que me paso Edward, muchas gracias por este hermoso tiempo- me dio un beso en la mejilla- siempre contaras con una amiga Edward, que disfrutes tu vida, te quiero- sin más siguió su camino… sin voltear atrás.

Me quede ahí parado entre dos mujeres una mi pasado y mi presente… otra mi futuro si yo lo quería, vi como todos los momentos más felices se iban con la mujer a la cual le habia prometido un futuro a mi lado; por más que habia tenido esta plática en mi mente habia salido totalmente diferente, Bella la niña que amaba habia cambiado no habia derramado ni una lagrima al terminar, su madurez me sorprendía y al final me sentía mas que aliviado y tranquilo… me sentía triste y vacio, regrese la vista hacia la biblioteca y vi a Bree que me esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_Aquí el siguiente capítulo, sé que me van a odiar por separarlos pero aun no termina el camino, todavía no me maten, pero también debemos ser un poco realistas como me lo escribieron en los comentarios que agradezco mucho hemos visto o pasado por alguna situación igual y en ocasiones no termina como nosotros queremos y en otras solo son pequeñas pruebas que con amor y confianza se pueden superar; espero les guste, ya saben siempre escribo con mucho cariño. Por el momento las dejo, agradeciendo sus comentarios y que se den el tiempo de leer mis locuras. Les mando un abrazo y un beso._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Déjalo ir, si regresa es que es tuyo, si no es que nunca lo fue" (comprobado )_


	36. Chapter 36

**El REGRESO A FORKS**

Amor has visto mi corbata?- me grito mi novio desde la recama.

No- le conteste en cuanto me termine el bocado- ven a desayunar, ya es tarde.

La encontré- grito feliz y llego muy acelerado a la barra- Bella estaba debajo de tu maleta.

No me di cuenta que estaba en la cama- dije despreocupada- Charlie quiere saber cuándo vas a llegar a Forks.

En cuanto termine el juicio- no se sentó ni un segundo me di un beso en la frente a señal de despedida- salúdame a todos, nos vemos en unos días.

Y si te espero?- casi le suplique- no me necesitan hasta la siguiente semana, los preparativos pueden seguir sin nosotros.

Me encantaría- me levanto y me comenzó a besar- no quiero separarme de ti tanto tiempo…- llevo su nariz a mi cuello y aspiro- pero se lo prometimos a Charlie, todos te están esperando.

Esme me llamo anoche- le dije sin rodeos- todos irán al festejo…

El también?- me pregunto con la mandíbula tensa.

Si era obvio que estuviera- voltee a ver mi boleto en la barra- por eso quiero quedarme contigo, esperarte y llegar juntos.

Debes irte- me digo tranquilo y beso mi mano izquierda- mi futura esposa no se detiene por nada y el que el este ahí no es ningún problema, estoy seguro de nuestro amor.

Pero...- iba a respingar pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono y fui a contestar- hola?

Hola Isabella- me saludo un amigo.

Hola Carl- voltee a ver a mi novio con fastidio- se te ofrece algo?

Ya sabes- me respondió con urgencia- está por ahí mi querido amigo y compañero en el caso?

Si, ahora mismo te lo paso- dije molesta, voltee a verlo y le ofrecí el teléfono- Jacob te hablan- le di el auricular y me encamine a la recamara.

Termine de arreglar mi nenecer y lo guarde en la maleta, me arregle el cabello y tome mis cosas; cuando iba a la entrada principal vi a Jacob aun al teléfono así que me fui a despedir de él.

Me voy- le susurre al oído- te amo- le di un beso en los labios y sali de la habitación, Subí a mi coche y vi la fachada de mi casa.

Me daba miedo ir a Forks, hacia mucho que no habia podido regresar a mi hogar por el trabajo y porque quería mantenerme alejada de tantos recuerdos; era increíble el tiempo que habia pasado desde la última vez que vi a Edward, después de aquella tarde que fui a verlo y terminamos con nuestro noviazgo lo vi en navidad en casa de Esme, iba acompañado por Bree, resulto tan incomodo que desde ese día habia evitado estar en el mismo lugar donde él iba a estar.

Tome el avión resignada y pidiendo que por algún motivo el no llegara a la fiesta, yo no sé en qué momento se le ocurrió a Sue invitarlo, si sabía que ni él ni yo nos queríamos ver, cerré mis ojos y me venció el sueño, me despertó la sobrecargo en cuanto llegamos a Seattle, al salir a la sala de llegadas me estaban esperando mis padres junto con mis hermanos.

Bella, hija- Charlie parecía el mismo, los años no pasaban por el- me da gusto que vinieras.

Dudabas que lo hiciera?- le pregunte con las cejas fruncidas.

Siempre tienes una buena excusa para cancelar- me recrimino Seth.

Lo sé, les he cancelado muchas veces- voltee a ver a Charlie con una disculpa en el rostro- el trabajo ha sido mucho, pero ha valido la pena pronto sacare mi primer libro papa.

Llegamos a Forks por la tarde, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, la mama de Mike habia agrandado la tienda; las calles estaban más concurridas de lo que yo podía recordar, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue un hombre de tez pálida que estaba en la gasolinera; mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al ver que Charlie se acomodaba tras su coche, así que me solté el cabello e hice lo que hace muchos años no tenía necesidad… hice una cortina de cabello que no me dejara verlo o que él me viera.

Bells puedes ir por leche y jugo a la tienda?- me pidió tiernamente Sue.

Claro- le susurre y baje muy a la fuerza del auto.

Te acompaño- me dijo Seth emparejando el paso- creo que vi a Edward, sabes que he estado trabajando con él? Es un gran medico, las practicas a su lado han sido de lo mejor, puedes creer que me falta menos de dos años de universidad?

Es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo…- le comente volteando a los refrigeradores para buscar lo necesario, lo que me hizo tropezar con alguien.

Tienes razón Bella es increíble- me secundo la voz de un fantasma de mis recuerdo, voltee a verlo y me quede sin palabras- me da gusto verte después de… cuanto tiempo? Cinco años?

No lo sé- dije de manera cortante- no llevo la cuenta, Seth me ayudas con el jugo?

Bells no te da gusto verlo después de tanto tiempo?- me pregunto mi hermano entusiasmado.

Estoy cansada por el viaje- le dije sin voltear a ver al mencionado-quiero llegar a ver a Harry y quiero llamar a Jacob.

Seth no dijo nada y tomo el envase del refrigerador, se despidió de su amigo mientras yo solo le di la espalda, pagamos y subí al coche; Leah me dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro y me sonrió levantando una ceja, pero no comento nada; en cuanto llegamos me jalo a mi recamara y se sentó en el sillón que habia frente a la ventana.

Que sentiste al verlo después de tanto tiempo?- me pregunto Leah sin rodeos.

Nadie puede cerrar esta ventana?- pregunte molesta al ver que la ventana de mi recamara estaba abierta- nada Leah, no sentí nada, sabes muy bien que ya no siento nada por él.

En primer lugar- me dijo de manera dura- esa ventana la mantienen abierta por que así te gustaba tenerla a ti, en segundo lugar a mi no me vengas con cuentos, se que lo sigues amando por eso no quieres estar a su lado porque sabrás que es un error casarte con Jacob…

No otra vez Leah- la interrumpí- por favor ya no quiero escuchar la misma cantaleta de siempre, ya no lo amo…- por suerte mi celular comenzó a sonar, le di la espalda a mi hermana y conteste- hola amor.

Hola mi vida- Jacob se oído cansado- como estuvo el viaje?

Tranquilo- voltee a ver de reojo a Leah y susurre lo más bajo que pude- quisiera irme enseguida.

Entonces te ha ido mal?- me pregunto con más interés.

No- respondí enseguida restándole importancia a mi comentario- es que te extraño, como me haces caminar por estas calles sola por cuatro días?

Llegare mañana por la tarde- me aviso entre bostezos.

De verdad?- grite de alegría y me deje caer en la cama- pero… como le hiciste?

Nuestro cliente llego a un acuerdo con su esposa- su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana- y tenemos más días libres…

Estas muy cansado?- sabía la respuesta pero no quería colgarle- estuvo muy pesado tu día?

La verdad si- se quedo callado un momento y prosiguió- adelante todo el trabajo que pude y fui de compras…

Me compraste algo?- mi voz sonó por un momento a la de una niña mimada.

Tal vez- se comenzó a reir, pero otro bostezo lo interrumpió- Bells mañana te veo en casa de Charlie, tengo mucho sueño preciosa, perdóname.

Descansa Jake- quería platicar más con él y saber que todo en mi pobre corazón estaba bien- te amo.

Te amo- susurro y me colgó, suspire pesadamente y me senté.

Veo que hay buenas noticias- hablo Leah al ver que yo no le diría nada.

Jake va llegar mañana- le dije mientras me estiraba- no sabes cuánto me alivia que llegue antes…

Creo imaginármelo- dijo como no queriendo, se levanto y camino a la puerta, pero se detuvo y volteo a verme- por cierto mañana Esme dará una comida- se levanto de hombros- es como… el ensayo de la boda.

Y tengo que ir?- pregunte molesta porque otra vez sabía muy bien la respuesta.

Sabes que es tu deber- me dijo con voz fría- eres la dama de honor de Alice, aparte Esme y Carlisle serán los padrinos de Harry.

Como se los ocurrió hacer dos fiestas dos días seguidos- negué con la cabeza dejando ver mi molestia.

De eso TU- y me señalo molesta- tienes la culpa, al saber Alice que vendrías al bautizo de Harry aprovecho para venir a casarse, ella sabía muy bien que si lo hacia después no vendrías.

Claro que si hubiera venido- la interrumpí- ha sido mi mejor amiga toda la vida, que me impediría venir?

Edward- me dijo sin más y salió de la recama.

Avente mis cosas lejos de mi cama y me recosté, era tan obvio que todo este tiempo habia estado evitando a Edward? Me mordí el labio e intente dormir, tenía que buscar la forma de retrasar mi llegada a la fiesta hasta que llegara Jacob, el cansancio del viaje hizo que pronto me quedara dormida. Me desperté por el llanto de Harry, abrí la ventana y aspire el aire lleno de esa brisa que era muy característica de Forks, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Charlie arrullando a su pequeño hijo.

Hola papa- levante los brazos para que me diera al bebe- te puedo ayudar?

Gracias Bells- respondió con un suspiro de alivio y me entrego al pequeño.

Hola Harry- acaricie su pequeño rostro y comencé a mecerlo suavemente- eres muy parecido a tu papa y parece que el carácter es el mismo- Harry dejo de llorar y comenzó a bostezar.

Eres muy buena con los niños- comento Sue que nos veía desde el umbral de su recamara.

He aprendido muy bien de una gran mujer- camine hasta ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, Sue se habia convertido en una verdadera madre para mi, le di a Harry para que lo llevara a su cuna, la acompañe para seguir platicando- no me imagine ver a papa con un bebe en brazos- negué insistentemente- no entiendo cómo me cuido tanto tiempo solo jajaja.

Seguro por eso eres tan descoordinada- la voz de esa mujer me era conocida- lo más seguro es que te haya dejado caer algunas veces de cabeza.

Alice…- voltee y abrace a mi mejor amiga- me da mucho gusto verte, hace tanto que no sabía de ti.

Lo bueno que eres mi mejor amiga, verdad?- se quejo- estas lista para la fiesta?

Me habían dicho que era una comida- levante una ceja- no una fiesta y… bueno es que hoy llega Jake y quería llegar con él a la… fiesta.

Jacob sabe donde vivimos- dijo un poco molesta- puede llegar solo…

Pero…- iba a seguir rogándole, pero dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

No podía esperar menos- susurro antes de desaparecer.

Alice- quise seguirla pero Sue me tomo del brazo.

Siéntate- me ordeno de un manera amorosa- Isabella debes darte cuenta, desde que empezaste la relación con Jacob te apartaste de todos, hasta de tu padre…- quise defenderme pero ella negó ligeramente y siguió hablando- esta vez no podrás dar excusas, Charlie te ama tanto que te cree todo lo que le dices aunque él sabe muy bien que es mentira; has perdido a casi todos tus amigos por el- se sentó a mi lado, tomo mi mano y observo el anillo de compromiso- de verdad lo amas tanto? Tanto para perder tu vida?

Sue… yo- me mordí el labio no sabía que responderle- yo…

No me tienes que responder- se levanto y me di un beso en la frente- solo piensa las cosas, estas a punto de perder a las ultimas personas que te aman- tomo a Harry de su cuna y salieron ellos también de la recamara.

Me bañe y comencé a arreglarme, nadie me hablo cuando baje a desayunar; después de lavar los platos me senté a lado de Charlie para ver un programa de cómo cuidar bebes, de repente se levanto y me dio el control remoto.

Es todo tuyo- me palmeo el hombro- espero que nos veamos en casa de los Cullen, te quiero Bells…

Vi de reojo como Leah y Sue daban vueltas a la cocina y después escaleras arriba sin siquiera voltear a verme; apague el televisor y sali al pórtico, ya cuando todos estaban en la camioneta me acerque a ellos.

Hay un lugar para mí?- les pregunte en un susurro por la pena que tenia.

Y si Jacob no quiere ir a la fiesta?- me pregunto Leah de mal modo.

Que me espere aquí- le dije firme mientras abría la puerta trasera.

Me da gusto que vengas con nosotros- me dijo Charlie con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen todos me saludaron cariñosamente, era increíble de que a pesar de haberme portado tan mal con todos me trataran así, después de saludar a todos busque a Alice.

Esme, donde esta Alice?- voltee al jardín pero no habia señal de ella.

En su recamara- señalo el interior de la casa mientras seguía preparando la mesa de los bocadillos.

Puedo ir a buscarla?- le pedí en un susurro.

No tienes por qué pedir permiso- me respondió Carlisle que acababa de llegar- está siempre será tu casa.

Carlisle- enseguida lo abrace, me daba tanta alegría verlo después de tanto tiempo- estas igual de guapo…

Oye me voy a poner celoso- comento Charlie a mis espaldas.

Tu también estas igual de guapo papa- le di un abrazo rápido y comencé a caminar- ahora señores me disculpan tengo que irme.

Me adentre en la casa y con la mirada recorrí lentamente cada rincón del lugar, habia cambiado mucho, los muros ahora eran gris perla, los sillones eran negros, las mesas de metal y cristal; camine hasta las escaleras y suspire pesadamente, mi vista iba sobre mis pasos así que solo pude ver los pies de un hombre que me encontré a la mitad de esta.

Hola Bella- me saludo Edward.

Hola- le devolví el saludo pero no voltee a verlo me hice a un lado para que siguiera su camino.

Como has estado?- siguió su plática- parecía que ayer tenias mucha prisa.

He estado muy bien- le dije lo más serena que pude- y parece que tu también…- busque rápidamente tras el- y Bree?

Eso se termino hace mucho- se alboroto el caballo y sonrió ligeramente- no éramos el uno para el otro...- me vio fijamente a los ojos- como va lo tuyo con Jacob?

Nos vamos a casar- le conteste rápidamente.

A pues muchas felicidades- me extendió la mano pero yo me voltee- ni un apretón de manos nos podemos dar?

Claro- extendí mi mano, la estrecho y enseguida me abrazo.

Te he extrañado- me susurro al oído, su cálido aliento golpeo mi piel haciéndome estremecer.

No sé porque Edward- deshice su agarre y retrocedí un poco.

Porque al final de todo lo que paso entre nosotros eres mi amiga… la mejor- me respondió acercándose a mí cada vez más- tu nunca piensas en mi?

Trato de no hacerlo- le dije volteando a ver el siguiente escalón, pero no pise bien y me fui hacia atrás.

Me tomo de la cintura antes de que rodara por las escaleras, sentí el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y quise alejarme de él pero esta vez no me lo permitió.

Porque no quieres estar junto a mi?- me pregunto de esa manera que antes me hacia derretirme- te da miedo estar cerca de mi?

Solo que no creo que sea correcto Edward- le quise hablar firme e indiferente pero al final mis nervios me traicionaron- si Jacob llega y ve que estoy a tu lado…

Qué?- su rostro se tenso y su voz sonó fría- no está seguro de que lo amas? De que se van a casar y que yo solo soy un amigo?

Déjame ir Edward- le pedí sin responder sus cuestionamientos pero el hizo más fuerte su agarre- por favor, no me tortures así… no destruyas todo lo que he formado desde que nos separamos.

Si nos separamos fue porque los dos estuvimos de acuerdo- me recordó- es algo que los dos quisimos en ese momento…

Yo no tenía a una mujer a lado que dormía conmigo- le reproche lo que en aquel tiempo me calle.

Pero si a Jacob que te consoló muy bien- casi me escupió.

No fíjate que no me consoló- le aclare antes de que siguiera- estuve un rato sola, me di permiso de andar con alguien llamado Joshua que no pudo mantener los pantalones en su lugar y que las mujeres del campus conocían muy bien- no sabía porque pero le estaba dando explicaciones- y llego aquí para verte con tu… novia, no te iba a esperar toda la vida Edward; Jacob se gano mi corazón por eso me voy a casar con el…

Y por eso te tiene encerrada en su mundo?- ahora fue él quien interrumpió- sé muy bien que tienen tres años de relación y sabes porque lo sea tan bien? Porque fue cuando dejaste de hablarles a mis hermanos, a tus amigos y hasta tus padres- me reclamo- los únicos que pueden entrar a esa cárcel que llamas vida son los papas de Jacob… date cuenta Isabella.

Que te importa mi vida?- le recrimine- los dos tomamos nuestro rumbo y no coinciden- lo comencé a golpear en el pecho para que me soltara- yo no fui la que decidió mal, yo no fui la que camino al contrario de la persona a la que profese amor…- lleve mi mano a la cadena que nunca me habia quitado y la arranque de un jalón- yo solo seguí mi vida después de eso- tome su mano y le entregue la cadena- adiós Edward.

Porque aun la traías puesta?- me pregunto cuándo iba bajando las escaleras, pero no voltee, seguí mi camino- dime por qué?

Por la misma razón que evito verte desde hace cinco años- le grite cuando sentí sus dedos en mi brazo deteniéndome- por la misma razón que no vengo a Forks…- jale mi brazo para que dejara de tocarme- por la misma razón que escogí a Jacob…

Por qué?- me grito como nunca lo habia hecho- dime por qué Isabella, dímelo, si tienes la vida tan esplendida que predicas… yo soy el que está solo, no tu… tú tienes la vida que siempre soñaste… entonces quiero saber por qué?

Porque TE AMO!- termine por decirle y al voltear me encontré con las caras de Jacob, Leah, Emmett y Rose, respire profundo y camine hasta mi prometido- perdóname…

Sali de la casa de los Cullen tomando la motocicleta de Seth; tenía que alejarme lo más posible de ese lugar, habia dicho tantas cosas que tenia reprimidas; el camino se nublo por las lagrimas, me apresure hasta llegar a ese lugar donde una vez fui con él, su prado que alguna vez fue nuestro. Me senté a la mitad de la nada, el lugar estaba lleno de hierba, de ramas secas, no era el lugar que conocí pero no me importo yo no era la chica que habia sido en aquel tiempo. Odiaba mi vida, era vacía y llena de miedos, era cierto lo que todos me habían dicho en cuanto Jacob… habíamos comenzado con esta relación mas como prueba que por un sentimiento, el me habia pedido que evitara ver a Edward, con el tiempo se convirtió en una prohibición (y tal vez esa no era su intención pero yo también se lo permití por que no quería saber de Edward) y pronto me fui alejando de cada persona que quería y que se preocupaba por mí, no quería que vieran en lo que me convertí y menos que a cada momento me recordaran al único amor de mi vida; el que aceptara casarme con él fue por que así era más seguro y cómodo, que por que lo amara ciegamente. Yo sabía muy bien que el amor no existía.

* * *

_En este salto Bella ya no es la niña inocente que cree en el amor y en los cuentos de hadas, pero cuando el amor es verdadero no importa lo que se intente no se puede olvidar de la nada, espero les gustara el capitulo ya cada vez mas esta más cerca el final, se que ya son demasiados capítulos pero tampoco puedo dejar tantos cabos sueltos espero y no se estén aburriendo de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y el tiempo que le dedican a cada uno de los capítulos, por las alertas y favoritos MUCHAS GRACIAS. Les mando un beso y un abrazo._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Ama y haz lo que quieras. Si callas, callarás con amor; si gritas, gritarás con amor; si corriges, corregirás con amor, si perdonas, perdonarás con amor."_


	37. Chapter 37

**Dos Puntos de Vista**

P.V.O. Edward

Alice estas lista para salir?- entreabrí la puerta de su recamara, pero al ver que no me contestaba asome lentamente la cabeza para buscarla- Ali, que tienes?- estaba acostada en su cama sollozando y fui hasta ella rápidamente.

No va a venir- susurro entre suspiros.

Jasper no va a llegar?- casi le grite, no era posible el me habia dicho que llegaría a tiempo para la fiesta- me las va a pagar.

No, Edward- se levanto y me vio a los ojos- Bella no va a venir, no sé porque cambio tanto…- me abrazo y comenzó a llorar- aun no me perdona.

Perdonarte?- la aleje para poder ver su rostro, me habia perdido de algo en todo este tiempo?- que es lo que te tiene que perdonar?

Cuando ustedes terminaron, yo no tuve tiempo para apoyarla- comenzó a explicarme- la deje llorando al otro lado de la línea y me fui a una pasarela… después cuando me pidió consejo de si aceptar a ese tal Joshua yo le dije que siguiera su vida, que tú estabas viviendo la tuya- agacho el rostro- cuando me di el tiempo para hablar con ella, Bella habia cambiado, nunca me permitió pedirle disculpas y luego el…- me vio fijo a los ojos y cambio de tema- no sé por qué acepto ser mi dama de honor si no iba estar conmigo, si ya no quiere ser mi amiga.

Ella todavía es tu amiga- la consolé, después le preguntaría que me habia ocultado- es solo que ha cambiado, deberías saber que no tiene el mismo tiempo disponible que hace diez años.

Fui a verla- siguió como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le dije- Leah me dijo que ayer llego por la tarde, estaba emocionada por que viniera a la fiesta pero… me dijo que esperaría a Jacob… de verdad no puede venir sola?

Tal vez quiera compartir con él- se me dificultaba tanto decir su nombre- esta felicidad…

Deja de defenderla- me recrimino y se levanto- ella ya no te quiere…

No estamos hablando de mi- me levante de la cama y camine hasta la ventana- se que no me quiere, se que al final, el amor de su vida es el- mi voz sonó triste- estamos justo donde empezamos- la vi de reojo y camine a la puerta- te esperamos en el jardín.

Era increíble cómo me aferraba a su recuerdo, hacia mucho que no veía a Bella… lo poco que sabía de ella era por Alice que tenía un poco de contacto con ella; habia intentado tener una relación estable pero mi trabajo no me lo permitía… a quien quiero engañar el que no quería nada serio al final de todo era yo, siempre habia algún defecto en las mujeres… o eran muy altas, o muy rubias. Vi cuando iba subiendo las escaleras llevaba la vista en sus pies así que no me vio ahí de frente a ella…

Hola Bella- la salude al ver que ella no lo haría.

Hola- su voz apenas era un susurro, no pude ver sus ojos ya que en ningún momento me volteo a ver por el contrario se hizo a un lado, pero no la dejaría ir así de sencillo.

Como has estado?- necesitaba oír su voz y comencé una plática trivial- parecía que ayer tenias mucha prisa.

He estado muy bien- su tono era monótono, se arreglo el cabello para no dejarme ver sus facciones- y parece que tu también… y Bree?

Eso se termino hace mucho- Bree… hace tiempo no escuchaba su nombre, esa mujer habia sido mi perdición, sonreí amargamente- no éramos el uno para el otro...- en ese momento volteo a verme y me perdí en lo profundo de su mirada- como va lo tuyo con Jacob?

Nos vamos a casar- me dijo sin rodeos, su rostro no habia hecho mueca alguna, era fría y hasta soberbia conmigo, ahora entendía por qué Alice se habia callado hace un rato ella sabía muy bien que Bella y Jacob se iban a casar y no me lo quiso decir.

A pues muchas felicidades-le extendí la mano para felicitarla, su mirada fue de mi mano a mi rostro y luego se volteo dejándome así- ni un apretón de manos nos podemos dar?

Claro- dijo con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, estrecho ligeramente mi mano pero no aguante mas las ganas de sentir su calor y la abrace.

Te he extrañado- las palabras salieron naturalmente, aspire ese dulce aroma que extrañaba y amaba tanto.

No sé porque Edward- me dio un pequeño empujón y me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho y cuanto le desagrado ya que bajo un escalón para que la distancia entre nosotros fuera mayor.

Porque al final de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, eres mi amiga… la mejor- le respondí con toda la sinceridad posible, Bella era un imán para mi- tu nunca piensas en mi?

Trato de no hacerlo- me respondió de mala gana y cuando vi se fue hacia atrás, rápidamente envolví su cintura para que no cayera, al sentirse segura quiso soltarse pero esta vez no se lo permití.

Porque no quieres estar junto a mi?- le pregunte suavemente mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo- te da miedo estar cerca de mi?

Solo que no creo que sea correcto Edward- no se movió ni un centímetro y al final pude ver como se comenzaba a ruborizar- si Jacob llega y ve que estoy a tu lado…

Qué?- el tan solo oír su nombre y saber que se casarían me hacia hervir la sangre- no está seguro de que lo amas? De que se van a casar y que yo solo soy un amigo?

Déjame ir Edward- me suplico y se removió entre mis brazos pero no la iba a dejar ir, todavía no- por favor, no me tortures así… no destruyas todo lo que he formado desde que nos separamos.

Si nos separamos fue porque los dos estuvimos de acuerdo- le recordé con toda la calma que pude- es algo que los dos quisimos en ese momento…

Yo no tenía a una mujer a lado que dormía conmigo- por que se calló eso tanto tiempo? Me molesto tanto su comentario.

Pero si a Jacob que te consoló muy bien- contraataque, yo sabía muy bien que Jacob la quería y no iba a desperdiciar ni un momento.

No, fíjate que no me consoló- antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, ella comenzó a hablar más alto- estuve un rato sola, me di permiso de andar con alguien llamado Joshua que no pudo mantener los pantalones en su lugar y que las mujeres del campus conocían muy bien- para este punto sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse- y llego aquí para verte con tu… novia, no te iba a esperar toda la vida Edward; Jacob se gano mi corazón por eso me voy a casar con el…- aquella vez habia traído a Bree creyendo que Bella traería a su nuevo novio y ahora me recalcaba lo que más me dolía, Jacob se iba a casar con ella.

Y por eso te tiene encerrada en su mundo?- sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tenso conforme comencé a hablar, era tiempo de que alguien le dijera a Bella como es que la veía todo el mundo- sé muy bien que tienen tres años de relación y sabes porque lo sé tan bien? Porque fue cuando dejaste de hablarle a mis hermanos, a tus amigos y hasta tus padres- aunque no nos habíamos visto sabía muy bien de ella por lo que me contaba Leah y Alice- los únicos que pueden entrar a esa cárcel que llamas vida son los papas de Jacob… date cuenta Isabella- sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al oír que le llame por su nombre completo.

Que te importa mi vida?- tomo aire y se enderezo en cuanto escupía cada palabra- los dos tomamos nuestro rumbo y no coinciden- sus pequeñas manos se hicieron puños y comenzó a golpearme, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- yo no fui la que decidió mal, yo no fui la que camino al contrario de la persona a la que profese amor…- podía notar el dolor que le causaba aun todo lo que habia pasado, su mano izquierda voló al cuello donde vi que se jalaba la cadena que le habia dado hace tanto tiempo, me sorprendí tanto que la solté- yo solo seguí mi vida después de eso- me quede estático por un segundo, ella tomo mi mano y me dio la cadena mientras se iba- adiós Edward.

Porque aun la traías puesta?- mi mirada se quedo fija un rato en la cadena, pero estaba confundido y necesitada respuestas, así que comencé a gritarle pero ella no volteo seguía su camino sin mirarme- dime por qué?- al darme cuenta que no se detendría me apresure a alcanzarla y estire mi mano para poder tomarla del brazo.

Por la misma razón que evito verte desde hace cinco años- vio de reojo mi mano en su brazo mientras me gritaba- por la misma razón que no vengo a Forks…- con todas sus fuerzas tiro de su brazo para que la soltara- por la misma razón que escogí a Jacob…- dijo un poco más alto.

Por qué?- le grite con desesperación, buscaba una respuesta clara, necesitaba que me lo dijera- dime por qué Isabella, dímelo, si tienes una vida tan esplendida que predicas…- señale su anillo y después lleve mi mirada a mis pies- yo soy el que esta solo no tu… tú tienes la vida que siempre soñaste… entonces quiero saber por qué?

Porque te amo- no sé si fue la presión del momento pero lo dijo con el rostro bañado en lagrimas mientras nuestras miradas se fundían en una sola, todo a mi alrededor habia desaparecido, solo me importaba ella- perdóname…- escuche que le susurro a Jacob que estaba frente a nosotros.

Salió corriendo por la puerta principal, yo quise seguirla pero Jacob se puso frente a mí.

Quítate- le grite mientras lo empujaba para poder pasar.

No- me dijo firme sin moverse ni un paso- esta escena ya la vi y no te voy a dejar ir tras Bella, ella es mi prometida, se va a casar conmigo…

Te vas a casar con ella aunque no te ame?- le dije con los puños cerrados- date cuenta Jacob, aunque la alejaras de todos o no la dejaras venir para que ni por error nos encontráramos, no te puede amar.

Yo nunca le prohibí nada- dijo molesto- era ella quien se quiso alejar de todos ustedes- con una dedo me golpeo el pecho como si fuera un puñal- sobre todo de ti… no sabes cuánto te odio Edward, me quitaste lo que más quería.

Yo no la tengo Jacob- quite su dedo inquisidor de mi pecho y suspire profundo para poder hablar tranquilamente- tú la tuviste todo este tiempo, si no supiste ganarte su amor no es mi culpa, no es mi culpa que me odies por tus errores…

Tu también tuviste muchos errores con ella- me interrumpió- y aun así te grita que te ama.

Yo sé muy bien que cometí errores- mi voz se apago enseguida al pensar en todo lo que habia causado- y los estoy pagando- lo vi a los ojos y continúe con sinceridad- yo no vine a quitártela, solo quería venir y saber que era feliz contigo… no me importa que yo sufra o este solo- mis ojos comenzaron a escocerme- yo me lo busque… en cuanto la deje ir y no fui tras ella, pero Bella- vi la cadena que seguía en mi mano, podía percibir su aroma todavía- ella merece ser feliz y si es contigo mejor, porque a pesar de que tu no me veas así… yo sigo viéndote como mi mejor amigo…- agache el rostro derrotado y me di la media vuelta para ir a mi recamara- tienes razón tu eres el que debe estar a su lado.

Mi vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas que ya no pude contener, habia sido un error llegar antes a la boda de mi hermana, subí a mi recamara y cerré la puerta; no iría a buscarla, Jacob era mejor para ella, en todo este tiempo la habia protegido y amado como yo no pude por egoísta, porque creí que me esperaría mientras yo disfrutaba de los coqueteos de otras mujeres y que al final de nuestro camino terminaríamos juntos. Que error más grande habia cometido.

P.V.O Jacob

En cuanto Edward subió por la escalera, me di la media vuelta, todos me veían fijamente, no sé en qué momento habían entrado y cuanto habían escuchado; Charlie fue hacia mí y me palmeo el hombro.

Vamos afuera hijo- me llevo al estacionamiento y se sentó en el cofre de un coche- en verdad quieres a Bella?

La amo Charlie- le respondí enseguida- sabes muy bien que la ame desde que éramos niños…

No es cierto- me interrumpió- se que no te habías fijado en ella como mujer hasta que te diste cuenta que Edward y ella se amaban; es cierto que ella era la que no quería estar en los lugares que le recordaban a Edward, lo sé muy bien soy su padre…- me vio a los ojos para seguir hablando- pero las pocas veces que la vi en su casa, no era la misma, ya casi no sonreía, se cuidaba de que decía y no se separaba de ti… Jacob poco a poco la fuiste alejando de nosotros porque sabias que su amor por ti era solo una ilusión y te daba miedo que ella se diera cuenta- suspiro y volteo a los grandes ventanales de la casa- por eso llegaste antes, pero fue tarde hijo, no te lastimes mas y tampoco los lastimes a ellos… no importa que fuera hoy o dentro de diez años tu sabes que el resultado iba a ser el mismo, se aman.

Charlie- quise decirle que estaba equivocado, que Bella y yo estábamos juntos por que nos amábamos y nadie se interponía en nuestros sentimientos ni Edward, pero sería mentira- de verdad la amo…- me agache y suspire derrotado-pensé que con el tiempo… ella me empezaría a amar, pero parece que ni el tiempo sirvió para que dejara de pensar en el.

Y ahora que vas a hacer?- me pregunto levantándose y parándose frente a mí.

No se Charlie- negué mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos- necesito pensar las cosas.

Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer- se dio la media vuelta y entro a la casa.

Enseguida comencé a marcarle a Bella pero no me contesto, sabía muy bien que Alice sabría donde se podía encontrar nadie la conocía mejor que ella, me adentre en la casa y le pregunte a Esme donde podía estar, me informo que estaba en la cocina con su novio y con Leah, cuando llegue Leah me recibió con una mirada fría, Jasper solo me saludo con un ademan de cabeza, mientras Alice se acerco a mí, mientras comenzaba a gritarme.

Quiero que te vayas de aquí- me decía mientras hacia un esfuerzo por empujarme- no eres bien recibido… te soportaba por ella, pero ya no aguanto más, lárgate…

Alice- quería que me escuchara pero si seguía gritando no lo haría así que la tome de las muñecas- Alice escucharme por un segundo…

Déjala- me dijo Jasper muy molesto y tomándome del hombro, nunca lo habia visto así de enojado.

Perdón- la solté y la vi fijamente a los ojos- esto es lo último que te pido…- agache el rostro cuando seguí hablando- solo quiero arreglar las cosas y no tengo ni idea de donde la puedo encontrar, tu eres su mejor amiga y sé que si no estás segura tendrás una vaga idea… por favor.

Yo no lo sé- me dijo tristemente- hace mucho que deje de saberlo… deberías de ser el que tiene control de todos sus movimientos… tu eres el que está con ella las veinticuatro horas del día.

Me merezco que me reprochen cada uno de mis actos- la interrumpí- pero de verdad necesito saber donde esta… necesito hablar con ella, sé que no me ama y quiero arreglar todo esto, pedirle perdón como se los voy a pedir a ustedes- voltee a ver a Leah y después a Alice- perdónenme por quitarles tantos momento con Bella, pero temía perderla… pensé que al alejarnos de todos los recuerdo ella me amaría al igual que yo la amaba…

Creo que no funciono- dijo Leah mientras me veía al rostro fijamente- Bella te quiere, muchísimo y no quería herir tus sentimientos y se hubiera casado contigo de no haber pasado esto, pero no te ama, ella siempre a amado a Edward… pero tu tampoco la amas como piensas- camino hasta quedar a un par de pasos de mí y me tomo de la mano- no eres malo, yo te conozco, pero date cuenta que era más un capricho y una forma de vengarte de Edward hasta de la misma Bella… yo te vi con tu compañera en el trabajo- me comenzó a comentar- cuando llegue a planear la fiesta sorpresa de Bells hace un mes…- asentí al recordar el momento que ella llego a mi oficina molesta porque esa fiesta solo incluía a nuestros padres, el día que le di el anillo a Bells- me comentaste que ella habia escogido el anillo y vi la forma en que se miraban… date permiso de conocer a alguien que te ame como mereces Jacob…

Yo se que ella me ama- le aseguro, entre Miriam y yo habia una relación, ella estaba a mi lado y sabiendo que vivía con Bella y solo se conformaba con fines de semanas de negocios o tardes en su departamento porque me amaba.

Seguro esta en el prado- susurro Alice tomando su teléfono.

Dime como llegar, por favor- saque una pluma para apuntar.

No- digo cuando ya tenía el aparato en la oreja- no puedes ir allá…- se quedo callado un segundo y después comenzó a hablar- Bells, estas bien?...- suspiro profundo y me dio una mirada asesina- donde estas?... lo sabía, pero nos podemos ver en casa de Charlie? No puedo ir hasta el prado, te veo en 20 minutos- colgó y su pequeña figura camino hasta mi puso su pequeño dedo en mi pecho y comenzó a amenazarme- voy a ir, me vas a seguir y los voy a dejar solos, yo le voy a decir que tal vez escuchaste cuando hablaba con ella, negare que te ayude, pero cuídate de hacerle algo por qué no te lo permitiré.

Gracias- la abrace y le di un beso- te espero afuera.

Agache la cabeza y me dirigí al jardín, me despedí de todos y enseguida fui al estacionamiento, subí al coche que habia rentado y me puse a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho en la vida; Alice toco el cristal de mi puerta y al levantar la vista señalo el camino. En el camino fui pensando que decirle a Bella pero no encontraba por dónde empezar; al llegar a la antigua casa de Charlie vi entrar a Alice y espere un momento antes de hacer mi entrada triunfal.

Cuando entre a la sala, Alice sostenía a una Bella desecha en lágrimas; al percatarse de mi presencia soltó a Alice y camino hasta mí.

Jacob- tomo mi mano y me dio el anillo- no puedo casarme contigo, perdóname.

Los dejo- Alice camino a la salida y me volteo a ver de manera retadora- te estere vigilando Jacob.

Yo se que ya tenemos todo planeado para la boda- Bella comenzó a hablar muy rápido- que te he dicho todos los días que estoy segura y que te amo… pero… pero…

Lo sé- tome su rostro entre mis manos y suspire pesadamente- yo me quería engañar… al igual que tu, quería que esto funcionara; pero sabía que lo seguías amando… cuando vi que le dabas la cadena me quedo claro por qué tantas veces te pedí que te la quitaras, para que te pusieras alguna gargantilla que yo te regalaba… y te creí cuando me dijiste que era un regalo de tu abuela Marie y que habías prometido nunca quitártela…

Si te hubiera dicho que me la dio el- agacho la mirada y toco su cuello ahora desnudo- tu mismo la hubieras arrancado…

Porque no te la quiste en todo este tiempo?- le pregunte tranquilamente- si mas de una vez me dijiste que querías olvidarlo.

Porque…- me dio la espalda, se fue a sentar y palmeo el lugar de alado- esa cadena se la habia dado su abuelo… y…

Dime la verdadera razón Bella- la interrumpí- se que por que lo seguías amando, pero…

Pero no me cansaba de hacer cosas para alejarme de él- a completo la frase y siguió- muchas veces me la quise quitar y devolvérsela, pero no pude… me sentía vacía sin ella…

Te aferraste a esa cadena por el simple hecho que te la dio el- la interrumpí, la voltee a ver a los ojos- me duele mucho comprender que a pasar de todo este tiempo no me llegaras a amar ni un poco…

Yo te amo- me susurro mientras me tomaba de la mano- y créeme día a día me esforcé por a amarte mas y mas, porque te lo merecías, porque estuviste conmigo cuando Joshua quiso… quiso abusar de mi… pero con el tiempo, nuestros trabajos nos alejaron… los detalles se fueron haciendo más distantes, las palabras de amor mas nulas, tus ausencias cada vez más frecuentes…

Sé que más de una vez te deje sola y se me olvidaron cosas- la interrumpí- pero a el también se le olvido que se amaban… y aun así me gano.

Ganarte?- sonrió amargamente- esto no es una competencia Jacob- lentamente quito su mano y se levanto con la ceja fruncida- para ti siempre se trato de eso, tenías que ganarle a Edward a como diera lugar, nunca me has amado de verdad, siempre ha sido tu maldito orgullo… yo pensé que al venir aquí y tenerlos de frente me serviría para darme cuenta que ya habías cambiado, que esa competencia que tu solo iniciaste se habia terminado, que estabas a mi lado porque me amabas y que yo… habría dejado a Edward en el pasado, pero estaba equivocada, los dos estamos donde empezamos… en este maldito triangulo donde ninguno de los tres podemos ser felices…

No Bella, te equivocas en eso- la interrumpí- aquí los tres podemos ser felices, no sé cuánto me aferre a que te amaba, que me lo creí…- abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar esto- no me malinterpretes, si te amo, pero no es ni la decima parte de lo que el… Edward te ama y menos lo que tú lo amas, esta tarde me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas Bells y si tu no me hubieras devuelto anillo yo te lo hubiera pedido- la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla- deberías platicar con Edward, ustedes tienen mucho que decir.

Jacob- me vio a los ojos y me volvió a abrazar- gracias, te quiero…- me alejo y pude ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- eres un gran hombre y perdóname, de verdad perdóname… yo no quería hacerte tanto daño en todo este tiempo…

Los dos nos hicimos mucho daño- le asegure abrazándola fuertemente- aunque tu… he de confesar que tú me torturabas todas las noches nombrando a Edward…- comencé a reírme al recordarla nombrarlo.

Qué?- se separo de mi con las mejillas llenas de rubor- yo… lo nombraba mucho?

Si- le dije rápidamente- por eso en muchas ocasiones dormía en la recamara de invitados o en algún hotel… era mejor no escucharte-como no recordar que a causa de esos sueños suyos, Miriam y yo nos encontramos una noche en el bar que estaba cerca de la oficina y no me resistí a estar con ella; fue el inicio de esa relación.

Lo siento- se mordió el labio y escondió su rostro en mi pecho- ahora que vamos a hacer? Los planes… la casa…

Lo primero será que regreses a esa fiesta- le di un beso en la frente- yo iré a Boston hay cosas que arreglar- me levante y acomode mi ropa, Leah tenía razón, yo sentía algo por Miriam- cancelare todo y sacare mis cosas de la casa, todo estará en su lugar cuando llegues.

No quiero quedarme en la casa- me dijo con la cabeza agachada- sería injusto… podrías quedarte con ella o podemos venderla…

Yo tampoco me quiero quedar ahí- me rasque la cabeza y sonreí- nunca me gusto, solo acepte que la compráramos por que parecía que a ti te habia encantado.

Entonces pondremos la casa en venta- se levanto y limpio sus mejillas que todavía tenían algunas lagrimas- yo iré en el transcurso de la semana…

Donde te quedaras?- le pregunte un poco preocupado.

En casa de Leah- me sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía- te aviso en cuanto llegue, ahora te dejo, sabes que estás en tu casa.

Vas a ir con Edward?- quise saber, todavía dolía.

No- volteo a verme de reojo mientras se ponía su abrigo y tomaba su bolso- voy con Alice y mi familia… entre él y yo… por el momento no hay nada que hablar…

Salió por la puerta principal, mientras yo me quede parado en medio de la sala; tome mi celular y marque enseguida.

Miriam…- enseguida descolgó comencé a hablar- regreso hoy mismo a Boston.

Por qué?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad, la conocía muy bien- paso algo?

Bella y yo…- comencé pero al escuchar su nombre me interrumpió y comenzó a gritar.

Jacob, iba a esperar a que te fueras de luna de miel, pero no puedo, ya no- su voz se quebró- no aguantare mas esto, te amo y no puedo seguir siendo la que te consuele cuando ella no está a tu lado, yo sé que no te ama como tú a ella…

Miriam- susurre su nombre para que dejara de hablar- no me voy a casar con ella- al escuchar esto se quedo en silencio- el regresar a forks no ayudo a descubrir nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y yo me di cuenta que no la amo como creía… pero si me dolió alejarme de ti… quisiera platicar contigo hoy mismo.

Te veo en el aeropuerto- me dijo antes de colgar, su cambio de voz me habia hecho sonreír.

Leah tenía razón entre Miriam y yo habia algo que por ciego y aferrado estuve a punto de perder, era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y comprensiva; no me podía imaginar sin ella y daba por hecho que ella iba a estar a mi lado siempre que quisiera aunque tuviera a Bella, tenía que pedirle perdón por tratarla como poca cosa y no darle el lugar que merece.

* * *

_Ya tenía mucho de que no ponía un punto de vista de Jacob y me pareció justo ponerlo y así saber que pasaba por su mente y que sentía; para el siguiente capitulo sabrán que fue lo que paso con Bree y con Joshua. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas de verdad son el motor para que siga escribiendo. Les mando un abrazo_

_Atte. Joey_

_"Una colección de pensamientos debe ser una farmacia donde se encuentra remedio a todos los males."_


	38. Chapter 38

**Ya no somos los mismos**

P.V.O. Bella

Después de hablar con Jacob me habia sentido libre, decir todo lo que tuve guardado por tantos años me hacía sentir ligera… alegre; era tiempo de comenzar una nueva vida, de dejar todo en el pasado. Conduje ahora la moto con tranquilidad, dejando que el aire pegara en mi rostro. Al llegar a casa de los Cullen busque a Alice.

Podemos hablar?- le susurre mientras caminábamos al interior de la casa.

Claro que si- dejo el platón que llevaba y comenzamos a subir las escalaras.

Entramos a su recamara y se sentó en la cama mientras yo sonreía al ver un muro donde tenía fotos de todos nosotros por el transcurso de los años, no me aguante las ganas y camine hacia estas.

Como estas?- me pregunto muy preocupada.

Mucho mejor- acaricie primero un muñeco de peluche que le habia dado en su cumpleaños número 14- es increíble que guardaras esto.

He guardado todos los regalos que me has dado- camino hasta donde yo estaba y me mostro una pulsera que le habia llevado del viaje a Seattle con Edward- me da gusto que estés bien, que paso?

Jacob y yo no nos vamos a casar- le repetí lo que ya seguramente sabia, mientras inspeccionaba cada foto y me sentí un poco triste al ver que con el paso del tiempo las fotografías donde yo aparecía iban siendo menos- después de todo no me amaba tanto como creía, solo quería ganarle a… Edward- susurre su nombre cuando mis ojos se encontraron con una foto donde Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos y nos veíamos con devoción- nos hicimos mucho daño…

El te sigue amando- me susurro mientras quitaba la fotografía de su lugar, se quedo observándola un momento- te busco, hace un par de años… para arreglar las cosas, para asegurarse de que eras feliz- me la dio y se fue a sentar- cuando te encontró estabas con Jacob en un restaurante, me dijo que te veas alegre y desistió de su idea; así que solo le quedo preguntar por ti una que otra vez y cuando Leah y yo le decíamos menos, dio por hecho que ya no queríamos contarle nada porque tu nos habías prohibido hablar- saco una cajita de su mesa de noche- entonces me odio algunas cartas para ti…

Con que sentido?- le pregunte mientras me ofrecía los sobres un poco amarillentos- el y yo ya no somos los mismos que hace años, ya no somos el uno para el otro.

Lo son- me aseguro- cuando trajo a Bree aquella navidad…

No quiero escuchar- la interrumpí antes de que siguiera su relato.

Ya no me voy a callar Bella- me dio un jalón y me sentó frente al espejo mientras ella comenzaba a cepillar mi cabello y a hablar- primero quiero que me perdones por no estar ahí cuando Edward y tu terminaron, pude regresar y apoyarte… pero no, me fui al desfile… quiero que me perdones por no tener el tiempo de hablar contigo cundo me mencionaste lo que sucedía con Joshua y salir con la tonta frase de que siguieras tu vida, no sé qué paso después de eso, tu ya no me decías nada, solo lo necesario como estoy saliendo con Jake, ya vivo con él y después de años un me voy a casar, disculpa por no estar para ti- iba a decir algo pero ella negó al ver mis intenciones- pero tú también me hiciste mucha falta en este tiempo y no solo a mí, a todos; no supiste cuando Harry nació o cuando rose y Emm decidieron casarse en ese viaje relámpago al que no quisiste ir… no me contestaste el teléfono cuando Jasper me pidió matrimonio, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo; se que te dolió separarte de Edward pero nosotros no teníamos culpa alguna, cuando vino con Bree fue para no estar solo a tu lado porque pensó que tu estarías con Jacob o con alguien más…

Tu sabias de ella- le reclame de repente- y no me lo dijiste, todos ustedes sabían de ella; no sabes lo que sentí cuando llegue a verlos y el no quiso llevarme a su casa- mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos lo podía sentir- lo conocía tan bien que sabía que habia una gran razón pero no quise hacer caso, porque lo amaba…luego me llevo a su dormitorio y su compañero la menciono…

Y por qué no dijiste nada en su momento?- me volteo y me vio a los ojos- porque no nos reclamaste a todos? Porque te fuiste a mitad de la noche dejando todo así?

Porque sabía que él no me quería- seguí- para que pelear si cuando los vi lo supe, el ya no sentía nada por mi… era inútil decirles algo a ustedes, al final comprobé lo que le dije a tu hermano cuando nos fuimos de aquí, el tiempo y la distancia nos separo…

Pero se siguen amando- me interrumpió.

Estoy aquí por ti y por mis padres- ahí estaba la mujer en la que me habia convertido, limpie mi rostro y deshice la trenza que Alice me estaba haciendo, me levante y camine a la puerta- regrese para pedirles una disculpa y me dejen ser parte de su vida, el tema de Edward quedo enterrado hace un rato.

Sali de la habitación y fui a reunirme con mis padres. Platique con todos mis amigos pidiendo disculpas por apartarlos este tiempo y prometiendo no volver a hacerlo, cuando Alice bajo acompañada de Edward me disculpe, diciendo que habia sido un día muy pesado.

Te vas?- me pregunto Edward cuando vio que me dirigía al estacionamiento.

Si- le dije cortante- el día de hoy ha sido muy largo, prefiero irme a descansar.

Quieres que te lleve?- me pregunto enseñando las llaves de un coche.

No gracias, Seth me va a llevar- voltee y busca a mi hermano que llego con una mujer hasta mi.

Bells perdóname pero llego Ania- ella levanto la mano- Ania ella es mi hermana favorita- conocía esa mirada, a lo que yo solo le sonreí a la chica- Bells, quisiera quedarme un rato con ella , presentársela a nuestro padres, ya sabes… entonces yo quería… podrías llevarla Edward?

Claro que si- dijo gustoso, enseñándome el camino, sali para que Seth no se preocupara pero al llegar afuera me detuve y me di la media vuelta.

Gracias Edward, pero yo me voy sola- sin esperar respuesta comencé a caminar por entre los coches.

No voy a dejarte ir sola- me grito y voltee a verlo- si quieres no me hables en todo el camino… bueno ni me mires, pero no te voy a dejar ir caminando en la oscuridad.

Ok- dije resignada- si no, no vas a dejar de molestarme.

Sabes que iría tras de ti hasta el fin del mundo- me respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios, yo solo voltee la mirada haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

Caminamos hasta el garaje y ahí estaba el volvo plateado, me sorprendí al verlo y camine hasta él y acaricie el frio metal; Edward se puso detrás de mí y me hablo al oído.

Tu también tienes buenos recuerdos de él, verdad?- rozo mi rostro con un par de dedos, lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos al sentir su toque.

Demasiados diría yo- susurre cuando Edward me abría la puerta.

Me subí y me llegaron tantos recuerdos relámpago, tantas imágenes que no pude más que sonreír y aspirar el aroma de Edward que tenia impregnado el interior; cuando el subió suspiro audiblemente lo que me hizo regresar de mi ensimismamiento.

Quisiera que habláramos- me comento mientras encendía el motor y salía a toda prisa del garaje.

No- le conteste cortante, me mordí el labio y seguí- creo que me tarde mucho en decir lo que pensaba, pero ya fue todo, no tengo más que decir… quiero comenzar una nueva vida a partir de hoy, dejar todo lo que me lastimaba en el pasado…

Y yo te lastime- me interrumpió- se que no tengo nada que pedirte, pero quisiera hablar contigo, de verdad quiero decirte tantas cosas…

Para qué?- le grite- qué sentido tiene saber que has pasado o que te has guardado?

Para que te des cuenta que no solo tu sufriste en este tiempo- me respondió tomando un camino distinto de la casa de Charlie, pero que sabía muy bien donde nos llevaría.

Lo sé Edward- le susurre agachando mi rostro- pero yo no busque o quise que sufrieras, tus decisiones tienen consecuencias.

Lo comprendí muy tarde- me secundo- mi vida cambio muy rápido y yo pensé que no nos dañaría conocer a otras personas, porque siempre te lo dije y te lo recuerdo… te amo, nunca lo deje de hacer.

Por eso me olvidaste en dos meses?- parecía que después de todo tenía mucho más que decir- por eso ella ocupaba mi lugar en la cama cuando estabas solo?

Antes de que contestara se estaciono en la senda que nos llevaría al prado, salió del auto y saco del guarda equipaje unas frazadas, una mochila y unas lámparas, abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano.

Prometo contestarte todo- se asomo y sonrió ligeramente- pero aquí no, vamos a nuestro prado, por favor.

No dije nada, tome su mano y al estar fuera la solté… me resultaba muy difícil estar cerca de él y no poder tocarlo, me habia propuesto dejarlo a un lado pero su insistencia y cercanía me hacia flaquear; al llegar al claro bañado por la luz plateada de la luna, a cómodo algunas velas que llevaba en la mochila y las encendió, me senté en la frazada que habia acomodado en la hierba y el se sentó a mi lado.

Este lugar ha cambiado mucho- susurro mientras veía su alrededor.

Igual que nosotros- le comente- es sorprendente que un lugar tan hermoso se convirtiera en esto…

Muchas veces lo limpie, pero…- comenzó a hablar- cuando llegaba a Forks este era el primer lugar que visitaba, con la ilusión de encontrarte y poder hablar… con el tiempo me di cuenta que no regresarías y deje de arreglarlo, no tenía un motivo para hacerlo…- me volteo a ver por unos segundos y llevo su vista a las estrellas- venia y pasaba mucho tiempo viendo las estrellas pensando en todo lo que te hice sufrir por mis malditas hormonas, por confundir el deseo con el amor y agradecimiento; deje de quitar la hierba porque si ella desaparecía yo tampoco podría estar aquí… yo fui la hierba que hizo desaparecer nuestro amor, el prado es un reflejo mío…

Y mío- lo interrumpí- por la tarde cuando estuve aquí, se veía triste y solitario… como mi vida.

Perdóname Bella- su mirada se poso en la mía y pude ver que de verdad estaba sufriendo- te busque cuando era tarde, se que te vas a casar con Jacob y me alegra que estés bien con él, que te apoyara cuando yo te di la espalda…

No sabes cuánto- susurre con una media sonrisa, pero un temblor recorrió mi espalda al recordar a Joshua, sacudí mi cabeza y lleve mi vista a mi mano izquierda- no nos casaremos, el ahora está volando a Boston para arreglar los papeles de la casa… para venderla.

Bella- se enderezo y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Primero, quiero saber… por que la escogiste a ella?- esa pregunta me la habia hecho muchas noches mientras lloraba abrazada a mi almohada- que tenia ella que yo no?

Ella no es ni la decima parte de lo que tú eres- me digo viéndome a los ojos- cuando llegue a la universidad muchas mujeres me buscaban y yo creí que ella era diferente, fue una buena amiga que estuvo cuando no me llamabas, cuando no contestabas mis correos… cuando cancelabas tus fines de semana para vernos…

Pero tu también me hiciste esas mismas cosas- lo interrumpí molesta.

Lo sé- me dijo jalando su cabello- no interrumpas por favor, pero en ese tiempo no lo veía así, creía que yo tenía derecho de hacerlo porque tenía muchas tareas y mis tiempos no coincidían con los tuyos, ella apoyaba esa idea cuando platicaba de nuestras peleas…- iba a hablar pero negó- con el tiempo no solo estábamos juntos en los trabajos si no que íbamos a las fiestas juntos y después dormíamos en el mismo lugar, pero nunca paso de eso… hasta la noche que terminamos, fuimos a su dormitorio y por primera vez estuvimos juntos; nuestra relación era pasional, pocas veces hablábamos de nuestros sentimientos y no me importaba, estaba feliz con tenerla siempre que quisiera, confundí eso con amor y comencé a trabajar para pagar el alquiler de un departamento, nos fuimos a vivir juntos el primer mes… sus caprichos en la cama eran muchos… pero yo trataba de cumplírselos- me volteo a ver y se mordió el labio- cuando vine en navidad, no la iba a traer pero me convenció diciéndome que tu vendrías con alguien, que habia escuchado a Alice platicando contigo por teléfono y… que ella tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar… que sabía que yo te amaba más que a ella y que si la traía seria una prueba de nuestro amor- sonrió amargamente.

La trajiste aquí?- le pregunte rápidamente antes de que siguiera.

No- contesto sin preámbulos- nunca lo haría; Esme la odio por que una noche la encontró en el despacho de papa, esperándolo con su peculiar ropa de dormir… después nos escucho cuando teníamos relaciones en su cocina… Bree buscaba los lugares más descabellados para estar juntos… no me importaba lo que habían pensado mis hermanos ni mis padres de nosotros, yo estaba extasiado con su pasión… cuando cumplimos un año me pidió unas vacaciones a Hawái y nos fuimos una semana y por eso casi pierdo un semestre- frunció los labios al recordar eso- mis calificaciones eran pésimas, apenas me servían para pasar y cuando cumplimos 2 años… llegue a casa y habia una chica que era mi compañera en el hospital… era mi regalo y tu sabes que yo no soy así- me dijo mientras jalaba su cabello- despedí a la muchacha y peleamos muy fuerte, me abofeteo y yo me fui antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepintiera, camine por un par de horas y regrese para aceptar su propuesta…- agacho el rostro con vergüenza- estaba tan confundido y al saber que la perdería, aceptaría lo que quisiera por el supuesto amor que nos teníamos… cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaban ruidos en nuestra recamara… corrí alarmado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado y… ella estaba con un compañero nuestro- su rostro se descompuso por un momento.

_Flash back_

P.V.O. Edward

Bree- le grite al ver su espalda arqueada y una sonrisa burlona en cuanto me vio.

Edward- se levanto, se puso su bata y camino hacia mi- Laura era tu regalo, no sabes de lo que te perdiste es muy linda y tierna…- volteo a ver a Diego mientras se mordía el labio inferior- sabes que Diego es mejor en la cama que en el quirófano?…

Como dices eso Bree- no creía que la mujer que estaba frente a mi era la misma a la que amaba tanto- no puede ser que no te importe que este frente a ti…

Hay ya Edward- me dijo con fastidio- el no es el único que me ha visitado mientras tú no estás, me conoces y sabes que no soy la niña tonta que se guarda pulcramente mientras su pareja no está.

Creí que en este tiempo juntos habías cambiado- le dije mientras la veía de arriba abajo- me has dicho cada noche que me amas… que me deseas y sabes muy bien que yo te amo…

Yo no soy la tonta de Bella que te espero a pesar de que tú estabas conmigo- me grito.

Nunca serás como ella- tome a Diego de la camisa que apenas se habia puesto y lo empuje hasta sacarlo del departamento.

Yo no me moriré por ti- me grito mientras se ponía la ropa- ya me aburriste Edward, ya no hay nada tuyo que me sorprenda, ya no te deseo…

Ahora lo que tú me provocas es asco… y pensar que tú me has persuadido a hacer demasiadas cosas que nunca me imagine- saque una maleta del closet y comencé a aventar ropa a su interior- hasta aquí llego esta relación…

Es lo mejor- me dijo arreglándose el maquillaje frente al espejo- entonces te vas?… y donde te quedaras esta noche?

No, yo no me voy- le dije muy enojado- la que se va eres tú.

Yo?- me grito y fue hasta donde yo estaba arrebatándome su ropa- y donde piensas que voy a ir a esta hora? Estás loco…

Con alguno de tus amigos- le respondí- o solo te quieren para cinco minutos y se olvidan de ti? Tan poco vales?- al escuchar esto último me dio una bofetada y cuando me intento dar una segunda la tome de las muñecas fuertemente- no me vas a volver a pegar…

Qué? me vas a golpear tu?- me dijo removiéndose para poder soltarse.

No vale la pena- le susurre, mientras ella se preparaba para patearme y la sostuve más fuerte.

Suéltame idiota- me grito con frustración.

Te gustan estos juegos, no?- le pregunte con coraje mientras mi agarre se hacía más fuerte.

Edward suéltame- me grito otra vez pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; en ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta del departamento.

La solté y la avente en la cama, fui hasta la puerta tratando de calmarme, cuando llegue a la sala Alice y Emmett estaban en pijamas a mitad de esta.

Edward- susurro Alice mientras tocaba mi mejilla y me mostraba un poco de sangre- que paso?

Nada Ali- le susurre caminando al espejo tratando de limpiarme el rostro, sus largas uñas que antes me habían rasguñado la espalda al estar extasiada de deseo, ahora me habían marcado por odio- que hacen aquí?

Nos llamo Diego- me comento Emmett mientras mojaba una servilleta en la cocina y me ayudo a limpiar mi rostro- dijo que era urgente que viniéramos.

Alice- salió Bree de la habitación llorando y abrazo a mi hermana- ayúdame, Edward se volvió loco…

Que paso?- me pregunto Emmett muy serio.

Mi querida novia- hice mis manos puño por el coraje que todavía tenía- me tuvo dos regalos este día tan especial, el primero fue a Laura esperándome en el sillón al llegar del hospital, cuando la rechace nos peleamos y me fui- voltee a verla con odio- al regresar la encontré en nuestra cama con Diego, le hice su maleta y me golpeo…

El también me hizo daño- grito y les enseño sus muñecas enrojecidas por mi agarre.

La sostuve para que no me siguiera golpeando- les asegure a mis hermanos.

Me quiere echar a la calle- se puso a llorar e intento abrazar a Alice otra vez.

No Bree- Alice se alejo un par de pasos- no voy a pelear con mi hermano por ti, ya no… por favor recoge tus cosas, mañana vendremos a ver que ya no estés, si sigues aquí te tiro todo a la basura- después de darle un ultimátum se volteo hacia mi- vamos a casa Edward- me susurro Alice tranquila y me abrazo.

Mañana te quiero fuera de mi vida- le dije mientras salía del departamento.

_Fin flash back_

P.V.O. Bella

Después de eso se termino nuestra relación- me termino de contar su historia con Bree y no sabía que decirle, el Edward que me describió era alguien totalmente extraño a mí, al ver que no decía nada siguió con la cabeza agachada- no me enorgullezco de esa parte de mi vida, pero yo me lo busque y al final sali bien librado- dijo sonriendo pero sin que esa felicidad llegara a sus ojos y en ese momento pude ver muy tenue las marcas de los rasguños que le habia hecho esa mujer.

Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro- quise confortarlo.

No todos- me aseguro- tú no, tú eres buena, inteligente…

No sigas Edward- le dije un poco molesta.

Por qué? es verdad- me dijo tomando mi mentón para que volteara a verlo- tu eres sincera y la persona más pura que conozco, no le harías daño a nadie y no veo quien te quiera hacer daño a ti, todos te aman…

Claro no hay nadie que me quisiera hacer daño- le dije con sarcasmo- empecemos la lista… Bree, tu, Joshua…

Joshua?- me interrumpió- Bree alguna vez me dijo que un tal Joshua me habia llamado por teléfono y que era un hombre muy interesante… yo no conocía a nadie llamado así.

El tomo mi teléfono una noche que nos fuimos de fiesta, el 14 de febrero…- le comente lo más tranquila que pude- me dijo que tenias una novia muy linda y coqueta… después de unas horas llamo otra vez a tu celular puso el altavoz y… bueno te escuche… diciendo que tan buena era en lo que hacía, pude oír como tu voz era de devoción y deseo… te conocía muy bien…

Yo no…- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro se puso rojo creo que de la vergüenza- Bella perdóname, yo…

Ahora sé que no lo hiciste tu- le asegure y uno más de mis enigmas se habia aclarado- esa noche Joshua y yo nos hicimos novios…- suspire pesado y voltee a ver la luna- no pensé las cosas… por coraje y venganza le dije que sí y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso…

Porque Bells?- me pregunto tomando mi mano- a pesar del tiempo que hemos pasado lejos, te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo mas, algo que me escondes.

Solo malos momentos- le dije sin voltear a verlo y quite mi mano que el acariciaba.

Quiero conocerlos- me pidió- yo te dije lo peor de mi, nada puede ser tan malo y vergonzoso como lo que te dije…

Deja de pensar que no hay nada peor que lo que te paso a ti- le grite con frustración- tú no sabes nada, al menos todo lo que hacías era por que querías…- al darme cuenta lo que habia dicho me mordí la lengua y me quise levantar para irme.

No Bella- me tomo del brazo sin lastimarme para que no me moviera de mi lugar e hizo que lo viera a los ojos- ese desgraciado te hizo algo sin tu consentimiento?

No Edward- le susurre mientras comenzaba a llorar- no te puedo decir nada por favor, no me preguntes… nadie lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepas… tu no…

Seguro Jacob lo sabe- me dijo mientras su rostro se endurecía y se levantaba rápidamente- si tu no me dices él lo hará, no sé cómo pero él lo hará…

Edward- lo llame y respire profundo- prométeme no juzgarme…

Nunca lo haría- me dijo y regreso a sentarse junto a mí.

Joshua y yo empezamos un noviazgo, pero nunca… estuve con él- le dije sin aun poder hablar más abiertamente del tema- muchas veces al ir a los bares o a las fiestas nos íbamos a su dormitorio y comenzábamos a… acariciarnos pero cuando quería pasar de eso lo hacía a un lado… al principio él lo aceptaba y me decía que me esperaría hasta que estuviera segura, pero después me dijeron que a las fiestas que yo no iba, el salía siempre con alguna chica del campus… le reclame y él lo negó todo, le platique a una compañera y me dijo que lo dejara o que llevara la relación a otro nivel por que un hombre tan atractivo y cotizado no se iba a quedar con una ñoña como yo- agache el rostro para seguir con el relato- cuando cumplimos cinco meses fuimos a festejar al bar favorito de Joshua.

_Flash back_

Ya duraron mucho- nos comento Sandy cuando nos despedíamos, se acerco a mí y me susurro- si yo fuera tu, de hoy no pasaba… piénsalo Bella, yo si disfrutaría toda la noche con el…

Gracias Sandy- le di un abrazo y fui a besar a Joshua que seguía platicando con unos amigos- nos vamos?…- jugué con su camisa y le desabroche un par de botones.

Claro- me vio extrañado al hacer esto y salimos enseguida del lugar, en el estacionamiento nos subimos al coche y comenzamos a besarnos con urgencia- estas lista?

Si- le dije entre jadeos y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo.

Un guardia nos toco la ventana que ya estaba empañada, dándonos una advertencia; encendió el motor y manejo muy rápido hasta mi casa, ya que Leah se habia ido a new york el fin de semana; en cuanto cerramos la puerta comenzó a besarme con pasión y urgencia, poco a poco llegamos a la sala y seguimos con nuestras caricias, nos fuimos desprendiendo de la ropa y en ese momento mi celular sonó y lo aparte para poder contestar.

Bells me rompí la pierna- era Leah llorando del otro lado de la línea- necesito que vengas por mí.

Donde estas?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba y buscaba mi ropa.

Con Sam- me dijo mas bajo- estoy todavía aquí en Boston, estamos en su casa…perdóname…

Voy para allá- le informe sin más y colgué- Josh perdona… tengo que irme…- con el celular todavía en la mano comencé a ponerme el pantalón.

Como siempre tu hermanita necesita de ti- me dijo levantándose con dificultad a causa del alcohol, yo alcance mi blusa de tirantes y me la puse rápidamente.

Se rompió una pierna- le pedí al ver que me iba a detener- te prometo compensártelo…

No- me grito mientras me dio un jalón en el brazo y me aventó contra el sillón- te quiero ahora- y comenzó a jalar mi blusa a la fuerza.

Suéltame- le grite mientras forcejeaba- déjame, me estas lastimando.

No me importa- me contesto muy molesto- ya me canse de esperarte…- se levanto un segundo para quitarme la blusa desgarrada, pude pegarle en la entre pierna y me arrastre un poco hacia atrás.

Claro te cansaste desde hace mucho- le dije mientras buscaba mi celular, lo encontré en una orilla del sillón y apreté el botón de auxilio que le mandaba una señal a Jacob de mi ubicación, esperaba que lo viera y viniera a ayudarme- por eso te acostabas con una y otra…

Al menos ellas me daban lo que tú no- me grito con amargura- pero ahora no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta, ya me canse de esperar a la indefensa Bella, supéralo tu Edward tiene a una mujer que le da lo que quiere, tú misma lo escuchaste…- en ese momento se abalanzo a mí y caímos en la alfombra.

Suéltame- le grite mientras le rasguñe los brazos intentando que así me soltara- déjame…

No luches- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, me quito el cabello del rostro- quiero que tu como yo lo disfrutemos…- se acerco y me dio un beso, al sentir sus labios junto a los míos le mordí el labio inferior con odio, sangrándolo; se alejo de mí y me golpeo en la cara con mucha fuerza dejándome aturdida, solo sentí como comenzó a besar mi cuello, pero no podía reaccionar.

Sentí como sus asquerosos labios iban bajando por mi pecho y como iba arrancando lo que quedaba de mi ropa poco a poco.

Te va encantar- oí su voz a lo lejos.

Definitivamente me va encantar- oí la voz de otro hombre, al siguiente segundo sentí como el peso que me oprimía desapareció- Bella… Bella… despierta- dejo de hablarme y oí algunas cosas que se rompían y gritos- lárgate, si no quieres ir a parar a la cárcel.

Somos novios- grito Joshua ya muy alejado.

Lárgate- grito el otro hombre y se escucho un azoto de puerta- Bells, soy Jacob, linda despierta…- sentí como me cubrió con algo y me cargo- resiste…- fue lo último que pude escuchar, después de eso la oscuridad me cubrió.

_Fin flash back_

Desperté en el hospital con un terrible dolor en el rostro- me toque el pómulo derecho y sonreí ligeramente- me golpeo tan fuerte que tuvieron que darme unos puntos, el hematoma era enorme y ni decir de los que tenía en algunas partes del cuerpo.

Y que paso con Joshua?- pregunto con los labios fruncidos- Jacob se quedo así?

No- me mordí el labio y suspire- cuando llegue al hospital detuvieron a Jacob hasta que pude dar mi declaración, Joshua estuvo un tiempo en prisión y después haciendo trabajo comunitario… hasta la fecha hay una orden de restricción, Jacob no ha dejado que se me acerque desde aquella noche.

Pero, nadie sabía de lo que te paso?- su voz sonó áspera- si yo hubiera sabido…

No quería que nadie lo supiera- lo interrumpí- es algo vergonzoso, ni Charlie lo sabe… solo Leah, Jacob y yo; les suplique que se callaran y que pretendieran que no habia pasado nada.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta?- pregunto extrañado- digo los golpes… no era fácil de ocultar por lo que me dices.

Tuve una incapacidad de una semana y cuando regrese a la escuela seguimos el cuento que planeamos- le comencé a explicar- todos sabían que me habían saltado en una parada de autobús cuando iba por Leah a casa de su novio, Charlie se entero cuando fueron de vacaciones, todavía ocupaba un horrible parche para tapar los puntos.

Porque no me dijeron?- su voz sonó profunda y agacho el rostro- se que no me merecía saber… pero… como no pensaste en mi? En que me hubiera gustado estar para ti?

Tú eras a la persona que menos quería decirle- no pude mas y comencé a llorar- no entiendes que al decírtelo estoy aceptando que ya no soy la mujer a la que amaste? que algo en mi se murió y nunca voy a poder ser la misma?… Jacob soportaba mis noches de terror… varias veces lo agredí… ya no soy la niña que conociste a la cual todos aman…

No me importa- me grito- no tuviste la culpa de nada y yo no te dejare de amar por lo que paso- me tomo de las manos y me vio fijamente a los ojos- al contrario ahora vales mas para mi, por cómo has afrontado todo, yo soy el idiota que causo todo eso- me abrazo fuertemente y me beso la frente- te amo.

Yo también te amo- le dije más tranquila y aspire su aroma- pero no podemos iniciar donde nos quedamos… olvidarnos de lo que pasamos, ya no somos los mismos, lo que nos contamos lo demuestra…

No me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, te reconquistare- me alejo un poco para verme a los ojos- no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces, esta vez no te dejare ir- acaricio mi mejilla en la cual estaba mi cicatriz con ternura- estoy ansioso por conocer a la nueva mujer en la que te has convertido y de la cual ya estoy locamente enamorado- sonreí y yo también lleve mi mano a su rostro donde el también compartía una cicatriz no tan profunda como la mía, pero era un recordatorio de nuestro pasado.

* * *

_Es un poco largo pero ya es el penúltimo capítulo, espero poder subir el final el fin de semana, ya saben que no me gusta hacerlas esperar cuando el final ya está a la vuelta de la esquina; espero les gustara el capitulo y como que algunas preguntas se hayan respondido con sus recuerdos. Las dejo por el momento esperando sus comentarios; gracias por sus favoritos, alarmas y comentarios de verdad los pareció mucho._

_Atte. Joey_

_"Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama."_


	39. Chapter 39

**Unidos para la Eternidad**

Edward cumplió su palabra… después de esa noche en el prado se desvivía por cumplir cualquier capricho mío, por demostrarme su amor y lo más importante por conocerme, por saber que habia pasado en todo el tiempo que nos separamos.

El bautizo de mi hermano habia sido hermoso y la boda de mi mejor amiga habia sido todo lo que una mujer sueña; aquella tarde, Edward y yo no nos separamos en toda la fiesta, cuando Alice tiro el ramo este cayó en mis manos y cuando Jasper tiro la liga Edward la agarro; después de eso me tome unas vacaciones en Forks para descubrir en quien me habia convertido y lo más importante… que quería de mi nueva vida. Edward regreso una semana después para también tomarse unos días de asueto, íbamos a nuestro prado y ahí estábamos hasta que la noche o la lluvia nos corría, una de esas noches me habia llevado a casa, al entrar a mi recamara vi la caja que me habia dado Alice y comencé a leer las cartas que Edward me habia escrito ya hacía mucho tiempo, con el ruido de las gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal, cada frase me hacia comprender cuanto habia sufrido en aquel tiempo… era increíble como por callarnos, habíamos sufrido tanto y nos alejamos aunque eso nos lastimara. En ese momento comprendí tantas cosas y me di cuenta que de verdad no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, a pesar de nuestras decisiones o de lo mucho que intentábamos olvidarnos.

Ahora estoy en mi casa de Boston, arreglando mis cosas, habia conseguido un departamento con los amigos de Leah para quedarme mientras mi libro saliera a la venta y viera si me era posible comprar por lo menos un departamento; me senté en mi antiguo estudio y cerré los ojos… extrañaría este lugar, después de dos meses de ausencia me daba cuenta que a pesar de todo, este fue mi refugio por muchas noches y hoy me tendría que despedir de él.

Bella ya llego el camión de la mudanza- me aviso Edward desde el umbral—es hora de irnos.

Voy en un segundo- le dije incorporándome y volteando a ver las cajas a la mitad del lugar, sali y vi como Edward y Leah le enseñaban a las personas como se tenían que acomodar las cajas- vámonos…

Lista para dejar esta vida?- me pregunto Leah mientras me abrazaba.

Lista- le susurre y agache el rostro, me costaba mucho dejar atrás esta casa, tantos sueños que dejaba en estos espacios vacios…

Bells te alcance- Jacob entro corriendo a la sala- pensé que no iba a encontrarte.

Me da gusto ver que estas bien- le comente y lo fui a abrazar- supongo que estas aquí por las cosas que te faltaron… tengo todos los regalos en una caja, ahora te la traigo.

No- dijo rápidamente- lo que me tenía que llevar ya lo tengo- me dijo sacando un sobre de su saco- la casa se vendió antes de lo que pensaba y aquí está la parte que te toca.

Gracias- tome el sobre y lo vi un poco extrañada- pero pudiste dármela en otro momento, pude pasar a tu despacho…

Es que…- me interrumpió y se rasco la cabeza- me voy, esa es la razón porque me urgía verte hoy- se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos- no quería irme sin despedirme.

Donde te vas? Cuando?- era una decisión apresurada en el.

Recuerdas que hace un tiempo me buscaron de una empresa?- solo asentí y el continuo- bueno pues me propusieron irme por un año a trabajar a Inglaterra… nos vámonos hoy en la noche.

Quien se va contigo?- le pregunte rápidamente.

Miriam- sonrió y volteo a ver a Leah- gracias, de verdad me abriste los ojos a tiempo- le abrazo y se separo de ella al ver a Edward bajar las escaleras- Edward, quiero despedirme de ti…- camino hasta él y le extendió la mano- espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos sentarnos a platicar.

Eso espero amigo- Edward lo abrazo y volteo a verme- todo está en el coche te espero afuera- le dio una última mirada a Jacob y le sonrió- te deseo buena suerte en tu viaje.

Gracias- Jacob de verdad se veía más tranquilo con Edward- cuida mucho a Bella.

Te acompaño Eddie, cuídate mucho Jake- dijo Leah saliendo tras Edward.

Espero te vaya muy bien- le dije a Jacob mientras lo volvía a abrazar- quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pase, no te olvides de mi- le di un beso en la mejilla- te quiero mucho.

Yo también te quiero Bells- me soltó y salió de la casa que alguna vez compartimos, imaginando envejecer en ella.

Me di la media vuelta y recorrí cada espacio con mi vista, todo se veía tan diferente, suspire y voltee hacia la entrada, pase el umbral y cerré la puerta, dejando atrás mis sueños y logros de esa etapa.

Señorita el doctor la está esperando- me aviso la enfermera de Edward.

Gracias- pase rápidamente; cuando entre Edward estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, me acerque lentamente y le di un beso rápido en los labios- te tengo una sorpresa…

Hola linda- se enderezo y me sentó en su regazo- cuál es la sorpresa?- rebusque en mi bolso y saque lo que buscaba.

Por fin lo publicaron- le dije mientras le mostraba mi libro- después de casi un año lo publicaron…

Te felicito- me dijo quitándomelo de las manos y hojeándolo- supongo este es mío y… está dedicado?- se fue a la primera pagina y vio lo que le habia escrito.

"siempre has sido mi inspiración…"

No es mucho- le comencé a explicar- pero cuando leas la historia sabrás por que la dedicación fue tan simple…

Es perfecta- me dijo poniendo el libro en su escritorio y abrazándome- no pudo llegar en un momento mejor, mañana te llevare a cenar… es increíble que llevemos seis meses juntos…

Parece un sueño- voltee a ver el consultorio y sonreí- no te creí cuando me dijiste que habías pedido tu cambio a Boston y venos ahora…

Te dije que haría todo por reconquistarte- me susurro al oído mientras me daba pequeños besos en mi cuello- espero y lo esté logrando.

Mi corazón siempre fue tuyo- le asegure y comencé a besarlo apasionadamente, en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Dime?- la voz de Edward habia cambiado, ahí estaba el doctor responsable y recatado- voy ahora mismo- colgó y me volteo a ver- tengo que ir a urgencias… perdóname amor, mañana llego por ti a las ocho, te amo.

Después de esto salió corriendo del consultorio mientras yo arreglaba mi cabello y salía del lugar; tendría que ir a comprar un vestido para la cena. Unas semanas después de que Jacob se habia ido Edward me anuncio su cambio de hospital, estando en la misma ciudad nos veíamos mas y le mostré todos los lugares que me agradaban, me pidió que fuéramos novios cuando fuimos un fin de semana a Forks y no tuve que pensarlo ni un segundo.

Después de dejar el hospital camine viendo aparadores para escoger el vestido perfecto y de paso un regalo para Edward, una tienda llamo mi atención era una tienda de antigüedades… se parecía tanto a la que hace años visite y en la cual le compre un reloj a Edward, entre rápidamente y me gusto un anillo desde el primer instante, enseguida busque a quien atendiera.

Disculpe señorita me podría mostrar ese anillo?- le enseñe insistentemente el mostrador y enseguida lo saco, me lo puse y me quedo a la perfección- me lo llevo- dije sin más.

Disculpe- llego una señora mayor y tomo el estuche de satín- no se lo puedo vender.

Porque no?- le dije extrañada y busque mi billetera- no me importa el precio…

Ya está vendido- me interrumpió la mujer y volteo a ver a la muchacha- no debería haber estado en el mostrador, ya está vendido… puede escoger cualquier otro producto y le haremos un descuento por las molestias.

Me quite el anillo a regañadientes y seguí el recorrido por el lugar; compre unos pendientes, una pulsera para Edward y al final encontré un guardapelo que bien podría hacer juego con aquel anillo. Sali satisfecha por mi compra pero… ese anillo me habia encantado, me moleste conmigo misma por no encontrar esa tienda en todo este tiempo, pensar que si hubiera ido tal vez un día antes… deseche esa idea tonta y seguí viendo los escaparates, al final compre un vestido rojo.

La noche fue muy rara, desperté a media noche llorando por la pérdida del amor de mi vida, estaba en una gran casa y tenía un vestido de época, frente a mi estaba un hombre guapo y muy propio… no tenía el rostro de Edward… pero algo dentro de mi me decía que era él y sentía un dolor horrible por que se iba y me dejaba.

_Marie te prometo regresar por ti- me decía el muchacho- no llores, sabes que tengo que ir…_

_Es tu deber- termine la frase entre sollozos- Anthony, tienes que regresar… promételo._

_Te lo prometo- me dio un casto beso en la mano izquierda y en mi dedo corazón estaba un anillo que brillaba a la luz tenue de los faroles- prometes esperarme?_

_Esta y todas las vidas- le respondí viendo sus grandes ojos verdes- no me imagino sin ti ninguna de ellas…_

_Hora de irnos- dijo un señor muy molesto- señorita, no es una buena hora para que este en un lugar como este._

_Gracias por su preocupación- dije amablemente pero en realidad quería gritarle tantas cosas, lo odiaba- mi padre está esperando en el carruaje, señor._

_Me alegra saberlo- me dio la espalda y se puso frente a Anthony- dos minutos y te quiero en el vagón._

_Si abuelo- dijo con la cabeza agachada._

_Se supone que el tenia que abogar por ti- le dije llorando, sentía las lagrimas en mi rostro- hace una semana nos comprometimos…_

_Y dentro de algunos meses nos casaremos- me aseguro- ahora tengo que irme- se acerco rápidamente y me robo un beso- te amo Marie nunca lo olvides, te prometo regresar a ti cuanto antes._

_Te amo- le dije mientras se daba la vuelta y con dificultad nuestras manos unidas se iban separando. Al ver lo caminar hacia el tren mi corazón se rompió, sabía que nunca más lo volvería a ver, que el amor de mi vida nunca iba a regresar… o tal vez yo no lo iba a esperar; al subir al tren en movimiento volteo a verme y se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano, pero al ver fijamente su rostro era Edward._

En ese momento me desperté empapada en sudor y llorando eufóricamente, habia sido un sueño tan vivido que aun ahora dolía la partida de ese hombre, dolía saber que nunca más lo vería; me levante y fui a darme un baño para tranquilizarme.

Toda la mañana estuve ansiosa por no saber nada de Edward, pero sabía que no podía llamarle hoy tendría un par de operaciones y no contestaría; trabaje todo lo que pude para no pensar en nada hasta pasado el medio día, recibí un mensaje

_"te extraño amor… no veo la hora de poder tocar tu rostro"_

Suspire de saber que estaba bien, trabaje un poco mas y me fui temprano a casa, arregle todo y a las ocho en punto ya estaba lista para la llegada de Edward, cuando toco fui corriendo a abrir la puerta, era increíble como mi corazón latía… parecía que no lo habia visto en años.

Amor- lo abrace y le di un beso antes de hacerlo pasar- estas bien… te extrañe demasiado…

Que tienes bebe?- rozo mi mejilla un poco preocupado- pareciera que no me has visto en años.

Eso me pareció- sonreí apenada- pasa por favor, tengo algo para ti antes de irnos.

Antes que pase otra cosa deja me decirte que te ves hermosa- me abrazo por la cintura y volvió a besarme- te amo con toda mi alma.

Yo también te amo- le susurre con mas devoción de lo que podía imaginar, deshice su abrazo para poder ir a mi recamara.

Corrí para tomar el regalo del tocador y me arregle el maquillaje; cuando regrese Edward estaba sentado en la sala hojeando el libro.

Ya lo empezaste a leer?- le pregunte ansiosa.

Pues…- dijo volteando a otro lugar.

Entiendo estas muy ocupado para leer- dije desilusionada, me fui a sentar frente a él restándole importancia a su respuesta-antes de irnos quiero darte esto- le extendí la pequeña caja y espere a que lo abriera.

Esta hermosa, gracias- examino minuciosamente la pulsera y se la puso enseguida, después me volteo a ver y metió la mano a la bolsa de su saco- yo también te tengo un regalo…- me dio una bolsa de terciopelo, deshice el nudo y enseguida vi lo que era.

Edward…- metí mis dedos y toque el fino metal- yo…

Esa cadena siempre fue tuya- me dijo quitándomela de las manos para ponérmela- como mi corazón…- camino tras de mí.

No espera- le dije poniéndome de pie.

No quieres aceptarla?- pregunto sorprendido.

Si, solo hay algo que le pondré para complementarla- regrese a mi cuarto y busque el guardapelo que habia comprado, era perfecto para la cadena, regrese rápidamente y se lo di a Edward- se lo pones?

Qué es?- lo vi y al abrirlo pude ver la sonrisa que se le formo al ver su foto y la mía en cada cara del objeto- tienes razón, con esto se a completa- lo puso en su lugar y enseguida me puso la cadena- nos vamos?

Si- tome mi abrigo, bolso y salimos de mi departamento- donde vamos a ir?

Es una sorpresa- me dijo mientras íbamos en elevador y me daba besos en el cuello.

En todo el trayecto no hablo, en sus labios se veía una ligera sonrisa traviesa; al poco rato llegamos al The Public Gardens, el estacionamiento estaba en penumbras, pero de repente se ilumino un camino de luces titilantes que llevaban a la orilla del lago.

Qué hermoso Edward- le dije al llegar a la mesa puesta.

Me alegra que te haya gustado- me ofreció asiento y luego se fue a sentar frente a mí.

Como no me iba a gustar?- le pregunte volteando a ver unas pequeñas velas flotantes que habia en el lago- nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, esto parece un sueño…

Espero nunca aburrirte…- hizo un pequeño ademan con la mano y llego un muchacho con una botella de vino- tenemos que brindar por qué nuestros caminos se convirtieron en uno.

Cenamos entre anécdotas y relatos de tiempos buenos con nuestros amigos; era increíble cuantas cosas me habia perdido y me arrepentía tanto; al terminar la cena y a mitad del postre, del lago se iba acercando un pequeño bote adornado con rosas blancas y rojas, Edward se acerco a la orilla y me extendió la mano para que lo acompañara, al llegar a su lado el se inclino para tomar algo del bote.

Bella ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más- me decía mientras se iba hincando frente a mi- siempre he sabido que eres la mujer de mi vida y no quiero esperar ni un día mas para unir nuestras vidas- de en medio de un alcatraz saco un anillo que me ofreció- Isabella Marie Swan quieres casarte conmigo?

Edward- susurre incrédula de lo que estaba pasando en este momento me abalance a él haciendo que cayéramos al pasto húmedo- mi respuesta será la misma hoy y siempre… SI!- comenzamos a besarnos y después me ayudo a levantarme.

Bueno ahora si me permites ponerte el anillo?- me pregunto tomando mi mano izquierda y deslizando el anillo en mi dedo corazón, acerque mi mano a mi rostro para poder ver el anillo.

Es hermoso- le susurre viendo los destellos de las pequeñas piedras frente a la luz y sonreí complacida al ver MI anillo, era el mismo de la tienda… el mismo de aquel sueño- es perfecto.

Sabes que en cuanto lo vi hace un mes lo compre sin preguntarme si te iba aquedar?- me conto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- lo quería para ti, busque en muchos lugares pero siempre llegaba a él- sus labios se torcieron un poco y siguió- hoy que fui a recogerlo, la señora de la tienda me dijo que su empleada estuvo a punto de venderlo por error a un mujer muy insistente…

Te tengo que confesar algo- le susurre con la mirada en mis pies- yo era la mujer… es que me encanto y me lo probé y… no me veía sin él.

Qué casualidad- susurro y me abrazo.

Creo que no hay casualidades en esta vida- le dije jugando con su camisa, ese sueño me lo demostraba, me quite el anillo sabiendo que buscar- no lo notaste, pero tiene una inscripción… Marie…

Igual que hace años- me dijo sorprendido y saco de su abrigo el reloj que le habia dado aquel catorce de febrero que descubrimos que nos amábamos- nos habremos conocido en alguna vida pasado?- me pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Si- le dije firmemente y voltee a ver un momento las estrellas y luego sus hermosos ojos verdes- y espero encontrarte en las que vienen por qué no veo una vida sin ti a mi lado- en ese momento aquel sentimiento de nostalgia que me habia dejado el sueño desapareció, de algo estaba segura Edward y yo siempre estaríamos juntos.

Te prometo buscarte en cada vida que tengamos- me susurro antes de comenzarme a besar y sabía que era más que cierto y secretamente yo también prometí esperarlo siempre.

Era increíble que después de pasar tantas cosas, Edward y yo habíamos terminado en esta noche estrellada jurándonos amor eterno y que vida tras vida nos íbamos a buscar; no tenía ni duda de que él fuera mi alma gemela y hubiéramos nacido para estar el uno con el otro… pero nuestra inmadurez y prisa nos desvió un poco de ese camino que habíamos ya tomado juntos… ahora más maduros y seguros del amor que nos teníamos emprendíamos una nueva vida juntos, seguros que nada ni nadie podría separarnos.

**Fin**

* * *

_Sé que no hecho muchas historias, pero esta es la más larga… nunca pensé que se fuera alargando tanto, pero es que habia tantas cosas que decir. Me dejo un buen sabor de boca y espero que a ustedes también les gustara tanto como a mí, gracias a todas las que le dieron una oportunidad a la historia, gracias por aguantar momentos de ausencia y mis días malos, por cada uno de sus comentarios, por el tiempo que se tomaban para leer cada capítulo… por todo gracias a todas ustedes, y gracias a ti Strangeeers que siempre tienes palabras de apoyo para conmigo; gracias a todas por sus cometarios, por odiar, llorar, reír y amar a los personajes que S. Meyer creo para nosotros. Espero verlas en las siguientes historias que haga._

_Ahora, las dejo esperando que esta historia las hiciera soñar como a mí, les mando un abrazo y un beso. Nos leemos pronto…_

_Atte. Joey_

_"El más bello instante del amor, el único que verdaderamente nos embriaga, es este preludio: el beso."_

_"mi alma reconocerá a tu alma" (mío)_


End file.
